the Kitsune wrestler
by naruto4life1994
Summary: Summary: for supposedly hurting the last Uchiha during the retrieval, Naruto Uzumaki chakra was sealed and was removed from being a shinobi. seeing no dream for him left Naruto Leaves the element Nation for good, now years later Naruto has a new dream a dream...to be the best damn wwe superstar to be. re written the two chapters check it out
1. Chapter 1

**The Kitsune wrestler.**

 **{I do not own the Naruto or the wwe}**

 **: for…. supposedly hurting the last Uchiha during the.) … the. , Naruto Uzumaki chakra was sealed and was removed from being a shinobi. seeing no dream for him left. Naruto. Leaves the element Nation for good, now years later Naruto has a new dream a dream...to be the best damn wwe superstar to be.**.

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day..ah hell Naruto Uzumaki life is pure hell right now, it was not to long ago that Naruto was forced to be removed from the ninja program from the elders, Tsunade try to fight hard to keep Naruto career but their was a vote declaring Naruto unfit to be a shinobi. Naruto was crushed, his dreams of Hokage were now just shatter, shattered into million of pieces, but it was not over yet, some mummified freak had demand Naruto chakra to be sealed as for his status for being a jinchuriki was dangerous. Again a vote passed and Jiraiya was forced to seal Naruto's chakra.

When Naruto got back he immediately started to pack and had brought some shuriken just incase. By the time nightfall came Naruto had packed his gear, he finally have had it, his dream had always kept him going but now there's nothing left for him, he will miss his friends but this is better for him.

Naruto saw both Kotetsu and Izumo guarding but Naruto knew they were lazy on guard duty so this would be easy for Naruto. He saw Kotetsu asleep which was perfect as he grabbed a stone near him a threw it.

.

The sound of something got Izumo attention and saw Kotetsu asleep. "Hey baka wake up." said Izumo but Kotetsu didn't hear as Izuno was going over to his partner Naruto took his chance and quickly ran into the forest running as fast as he can. As he was a further distance away from the guards he started to walk the trail as his first stop would be the wave.

-Land of the wave-

Naruto knocked on the door waiting for an answer. The door open and behind it was a kid around eight year old with spiky black hair.

"Naruto-niisan." Inari was surprised and happy as he ran and hugged him, Naruto smiled and hugged back, "Inari is your mom and the old man around?" asked Naruto

"Is that you Naruto." a female voice called out as it revealed to be a woman around her thirties with black long hair.

"Hello Tsunami-san, it's good to see you again." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Hey brat how you've been." asked a old man with a gray hair and a large bearded, Tazuna the bridge builder that Naruto team had protect on their very first A rank mission.

"Well somewhat good…" Naruto trailed off as they sat down in the living room Naruto had then explained about the situation, him being removed from the shinobi force, his chakra being sealed. To least stay Inari and rest were not happy."

"Those teme." growled Inari

"Inari language!" tsunami scold Inari.

"No sweety, Inari is right they are. They had no right, you did your job" Tazuna agreed with Inari.

"Guys it's alright besides...i'm going to be leaving soon." said Naruto which confused the family.

"What do you mean nii-san you can lay low here." said Inari as both Tazuna and Tsunami nod.

Naruto smiled sadly but shook his head. "Sorry guys, that means a lot but they'll be looking for me soon and no doubt they'll stop here first..i need time away…" Naruto explained while it made the family unhappy but he was right and by the looks of it he needs to be away.

"But where will you go Nii-san." Inari asked Sadly.

Naruto ruffled Inari hair as he smiled. "I don't know yet, but when i do i'll come back and visit i promise." declared Naruto.

Inari try not to cry but he couldn't resist as he hugged Naruto.

Naruto gave Inari a hug and looked at Tazuna as Tsunami left to the kitchen.

"Brat i think i may know a place for you." said Tazuna as he left. Few minutes later he had return with a map and a key.

"Before Kaiza came here and met us, he told of us of an abandoned shack he used to live in, this map should help you find it, i know this isn't much bu-" "this is perfect.,, thank you Tazuna-san" Naruto said as he smiled as he was grateful. "No problem brat after all i owe you." Tazuna gave a small smile.

Tsunami came back with a small wrapped up cloth. "Here Naruto there some rice balls i made for you." Tsunami smiled as she handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you all." Naruto bowed "i'll repay you all soon….i promise" Naruto stood up as he left to the boats.

"Jiji you think Naruto will return again." Inari asked his jiji

"He may Inari...but it'll be a while..but may be back." Tazuna said to Inari as he pat him.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was rushing as he was almost late as he saw the boat leaving. Naruto took his chance and jumped he barely grabbed the edge of the boat and had managed to pull himself up Naruto had laydown down as he was on the boat.

"Whew i made it." relieved Naruto as he sat up and took out the map, "hmmm i guess this will be a long trip.." Naruto yawn as he took his backpack off and took off his coat to make a pillow as laid back down. _("I wonder if they'll know i'm gone by now.)_ thought Naruto as he fell asleep.

-in konoha-

Tsunade was in the office doing her paper work but she couldn't stop thinking of what transpired hours ago,

her surrogate grandson was forced to be removed from the shinobi program. By those elderly old bone bastards, what was worse was that his chakra was ordered to be sealed, the vote counted not only from the civilians but the clan heads too, having no choice she had Jiraiya seal Naruto chakra. She knew Jiraiya would say no but surprisingly he didn't which set Tsunade in rage, after the meeting and Naruto left she demanded to know why Jiraiya didn't fight back. He had then explained that if he didn't Danzo would somehow get someone to do it and they both knew Danzo was never one to be trusted. It made sense so she apologized to him but Jiraiya waved it off as he said he would still help Naruto as he needs to be ready to face the Akatsuki soon.

Jiraiya had made a certain seal for Naruto that he made so he can unlock and lock Naruto's chakra that won't give suspicious of it being tampered with. The plan was flawless Now she just waited for the perv and Naruto.

Jiraiya came in a panick expression. "Tsunade i can't find Naruto." Jiraiya exclaimed which made Tsunade shock.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsunade as the whole village woke up to the Hokage's shout.

-three days later-

Naruto had stepped off the boat and was walking to his destination.

Naruto had arrived at a beach, in the distance a small shack that still looked decent. Naruto had unlocked it, as he opened the door the place had a small bed and a small nightstand.

Naruto had set his bag down as he sat on the bed as laid down thinking of his next plan to do tomorrow.

 _(Two years later)_

Naruto was thrown to a turnbuckle as a person collided with him dropping him.

It has been two year since Naruto ran away and had arrived in Tokyo. It was a struggle for Naruto at first since he was unfamiliar with some of the advancement of Tokyo. But the struggle paid off when he found a job for a restaurant as a janitor.

The man picked up Naruto by the hair but outta nowhere Naruto connected a elbow strike but the man had did the same thing as the two traded blow after blow. as the man went to elbow strike again Naruto ducked underneath him a had grabbed the man behind in a full nelson position but had lifted him over landed a bridging dragon suplex.

The ref had went to cover but had only two as the man kicked out.

The pay was low but that didn't matter to Naruto as long as he had food in his stomach a roof over his head, there wasn't much, since he couldn't do ninjutsu he had been training in taijutsu thanks to a scroll he found in the shed the style was called Karate, he started to eat healthier and had been working out to stay in shape.

One day when the restaurant was close to closing time three people came bursting in one of them had a gun while the two had daggers.

They took the owner and his daughter hostage demanding the money, Naruto was in the back while a customer was in the bathroom.

Naruto had got up as he picked the man up but had held him him up by the side as Naruto turned the man a little and lifted him high up and landed a sitout gutwrench powerbomb as the ref counted again but Naruto had stopped as the crowed was confused until he started to go to the corner going up high as the crowed cheered

Naruto luckily had always carried shurikens with him. As he took his position he had threw the shuriken one had jammed the gun while the other two hit two of the three thugs hand making them scream in pain.

Taking the chance Naruto had rushed and had knocked out two of them with a kick to the chin and had then delivered a spinning kick knocking the last guy out.

The daughter and owner were stunned by event that had just happened especially by a man who came out of the bathroom stunned by Naruto's action

Naruto stood up on top of the turnbuckle as he then performed a 630 splash on his opponent as the crowed cheered loud.

1

2

3

The bell rang as the ref raised Naruto hand up

the police had arrived and had took the thugs away.

the owner had thank Naruto for his bravery. Naruto was then approached by a man who introduced himself as a wrestling promoter for the indie wrestling. Which Naruto never heard of until the man explained more about it.

After the explanation, Naruto thought the offer was good and the pay was good too but he couldn't leave his job. But the owner had told Naruto to take it he even offered him a place to stay since it was only him and his daughter.

Naruto stood up as he raised his arms up as he went to the turnbuckle and went on top raising his arms up as the crowed cheered.

Naruto had took the offer, at first he had to learn the basic of wrestling which he had absorbed like a sponge, he had went on to wrestle over many matches losing or winning for two years.

Naruto had went to back of the locker room as he had a towel over his head, he sat down on a bench a he was drinking his water exhausted,

Naruto had little physical change as his hair grew a little out and had stood 5'8

He heard the door open as his manager came and another man in a suit came over to him as his manager had a smile while Naruto was confused but he had a feeling he would like this.

 _( five years later Tokyo time)_

five years had past by really fast. seven years since he ran away. During the five years Naruto had not slack off over the years being a wrestler had changed him, he now stood 5'9, as his fat had became muscle, his hair was just at his neck as he tied it into a ponytail.

Right now we find him going through some dark halls as their was barely light the music was bumping as people were cheering. Naruto had stopped at the door and looked down a minute taking a deep breathe he started to bounce getting himself pumped up. As Naruto had looked up, his blue eyes were focused as he pushed the door open walking with a determined face. As he walked up to the stage flashes of light started go off as the crowed cheered.

(amv bullet club theme)

Naruto Uzumaki aka foxface came out on stage with a bandana mask that had a design of a fox like animal teeth. He also wore some cargo black pants and pair of boots with a long back goth like trench coat, the shoulders had claw mark design half way down to his arm, he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves, the back of the coat had a design of a skull, underneath were two machine gun crossing each other and above the skull were bold words BULLET CLUB.

Naruto had remember the day his manager came in with a man who was a promoter for NJPW which was the biggest wrestling organization in japan, the man had been watching Naruto matches for sometime and was impressed with Naruto's talent. He offered Naruto a contract with them and he accepted

His years were rough as he faced hard competitors, he lost matches during his debut but over the years he had won small victory.

It was during one night he had faced one of his toughest opponent

the man was 5"11 with brown hair he had facial hair with a pair of green/blue eyes, the person was none other than Prince Devitt. Naruto had seen the man matches and knew he was one of NJPW big stars. To least say Naruto got squashed but he did manage to put up a good fight.

Naruto had build a friendship with Devitt and had study under him for some months and his skills had morley improved.

Naruto won his first title in a tag team match, with a one of the wrestlers, Naruto was congratulated in the back by many wrestlers and from his friend Devitt.

In a year he had lost the tag team champion outta anger Naruto had attack his tag team partner which had turn him heel. Naruto always wanted to try to be the bad guy for a change see how it play out which.

Prince Devitt turned on his partner Ryusuke Taguchi and had came together with three more wrestlers, Karl Anderson, Tonga and Bad Luck Fale together they subsequently named their stable as the BULLET CLUB.

While the Bullet club was dominating, Naruto was also dominating the competition, since his heel turn he had a winning streak going on and had showed more improvement in his moves

After winning one of his matches he was ambushed by his former tag team partner. It was not long till a big man came in the ring and tossed his attacker like a rag doll, the man revealed to be Fale as the Bullet Club came and attack the man, Devitt held a shirt showing all the crowd, revealing Naruto to join the Bullet Club, which Naruto pretend to debate but he then held his held up too sweet as the members joined in welcoming their newest member. since then Naruto foxface was born. Tricky, cunning, Naruto had liked that. It was then Two tag team members had then joined Matt and Nick know as the young bucks, together They became the most dominant group in NJPW.

Naruto had walked down steps through the ramp as many fans held their hands out, most of the other crowds made a too sweet hand sign or made a gun sign.

Naruto had jumped up on the apron as he caught himself with the rope he looked all around for a moment and had enter the ring. He went on to the top turnbuckle as he looked all around the crowed as he made a gun hand sign pointing next to his head.

Jumping down Naruto eyes locked on his opponent as he took his coat off not taking his eyes off him.

As the bell rang the two had locked horns. The man had Naruto in a headlock but Naruto elbowed the man in the side forcing him to let go, Naruto took the advantage and started to kick his opponent's leg but he didn't stop there he threw a left kick to the lower body then a jumping back kick to the chest which send his opponent to the turnbuckle, Naruto had ran to the other turnbuckle and had charged forward to his opponent and landed a body splash to him, sending his opponent falling to the floor. Naruto had picked him up and delivered big chops, Naruto had try to kick the man in the ribs but the man caught his foot, Naruto anticipated this and had land a enziguri to the back of the head which stunned his opponent a moment and had fell down rolling out of the ring

Naruto had got up and saw his opponent outside the arena, seeing him get up Naruto ran to the ropes and whipped back toward his opponent. Naruto had made a cannonball flip over the ropes and had delivered a front dropkick to the man sending him crashing back, Naruto had struggle to get up as he held on the barrier for support. Naruto walked over to his opponent and had pick him and had brought him back to the ring as the ref was counting at 7 as he threw his opponent back in the ring as he got back in.

Naruto had then looked at the crowed as he made the gun sign next his head signing the end. Naruto had picked up his opponent and hooked him in a suplex position,

as he picked his opponent up he had spinned around and delivered a falcon arrow with the pin The ref made made the count.

1

2

3

The match was over as Naruto got up and was declared the winner. But Naruto was not done yet when the man was up on his knees a superkick connected his jaw courtesy from Naruto.

Naruto had then looked at the crowed as he made the two sweet sign. It seems things were getting better for Naruto Uzumaki but what will the future hold for him? He didn't know but for now he will enjoy his moment.

(end amv Bullet club

 **End of chapter 1**

 **This is just something for fun see where it goes, wont be working on it too much since i got two more torys to work on but the sage prophecy is now updated if you don't know**

 **got check it out, the last Uzumaki Descendant im working on it to by next week it will be update, thanks people have a great day signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kitsune wrestler**

 **Chapter 2: Making it in the big league.**

 _Naruto was crushed, his dreams of Hokage were now just shatter, shattered into million of pieces_

 _Naruto took his chance and quickly ran into the forest running as fast as he can. As he was a further distance away from the guards he started to walk the trail, his first stop would be the wave._

" _Brat i think i may know a place for you." said Tazuna as he left. Few minutes later he had return with a map and a key._

" _Before Kaiza came here and met us, he told of us of an abandoned shack he used to live in, this map should help you find it, i know this isn't much bu-" "this is perfect.,, thank you Tazuna-san" Naruto smiled as he was grateful. "No problem brat after all i owe you." Tazuna gave a small smile._

" _Thank you all." Naruto bowed "i'll repay you all soon….i promise" Naruto stood up as he left to the boats._

 _Naruto was rushing as he was almost late, as he saw the boat leaving. Naruto took his chance and jumped. He barely grabbed the edge of the boat and had managed to pull himself up, Naruto had laydown down as he got on the boat._

" _Whew, i made it." relieved Naruto_

 _-three days later-_

 _Naruto had stepped off the boat and was walking to his destination._

 _he had arrived at a beach, in the distance a small shack that still looked decent. Naruto had unlocked it, as he opened the door the place had a small bed and a small nightstand._

 _he set his bag down and fell back on the bed thinking of his next plan to do tomorrow._

 _(7 years later Tokyo time)_

 _Naruto Uzumaki aka foxface came out on stage with a bandana mask that had a design of a fox like animal teeth. He also wore some cargo black pants and pair of boots with a long back goth like trench coat, the shoulders had claw mark design half way down to his arm, he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves, the back of the coat had a design of a skull, underneath were two machine gun crossing each other and above the skull were bold words BULLET CLUB._

 _Naruto had picked up his opponent and hooked him in a suplex position,as he picked his opponent up he had spinned around and delivered a falcon arrow with the pin The ref made made the count._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _The match was over as Naruto got up and was declared the winner as his hand was raised. But Naruto was not done yet when the man was up on his knees a superkick connected his jaw courtesy from Naruto as he fell Naruto threw a "suck it".taunt_

 _Naruto had then looked at the crowed as he made his way to the turnbuckle as he climbed up holding the "two sweet" sign. It seems things had started to get better for Naruto Uzumaki soon the future will have more to come but for now Naruto will enjoy his moment._

 **( 1 year later)**

Naruto was in a limousine as he was on his way to the WWE headquarters.

Naruto was nervous as he knew of the WWE, who hasn't heard of the them they are biggest wrestling company in the world only the best talent would get a chance to make it, Naruto knew since his best friend Devitt left NJPW a year ago.

For over the year Naruto had continued to wrestle for NJPW as he even had the chance to learn from AJ styles who became the new leader of the bullet club during that time, he also learned how to perfect his superkicks and his knee strikes thanks to Nick and Matt and Kenny Omega

He later went on to become a two time champion in Mexico. A two time IWGP tag team champion, a three time IWGP intercontinental champion and a one time IWGP junior heavyweight champion.

One day Naruto boss called him in for a meeting. As Naruto arrived in his boss office a man with light curl hair wearing a suit was standing by his boss

Confused his boss had introduced him to William regal who was a former WWE superstar but now searches for new talent for them.

The conversation went on and William had explained to him that they had watched him for quite awhile and that Mr Mcmahon was interested in him. Naruto was shock of this news this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

He looked at them and had agreed to sign up as soon as his contact for the NJPW expired he had went back to share his news with the boys as they were happy and congratulate him.

On his final match he had defended his intercontinental title against another toughest opponent in his wrestling career Shinsuke Nakamura, at the end he lost but had shook Shinsuke hand out of respect.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Nick Matt , AJ and Kenny came out as they were cheering him up while Naruto paced back and forth as he looked at the crowd as they cheered but as he turned around he was met with three superkicks to the face by Matt, Nick and Kenny but it didn't stop there as he was held up by Nick and Matt as Kenny lifted him up on his shoulder and had held his head down as Kenny pulled him over his shoulder slamming him down._

 _AJ styles picked him and had lift him upside down as he was again superkicked this time to the body by both again Nick Matt and Kenny at the same time, then finally AJ hooked his legs around the arm and connected the Style Clash._

 _At the end of the show the guys gave a farewell to Naruto and had too sweet all together one last time_

 _(End memories)_

Naruto memories were cut as the limousine stopped. Naruto looked out the window seeing a big building with the WWE logo.

Naruto stepped out of the limousine to stretch.

Naruto had grew 6'0 and weighed 203 pound as he worked on his body which was fit with not too much muscle but had a decent amount even his hair was now short (think of the one in the last movie)

He had on a open black jacket with two orange stripes down the arm, and behind the back was a flaming Kanji with the words foxface. Underneath he wore a white shirt with Tsunade Necklace hanging as he also had black jeans with a pair of black shoes with orange stripes on each side with orange laces.

Naruto walked in the building as he looked around seeing people walking and working.

He had gone up to the front desk while a lady was typing on a computer.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Excuse me." said Naruto which got the lady attention, while Naruto had flew to the u.s he took his time reading a dictionary to help his english as he was new to it, so far he had it down good.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i was called for a meeting with your boss" said Naruto as the lady typed in the name.

"Ah yes Mr Uzumaki, Mr Mcmahon is at a meeting right now but Mr Levesque will meet with you, please follow me." the lady said to Naruto as she got up and lead him as Naruto followed.

 **-in the office-**

Paul Levesque aka known as the game triple H was on the phone with the producer discussing the event. As usual he had a suite on with his hair being short.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea."

(knock, knock)

"Hold on..come in." said Paul as the the door opened as the front lady walked in.

"Mr Levesque, Mr Uzumaki is here."

Paul smiled "good, send him in.. hey will talk about this later...alright bye."

The door opened as Naruto walked in.

Paul stood up walking to him. "Mr Uzumaki glad you're here." said Paul as he shook Naruto's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." said Naruto as he shook back.

"You been a buzz kid you know that." chuckled Paul.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a sheepishly smiled "Really, well i'm not one to brag or anything, i really do it all for the fans." said Naruto

"And that's what we need, but on a more important note i watched most of your matches through your career and i think you got what it takes to make it to the main roster soon." Paul said.

"Wait make it soon? but ain't I on the main roster already?" asked Naruto

"Well things have changed, you see when we started recruit new talents i came up with the re designed of NXT, taking new talents from around the world and give them a shot..but with you kid i think you got what it takes.

Its up to you though if you wanna go through with this ." Paul explained.

Naruto thought about it for a minute and had looked up at paul

"Well where will it be at?" asked Naruto as Paul smiled.

"Glad to hear that, now you'll be going to Florida for NXT takeover R Evolution, the producer will talk to you when you arrive, oh by the way there's someone who you know wants to meet you soon." said Paul smirked as Naruto looked confused.

 _("i wonder who that could be?")_ thought Naruto.

The door had opened as a man with short gray slick hair wearing a expensive gray suit walked in.

"So this the kid?" questioned the man

"Yup this is him, Naruto allow me to introduce you to my father in law but he is mostly known as the chairman of the WWE Mr Mcmahon." Paul introduce Naruto

Naruto was almost in awe as he was shaking hands of the chairman of the most successful wrestling business in the world.

"Paul had talk about you kid. I hope you'll impress me." said Mr Mcmahon said which now had kinda put pressure on Naruto but he didn't show it.

"I promise you sir i won't let you down." replied Naruto.

"Alright Naruto my assistance will get you ticket for tonight to fly." said Paul

"Alright, thank you i won't let you both down." Naruto confidently as he left.

 **-Two days later** **Full Sail University** **in Winter Park** **Florida. Nxt locker room 7:00 pm.**

Naruto had just arrived in the locker room, he set his bag down on a bench and stretched as he then unzipped his bag taking his gear out.

Hideo Itami was sitting down as he was wrapping his wrist tapes, he was approached by two men who were known as the Ascension.

"Hope your ready for another beatdown tonight, cause you see we're not done with you yet." the slick hair man said with a grin.

As Hideo looked at them with a glare as they walked away.

Naruto had saw the scene and walked over to him.

"You alright?" asked Naruto as the man looked and had a surprised look

" _your Naruto Foxface."_ said Hideo in japanese which was easier for Naruto to understand

Naruto smiled " _Hai that's me your Hideo Itami but i recall your name was Kenta i seen your Matches back at Japan."_ commented Naruto in japanese.

"Making friends i see." said a Irish voice as Naruto turned around to see the same man that was his mentor and had took him under his wing throughout japan.

"Devitt..My man you haven't changed one bit." said Naruto as he smiled as he gave a bro hug to Finn.

"Call me Finn, Finn Balor." said Finn

"Hmmm nice name, so what's been going on?" asked Naruto

"Well tonight i make my debut with Itami here against the Ascension." Finn replied.

"Do they wear face paint?" asked Naruto which Finn nodded

"Yeah i saw those guys here threatening Itami, I guess those punks don't know you're here do they." said Naruto as Finn again nodded. "Wait i recall you left a year ago, what took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's not as easy to sign up any wrestlers. With you..well i knew you would agree immediately, with me it took some time after i left Japan." said Finn as Naruto nod as he understood.

"Well i make my debut tonight against someone name Kenneth Crawford." said Naruto.

"Well hope you haven't lost your touch." Finn chuckled

Naruto chuckled " You'll just have wait and see, anyways I'm gonna get changed and get warmed up...but get something to eat first, you know where the cafeteria is?" asked Naruto as Finn chuckled and shook his head as he lead him.

 **two hours later-**

Naruto was wearing a pair of wrapped up black wrist tapes with each Kanji on them. One for heaven and the other for earth, he also had on some Black cargo tight pants with designs of large orange claw marks on the side of his pants with a pair of wrestling boots. He was shirtless but had on a sleeveless leather jacket as the back had a flaming Kanji design for Uzumaki.

(think of Aj style coat without the hood) He sat down as he saw Finn and Itami won their match which Naruto knew they would win but it still was cool seeing it.

Finn was walking back with Itami as they talked. "You guys kicked ass." commented Naruto as he walking over to them.

"Thanks, good luck out their." Finn too sweet Naruto as he then shook Itami hand as Itami bowed which Naruto returned.

"Your on next Naruto." said one of the NXT crew member.

Naruto nod. "Alright guys, see ya soon." Naruto said as he went towards the entrance stage, unknown to him two figures were watching him walked away.

-NXT Arena-

The crowded was waiting as some people were talking while the opponent waited.

The lights soon blackout as that drew the crowds cheering.

(theme song Superstar by Saliva from the beginning for now)

A spotlight was on a figure was on one knee as his back was facing the crowd.

As the guitar went off Naruto got up and spun and held his arms out as the lights came back on as the lights started to flash red and orange. He had on a fox like black mask that covered half of his upper face.

The crowds cheered as Naruto looked all around the crowd as he started to walk down the aisle slapping some of the fans hands.

"His opponent making his NXT debut. From Tokyo Japan weighing 201 pounds. Naruto Uzuuuumaki." the ring announcer JoJo introduce.

" _Fans of NXT if you thought that Finn Balor and Hideo Itami were impressive tonight then you're in for something, this young man Naruto Uzumaki who has actually quite made the name for himself back in Japan. Started out as he grew up on the streets of Japan as an orphan but later over the years he had worked as Janitor and later was then drawn into the sports of professional wrestling as he had then went on to become a_ _two time champion in Mexico, a two time IWGP tag team champion, a three time IWGP intercontinental champion and a former IWGP junior heavyweight champion. It doesn't get any get better then this does it?" commentated Rich Brennan._

Naruto went on the right side of the ring as he jumped up the apron as he turned around looking at the crowd, as he then turned back around as he bounced on his feet and had jumped over the ropes rolling forward to the middle of the ring as he crouched and slowly stood up. He stood up as he reached his mask and at the moment he snatched it off and grinned as the crowd cheered

" _I don't think it can i mean you can't see this anywhere else but NXT Takeover this young man will have you fans pumped up and on your feet. This boy is the definition of underdog starting from bottom scratch all the way into the big league, i mean you said it Rich it doesn't get any better than this." commented Jason Albert_

Naruto theme had died down as he took his coat off as he handed both his jacket and mask to one of the ring assistance. Naruto stretch from the corner as he looked at his opponent

" _And that look in Naruto's eyes, all about focus in this match Jason says._

' _Ding, Ding. Ding_

" _And here we go the debut of Naruto Uzumaki." says Rich_

Both Naruto and Kenneth had circle around each other as they closed up and locked each other in a grapple as Kenneth and Naruto were pushing each other back till Kenneth back Naruto against the ropes

' _Back it up Kenneth 1,2,3'_

" _refs trying to break these two up." says Jason_

Kenneth broke the lock as he backed up.

Naruto had adjusted himself as he held the ropes and stretched himself.

" _Naruto seems to be adjusting himself here," said Jason_

Again both Kenneth and Naruto locked in a grapple but Naruto counter with a quick arm drag over again two times.

" _The quickness of Naruto with those arm drags." says Rich_

Kenneth again charge towards Naruto and as he had ducked under Kenneth clothesline and had rebound back as he hit a running jumping forearm

" _Naruto with a forearm goes for the cover ."_

" _One._

 _Kenneth kicked out as ref said one._

Naruto had locked a grapple on his opponent arm.

" _Naruto behind Kenneth with a arm lock as he now has the advantage."_

The ref was asking Kenneth if he wanted to tap but Kenneth refused.

Naruto had put more pressure but didn't stop there as he started to repeatedly knee Kenneth Back and arm.

" _Naruto with those repeated vicious knee strikes right into the arm and back of Kenneth Which seems like a good strategy for Naruto."_

Kenneth had somehow stood up as he had started to elbow Naruto from behind which caused Naruto to let go.

" _Kenneth getting out of the hold,"_

Kenneth irish whipped him to the ropes as Naruto whipped back from the ropes he slid underneath Kenneth.

" _some agility were seeing from Naruto."_

Kenneth turned around as Naruto lifted him up on his shoulders.

" _Naruto with kenneth up on his shoulder."_

Naruto had rolled him over as he slammed him down as he landed his flip he didn't stop there as he had springboard from the ropes as he performed a moonsault as it hit.

" _Whoa an impress rolling fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault from Naruto could this be it?."_

 _The ref pinned_

 _One two_

Kenneth barely kicked out as the ref stopped at two.

" _Kenneth barely getting the shoulder up."_

As Naruto picked up Kenneth and irish whipped him to the corner as Kenneth landed hard.

" _Naruto not letting kenneth up as he tries to takes control of the match. So far we seen some great talent from Naruto, what I like about this young man is his determination you don't get many people like that in this business, and as i said he was Janitor for a restaurant at sixteen and at nineteen he began his wrestling career and had work his way to the top. I had a chance to get a word from Naruto he stated 'everyone has a choice to either stay on the ground and give up or get up no matter how hard life has knocked you down you get back up and fight for what you believe in."_

Naruto had went over and repeatedly kick his opponent till the ref had counted to three as Naruto backed up to the opposite corner.

He charge towards his opponent but kenneth reversed it as Naruto was flipped over him as he land on the apron.

Kenneth turned around seeing Naruto holding on the ropes as he went towards him but Naruto had connected a high jumping kick to Kenneth chin as the impact was heard causing the fans to _oooh_ at the impact

" _Ouch you hear that kick." asked Jason_

" _yeah i did, even i felt that." says Rich._

Kenneth backed away as the kick dazed him, Naruto took his chance. Springboarding from the top rope hitting a crossbody to Kenneth.

" _Naruto landing a springboard crossbody going for the cover" Jason says_

" _One two."_

Kenneth kicked out again. As the ref again stopped at two.

Naruto picked up Kenneth and put him in a suplex position.

" _Looks like Naruto is going to finish this." says Jason_

Naruto tried to pick up his opponent but he didn't budge.

As he tried again Kenneth had reversed it as he suplexed Naruto which had hurt him.

" _Naruto was going to put Kenneth away but Kenneth now has reversed things around."_

Kenneth had got up as he picked up Naruto and irish whipped him against the ropes, Naruto rebound back as he landed hard on his back from a spinebuster and was covered.

" _A spinebuster from Kenneth, is this it? Will this be Naruto first lost on his debut_

" _One two"_

Naruto kicked out.

" _two"_

" _Naruto picking up the shoulder but is in trouble as Kenneth has now started to take control." says Rich_

Kenneth picked Naruto up as he whipped into the corner.

" _Naruto whipped into the corner."_

Kenneth ran towards Naruto but had moved just in time as Kenneth collided with the turnbuckle.

" _Naruto ducking out of the way."_

Naruto took the advantage and had grabbed Kenneth in a full Nelson as he hit a dragon rush.

" _Ooh Naruto with a dragon rush." said Jason_

" _Wow talk about performance from Naruto as he goes for the cover again," said Rich._

' _One, two'_

Kenneth kicked out in time.

Naruto had sat up and think it was time to try to finish it again as he picked up Kenneth in a suplex position.

" _Naruto looking to put away Kenneth."_

 _As Naruto lifted up Kenneth he slipped out as he was behind Naruto and had rolled him from under into the cover as he_

" _Wait Kenneth with the reverse."_

 _The ref counted one two._

Naruto kicked out as Kenneth rolled back as he got back up to charge at Naruto but had ran into a super kick.

" _a superkick delivered from Naruto." exclaimed Rich_

" _that kick was right on the button." says Jason_

Naruto saw Kenneth down as he brought him back up as he irish whipped him into the corner as he then ran and delivered a body splash as Kenneth dropped down on his butt.

" _Kenneth hit with a body splash as Naruto takes back in control."_

Naruto had stood back to the opposite side of the corner as he crouched down and gave a grin and bolt towards Kenneth as connected a vicious running Knee strike to the head.

" _Oh my what a vicious running knee strike by Naruto as he calls thats Fox strike._

Naruto had then dragged Kenneth as he set him up near to the turnbuckle.

" _Naruto now up on the top turnbuckle."_

Naruto had looked around the crowd as he then jumped.

" _Naruto from the top turnbuckle."_

the crowds cheered as they were amazed as he performed a 630 splash landing on Kenneth,

" _Wooooooow i can't believe what i just saw, Naruto with a 630 splash._

" _I have never thought i would see something like that performed from Naruto_

" _HOLY SHIT"_

" _HOLY SHIT"_

" _HOLY SHIT"_

" _HOLY SHIT"_

" _HOLY SHIT_

" _HOLY SHIT"_

" _I would have never thought I would see anything like this from Naruto, this young man wants the locker room to know what he's capable of and i have a feeling will see more from Naruto in the future as he finish this match with the cover." Rich says._

 _Naruto had covered Kenneth_

" _One. two, three ring the bell" Ding Ding'_

" _Here is your winner, Naruto Uzuuumaki."_ Announced JoJo

 _The ref raised Naruto hand up as the winner_

" _What a way to debut for Naruto, i mean what a performance from this- wait a minute."_

The Ascension came out and attacked Naruto from behind.

" _The Ascension what are they doing out here?" asked Jason_

" _I think Konnor and Viktor are not happy about their lost against Finn and Itami earlier and want to take they frustration out again." commented Rich_

Konnor threw Kenneth out of the ring as Viktor was still hailing punches to a defenseless Naruto, the crowd boo at this.

" _This isn't right, i mean on this young man's debut after the match come on." said Rich_

Viktor had pulled Naruto up as Konnor stepped back gesturing Konnor to whip Naruto towards him

as Viktor had whipped Naruto towards Konnor for a clothesline Naruto duck under the clothesline and had jumped against the ropes as he springbord backflip and had connect a reverse DDT on Konnor which got the crowd cheered.

" _Naruto fighting back with a springboard reverse DDT on Konnor." says Jason_

Naruto had got up and ducked under Viktor clothesline Naruto had jump back on his feet connecting a pele kick.

" _Pele kick from Naruto to Viktor." Jason. Said_

Naruto had got up as he saw Konnor getting up he ran towards him landing a body splash.

" _Naruto with a body splash to into the corner to Konnor." says Rich._

Naruto quickly ducked under Viktor clothesline as he instead hit Konnor.

Naruto ran to the opposite side of the corner as he charged toward both Viktor and Konnor as he landed a body splash on both.

" _Whoa Naruto with a body splash to both the Ascension."_

Naruto didn't stop there as he ran back to the opposite corner and again had charged and landed another body splash dropping the Ascension.

" _Naruto again with another body splash dropping both men down" says Rich._

Before continuing on Konnor and Viktor rolled out of the he ring as the fans booed.

" _Konnor and Viktor retreating, i guess they didn't expect this comeback from Naruto_." says Jason.

Naruto was still hyped as he quickly looked back and forth at the ropes and at the Ascension as he had a big grin, Naruto ran to the ropes as he rebound back towards the Ascension.

" _What's Naruto doing now?" questioned Rich_

As Konnor was helping Viktor up Naruto had corkscrew over the ropes landing on the Ascension as the fans cheered.

" _Whoa Naruto with a impressive corkscrew over the top ropes." exclaimed Jason_

' _Uzumaki clap,clap,clap,clap'_

' _Uzumaki clap,clap,clap,clap'_

' _Uzumaki'_ _clap, clap. clap. clap'_

Naruto got up as he held his side as he looked at the down Ascension as he walked backwards up the ramp as he held his arm up as the fans cheered as his theme song played

" _Naruto Uzumaki making a impressive debut even holding his own against the Ascension."_

" _And i guess this wasn't how it was supposed to end for Konnor and Viktor." says Jason._

" _Indeed Naruto making a debut here at NXT takeover just imagine what he has in stores for us later on in the future." says Rich_

Naruto walked through the curtains as he saw Finn running but stopped.

Naruto chuckled "too slow." said Naruto.

Finn shook his head and chuckled. "Seems you haven't lost your touch, you got more surprises too." says Finn.

"Just keep watching me and you'll see." said Naruto as he took a towel from the assistance and whipped himself.

"True, by the way what you doing tonight?" asked Finn

"Nothing why what's up?" asked Naruto

"Some of the wrestler and women want to go out for my debut victory and yours thought you might wanna tag along." said Finn.

Naruto thought about it, "alright sounds cool." said Naruto.

"Alright then.. looks like you got company." says Finn as he pointed which Naruto look as he see's Jason Albert coming with a camerman.

"Alright buddy i'll see you later." said Finn as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright then." said Naruto as Finn left.

"Excuse me Naruto first i wanna say congratulation on you debut here on NXT." says Jason

"Thank you" said Naruto

"Even despite being attack by the Ascension you held your own but i gotta ask what's next for you?" asked Jason.

"Well Jason first there's a problem and that's the Ascension. i don't know why they decide to attack me on my debut but if they want another piece of me...then i'll have no problem taking them both on. In fact i was on my way to ask William Regal to put me against the Ascension... in a two on one handicap match." Naruto declared

 _The crowd erupted in cheers at Naruto's declaration._

"I came here to NXT to make name for myself, i didn't wrestle in Japan making a name out of myself and winning multiple gold around my waist by laying down and a taking beatings..and if the Ascension think they can push me around...they'll have another thing coming...believe it" Naruto said as he walked away.

 **WWE Exclusive:**

Naruto left William Regal office as he ran into two people.

"Hello boys". Naruto grinned as the camera moved to show the Konnor and Viktor as they growled.

"You made a fool out of us." growled Konnor as he glared at Naruto.

"No one makes a fool out of the Ascension." said Viktor as he stepped forward but was interrupted.

"Ah boys you're here good. Mr Uzumaki has came up to me with a request and i have made a decision Next week you two will face Naruto Uzumaki on a two on one handicap match." said William.

They guys looked at eachother then back at Naruto as Konnor pointed at him.

"Will see you next week punk." said Konnor as him and Viktor left.

"Are you sure this is what you want Mr Uzumaki?" asked William.

"Oh don't worry, this is exactly what i want." said Naruto as he had a fox like grin.

 **(chapter 2 is done, now i'm going to be working on my dragonball z Naruto crossover if you don't know it check it out from my profile, Saliva superstar i personally think it's good for Naruto but ill change it but not too soon also i need to see what diva Naruto will have a relationship with here are the choices.**

 **Charlotte**

 **Sasha**

 **Bailey**

 **Alexa Bliss**

 **(OC CM punk's sister)**

 **Thats it guys hope you enjoyed this story this wont be updated daily as i have other stories too but ill do much as possible. This is Naruto4life1994 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Last time on the Kitsune wrestler._

 _"Hello boys". Naruto grinned as the camera moved to show the Konnor and Viktor as they growled._

 _"You made a fool out of us." growled Konnor as he glared at Naruto._

 _"No one makes a fool out of the Ascension." said Viktor as he stepped forward but was interrupted as the door opened._

 _"Ah boys you're here good. Mr Uzumaki has came up to me with a request and i have made a decision Next week you two will face Naruto Uzumaki on a two on one handicap match." said William._

 _They guys looked at eachother then back at Naruto as Konnor pointed at him._

 _"Will see you next week punk." said Konnor as him and Viktor left._

 _"Are you sure this is what you want Mr Uzumaki?" asked William._

 _"Oh don't worry, this is exactly what i want." said Naruto as he had a fox like grin._

 _Now_

 _(dj playing california love.)_

Naruto was sitting in a booth with Finn and some of the wrestlers and divas from nxt.

"Cheers to the Finn and Naruto for a incredible debut." announced a wrestler Name Sami Zayn.

"Cheers" everyone said as they drank.

Later on the night Naruto was at the bar counter as he took a seat as he was enjoying the music. people were starting to go on the dance floor, he saw his buddy Finn dancing with one of the divas who was name was... bayley that was her name.

Naruto didn't notice a female sitting next to him.

"You look lonely." said a voice, Naruto turned around to see who he considered the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on as she stood 5'1 with long blonde hair with a hint of purple and really bright blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful black purple dress that matched her perfect curve.

"Oh i..uh..am not much of a dancer said Naruto sheepishly.

The woman giggled. "Come on it won't hurt to try." she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

 _(what is love by Haddaway)_

Soon they were on the dance floor as the music started to bump and people were starting to dance again.

Naruto didn't know what to do as he just went along the music beats and started to dance to the beats.

The women giggled. "See your getting the hang of it." she said

As she started to dance, Naruto couldn't help but feel hypnotized by the way she was moving her hips. He didn't notice she was starting to dance closer to him.

Naruto cheeks were turning a little pink as she was close to him. He had met many women over the years and some were beautiful but in his opinion they were nowhere to compare to her.

Naruto looked as he saw his buddy Finn smirking giving him a thumbs up while he returned a glare.

As he focused back to dance. As music continued Naruto was starting to get bold as he started to dance more.

The woman turned her back and pressed against Naruto's chest as she started to dance lower as she then dance back up as she then turned to look up at Naruto as they both looked at each other.

She then again went low in front of Naruto as she then came back up to Naruto as he felt her breast pressed up against his chest as they continued to dance..

Naruto was lost as he just stared into her beautiful bright blue eyes, but unknowingly he was not the only one who was lost. Alexa had loved the way his eyes were as they were like a dark crystal blue.

As the song ended they both left the dance floor back to the bar counter as they took a seat.

"I never got your name by the way." asked Naruto.

"Oh sorry i forgot your new my name is Alexis." Alexis introducing herself.

"Alexis, what a beautiful name." complemented Naruto which cause her to blush a little and smiled.

"You know I never heard of name like Naruto before." said Alexis.

"Well my name means two meaning, it's either means a raman japanese dish." said Naruto which cause her to laugh.

"Really?" asked Alexis.

"Or it means maelstrom," Naruto said sheepishly

"well i think that fits more perfectly, i saw how you put up against the Ascension." Alexis said.

"Well they underestimate me and you should never underestimate your opponent even if they seem down." said Naruto.

Alexis nod at this. "I'll keep that in mind. By the way are you really gonna face both the them in a handicap match next week?" Alexis asked Naruto as he nod.

"You know the Ascension are someone who are not so easy to take down, they had reign as the longest NXT tag team champions, taking down almost every tag team faction on NXT." Alexis told Naruto as the bartender set their drinks down.

"They may have been the longest reigning tag team champions but i could care less about that, they have never met Naruto Uzumaki and they'll see what i'm made of next week." said Naruto as he grabbed his drink.

"You know people would call that cocky." said Alexis as she had grabbed her drink too.

"Yeah but its call confidence too." said Naruto giving a fox grin to Alexis.

"I guess so." smirked Alexis as both her and Naruto cling their drinks.

 _-Few hours later_

The club was closing as people were leaving we see Naruto walking with Alexis to her car.

"Thanks for walking me back to my car." Alexis thanking Naruto

"It's no problem, always glad to be a gentlemen." said Naruto

"We have to do this again one of these days." suggested Alexis

"Yeah..that be cool i'm glad i danced with you." Naruto complimenting.

they both smiled as Naruto departed heading back to Finn Speaking of which he saw Finn standing by a his car with sami.

"Enjoy your moment." grinned Finn as Naruto punch him in the arm.

"You could say that." smirked Naruto

"Glad to hear and your girlfriend?" teased Finn

" i just met her." said Naruto as his cheeks turn red as the guys laughed as they went in the car driving back to the hotel.

* * *

 _-The next day-_

Naruto had got up early as he went for a morning jog to a gym,

As Naruto arrived he had changed into a black tank top and slipped into some jordan orange short with black stripes and had on a pair of workout shoes that were also orange with black stripes.

Naruto had went over to do to cleans as he had put some orange headphones as he was listening to his buddy Kenny Omega theme song.

He added 45 pounds on each side as he squat and pulled up the bar up to his thighs as he stood up as he then took his time and jerked the weights up as he squat down and lifted the weights up to his chest he had continue this for five minutes till he switched to dumbbells.

He had laid his back on the workout bench as he got a hold of both dumbbells which were 35 pounds as he lifted them up and bring them close together to touch each other as he then stretched out and repeated the process for five minutes.

He had stood up and took a minute to breathe as then lifted both dumbbells one by one as he then stand up and started to do shrugs.

Naruto was done with the weights and move to his agility and had started to roll forward back and forth over and over again, he then jumped up and down on some high steps.

Naruto took a break from his workout as he took a drink from his water bottle.

He had heard the gym door open as he heard someone coming.

"Wonder who that can be?" Naruto asked himself.

As the footsteps were closer he saw the person as she was wearing a low cut workout blue tank top with some black workout stretch pants with blue lines down the sides.

"Alexis?, I didn't expect you to be a morning active person." said Naruto.

"Well there's not much to do back at the hotel so i thought i figured i go for some morning exercise. What about you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm always an early morning person, i figured some exercise would sound good." said Naruto as Alexis nod.

"Well..why don't you help me with my training." asked Alexis which made Naruto almost choke on his water as he coughed.

"Are you okay." asked Alexis a little concerned.

Naruto had regain himself as he cleared his throat. "Yeah.. i'm ok, sorry about that but yeah i would like to help you." said Naruto Alexis smiled.

 _(few hours later in the afternoon)_

Both Naruto and Alexis were done with their training as they were wiping the sweat from their faces with a towel.

"Thanks for the help Naruto." said Alexis Naruto hid his small blush as she smiled.

"It's no problem." Naruto said trying not to sound nervous.

 _(just ask her if she can hang out Naruto, it's not like you're asking her out on a date….yet) thought Naruto_

"Hey Alexis i was wondering if you wanted to hangout today?" Naruto asked, man he hasn't been this nervous since his debut in Japan.

Alexis was a little surprised but didn't show it as she smiled. "That sounds wonderful." she said.

Naruto smiled at her answer before he could reply his phone vibrated as he checked his phone as he got a text from Finn saying that Hunter wanted to see him which confused him.

"the boss wants to see me, sorry i-

"It's okay, usually it happens to all of us so don't worry." Alexis said to ease Naruto

"hopefully we'll catch up again." said Naruto.

"I'm sure we will." Alexis smiled as she left but not before she turn her head back to him as she gave him a wink at him causing him to lightly blush.

* * *

 _(At NXT hallway)_

Naruto was dressed in black jeans with his coat but underneath it he wore a orange shirt.

Naruto was making his way to hunters office.

At first Naruto was nervous thinking about the performance last week and was hoping he didn't disappoint him.

Naruto saw the door that had the nameplate HHH as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Said Hunter as Naruto came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah...Last night you gave a decent good match which the fans liked but when you had hit that 630 splash the crowd loved it." Hunter informed of Naruto performance

"But I hope you shows us more this next week when you take on the Ascension." Said Hunter

"Don't worry sir you haven't seen anything much yet." Said Naruto as he was confident to show more of his skills this week.

"That's what I like to hear, Vince also was impressed too so if I were you I would keep it up." Hunter advised Naruto as he nod.

"Got it." said Naruto

"Alright you're free to go." Hunter dismissed Naruto as he nod and left.

 _(next week NXT takeover backstage)_

Naruto was wearing the same attire except the pants were red and had a diffrent designs which were blue tides of whirlpool while his jacket was red with the black Kanji. He was pacing back and forth but didn't notice someone approaching behind him.

Naruto jumped as he was poked in the ribs as he turned to see Alexis giggling. "Sorry i just had to get your attention." Alexis said innocently.

"Sorry i guess i'm too focused about my match coming up." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I can understand that but...are you sure you can handle this?" asked Alexis sounding a little worried?

"I never go back on my words, i know many people may think i'm being too cocky or going over my head about this match but tonight..they'll be in for a surprise." Naruto said with confident he grinned.

Alexis, never has met someone with so much confident, even if the odds seem against him he is still willing to go out there."

Naruto saw the Ascension as they were walking by they saw him as they gave him a cut throat sign while Naruto glared at them.

Alexis turn to see the Ascension pass by while she saw Naruto glaring at them.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Alexis

Naruto looked back at Alexis as he took a deep breath and nod.

"Yeah i'm ok, thanks for your concern Alexis" answered Naruto as he then saw the screen watching the Ascension entrance making their entrance.

" _we're back with NXT takeover live in Florida, tonight ladies and gentlemen for an event we have heard and been waiting for it was announced last week that Naruto would take on the Ascension in a handicap match." commented Rich_

" _That's right Rich, Naruto will take on the Ascension as you said he announced and hoping Naruto knows what he faces tonight." Jason commented_

Alexis looked at Naruto who still was not intimidated.

"Naruto you're up" said the crew member.

Naruto nod as he looked at Alexis " wish me luck." said Naruto as he left to the arena.

Alexis watched Naruto leaving she silently hoping Naruto would win.

 _(NXT Arena)_

The Ascension were pacing back and forth in the ring waiting for Naruto.

As the arena lights went out the theme song hit as the spotlight hit Naruto as he rose up and had his arms out as the lights came on as the fans cheered.

Naruto looked on at his opponents and he walked down to the ring.

" _Their opponent from Tokyo Japan weighing in 201 pounds, Naruto Uzuuuumaki._

" _And their he is ladies and gentlemen Naruto Uzumaki making his way down the ring to face both the Ascension Konnor and Viktor will take you back what happened last week how this match came about._

 _The video from last week pulled up as the Ascension attacked Naruto from behind._

" _Started as Naruto won his debut match last week when Konnor and Viktor come out from behind attacking Naruto." said Rich as it then showed Naruto Reverse things._

" _But then it seems Naruto had gain upper hand taking out both Konnor and Viktor ." Said Rich_

" _Naruto doesn't seem to be worried or intimidated as he looks on to the Ascension, reminder folks last week Naruto made the announcement of challenging both the Ascension in this match up, general manager William Regal even made it official." Said Jason_

Viktor and Konnor wanted to attack but the ref push them back as he jumped on the apron and over the ropes.

" _Konnor and Viktor wanna get their hand on Naruto badly for the humiliation, but they had it coming to them,_

The music died down as Naruto took his jacket off as he didn't take his eyes off his opponents. Both Konnor and Viktor were talking. " _Looks like Viktor and Konnor are discussing who will be starting the match."_

Konnor nod as he went on outside the ropes on the apron.

" _Seems Viktor will be starting this match up."_

 _(bell rings)_

" _Here we go with this handicap match." said Rich_

Both Viktor and Naruto circle around the ring as they were gonna lock in a grapple Viktor had gut kick Naruto and clubbing him in the back dropping him on his knee as he put him in a headlock.

" _Viktor on the attack on Naruto wasting no gotta imagine how embarrassed the Ascension are. First they lost their tag titles and had thought they would take it out on Itami Unfortunately it didn't go well as Itami had help from the new NXT roster Finn Balor, then outta nowhere they blindside attack Naruto which didn't go well as Naruto took both Konnor and Viktor out." said Jason_

As Naruto started to get up Viktor kneed him in the stomach he then irish whipped him into the ropes.

" _Naruto whipped into the ropes."_

Naruto rebound back as Viktort hit him with a reverse elbow strike dropping Naruto as he then elbow dropped on Naruto's chest as he then went for the cover.

" _Viktor with an elbow drop going for the cover."_

' _1,2-'_

Naruto kicked out of the pin

" _Only two."_

Viktor dragged Naruto by the arm as he tagged in Konnor.

As Konnor came in as Viktor was holding Naruto arm, he delivered hard blow to his ribs _as_ he held his side.

" _Things are not looking good for Naruto as the Ascension have had control since the beginning of this match." said Jason_

" _Yeah, so far things seem to be not going well for Naruto, but i wouldn't count him out just yet anything can change in this match up." Said Rich_

Viktor whipped Naruto into the opposite corner into the turnbuckle

" _Naruto whipped into the corner."_

Viktor had then whipped Konnor towards Naruto.

" _Viktor launching Konnor towards Naruto if this connects Naruto could be done."_

At the the last second Naruto dodged out of the way as Konnor hit the turnbuckle.

" _Naruto ducking at the last second."_

As he then ran and delivered a running dropkick to Viktor Knocking him off the Apron.

" _Naruto with the dropkick to Viktor knocking him off the apron."_

Turning back towards Konnor Naruto ran as he connect a running corner back elbow to the spine.

" _Relentlessly Naruto on the attack.,"_

Konnor got out of the corner as he felt the damage, Naruto had then ran to ropes as he hit him with a spin wheel kick as he then hit a standing moonsault.

" _Naruto fired up here with the cover."_

'1,2-

" _Konnor barely gettin the shoulder up as now things have shifted as Naruto takes control._

Naruto had picked up Konnor as he was about to irish whip him Konnor reversed it as Naruto was whipped to the ropes as he was then kicked hard in the back from Viktor which distract him as he winced he was picked up by the throat by both hands.

" _Viktor with that cheap shot to Naruto as Konnor nows takes the advantage."_

Konnor slammed him down hard.

"Oooh man that impact from Konnor delivered to Naruto with the cover.

1,2

Naruto kicked out

" _Naruto barely getting up the shoulder."_

" _Wow I'm surprised Naruto kicked outta I mean that slam was just nasty._

" _I mean listen to this."_

 _The replayed showed Naruto being slammed hard_

Konnor dragged Naruto as he tagged in Viktor.

" _Konnor with the tag."_

As Viktor got in he and Konnor whipped Naruto into the ropes.

Naruto ducked under their attack, as they turned around Naruto hit a Frankensteiner to Konnor and Viktor at the same time taking them down.

" _Whoa, Naruto again reverses things with that frankensteiner to both men."_

" _just as you thought things seem in favor for the Ascension, Naruto somehow manage to change things around."_

Naruto got up as he saw both Konnor and Viktor up on up on theirs knees as he ran and delivered a double dropkick to them in the face.

" _Naruto taking every chance he has to weaken the Ascension as Konnor rolls out."_

" _im impressed with Naruto holding his ground, he wasn't kidding when he said he would bring his game on and that's what we're seeing folks, he already made his statement winning gold and being here is what he trained for."_

Naruto twirl his fist around as the crowed cheered.

" _Looks like Naruto want to finish this." said Jason_

Naruto got on the ropes as the crowed cheered waiting for Naruto but he turned his attention to Konnor.

" _What Naruto doing?" questioned Rich_

Naruto had senton from the top Turnbuckle to Konnor as the crowed cheered.

" _Naruto with a senton from the top turnbuckle to Konnor."_

The replayed showed

" _he is taking every chance he has to win this match, I'm impressed with Naruto so far i mean take a look back at this, we thought Naruto was gonna finish this but he turned towards Konnor and look at that senton "_

'This is awesome'

'This is awesome'

'This is awesome'

'This is awesome'

Naruto slowly stood up as he went to get back in the ring but as he got on the apron a big boot connected his face dropping him from the apron.

" _Ooh Viktor knocking Naruto off the apron with a big boot ." said Rich._

" _Just as we though Naruto had things in control a big boot from Viktor had stopped him."_

As Viktor was about to go after Naruto the ref stopped him as he backed him up.

"" _The ref trying to back Viktor up."_

As the ref argued with Viktor, Konnor knocked Naruto down with a hard clothesline the fans booed.

" _Konnor knocking Naruto down with a stiff clothesline with the refs back turn."_

" _You can see why the Ascension were the longest NXT tag team champion ever, Konnor and Viktor love to hurt their opponent, they want to dismembered Naruto."_

Konnor picked up Naruto as he threw him back in the ring as he went back to the apron.

Viktor had put Naruto in suplex position as he lifted him up and dropped him forward as Naruto bounced off the ropes as he held his mid section.

" _Oooh Naruto again to those injured ribs bouncing of those ropes."_

Viktor ran back the ropes as he hit another elbow driver on him as he then goes for the pin,

" _will this be it?" asked Jason_

' _1, 2_

Naruto got his shoulders up. " _Naruto again barely with the shoulder up. Naruto has been taking punishment from Viktor and Konnor, he has to find a way to change things around."_

Viktor whipped Naruto into the corner as he then tagged in Konnor and whip him towards Naruto again

This time he collided with him.

"Ooh Konnor colliding into Naruto." said Jason

Naruto was down as Konnor dragged him as he picked him up by the hair as he insulted him. " _You_ _ain't nothin boy, you hear me. Nothing!"_ _shouted Konnor at him as he then slapped him._

" _Oooh man what insult to Naruto..things are not looking good him" said Jason_

" _I'm kinda thinking Naruto may be having regrets about this match." said Rich_

Konnor again ran to the ropes as he was about hit Naruto with a running big boot but instead ran into a jumping spinning kick to the jaw.

" _Spinning high kick from Naruto. How is he still going?." questioned Rich._

" _I did not expect that from Naruto, after taking so much beating you would think he would be down but somehow someway he is still in this match." said Jason_

Naruto was down as the ref started counting both opponent.

" _Now both competitors are down as the ref starts the count."_

6...7 Naruto kip up as the crowed cheered.

" _Uh oh we saw this look last week and you know what that means."_

Naruto knocked Konnor down as he got up with small clothesline after clothesline, he then saw Viktor coming in as he then ducked under his punch and had springboard from the turnbuckle as he moonsault landing on both Viktor and a recovered Konnor.

" _Naruto again with an tremendous comeback, taking the Ascension down," said Jason_

As Naruto saw Viktor getting holding on the ropes. Naruto stood back as he took aim and ran and had connected a running knee strike to the side of Viktor head sending him through the ropes outside."

" _Fox strike connecting from Naruto echoing all around the arena, i think Viktor may be out." said Rich_

" _i think your right Rich, we saw how strong those knees strikes are from what we saw last week this could be an opening that Naruto needs" Jason._

Naruto looked down seeing Viktor down as Konnor caught him from behind in a full Nelson.

" _Konnor catching Naruto off guard." Jason said_

Naruto slipped out of it as he went underneath Konnor as jumped on his shoulder as hit a inverted frankensteiner.

" _Naruto taking Konnor down this is his opening." said Rich_

Naruto had quickly ran and jumped on the top turnbuckle

" _Whoa again with Naruto's agility wasting not time." said Jason_

Naruto had turn around as he focused and stood up.

He launch himself as he performed the 630 splash as the crowd cheered.

" _Their it is the 630 splash. Thats gotta be it." said Rich_

The ref counted as the crowd did too.

1, 2, 3

(bell rings as naruto theme songs play")

" _Here is your winner, Naruto Uzuuuumaki."_

" _What another performance from Naruto not only surviving this brutal handicap match but also defeating former tag team champions._

Naruto hand was raised as the crowd cheered.

 _I have to be honest i mean after seeing him taking beats after beats i would thought he would be finished but that folks is someone with determination congratulation Naruto on another victory."_

Naruto rolled out of the ring as he went up the ramp extending his arms out to the fans.

* * *

( _Backstage with Naruto)_

As Naruto was walking backstage to the locker room and was congratulated by crew members and other nxt wrestler, he was approached by Finn.

"Congratulation." _said Finn as he pat Naruto shoulder._

"Thanks, it wasn't easy though." _Said Naruto._

"Well after that match you'll be getting lots of fans and more recognized." _Said Finn as_ Naruto nod in agreement.

" _there are still lots of competitors in this business especially us, but me and you had dominated Japan winning championships and that's what me and you are gonna do here." Said Naruto._

" _Couldn't agree with you more." said Finn._

Naruto _had saw Alexis talking to Charlotte._

" _I'll meet you back in the locker room." Said Finn as Naruto nod as Finn left._

 _Naruto was walking towards Alexa's and had quietly sneaked behind her as he got payback as he poked her in the sides as she squealed he laughed as did Charlotte but Alexa glared at him._

" _Sorry but you had it coming." Said Naruto as he still laughed_

" _Well I'm gonna leave you two alone." Said Charlotte as she then looked at Naruto, "congrats on your match." Said Charlotte_

" _Thanks." Said Naruto as she left, as he turn back he saw Alexa still glaring at him._

" _Hehehehehe are you still upset." Asked Naruto as Alexa turned away arm crossed._

" _Aw come on what can I do to make it up to you?" Asked Naruto._

 _Alexis turned around as she grinned which made Naruto nervous."_

 _She pointed at him, "tomorrow you help me with my training" Said Alexis_

 _Which had Naruto stumped she wants him to help her with her training._

" _Uh...Yeah Alexis sounds great." said Naruto._

" _good…. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she rubbed her finger on his bare chest down as his cheeks turned red._

 _As Naruto was seeing her leaving he had swore she was swaying her hips._

" _...I love the WWE." Said Naruto as he left back to the locker room._

Another chapter done, hope you guys like it, Alexa was the most voted. im gonna be working back on my other two stories, leave comments for ideas please no flame, i don't understand if you don't like it then don't say anything, thanks guys, also chapter 1 and 2 are re done check it out if you haven't read them, anyways i'll be back with another jupdate by april, this is Naruto4Life1994 peace.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of the kitsune wrestler, i see you readers like the pair which is good, almost one hundred followers thanks guys and for the comments, recomend me for anything you wanna see back in the wwe in this story, also which brand should Naruto go to smackdown or raw, this will be when the brand splits come although i may make it come early, this will have a little kayfabe too anyways guys enjoy the story'

 _Italic-commentator, thoughts._

 _normal-_

 **Kyubi-talking**

The Kitsune wrestler

Chapter 4: A Rising Star

It was another win as Naruto hand was raised as the victor defeating Neville. It had been over one

one month since arrival in Nxt, currently still undefeated he had faced over some of NXT's best wrestlers. the Ascension twice, Baron Corbin, Sami Zayn, Neville. Today was Nxt takeover Rival and a tournament was held to determine a number one contender for the NXT championship. Naruto barely picked up the win against Neville.

Naruto helped up Neville, both still locked hands staring at eachother. Both shaked hands as Neville raised Naruto's arm up.

* * *

Naruto walked backstage to his locker room, He watched the third match of the tournament which was quick as Baron Corbin picked up the win.

" _A quick Victory for Baron Corbin as he now advanced to the semi finals where he will take on Naruto uzumaki next week to see who will advance to the finals."_

Naruto knew how aggressive Baron was as they both had wrestle, even though he picked up the win the battle didn't end as a brawl had broken out when Baron attacked him.

He felt pair of arms wrapped around his waist and felt two soft mounds press against his back.

"Congratulation on your win." sincere a female voice he recognized.

"Thanks Alexa." Naruto appreciated turning to her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing really why?"

"Well me and Bayley are planning to go out tonight so i was wondering if you wanna come along?" she asked.

"yeah that be awesome." he answered

"Oh Bayley said if you can ask Finn if he wants to come also." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Alright i'll check with him." he said making her smile

"Great, then i'll see you tonight." she said.

"You can count on that gorgeous." he grinned making her cheeks blush. Giving a quick goodbye she left before he notice. Naruto got back to the locker room and saw Finn talking to Itami.

"Whats up guys." he greeted wiping his forehead

"Nothing much just talking about our match against each other next week." answered Finn "congratulation on the win by way." Finn giving a too sweet to Naruto who returned one back

"Thanks and next week i'm against Baron, which is not gonna be easy." said Naruto taking a drink of his water.

"I hear you on that. The last time you two face off it turned into a brawl after you won. " said Finn putting his shirt on.

"yeah..Oh by way what you doing tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really probably rest, why?" Finn questioned.

"Alexa and Bayley invited us out tonight." he said while changing his pants.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Finn liking the idea

"Yeah we haven't gone out a while and besides we need the break." Naruto said putting his shirt on, "besides, is there something going on between you and a certain hugger." he teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bayley is just a nice woman..a sweet, kind, beautiful-" he stopped realizing what he was saying and saw a big grin on Naruto's face, "shut up" he argued making him laugh.

"Mr Uzumaki may i have a word with you?" asked William who walked in.

Naruto was confused but followed stepping in the hallway.

"Next week when you face Baron Corbin it'll be a no disqualification match." William informed him.

Naruto face was surprised," Really, not that i'm unhappy but why?"

"Hunter had saw your previous match against Baron and knew this would turn into a brawl and suggested the idea.

Naruto nod "alright, thanks William."

"Until next time Mr Uzumaki." William giving a farewell.

Turning back Naruto bumped into someone which turned to be Baron who was arm crossed.

"Can i help you?" Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think it'll be again like last time." he said and came close to Naruto.

"Cause this time..no one is gonna stop me." Baron bumped his shoulder passing by him.

Taking a deep breath calming himself. " _Just you wait Baron, you're about to see another side of me that you have never seen before"_ he heard his name being called making him snap out of his thoughts.

"You alright Naruto?" Finn asked

"Oh yeah sorry, just had a run in with the big bad wolf."

Finn chuckled at the name "What did he say?"

"Eh just trash said my win was a lucky one and that it won't happen again." shrugging while both were walking.

"Do you think it was?" asked Finn making him pause

"No, he got too cocky and i took that chance and won, but next week he'll be in for a surprise." he told Finn.

* * *

 _Later with Bayley and Alexa_

Both girls were in a hotel as Alexa was in the bathroom changing.

"You think i should wear my black dress or my red one," Alexa asked, Bailey was reading a magazine.

"Black one." she answered. "By the way I been wanting to ask you. Is there something going on between you and Naruto?" asked Bayley setting the magazine down.

The door open revealing Alexa in her tight black dress.

"Why do you ask?" asked Alexa as she started to put her makeup on,

"Ever since you two met you both been training together and hanging out more. I mean i have nothing against him since i heard he is a nice guy." Said Bayley.

Alexa was finished putting her eyeliner on and sigh.

"To tell you the truth, Naruto just seems different, when we started to hangout more we both got to know each other a lot. Our favorite colors, favorite music, food, movies, our favorite wrestling legend. I could talk to him about anything, he helps me improves my moves and even taught me how to do a pele kick." she said brushing her hair.

"So you do like him." Bayley teasing her. Alexa stop brushing her hair.

"..Yes i do like him but." she paused

"But what?" Bayley sitting up.

"What if he doesn't feel the same for me, i don't want it to be awkward between us." she admitted. Even though she had met many guys in the past none of them were compared to Naruto and she didn't want to mess it up.

Bayley rolled her eyes "Oh please like he would reject you, like you said you both had been spending allot time together and got to know each other more, it wouldn't be no surprise if he liked you too." Bayley said.

"...maybe." Alexa mumbled resuming back to brushing her hair.

Bayley got up walking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me." she said giving Alexa a smile making her return one and nod.

"By the way, what about you and Finn?" Alexa asked but got no answer but got it when she saw a light blush on her cheeks making Alexa grin, oh this was gonna be fun.

* * *

(later that night)

Naruto and Finn had arrived at the club as the music blasted around the room while people were dancing. Naruto had on black sneakers with a pair of blue jeans, he wore a white shirt underneath his open black zip up hoodie with orange stripe lines down the arm. While Finn was wearing a white shirt with his black jacket over it and pair of light blue jeans with black shoes.

"Hey guys." they turn seeing both Alexa who was in her black dress and Bailey who wore a black skirt and a short sleeve yellow crop top with black heels.

"Wow, you look stunning," commented Naruto to Alexa who smiled.

"Not to bad yourself." she commented.

Finn and Bayley looked at the two.

Turning to her, "you look good tonight." Finn said to Bayley making her blush.

"T-thanks." she cursed herself silently for that stutter.

* * *

(few hours later after a couple drinks)

T-t-then when Nick and Matt came out of the shower me and the whole gang busted out laughing, we all never saw them so mad and embarrassed in our lives.

The grouped laughed hard at the story prank that Naruto was telling,

"I remember that, it took a week for that puke green hair dyed to come off" Finn recalling the event which was Hilarious.

Alexa had settled down from laughing. "Hey i gotta use the bathroom." she excused herself.

"I'll go with you, i have go too." Bayley and her getting up leaving to the restroom.

"Honestly what's your thoughts about Alexa?" Finn asked Naruto who thought of it.

"She's cool ,talented, nice. she awesome." he said with honesty taking a drink of his beer.

"And?" Finn had a feeling there was more.

"...i'm falling for her." he admitted as Finn smirked.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Finn asked Naruto who was thinking about it.

"...yeah i am." he answered taking another drink.

(with the girls)

Alexa was straightening herself looking in the mirror.

"You can do this Alexa." telling herself.

"You alright?" Bayley entering the restroom

"Yeah i'm alright." taking a breathe "i'm gonna talk to Naruto" Bayley smiled

"Remember what we said." she reminded her.

Few minutes pass by and the girls come out heading back to the boys.

"Sorry we took a while." Alexa apologized.

"Your fine." Naruto waved it off. Music had started to play.

"Come on let's dance." she said while Bayley lead Finn to the dance floor.

Before Alexa lead Naruto, "Actually Alexa can we talk outside?" he asked her.

She nod as they both left outside to the side of the building away from the crowd.

When they both were alone. Alexa turn to ask Naruto but was met with a pair of lips pressed against hers. She was shocked for a few seconds but closed her eyes relaxing into the kiss, she slipped in a tongue which he didn't expect but had went with it.

A minute later they had separate while Alexa arm still around Naruto's neck.

"..wow." she said getting a grin from Naruto.

"I'll say...so does this mean-" cut off him as she pulled his dead for another kiss.

"Yes." giving an answer with a smile, he smiled in returned.

"We should probably head back inside. Their probably wondering where we ran off." he said. they went back inside.

* * *

(NXT Takeover:Rival backstage locker room)

Naruto was in the bathroom applying white paint on half his face. Black around the eyes while his iris was a red slit. He wore black tight leather tight pants with red fur going down the side and a pair of long black tied boots, black wristbands.

"You going all out." Naruto saw Finn by the door who just won his match against Itami.

"Yup, tonight Baron is about to see another side of me that he has never seen before." said Naruto Now applying white paint on half the mouth.

"If you beat him you know you'll face me or Itami." Finn told him.

"Well then, now i know i have to win." Naruto declared.

" You're up soon Finn." said a crew member.

"Good luck." Naruto too sweet Fnn

* * *

(NXt arena)

Baron was pacing back and forth in the ring.

The lights went out making the crowd cheer.

(theme:position music- As the empire falls 0:21)

The titron flashed a kanji and lights flashed as the drums were being played.

As the guitar played lights flashed red and white, Naruto who had a sleeveless red jacket with a hood covering his face got up and spun around looking at the crowd with his arms out. "His opponent, from Tokyo Japan, weighing 203 pounds. Naruto Uzuuumaki."

Naruto looked at Baron slowly walk down the ramp not taking his eyes off him.

" _This is the main event i been waiting and excited for, Baron Corbin against Naruto Uzumaki in this no dq match which means this match is gonna be a brawl." commented Rich Brennan._

" _I agree with you there, but Baron Corbin and Naruto Uzumaki are no ordinary wrestlers. Baron with his career as a former player for the indianapolis colts and Arizona cardinals and a three time golden glove champion. He has it all strength, speed, power. Naruto on the other hand is no stranger in the ring, he's held multiple titles on different occasion and had became a pretty big international star mostly in Japan," commented Corey graves_

Naruto circled around the ring and slid in and got up slowly.

" _You can almost feel the tension between the two. The last time these guy's faced off Naruto picked up the win which had then led to a brawl at the end as Baron Corbin was not happy with the loss."_

He looked down for a few second and snached his hood off showing his face half painted white with deep black around the eyes as the iris was red with a black slit. Half the mouth was painted a grin with sharp looking teeth, cracks were shown around the face. (A/E imagine a half fox skeleton like Naruto had during the mini kyubi stage.)

The music faded away. Naruto took his coat off handing it over, he sat down by his corner still looking at Baron.

" _Wow" Corey surprised_

" _Naruto..." said Rich trailed off._

 _(bell rings)_

Naruto stood up and walked up as both men came face to face or in this case Baron looking down at Naruto while he looked up glaring at each other.

" _These two look like they're ready to tear each other apart." Corey_

Baron shoved Naruto pushing his face away making the crowd oohed.

" _Baron insulting Naruto." said Corey_

Naruto had charged and lifted Baron crashing him into the corner and ramming his shoulder repeatedly to the body.

" _Naruto wasting no time on the attack taking Baron against the corner."_

Baron pushed Naruto away where he again charged and was met with a boot.

" _Baron with a boot to Naruto." Rich_

Naruto stunned back but shook it off and ducked under a clothesline. He springboard backflip from the turnbuckle onto Baron who caught him.

" _Look at that strength as Naruto is caught by Baron."_

As Baron was gonna snake eye Naruto. He escaped and ran to the ropes back to Baron and ducked under a elbow and rebound back from the other side and slid underneath a big boot and was behind. As Baron turned around he was hit with a Lariat takedown knocking him down.

" _Naruto lariat takedown going for the cover quickly." Rich_

Baron kicked out at one pushing Naruto off.

" _Baron not giving up so quickly. You know during my time backstage i had a chance to interview Naruto about what is his plans to do to win this match, and he said 'instead of telling you i'll show you.' " Corey_

Naruto had went for a kick but Baron caught it and pushed him away as he rolled back.

Naruto got up quickly charging again but was hit with an elbow strike making him stumble back against the ropes on his knee.

" _Hard reverse elbow strike."_

Baron ran to give a big boot as Naruto stood up but had ducked the boot making Baron hit the ropes between the legs, pain was shown on his face.

" _Oooh Naruto ducked at the last second." Rich_

Naruto took the advantage and gave a single dropkick to Baron sending him over the rope on the ground. '

" _Single dropkick sending Baron outside the ring."_

Stepping outside on the apron Naruto waited his opponent to get up. He ran and kicked his head making him stumble back. Naruto saw his opponent recovering and had springboard moonsault from the ropes landing on Baron.

" _moonsault from the apron onto Baron." Corey_

Naruto got up and picked up Baron and threw him back in the ring and looked under.

" _Naruto looking under the ring for something." Rich_

" _Anything can be used. Remember this is a no disqualification made by general manager William Regal. When it comes to these two fighting each other we knew it would be a brawl and that's what we're gonna see here." Corey_

Naruto pulled out a trash can, kendo stick, two steel chairs and threw them in the ring.

" _Naruto Pulling out whatever he get his hands on." Rich_

Naruto pulled out a trash can lid and climbed up on the apron but was caught off as a boot connected the lid smashing it into his face sending him flying off the apron to the ground.

" _Baron Corbin with that running big boot to Naruto smashing that trash lid in the face." Rich_

Naruto _was still down._

" _Man that was ugly." Corey_

Baron stepped outside the ring looking satisfy.

" _Watch this again and hear this." Corey_

The replayed showed.

" _I think Naruto may be out." Rich_

Baron picked him up and set him in a power bomb position.

" _Uh oh this could be bad, oh come on he's already unconscious. " Corey_

As Baron lifted Naruto up. He hailed down elbow strike on Baron.

" _Naruto see's what's happening but not gonna allow it trying to fight out of it." Corey_

Naruto felt Baron stumbling and hit a hurricanrana making Baron hit the metal post face first

" _Naruto countering with a hurricanrana sending Baron face first into the metal post._

Naruto grabbed him and threw him back in the ring. Climbing back on the apron he waited for Baron to get up.

" _Naruto trying to build moment. I'm amazed though he woke up after that big boot to the face just in time to escape a world of pain." Rich._

Once seeing Baron up. Naruto jumped on the ropes and springboard a dropkick.

" _Springboard dropkick can this do it." Rich_

 _1_

 _2_

Baron picked up the shoulder

" _Baron kicking out at two."_

" _Damage has been done to Baron but still not enough to keep him down."_

Naruto grabbed Baron leg and jumped down on it with his knee making him grab his leg in pain but Naruto repeat the process again.

" _Naruto working on the right leg good strategy to keep the big guy down." Corey_

Naruto dragged Baron Near the ropes putting his leg on it and had stomped on it making Baron squirm in pain.

Naruto saw a chair and wedge it in corner. He then picked up Baron and delivered chops to the chest making the crowd woooo.

" _Can you can hear those chops around the arena." Corey_

" _Hear it. I think i can feel it." Rich_

Naruto repeated the chops faster and harder backing Baron to the corner. He irish whipped him but was reversed as he was whipped into the corner into the chair headfirst.

" _Baron counter with the reversal sending Naruto headfirst into the chair."_

Naruto was on the ground holding his head. Baron shook off the pain in his leg and got on top of him and hailed down repeated punches.

" _Now Baron has Naruto where he wants him and this is where he becomes dangerous."_

Stopping the attack, Baron got up and pulled Naruto up and whipped him into the ropes and had went to clothesline him but he ducked and whipped back from other rope hitting a flying double knee.

" _Flying double knee taking Baron down...These guys are going back and forth with each other." Richard_

" _I still don't understand how Naruto can still goes on after those attacks that had been done to him." Corey_

Naruto ran and hit a mini shooting star press.

1

2

Baron picked up the shoulder.

" _Baron again kicking out at two." Richard_

Naruto looked around and spotted the trashcan and gave a big grin.

"I have never seen that grin before and i could tell you this, this could be trouble for Baron.

Naruto got up and grabbed the trash can and taunted Baron to get up.

As Baron was up on his knee Naruto slammed the trash can upside down over him.

" _Naruto slamming that trash can over Baron...wait a minute."_

Naruto had a dark look in his eyes as he grabbed the Kendo stick and twirled it around and circled around Baron.

" _Naruto now has that kendo stick and just stalking around Baron."_

Naruto swung the kendo stick into the trashcan rattling the inside.

" _Kendo stick swung into the trashcan that has trapped over Baron-"_ Naruto kept repeating the attack

" _We have never seen this side of Naruto before, i'm shocked at the action we're seeing right now."_

Naruto slammed the Kendo stick one last time into the trash can knocking Baron flat down on his back. He gave a scream in the air holding the Kendo stick.

Fans cheered for this

 _NXT_

 _NXT_

 _NXT_

 _NXT._

" _I agree with fans, you won't see this anywhere else but on NXT. the intensity, the aggression were seeing here. Naruto Uzumaki battling against one of NXT's top competitor Baron Corbin."_

Naruto took the trash can off and went for the cover.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _thre-_

" _Baron barely kicks out at 2. What do you think Naruto has to do to put him away?" Rich_

Naruto got up and backed up to the corner waiting for his opponent.

Seeing Baron getting up Naruto charged going for his signature move fox trigger but was caught and spun around and was side slammed on the chair and covered.

" _Deep six right on the chair. Thats gotta be it." Rich_

1

2

Naruto manage to kicked out.

" _Naruto barely picking up the shoulder. Take a look again folks"_

 _The replayed showed_

" _Just as we thought Naruto was going for his signature Baron somehow manage to shift things as he counter with the deep six." Corey_

Picking up Naruto he irish whipped him hard into the corner turnbuckle body first, Naruto held his body as he stumble back and was hit in the back of the head dropping him, He held his head.

" _A big punch to the back of the head."_

Baron picked up Naruto and whipped him against the ropes and gave a spinebuster and covered.

" _A hard spinebuster will this do it?" Rich_

1

2

Naruto again kicked out at two.

" _Another kick out at two. Both of these men want that championship opportunity and they are doing whatever they can to get it." Corey_

Baron turned Naruto around and sat him up put him in a rear chin lock and gave repeated knee to the back and went back to the hold.

" _Baron now has full control of the match up. Again folks the winner of this match will go on the finals to face Finn balor who had an amazing match up with Itami."_

The ref was asking Naruto if he wanted to give up which he refused.

The fans started to clap for he then started to get up on his feet while Baron was still holding the chinlock

" _The wwe universe standing behind Naruto as he tries to fight his way out."_

Naruto elbowed Baron and again in the stomach before he could hit again he was kneed in the gut hard making him drop to his knees.

" _Hard right Knee to the midsection."_

" _Baron is call the lone wolf for a reason, he shows why he is the best competitor on the NXT roster and why he claims to be the next NXT champion"_

 _Baron picked up Naruto and whipped him in the corner. He landed in the corner and was crushed by Baron as he was hit by a body avalanche._

" _Baron crushing Naruto into the turnbuckle. Looks like he's going for another."_

 _Baron ran back and again charged towards him but luckily Naruto dodged at the last second making Baron collide chest first into the turnbuckle and stumble back holding his chest in pain_

" _Dodging at the last second, Naruto must now take advantage." Corey_

 _Naruto ran against the ropes and hit a swing blade on Baron dropping him._

" _Swing blade both men are down." Corey_

" _But how much did that take out of Naruto?" Rich_

 _The ref started to count. As he was at five Naruto kip up and the crowd cheered._

" _We have seen this before, Naruto now fired up."_

 _Naruto picked up Baron and whipped him into the corner and charged hitting a body splash and ran back and hit another body splash making Baron drop on his bottom. ._

 _Naruto looked around as the crowd cheered as he took aim._

" _Naruto has Baron where he wants and looks like he's about to take aim."_

 _Naruto ran and was close but suddenly stopped._

" _Why did he stop? Why did Naruto stop?" Corey_

" _I have no idea, Naruto was about to connected with the signature and he stopped, i have no idea why." Rich_

 _Naruto walked over and picked up the trash can and walked towards Baron._

He gave a few stomps to his opponent and pushed his head back against the turnbuckle and wedge the trash can in front of him, Naruto stepped back far into the side corner.

" _Oh no don't tell me is he really gonna."_

 _Naruto ran and hit his knee signature move right to the trash can against Baron's head._

" _Oh my god Fox strike right to the trash can against Baron skull."_

 _THIS IS AWESOME (clap,clap,clap,clap)_

 _THIS IS AWESOME (clap,clap,clap,clap)_

 _THIS IS AWESOME (clap,clap,clap,clap)_

 _THIS IS AWESOME (clap,clap,clap,clap)_

" _Indeed folks this is awesome." Rich said._

Naruto dragged his opponent leg and set him in near corner and had went to climb up the turnbuckle. As he got to the top he was hit in head by a kendo stick by Baron which made him drop between the legs on the top turnbuckle in pain.

" _Kendo stick to the head, how in the world is Baron moving?" Corey._

" _The drive to become champion is on his mind, when you have something like that to remember something inside makes you keeps fighting." Rich_

 _Baron started to get up and climbed up the turnbuckle and started to punch Naruto._

" _Baron going up what's he planning now?" Corey_

Baron put Naruto in a suplex position and try to lift him but he didn't budge, he tried once more but Naruto suddenly started to hammer down bunches to his ribs and fell down as Naruto gave a headbutt.

" _Naruto headbutt Baron knocking him off the turnbuckle. Are we about to see it?"_

Naruto began to stand up slowly and bounced from the ropes and hit a 630 splash

" _Yes 630 splash the cover."_

 _The fans counted_

1

2

3

They cheered.

The bell ring as his theme theme song played (0:54)

" _Here is your winner Naruto Uzuuumaki."_

 _Naruto grabbed the ropes to help himself up and had his hand raised._

" _Wow what a match and performance from those two but in the end Naruto pulls the win." Rich_

 _Naruto rolled out of the ring and walked back the ramp holding._

" _Indeed it was. this means Naruto will be advancing to the finals where he will take on Finn Balor and i'll tell you Rich what i just saw from Naruto was impressive, i can't wait for next week."_

 _Before exiting he turned around and spread his arms out making the crowd cheer._

" _Congratulation Naruto on the win, Thank you fans for joining us until next week good night everybody" Corey_

* * *

Naruto came backstage and was jumped on by a female as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissed.

As she pulled back it revealed to be Alexa with a grin,

"Congratulation on your win." she said still in the same position.

"Thanks." he said returning to the kiss."

She got on her feet while her arms were around Naruto.

"You okay." asked in concern as she saw him holding his neck.

"My neck kinda whiplash as i hit the corner but with a bag of ice i should be good," he said trying to make Alexa not worry.

She started to grow a big grin on her face. She traced her finger on Naruto's chest "how about i give you a massage." she said and leaned up to his ear and said in a sultry voice. "A really.. nice.. long.. Massage." she traced his chin.

Naruto was trying so hard not to blush but a little was shown on his cheeks. Two can play at this game.

"Well that's sweet of you, Alexa-chan." he traced his finger to her cheek down to her chin slowly making her shiver and look into his blue crystal eyes . "Maybe...i can return the favor." said in a husky voice.

Now it was her turn to blush. Before she could speak they heard a cough making them turn to see Finn and Bayley their.

They broke apart "Oh...uhhh what's up." Naruto said awkwardly while Alexa was still blushing.

"Awww i'm happy for you Alexa." Bayley squealed running and hugging her.

"Uh thanks Bay." Alexa said hugging her back.

"Nice job out there." Finn commented.

"Thanks. This also means Next week it's us against each other." Naruto said as Finn nodded.

"Well i hope you give everything you got."

"Don't worry. I'll i have to say is you better be ready." Naruto said.

"Okay boys forget about next week, tonight we should celebrate for both of your guy's win." suggested Bayley.

"Hey that's a good idea." Alexa agreeing with Bayley. "We can check out that new club that opened up yesterday." she looked at Naruto who smiled at her

"Alright then sounds good." he told Alexa giving her a kiss.

"Come on girl we got some talking to do." Bayley pulling Alexa as they left.

Both boys saw the girl leave. "You and Bayley?" asked Naruto.

"She just came to congratulate me." he said not looking at him.

"Uh huh yea-" he stopped as his head started to pound. He shook his head and rubbed the side.

"You alright?" asked Finn as he looked at Naruto.

"Y-yeah, probably just a headache from the whiplash when i hit the corner. I'll be okay." he assured Finn.

"You sure." Finn asked again.

"Yeah, i'll see you back on the locker room ." said Naruto

"Alright then get better. I wanna face you one hundred percent." Finn pat his shoulder.

He nod and saw Finn leave.

As he saw no one he closed his eyes one second and was somewhere he thought he would never be at again,

" **Long time no see Human." a deep voice said behind as he turned around to face to two giant golden gates. Two red slit eyes open through the dark and a fox with nine tails took shape.**

"Kyubi.." Naruto in shock

End of chapter 4

 _(hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next time it will be teacher vs student, again Naruto will be moving to the main roster soon. Should Naruto win a title like the us title or intercontinental title on his debut or no give me your thoughts. Again folks hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you guys like the story so far. Now we have the teacher vs student Naruto against Finn balor, this is gonna be a long match so be prepared folks._

 _-warning i do not own Naruto or wwe-_

 **Kyubi: speaking**

 _Commentator or thoughts_

 _Chapter 5:Long time no see. Teacher vs Student_

Naruto was still in shock not moving. He heard a chuckle.

" **What's wrong i thought you would have missed me." Kyubi said sarcastically.**

Naruto knew the sarcastic tone but ignored it "what do you want?"

He questions folding his arms.

" **Jeez kit how about you loosen up a bit. Maybe that Alexa girl can help that out."**

That had made Naruto blush up "Sh-shut the hell up you hentai, and how do you know about Alexa-chan!" he shouted at the fox who laughed.

" **Oh relax take a joke" Kyubi chuckling.**

Naruto blush faded and asked again. "seriously what do you want and how do you know about Alexa?"

 **Kyubi started to stop chuckling and spoke. "Well the reason your here is cause i brought you here."**

"Why?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

" **Well first to tell you that i broke the seal that was put on you by that asshole you call a sensei. So now you can use chakra again."**

" **second, i know about your girlfriend is cause i can see through your memories kit."**

Naruto he felt a flow of energy running through him.

"Yeah you did. But why?" he asked.

 **The Kyubi gave a snort turning away.**

"Fine then don't tell me." Naruto pouted also turning away.

Both had stood silent not speaking.

" **I've seen your memories throughout the years kit since you left that place. You have grown a little more mature and smarter." Naruto listen on.**

" **You have carried yourself almost your whole life and even through your dream of being Hokage was crushed you didn't give up..i respect that." admitted Kyubi**

Naruto was shocked at these words. Never would he have thought he would get respect from the Kyubi.

He looked down thinking back at his behavior towards Kyubi. Even though he wanted to blame him because of his ninja career ending he couldn't, he be no better then the villagers. Besides if the fox didn't give his chakra to him he could have died against Sasuke. A new leaf would start today.

"Thanks Kyubi." said Naruto gratefully which kyubi didn't expect.

" **You better head out kit. People are gonna find it weird you standing and dozing out." Kyubi said.**

Naruto jumped in surprise forgetting that and rushed out. "SorryKyubigottagothanksagain" he shouted fast.

Kyubi shook his head.

* * *

(back to reality)

Naruto snapped out of his mindscape back in the real world and started to walk back to the locker room. he then notice his neck was better.

 **("Your healing factor is kicking in kit.")** kyubi said which surprised Naruto (" **i'm speaking through your mind kit relax, but back to what i was saying. Your healing factor is back to normal which means your body will heal fast. Using my chakra will speed it up.**

Naruto knew this was good, now he won't have to worry about fatally harming himself during his matches.

He continued to walk down the hall until a cameraman came up.

"Naruto congratulation on your tough win against Baron Corbin." the cameraman said.

"Thank you."

"But next week you'll be facing Finn Balor, a man you're quite familiar with in the past. Can you give us your thoughts about that and how do feel about this match?"

"I got lots of stuff running through my head about this but i feel excited. I'll be stepping in the ring against a man who had taken me under his wing through out half my japan career, a man who i have faced once and never won. Finn Balor is tough as they can come. Regardless though the past is the past this is now. I have other tricks that even Finn won't see coming, i'll do whatever it takes to be number one contender and mark my words... go on to become NXT champion.-"

He stopped as the camera showed Kevin Owens in a suit approaching him.

He looked at Naruto. "It won't matter whether you or Balor win. Because when i become champion i plan to stay champion for a long long time. Everyone saw what i did to Sami Zayn weeks ago and thats what im gonna do to everyone and to anyone who tries to takes me on." "That includes you." Kevin poked Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down and removed the finger from his chest. "(chuckled) Oh that's rich, you're just like all the others and soon that will be your downfall."

Kevin gave a chuckle "you got it all wrong, i'm not like those other pathetic losers in the back. I'm Kevin Owens and will become your new.. NXT.. champion." bragged Kevin.

"Good luck." he mocked and left. The camera showed Naruto eyes narrowing.

* * *

(The next week on NXT Rival)

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the NXT championship.

The crowd were waiting.

(catch your breath by cfo$)

The lights went out as a heartbeat was being played and the lights flashed red.

Smoke rose from the stage covering it. As a guitar played and the heart beats became faster and faster, a figure crawled up on stage.

A deep breathe and guitar hit showing Finn Balor rising up with his face and body paint and his attire.

The fans went crazy as they cheered. He crawled down the ramp.

" From Bray County Wicklow Ireland weighing 190 pounds the Demon king Finn Balor."

" _This is what i been waiting for all week and i know you fans have too including you Rich."_

" _I'm not gonna lie to you i have been excited about this match and it should also be an interesting one. Finn balor the former mentor of his opponent Naruto Uzumaki. Teacher vs student this is hardly seen anywhere is professional wrestling."_

Finn Balor was on the top turnbuckle doing his taunt. Once he got down and crawled in the middle of the ring he began to stand up. He snatched his headgear off looking at the crowd as they cheered

 _(A/E The first paint he used on his nxt debut as it.)_

" _You right about that. But remember Finn departed from japan while Naruto stayed and won multiple championships learning all that he can and that's where things can change here." Corey._

Finn got to his corner and waited.

 _(position music:As the empire falls. 0:28)_

The lights again went out and a kanji flashed on the titantron as the drums were being played.

As the guitar hit the lights came back on flashing red and orange. The crowd cheered as Naruto appeared on stage with his arms thrown out wide facing them. He was wearing black tight wrestling pants with a red kanji design on the left side and on the right side had a orange spiral design. He also had on a pair of black boots and had on a sleeveless red trench coat with a hood covering his face."

"His opponent from Tokyo Japan weighing in 204 pounds. Naruto Uzuuumaki."

" _And their he is. The man that beat Baron Corbin last week for this opportunity. Corey i gotta say this could be one of Naruto's toughest challenge cause as we know he's up against someone that knows him well." Rich_

 _Naruto circled around the ring and slid in and stood up._

" _You're right about that, Finn will be a really tough challenge for Naruto but years have changed for these two and tonight we're about to see it."_

 _He turn his head towards Finn and walk to him as did Finn._

 _They both were in the middle of the ring facing each other. Naruto slowly took his hood off showing his painted face which was black but around was a white skeleton fox Mouth open with razor sharp teeth with what looked liked blood dripped down down._

The crow gave a big pop.

The music faded away but both still were looking at each other.

The crows was still cheering and chanted.

NXT

NXT

NXT

NXT

NXT

" _These fans are pumped for this match i know i'm certainly am." Corey_

Both guys walked backwards to their corner and the ref called for the bell.

(Ding)

Both guys circled around each other for a while and stepped closer as they locked in a elbow tie up.

" _Elbow tie up locked up." Rich_

Naruto quick arm drag Finn to the floor surprising him and as he got back up.

" _Quick arm drag their by Naruto but did you see the surprise look on Finn's face._

Again both circled around each other.

" _A real quick arm drag caught Finn off guard and now things will get interesting here."_

They lock up again and this time Finn did a wrist lock.

" _Nice wrist lock from Finn." Corey_

Naruto reverse it and gave his wrist lock.

" _Naruto with the reversal with his own lock."_

Naruto tighten the lock taking Finn to the floor on his stomach.

" _Naruto tightening up that hold taking Finn to the ground." Rich_

Finn switched position as he rolled to the side on to his back and rolled backwards onto his knees. He got up back up pushed Naruto against the ropes and whipped him to the other side.

" _Finn whipping Naruto against the ropes." Corey_

Naruto rebound back towards Finn who jumped over him and rebound against the other ropes and was hit with a dropkick.

" _Dropkick by Finn taking Naruto down." Rich_

Naruto kip back up and turned back to finn and got in his stance making the crowd cheer.

LET'S GO BALOR

NARUTO

LET'S GO BALOR

NARUTO

LET'S GO BALOR

NARUTO

" _You can hear this crowd torn between these two. Both of these men had made a career in Japan becoming the top best and the crowd proves why they are."_

The two again locked up but Naruto whipped Finn against the ropes and ducked under a clothesline and saw him rebound back. He hit a jumping back kick taking Finn down.

" _Oh what a jumping back kick from Naruto as he covers."_

 _1_

" _Balor kicking out at one." Rich_

Naruto picked up Finn and gave repeated chops to the chest as the crowd woooooo.

" _Naruto delivering those hard chops to the chest." Corey_

Naruto backed Finn to the corner and whipped him into the opposite corner.

Naruto ran to deliver an attack but was met with a boot to the face making him stumble back as he held his jaw.

" _Countering with a boot to the face from Finn." Rich_

Finn charged and ducked under a punch and rebound back from the ropes and grabbed Naruto hitting a monkey flip.

Naruto flipped but landed on his feet.

" _Whoa there's the amazing agility we have seen from Naruto." Rich_

Turning back he ducked under Finn's attack and went behind him in a full nelson and lifted him to hit a bridging dragon suplex but Finn flipped back landing on his feet

" _Whoa Finn with his own agility." Corey_

Finn rolled Naruto up from underneath

" _Wait a second Finn has Naruto."_

 _1_

 _2_

Naruto kicked out.

Naruto saw Finn charging and threw him over the ropes but Finn hanged on.

" _Balor hanging onto the ropes."_

Naruto see's Finn and went to grab him but was hit with a hanging soccer kick causing him to back up and fall down to his knee.

" _And a kick connecting the chin of Naruto dropping his guard." Corey_

Finn jumped on the ropes and hit a springboard crossbody.

" _Crossbody can this put wait a minute." Rich_

 _Naruto rolled back while holding Finn as he stand up and gave a backbreaker making Finn cry in pain._

" _Naruto with a vicious backbreaker." Corey_

 _1_

 _2_

Finn kicked out.

" _FInn picking up the shoulder at two." Rich_

Naruto got up and waited as Finn sat up and gave a good kick to the back making the impact heard through the arena.

" _Ooh did you that kick right to the spine." Corey_

" _That was heard throughout the arena." Rich_

Finn rolled in pain holding his back near the corner.

Naruto walked to Finn and picked him up setting him in the corner

He ran to the opposite side of the corner and charged back hitting a jumping back elbow attack getting Finn out of the corner.

" _Naruto showing momentum building up this could be trouble for Finn._

Still not done he then ran to the ropes rebound back and was gonna hit a Lariat but Finn ducked and hit a pele kick to him sending Naruto outside the ring.

" _Pele kick from Finn sending Naruto outside the ring."_

" _Finn stopping Naruto's momentum in track just in time, both of these men are literally going back and forth with each other predicting each other moves after another"_

Finn ran to the ropes rebound back and hit a senton flip over the ropes landing on Naruto and taking him down.

" _Finn balor over the top rope taking Naruto down." Corey_

Finn stood up and did his taunt making the crowd cheer.

" _Finn now has shifted things around." Corey_

Finn got back in the ring and again waited for Naruto to get up.

" _Back in the ring but what's Finn got plan now?" Rich_

As Finn ran and was in the middle of a suicide dive Naruto gave a good loud impact uppercut to the chin making Finn drop on the floor.

" _Oh my God did you just see that. What an Uppercut by Naruto." Corey_

" _Naruto calls that shoryuken and I thinks that may have put Finn out." Rich_

Naruto picked up Finn and threw him back in the ring.

" _Naruto getting Finn back in the ring who still looks out of it after that uppercut. Take a look at this again." Corey_

The replayed showed.

" _Oooh right on contact to the chin."_

Naruto slid back in the ring and saw Finn trying to get up.

Naruto goes to him and lifts him up and puts him up on his shoulders. He hits a rolling fireman follow by a flip as he landed. He then springboard backflip from the ropes onto Finn who just in time brought his knees up colliding into Naruto's stomach who then fell to the floor holding his stomach.

" _Balor with his knees up just in time blocking that moonsault."_

The ref started to count

" _The ref starting the count now." Corey_

" _A big opportunity for both these men but only one can win, they know what is on the line and no doubt they'll bring more out of each other." Rich_

The ref was at 6 as both men made it back on their feet.

Naruto was at the corner but didn't see Finn charging and hit a hard knife edge chop to the chest.

" _Ooh did you hear that knife chop." Corey_

Finn whipped Naruto into the opposite side into a corner and hit another knife edge and repeated this three more times.

" _Oh man Naruto will be feeling those in the morning." Corey_

As Finn was gonna whip Naruto into the corner again Naruto reversed it and whipped Finn into the turnbuckle hard chest first.

" _Naruto with a reversal sending Balor Chest first into the turnbuckle."_

Naruto locked Balor in a full nelson and hit a bridging dragon suplex.

" _Bridging dragon suplex can this do it."_

1

2

Finn kicked out at two.

" _Ooh two count as Balor still stays in this match." Corey._

Naruto was breathing heavy as the ref told him two.

He picked up Finn and dragged him near the corner and slammed his head on the turnbuckle setting him in the corner.

Naruto ran back to the opposite corner and charged back to Finn hitting a flying reverse elbow.

" _Naruto connecting a flying reverse elbow." Corey_

Naruto hit another one.

" _And another one." Rich_

Naruto was gonna hit one more as he ran but into a front running dropkick to the chest sending him into the corner falling down.

" _Running front dropkick directly from Finn. Can he take advantage?" Corey_

Finn got out on the apron and climbed up the turnbuckle and stood up.

" _On top the turnbuckle can Finn put this match away?"Rich_

Before FInn could jump, Naruto got up and hit the ropes causing Finn to lose balance and drop between the legs in the corner rope.

" _Ooooh Naruto not gonna let it happen." Rich_

Naruto punched Finn again and again and had climbed up the turnbuckle.

" _Naruto going to the top this is dangerous for both of these men." Rich_

Naruto had punched Finn one more time for good measure and stood up on the ropes. He hit a ultimate frankensteiner from the top turnbuckle.

" _Whoooaa, what a ultimate frankensteiner from Naruto off the turnbuckle." Corey_

 _Naruto went for the cover._

 _1_

 _2_

 _Finn kicked out again._

" _And Finn again kicking out at two." Rich_

Naruto sat Finn up and again kicked his back making Finn cringe and grunt at the pain.

" _And another vicious shot to the back by those kicks from Naruto." Corey_

Naruto gave another kick but Finn looked at him as the kick didn't bother him. He again kick the back then the chest but Finn looked immune to it.

" _Finn's taking those kicks and they don't even look like they're doing anything to him now. How can he withstand those kicks?" Corey_

Finn started to get up as Naruto continued to kick the chest and back. Finn was up on his feet as Naruto then gave a elbow strike making Finn sumble back a little but looked back at Naruto who gave another elbow strike to the jaw as Finn took it. He then gave a uppercut to Naruto who held his jaw and was hit with repeated elbow strikes.

" _Finn trying make a comeback with those repeated elbow strikes." Corey_

Finn whipped Naruto into the ropes and came back and hit him with a sling blade.

" _Sling blade taking Naruto down, Finn again now turning things around and you know what this means" Corey_

Finn backed to the corner and waited for Naruto to stand up.

Naruto saw Finn charging and he did too hitting a double flying knee taking Finn down."

" _Naruto outta nowhere hitting a flying double knee right to the chest of Finn Balor." Rich_

Naruto and Finn were down as the ref started the count.

" _How much did that take out of Naruto as again both are down."_

 _The ref was at 7 when the two started to get up again._

" _Both up on their feet neither men not wanting to lose like that."_

Naruto painted was smudge off as he was panting as did Finn

" _This is no longer about being number one contender for a championship. this is about respect between two great wrestlers." Rich_

Naruto gave a elbow strike to Finn who striked back. this was repeated back and forth.

" _Both men are pushing each other to see how far can they go."_

Naruto repeated his elbow strikes three times in row and ran back to the ropes hitting his own sling blade. Finn rolled near the ropes

" _Naruto with a sling blade of his own taking Finn down."_

Naruto began to stand up and saw Finn getting up on his knee.

Seeing the opportunity Naruto made his target.

" _Uh oh we have seen this look before. Naruto may be taking target." Rich_

Naruto ran and was about to connected his signature but was thrown over the ropes, he hanged on and saw Finn coming and blocked his strike and gave a jumping high kick causing Finn to back up as he was dazed.

" _ooh what a kick to Finn Balor." Corey_

Naruto had jumped on the ropes and springboard to a crossbody but was kicked in the stomach by a dropkick.

" _Finn catching Naruto in mid air with a dropkick." Rich_

 _THIS IS AWESOME CLAP,CLAP,CLAP, CLAP._

 _THIS IS AWESOME CLAP,CLAP,CLAP, CLAP._

 _THIS IS AWESOME CLAP,CLAP,CLAP, CLAP_

 _THIS IS AWESOME CLAP,CLAP,CLAP, CLAP_

 _THIS IS AWESOME CLAP,CLAP,CLAP, CLAP_

" _You can listen to the WWE universe and I agree on that." Corey_

" _Counter after counter both men showing tremendous skills against each other." Rich_

Finn got up and ran delivering a soccer kick to Naruto who was sitting up.

" _Soccer kick from Finn cover." Corey_

 _1_

 _2_

Naruto kicked out at two.

Finn sat Naruto up and locked in a reverse DDT position.

" _Finn looking to put this away." Corey_

Finn lifted Naruto and hit a reverse Bloody sunday and covered.

" _Finn with a reverse Bloody Sunday can this put Naruto away?"_

 _1_

 _2_

 _Th-_ Naruto kicked out at two and a half.

" _No, Naruto still stays in the match." Rich_

Finn Dragged Naruto near the corner as he then climbed up the turnbuckle.

" _Finn going to put this match away as he climbs up."_

Standing up Finn had jumped and landed a diving double stomp to Naruto's chest.

" _Coup de gr_ âce, coupe de grâce that's it, it's over." Corey

Finn covered as the ref counted and the crowd

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked out giving a big surprise pop by the crowd while Finn was shocked.

" _What. How did Naruto kick out of that?" a stunned Corey._

" _It's determination that we have seen that from him. I can tell you in my opinion no one has more determination then this young him." Rich_

Finn walked over to the corner and turned back to Naruto as he ran to hit a front dropkick but was surprisingly superkicked making the crowd roar at the impact they cheered.

" _Superkick, superkick from out of nowhere from Naruto." Rich_

 _Both men dropped again and the ref counted._

" _What a match so far. Naruto saving himself with that superkick but how much did that take out of him?" Rich_

 _As the ref was at 4 Naruto kip up barely balancing himself making the crowd cheer once again._

" _Naruto up already but does he have enough to put Finn away?" Corey_

Naruto waited for Finn to get up and had hit small clothesline after another.

" _Naruto again trying to build momentum," Rich_

Naruto then charged and ducked under Finn's punch and went behind him hitting a snapping german suplex.

" _snapping german suplex."_

As Finn flipped and landed on the back of his head he rolled back to his knees stunned. Naruto charged hitting the Fox strike to the chin.

" _Fox strike connecting Naruto can cover. Wait a minute looks like Naruto wants to put this away already not delaying._

Naruto jumped on the turnbuckle and turned around. he stood up and hit a 650 splash.

" _650 thats it cover." Rich_

 _1_

 _2_

Thr- Finn had managed to barely get his shoulder up. The crowd pop again in surprise.

Naruto sat up in disbelief as the ref told him two and a half.

" _How in the world is Finn still alive in this match?" Corey_

" _I don't even know myself i mean take a look back at this 650."_

The replayed showed as it slowed downed in slow motion as Naruto flipped into a 650.

" _We seen many people never getting up after that but Finn somehow did." Rich_

Naruto began to stand up and pick up Finn up and threw him into the corner.

" _Naruto whipping Finn into the corner now."_

Naruto ran and hit a body splash and ran back and forward hitting another one.

" _Body splash after another Naruto doing everything he can to put this match away."_

Naruto ran to hit one more splash but was hit with a sling blade.

" _Swing blade from Finn outta nowhere." Corey_

Finn got back to corner and waited for Naruto to get up as he then ran hitting a front dropkick to Naruto sending him crashing into the turnbuckle dropping to the ground.

" _Running front dropkick sending Naruto crashing into the turnbuckle Finn has where he wants him can he do this again?" Rich_

Finn went outside quickly on apron and quickly climbed up the turnbuckle. He stood up and jumped once again hitting the Coup de grâce.

" _Coup de grâce again can this do it?"_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

The bell ring as the crowed cheered.

" _Here's your winner The Demon King Finn Balor." announced_

 _The ref raised Finn's arm up as he was still on the ground tired_

" _Wow….what an amazing main event from these two." Corey clapped_

" _I must say that was probably one of the best matches i have ever seen in my life." Rich clap_

Finn started to get up slowly as the ref helped him and raised his arm.

" _Finn Balor the winner and the number contender for the NXT championship." Rich_

Naruto had began to sit up as he looked at the ground disappointed.

Finn saw this and walked up to Naruto who looked up at him seeing Finn holding his arm out.

Naruto took his arm as Finn helped him up. Naruto and Finn looked at each other as they shaked hand and gave each other a hug outta respect.

" _A handshake and a hug showing tremendous respect for eachother. Both men gave it their all in that match and that's what they both wanted." Rich_

As the separate Naruto held up the Too Sweet sign. The crowd gave a pop for this

TOO SWEET

TOO SWEET

TOO SWEET

TOO SWEET

Finn had made a Too Sweet and met Naruto's as the Fans clapped and cheered.

Naruto clapped For Finn as he pointed at him and clapped.

He went outside the ring letting Finn Enjoy his Victory.

* * *

(backstage)

Naruto was sitting on a crate breathing.

" **Kit."**

Naruto heard Kyubi speak and almost forgot he can hear him in his head now.

" _What is it Kyubi?"_ asked Naruto who took a bottle of Water.

" **Why didn't you use my chakra to recover, you could've won that match." Kyubi pointed out**

Naruto shook his head " _No, i appreciated your offer but i'm no cheater."_

" **But you are a shinobi." Kyubi said**

" _I was a shinobi...but you don't see me wearing my headband anymore." he argued._

" **Naruto, i accept that except the part of you not being a shinobi anymore. The moment you have chakra you are a shinobi even without your headband."**

Naruto wanted to argue with that fact but couldn't as he knew it was true. He would always be a shinobi no matter what.

" _You're right...i'll always be a shinobi but…" he thought back of his achievements he accomplished during the years in japan and so far in NXT. " Doesn't mean i'm going stop my wrestling dreams..no matter what." Naruto said with determination._

 **Kyubi looked at Naruto's eyes and saw a fire that he has never seen in him. He sensed something. "Kit you girlfriend is coming to you we'll take later."**

Naruto looked up and saw Alexa with an concern look.

"Hey." she greeted as she jumped on the crate next to him.

"Hey" he greeted back and felt a hug.

"I'm sorry you lost your match." she rested her head on his arm

Naruto chuckled "It's alright. Besides i gave one hell of a match. Plus Finn deserves it more." he said leaning close kissing the top of her heard.

"Thanks though." he said. she looked up at him with a smile. Seeing her smile always had cheered him up.

She gave a kiss to his lips. She then pulled out her phone and showed Naruto something.

"Check this out everyone is talking about your match on twitter." she handed him the cellphone. He took it and looked down at the comments.

 _That match was just Too Sweet #NXT_

 _Best match of the year #NXT_

 _Greatest respect for both wrestlers #NXT_

 _Counter after counter kept me at the edge of my seat, what a match #NXT_

 _Win or lose both are winners for giving us a great match #NXT_

 _Big Hug for the both men #BaileyHug_

 _Hats off to both competitors #Sami Zayn_

 _Congratulation Finn balor for your win and Naruto for giving the WWE universe a hell of a match. #kingofkings._

He was surprised as the comment kept going on and on.

He handed Alexa phone back and kissed her "you always know a way to cheer me up." he said as they cuddled.

Few minutes pass by "i should head back to the locker." he said jumping off the crate while he helped Alexa down. She gave one last kiss.

"Ok then, text me later." said Alexa

Naruto nod and returned the kiss. "Ok."

They separated as he walked back to the locker room.

" _Kyubi you there?" Naruto spoke in his head_

…

" _Kyubi?" he called out again._

… _._

 _Before he said anything he heard snores causing him to sweatdrop._

" _I guess i"ll talk to you later then"_ he said continuing to walk.

* * *

(Later on that night)

Naruto looked at the screen seeing the match between Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn.

He watched Kevin hit multiple pop up powerbombs on Sami who then not responded. With no choice, the ref had finally called for the bell

The ref walked over the announcer and talked to her.

She nod and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen the ref has called a stop to this match due to Sami Zayn not responding. The winner by technical knockout and new NXT champion kevin Owens.

Naruto fist clenched seeing what Kevin had did. He wished he would be the one facing him, hopefully Finn wins and shuts this guys mouth.

He grabbed his stuff and headed out.

Walking through the hallway cameraman came up to him.

"Naruto tonight you had faced Finn Balor for a contender shot at the NXT championship but even though you were unsuccessful, people are considering this the best match of the year what is your thoughts about that?" asked the cameraman

"I'm truly honored is all i can say. Going out there and getting the chance to again face my mentor was amazing. We both pulled a lot out of each other bringing everything we got, wheather one of us won or loss we would leave a match that will have people talk about for a long time."

Befor he could speak again a clap sound was heard as Kevin appeared with the NXT title on his shoulder.

He soon stopped clapping. "What a speech. The best match of the year amazing." Kevin said sarcastically cheering, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"While you were too busy probably sulking in a corner. I destroyed Sami Zayn like i said i would and look what i have." he bragged patting his belt. "It's a shame, i would've love to destroy you..but i think your buddy has that covered for you." Kevin taunting Naruto.

"Maybe after when i'm done with him, you can be next." Kevin said as he then left.

The camera showed Naruto tense up as he clenched his fist.

* * *

 _one month and eighteen days later_ _March 29 2015_

 _-Santa Clara California, Wrestlemania 31.-_

Today was a big day For Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the biggest event in wrestling history, Wrestlemania, never would he have thought he would make it here, he heard so many great things about it and seen the great moments that it has held. Not to mention it has made some of the biggest wrestlers to legends.

Couple days ago during Wrestlemania Axxess. He had competed in a fatal four way against Itami, Neville and Finn to get a spot at the Andre the giant battle royal. He barely had picked up the win.

Now he was getting ready with wearing black biker shorts with a orange swirl behind and on the sides had orange claw marks going down. He wrapped up white wrist tapes and had had tied his black boots.

" **You ready for this kit" Kyubi asked Naruto.**

 _Naruto didn't speak for a few seconds. "I'm nervous to be honest. This is a big opportunity for me. Especially here on the grand stage of them all, wrestlemania" Naruto spoke. "Do you think i'm ready?" he asked Kyubi._

 **Kit im not you. You decide if you are or not. My words don't mean anything." said Kyubi.**

Nothing else was aid for a few minutes.

" **But."** Naruto perked up as Kyubi continued " **if you wanna know..Yes you are."**

Naruto felt his confidence go up. Even though both him and Kyubi had differences they started to grow to respect eachother. "Let's do this." he said jumping up from the bench.

* * *

(In the arena)

Naruto and a bunch of other wrestlers started to walk down to the ring.

Naruto was in the corner looking all around seeing so many other superstars. He spotted the Big Show and Kane two of the biggest men in the battle royal.

Once the ring was filled the bell had rung.

All some of the wrestlers had started to attack each other while some just watched including Naruto.

The fighting had started to stop once Curtis Axel started to brag and shove some of the wrestlers and had turn around impersonating Hulk hogan's shirt rip taunt.

" _Look it look it. Uh oh it's Axelmania running wild. Michael cole_

" _Hahahahah running wild. Greatest endurance record of all of sports." JBL_

Naruto just sweatdrop at Curtis's taunt while he looked at other wrestlers who had a confused look.

" _And that would be?" Michael_

" _Being in the royal rumble for over two months." JBL_

Naruto along will everyone else lifted up Curtis Axel.

 _King screams_

" _OH NO" Michael_

Everyone has started to literally body surfing Curtis to one side then to the other side.

" _Axelmania body surfing his way across the ring but not on purpose." Michael._

" _No don't do it don't do it." JBL_

" _It's a moshpit,"Michael_

 _Everyone tossed Curtis Axel out._

" _Axelmania has been eliminated."_

"They had to eliminate the favorite Curtis Axel." JBL

"And now here we go." Michael

Everyone resume fighting each other.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes later_

Naruto was still in Battle Royal as they were nine other wrestlers left.

He was currently trying to eliminate Miz as he try to lift him over the ropes.

" _Naruto still in this battle royal, making his wrestlemania debut competing in his first ever Andre the giant battle royal and has already eliminated six people." Michael_

" _Naruto is showing no doubt that even a rookie can beat all odds. I seen his matches in NXT and this guy always knows a way to wow the fans." Jerry._

Naruto let go of Miz and set him against the ropes and gave a hard chop with the crowd woooo.

 _Naruto was knocked down from behind from Mizdow and was now being stomped him and the Miz._

Ryback did his finish it taunt as grabbed Big Show.

" _Look at Ryback turning his Attention to Big Show." Michael_

Ryback set him in a suplex position.

" _Ryback with Big Show looking to go for the shell shock."_

"No way. There's now way." JBL

Kane just in time saved Big Show as he gave an uppercut to Ryback.

" _Kane helping his Authority buddy the Big Show,"_

Kane had then stopped both Miz and Mizdow as he caught them in a choke.

" _Uh oh this is bad for both Miz and Mizdow."_

Kane chokeslam both at the same time.

" _Kane has stayed under the radar." Jerry_

" _Double chokeslam." Michael_

Kane was caught off guard as a super kick connected his chin giving a loud impact.

" _Oh my god what a Super Kick from Naruto outta nowhere." Jerry_

" _That will rock kane's world." Michael_

Kane was dazed and was then lifted over by Cesaro.

" _Whoa" Jerry_

" _And theirs the power of Cesaro." Michael_

Cesaro had tossed Kane over the ropes.

" _Kane has been eliminated." Michael_

" _That's exactly the how Cesaro eliminated the Big Show." JBL_

Naruto was resting in the corner as he saw Cesaro lift big show over.

But he couldn't get it all the way as he dropped Big Show who then lifted him up gorilla press and threw him over the ropes.

" _Payback." Michael_

Show turned around and and was clothesline .

" _Ryback plants Big show." Michae;_

Ryback was fired up and had got ready for his clothesline as people chanted feed me more.

Ryback ran but was caught by a choke and was tossed over the ropes.

" _Ryback has been eliminated." Michael_

" _Are you kidding me." Jerry_

" _Wow, what a great battle royal for Ryback." JBL_

" _What a great battle royal for the Big Show, but maybe even greater for Miz and Mizdow, or Naruto who surprisingly still in this as is it now down to four." Jerry_

Naruto was in the corner looking back and forth at the Big Show, Miz and Mizdow.

The crowd started to chant Big Show for a few seconds as it then changed to Mizdow.

" _And the Mizdow chants throughout the Levi's stadium._

The chants then started to change to Naruto.

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

" _And Now the Naruto chants." Michaels_

Naruto was tired on the outside but on the inside he felt a swell of pride as he heard his name being chanted.

Miz was talking to Mizdow pointing at Naruto.

" _Looks the Miz and Mizdow laying out a plan but what could it be?"_

" _To work Together of course, that's the biggest advantage you can have to take Big show out."_

Miz yelled over at Naruto who looked at him seeing him pointing at Big show and figured what he wanted.

He decided to played along as he nod at Miz.

" _Looks like Naruto agreeing with the plan that the Miz has." Michael_

Miz then stepping up to the Big show.

" _If there's absolutely any chance of beating the Big Show, they're gonna have to work Together." Jerry_

Naruto and Mizdow didn't move.

" _Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Michael_

Miz looked to Naruto who shook his head and back to Mizdow who also shook his head.

" _Wait a minute guy's this is a recipe for a disaster, just do the plan." Jerry_

Naruto was watching Miz trying to convince Mizdow to follow.

As Miz started to foward but stop and turned seeing Mizdow shaking his head.

Miz pointed at him and started to get angry as he argued and started to insult Mizdow.

Miz started to poke Mizdow chest for every exclaimed word.

A annoyed and angry expression was showing on Mizdow face.

Once Miz was done he turned back around to Big Show Mizdow grabbed him by his tight and head and threw him over the ring.

" _oh look at this." Michael_

" _What!" Jerry_

" _Mizdow says i quit, Mizdow says i quit. Take this job and shove it."_

Naruto was shocked at this and so was Miz as he then started to get angry.

Miz got up quickly and went to the apron but was then superkicked by Naruto.

" _Superkick from Naruto." Michael_

" _And their is the exclamation point." Jerry_

Miz was knocked out as he fell to the ground

The crowd were cheering.

" _Well now we are down to three, but their some bad news on the other side of the ring as they now stand before a seven foot five hundred pound giant." JBL_

Naruto forward next to Mizdow.

" _Big Show was in this last year and was the last of the two to be eliminated can Big show remake History?" Michael_

" _I don't know i mean Big show still has two more to eliminate and as you mention JBL that can be an advancement." Jerry_

They booth looked at each other then at Big show who stepped forward to them.

He pointed them as he laughed a little and held out his arms out.

" _Big show saying coming guys i'm here." Michael_

" _What are you going to do about that guys?" JBL_

" _He saying pick me up, throw me over the top ropes if you can."_

Both guys looked at each other and gave a nod as they both superkicked big show stomach making him hunch over.

 _"Big show may have spoke to soon as Mizdow and Naruto plant a superkick to the stomach." Michael_

Both ran to the ropes and rebound back knocking Big Show back.

" _Both men with a clothesline knocking big show back and they're going for it again." Michael_

Both again knocked Big Show back as he was now close to the ropes.

" _One more attack like that and Big Show can be outta here." Michael_

" _Just give it one more." Jerry_

As they both went to give it one more go Big Show clothesline both knock them down.

" _Big show counters with a big clothesline knocking down both Naruto and Mizdow."_

" _Big show has it in the bag." JBL_

Big Show got Mizdow in a choke and lifted him up.

" _Big Show has Mizdow up high." Jerry_

He walked to the ropes and chokeslam him over the ropes.

" _Big Show chokeslam Mizdow out as he is now eliminated." MIchael_

" _Sorry Mizdow but this moment belongs to the Big Show." JBL_

" _Wait a minute JBL Naruto is still in this." Jerry._

 _Big show looked back at Naruto who was pulling himself up."_

" _Say goodbye Naruto." JBL_

 _Naruto dropped down as he pulled the top rope down making Big show go over the ropes but had put his arm on the ring apron teetering._

" _Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, Big Show Big Show Big Show, Naruto may due it, he may do it c'mon Naruto._

" _he may do it here." Jerry_

Naruto was lifting Big Show's leg _over the ropes but Show held the ropes as he was down on the ring apron._

" _Big show is on the apron, Big Show went over the top rope but if he hit the floor it's over." Michael_

Naruto started to hammer Shows fist and was slapped in the chest making him hold it in pain as Big Show was back up on the ring apron.

Naruto started to hit elbow after elbow to the head

" _Big show now back to the apron Naruto's gotta try to somehow knock him off." Michael_

Naruto ran to the ropes back to Show but was caught in a choke.

" _(GAG)" Jerry_

" _Uh oh this could be trouble for Naruto." Michael_

" _Now you made the giant angry." JBL_

Big show got back in the ring still holding Naruto in a choke.

As Big Show lifted him up Naruto he was caught in a front chokehold hold.

" _Look at this." Michael_

" _You gotta be kidding." JBL_

" _Can Naruto pull off a miracle here on his first Wrestlemania debut his first Andre the giant battle royal?" Michael_

BIg show moved to the ropes as he lifted Naruto up over them landing on the apron but he still held on to Shows head.

" _Uh oh Naruto out on the apron now, that's a precarious situation." Jerry_

" _But Naruto still holding on to Big Show." Michael_

Naruto kept pulling Big Show head as he went down on the apron making Big show now teetering.

" _Oh my god!, Big show teetering Naruto still holds on can he do it?." Michael._

" _Just a little more." jerry._

" _Hang on show hang on!" JBL_

Naruto with all his strength got Big Show over the ropes hitting the ground.

" _He did it, Naruto has done it!" Michael_

The bell ring

(Disturbed-Instrumental-the vengeful one. 0:18)

" _Here is your winner of the 2015 Andre the giant battle royal, Naruto Uzuuuumaki."_

Naruto rolled back in the ring on the floor panting hard.

" _What a miracle for Naruto Uzumaki. His first debut on wrestlemania and the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant battle royal. This young man has a bright future ahead of him." Jerry_

Naruto rolled out of the ring and walked over to the trophy looking at it. He pressed his hand against it and put his head down.

" _No doubt King that this young man has a future ahead of him, this is where it starts congratulation Naruto." JBL_

Naruto lifted up the trophy as they cheered loud for him.

This is was his moment.

 _Chapter 5 is done, hope you guys liked it leave some comments if u enjoyed no flames please and also the Next chapter will go back to konoha after many years. My next chapter for Uzumaki descendant will be worked on so please be patients. This is Naruto4life1994 peace._


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on the kitsune wrestler you guys loved the last chapter and i appreciate the comments and support. some of you may know the way Naruto eliminated the big show was the same way that chris benoit did in 2004 to win the royal rumble, now i won't tell you my feeling about chris benoit case years ago but you have to respect the man's talent and the way he had put his body through punishment for our entertainment, he had left us best memories that we will never ever forget. But back on track, Naruto became the winner of the andre the giant memorial battle royal at wrestlemania 31, now i know some of you think he may have moved up soon but lots of request wanted him to move up but anyways enjoy the story guys.**

Chapter 6: the main debut.

It was the day after wrestlemania new champions were crowned, memorable moments were left.

Today Naruto was headed for a meeting with Mr Mcmahon and Hunter. He didn't know what it was about but Hunter did say he'll be in for a surprise.

Right now he was sitting on a couch wearing his black jack with orange stripes design and a red orange shirt with dark blue pants and black sneakers.

"Mr Uzumaki please follow me." said a young woman, he got up and followed.

* * *

Vince Mcmahon or Mr McMahon was in his gray business suit talking to both Hunter and his daughter Stephanie McMahon.

"So it's an agreement?" asked Vince

"He's ready." said Hunter in a blue suit.

"I trust Hunter on this plus he is now the winner of the Andre the giant memorial battle royal and the way he eliminated Big Show was incredible." said Stephanie in her black business suit.

A knock was heard as a women open the door and came in.

"Mr McMahon, Mr Uzumaki is here." she spoke.

"Wonderful Barbra send him in." said Hunter as she nod and left.

Few seconds later Naruto came in.

"Naruto how are you?" Hunter getting up from the chair and shaking his hand.

"Good, little sore from yesterday but no complaint." Naruto returning the shake

"Good, congratulation by the way for that win." Hunter commented

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Congratulation on your win Mr Uzumaki." Stephanie said shaking his hand.

"Naruto let me introduce you to my wife, she also the CBO of the WWE Stephanie McMahon." Hunter introducing.

Naruto now was surprised as he heard so much about her, best to stay on her happy side.

"It's a pleasure madam." Naruto said.

"Congratulation for that huge victory Naruto. You're the first NXT rookie to win that battle royal and i'll tell you, that's too damn good to send back to NXT. So after discussing with my daughter and son in law we decided to move you to the main roster." Vince said

Naruto eyes wide and his jaw dropped a little. This was a huge surprise, already in three months he's moving to the main roster.

"A-a-are you serious?" asked a still shocked Naruto.

Hunter chuckled

"No joke Naruto. You showed us last night a rookie can be capable of doing the impossible and after looking through your matches i say you are ready." he said

Naruto looked down as the information was just rattling in his head, this was a huge step towards his wrestling goal but was he ready for the main roster.

' **Do it.'**

Naruto heard Kyubi speak and made his decision.

He looked up at the three and gave his fox grin. "When can i start my debut?" he asked as the meeting continued on.

* * *

 _Later with Naruto_

Naruto had arrived at the SAP center stepping out of a cab. He looked on and took a breath walking.

Naruto was in the building right now passing by some employees and producers.

As he continued to walk he started to see some wrestlers pass by him, some he hasn't seen or met but has heard of them.

Not paying attention he accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto apologize as he bowed.

"Hey it's no problem." said the man.

When Naruto looked up he was a little shocked running into the new intercontinental champion Daniel Bryan.

"Hey i know you, your that NXT rookie that won that Andre the giant memorial battle royal, Naruto right?" said Daniel

Naruto had a sheepish expression scratching his head. "Yeah that's me, wow never thought a lot of people would know about that since it was a pre show match." he said admitting

"Hey that might be true but lots of people saw that believe me. You shocked a lot of people when you took Big Show over the ropes. That shows that you have a heart of a wrestler and a determination that people have not seen. I've seen your matches from Japan and you have what it takes to be here. No matter what people say you proved it" Daniel said

Naruto had nod at these words. "I've asked myself am i ready for this before, but looking back yesterday hearing the crowd cheering for me holding that trophy...that's what i wanted." he said.

Daniel pat his arm. "Good luck, i'll be seeing you around." he said wishing luck as he left.

Naruto continued towards his locker room and found it,

Walking in and dropping his bag on the bench he sat down.

He pulled his cellphone out of his jacket and made a video call to someone.

A few seconds later it answered showing Alexa.

"Hey you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey." she smiled brightly.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good just over here with some of the NXT women. Bailey invited us over for a girl sleep over." she said.

" _Hey Alexa who is that?" Naruto heard a female voice_

" _Yeah i wanna see." said another female._

" _Girls give her some space." said irish female voice._

" _Oh that's probably her boyfriend Naruto. Hi Naruto." answered a voice he recognized Bailey._

Naruto was chuckling.

" _Oh i wanna say hi to him."_

" _Me too."_

 _Alexa rolled her eyes and sigh "the girls wanna say hi." she said_

The camera turned to see Sasha. Charlotte and Becky.

" _Hii Naruto." they all shouted._

"Hello to you ladies." Naruto greeted.

" _Naruto you kicked Arse at that battle royal." commented Becky making him scratch his head and have a sheepish look._

" _Yeah what Becky said." said Sasha._

"Thanks you ladies." Naruto appreciated

" _You know even my father said you have potential to be a champion after he saw the battle royal and the way you eliminated Big Show." said Charlotte._

Naruto was surprised hearing the daughter of Ric Flair saying her own father, the legendary Nature Boy Ric Flair said he had potential.

He would keep that in mind,

" _Ok ladies, i would like to talk to my man now." Alexa said with a playful annoying look._

She turn the camera back to her.

"So when are you gonna come back down?" She asked.

Naruto had a grin. "I'm not." he said

Alexa was now confused. "What do you mean you're not?" she asked.

"Well can i speak to you alone?" he asked.

Nodding she stepped outside the back porch.

"Is everything alright babe?" she asked in concern

Naruto nod "well i'm not coming back because...i'm making my debut on the main roster." he surprised her.

She squealed in excitement "are you serious?" still excited.

"I am. I had a meeting with the McMahons and Hunter, they were so impressed with my performance yesterday at that battle royal that they decided to move me to main roster." he explained

"That's great honey i'm so happy for you." she said with smile being happy for her boyfriend.

"Well there's more. I make my debut tonight." he said with a grin

"Oh my god really!?" Alexa now more surprised,

"Yup, it's just a squash match though but i'm sure the fans will still be excited,"

"Well duh and after the way you won yesterday they want you." she said.

"Yeah you right." "hey i gotta go, be sure to watch me tonight." he said as he gave a fox grin.

"Oh don't worry i will." she said giving a wink but then had cute annoyed look "Ugh but i'm sure my friends will be bugging me after they see you on Raw."

Naruto laughed. "Be nice." he said chuckling at her pout.

"Fine." she muttered

"I'll call you later." he said.

"Ok babe, good luck tonight." Alexa blew him a kiss.

"Thanks Alexa-Chan." he said making a kissing face.

They both waved goodbye and the video call ended,

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Naruto walked in the cafeteria to get something to eat. While he was serving himself food which was plate of pasta, chicken, corn. As he went to reach for some cornbread two short guys stepped in the way.

"Hey move over champ coming through." said the short redneck.

"Thank you guys." said a cocky voice making Naruto turn to look at the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. Last night he had made history by being the first wrestler to ever to cash in a money in the bank contract at Wrestlemania especially in a main event. Not only that he declared the match to be a triple threat match Since both Brock and Roman were exhausted after a war against each other giving him enough time to curb stomp both men and pin Roman fo win the championship.

Before Rollins served himself he looked back at Naruto.

"Hey aren't you that rook that got lucky at that battle royal." Rollins questioned.

Naruto now felt irritated being just called a rook. but more especially with him saying his win at Wrestlemania was lucky.

"The name is Naruto not rook," he said,

Before Seth said anything Naruto continued. "I don't think i need to know who you are, Seth Rollins."

Seth gave a cocky grin "So you heard of me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Yeah the so called Architect of the Shield and the one who ended it by backstabbing his brothers in the back." said Naruto making Seth's grin drop as his eyes narrowed and walked up to him.

"Listen and listen well. A rook like you wouldn't understand so if i were you i suggest you don't judge me." Seth said.

"I'm not judging you, i'm just stating the facts. if you want to believe it was best for you than go ahead but i'll say this, it'll come right back to bite you in the ass." With that said Naruto took his food and left.

He felt Seth eyes glaring at him but he didn't care. He sat down at a table and started to eat.

"Hey Naruto." he heard his name and looked up seeing Daniel.

"Oh what's up?" asked Naruto

"Everything alright, i saw Seth rollins glaring at you what happened?" Daniel sat down with his food.

Naruto went on to explained the situation minutes ago.

"One day it's really gonna bite him in the ass." said Naruto eating a piece of biscuit

"Yeah that's a fact. Rollins had changed since he had joined the Authority and since then he's been mostly on top. Now that he's WWE World Heavyweight Champion he's consider the face of the WWE." Bryan said.

"Well i don't care what he is considered. If he thinks he'll get respect from me or anyone here he's got another thing coming." Naruto said. Finishing his food.

"I'm with you on that but we gotta be careful, since the Authority now have Seth as WWE World Heavyweight Champion they're in more power." Daniel advised Naruto who nod.

A woman had wrapped her arms around Bryan's neck.

"Hey babe." said the women and gave a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey i thought you were meeting your sister?" he asked giving her a kiss

"Ugh she's late which is no surprised." the woman rolled her eyes.

"She's probably talking to john." Daniel chuckled.

She nod and then looked to Naruto and was a little surprised, "Hey your that guy from NXT that won that battle royal."

Naruto looked at Daniel who chuckled.

"Told you a lot of people saw. Naruto this is my fiancée Brie Bella."

"Oh Naruto right that's your Name," Brie said as she had a little pink on her cheeks a little embarrassed of forgetting his name.

Naruto laughed. "It's alright." he waved it off " Hey Daniel I'm gonna get going." Naruto excusing himself.

"All right good luck on your debut." Bryan said.

Naruto nod "thanks. It was nice meeting Brie." he bowed and left.

Brie was confused "why did he bow?" he asked.

"He's Japanese." answered Daniel got up and walked Brie

"I never seen a japanese with blonde hair and blue eyes." she said.

"Who knows maybe he's half somethings else." Daniel chuckled.

* * *

 _Few more hours later_

Naruto was in the locker dressed in his biker shorts with the color of it being black on the left and white on the right with a fox head design on both sides. The left was a white fox and the right was black fox. He also wore long black boots with knee pads and white wrist tape, he also wore his sleeveless black hoodie with the back design of a black slit red fox eye with a white Triangle target sight on it.

He was right now watching the tv as Paul Heyman was calling out Seth Rollins demanding Brock Lesnar rematch claws.

Now Brock Lesnar was someone that Naruto has heard of. He knew Brock was not only the youngest WWE champion ever but also knew he was a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and fighter. The man was the definition of pain and who ever stood in his way would be destroyed.

He continued to watch as Steph then came out on stage and informed the two that Seth Rollins was not here and that he was flied out for a tv show but would be back tonight to face Brock. This confused Naruto as he saw Seth hours ago, is Seth hiding from Brock?

Heyman accepted this but promised that Seth Rollins will be going to Suplex City.

Naruto now was excited as he hopes to see the so called Architect get his ass kicked.

* * *

 _Later_

Naruto was asking the staff where the medic room was. Thrity minutes ago he saw Daniel facing Ziggler for the Intercontinental title. Daniel won but was attacked by Wade Barrett the former Intercontinental champion. Sheamus made his return as the ran down the ramp to help Daniel but had suddenly turned around and Brogue kicked him and brutally attack Dolph Ziggler.

Finding the medic room he saw Daniel with Brie who was holding a ice bag on his head.

Walking to them they saw him. "You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah just a small concussion." he answered

Naruto winced at the news, concussion were something that could take wrestler out for weeks, he had suffered one before but luckily his recovery took a couple of days.

"That bastard will gets what's comin to him." Naruto said.

Bryan nod.

"Your hear about tonight?" Bryan changed the subject "about Brock facing Seth." he asked

"Oh yeah and like i said. It's gonna bite him in the ass." Naruto chuckled as did Bryan.

* * *

Naruto, Bryan and Brie were now watching Brock Lesnar go crazy as he flipped over the announce table and threw J&J, Brock grabbed on to Michael cole and Heyman was pleading him to let cole go

Naruto and the two winced seeing Cole get F5 hard.

The crowd were cheering and chanting holy shit.

Brock paced back and forth in the ring and walked up to a camera man who was grabbed and tossed in the ring, Brock pulled him and put him in position.

The crowd cheered.

Stephanie came out on stage down the ramp pleading Brock to put the man down and that he would get his rematch.

The three were thinking Brock was gonna let go but no as he hit the F5 to the man.

Steph enrage had shouted that Brock was now suspended indefinitely and to get out of her building.

The crowd started to chant bullshit.

That of course was not the smartest idea of Stephanie as Brock again lifted the man and hit another F5.

The three were just a little shock at what transpired.

"Damn." was all could Naruto say

"I'll agree with you on that." agreed Daniel

"Oh come one we should've known Rollins would flee like a coward." Brie added making the two nod.

"Not doubt about that, Seth could of at least try to make a defense to it but no he had to take a coward's way out." Naruto said.

The two nod in agreement.

* * *

Naruto was walking to the stage as his debut was about to start. He took a breath and bounced on his feet pumping himself up.

He walked to the stage where he started to hear the crowd.

* * *

 _(at the arena)_

"The road to Axe-treme begins now." spoke Curtis Axel as he drop the microphone and tore his shirt.

 _(disturbed-the Vengeful one 0:18)_

The guitar hit as the lights flash orange and red.

The crowd gave a big pop as Naruto started to walk out to the stage.

He looked all around the crowd and threw his arms out as two gold firework pyro went off as the guitar hit again,

Naruto walked down the ramp Too Sweeting fans

"His opponent from Tokyo Japan weighing in 203 pounds he is the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal. Naruto Uzumaki." announced Lillian

" _As your heard from Lillian, This is Naruto Uzumaki the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal the first NXT rookie to win one." Byron Saxton_

Naruto slid in the ring and was attacked by Curtis who stomped on him.

" _Curtis is going on the attack not wasting time."_

Curtis picked him up and irish whipped him to the ropes, Naruto rebound back and had ducked under a punch and rebound from the opposite side.

Flipping over Curtis who try to go for a backdrop. he locked in a grapple from behind hitting a dragon Rush sending Curtis rolling into the corner.

" _Naruto changing things around with amazing reversal this match still has not started."_

The ref looked at Axel who was barely holding himself up in the corner and told Naruto to back up.

The ref finally called for the bell as the match now started. Naruto went towards Axel who grabbed him and put him in the corner and went for a punch but Naruto ducked getting out the corner and gave a hard chop to Curtis chest.

' _WOOOOOOOOOOOO'_

" _Devastating chop by Naruto and another."_

 _Naruto gave two more chops and went to whip Axel into the opposite corner but was reversed as he was now whipped into the corner but had jumped on the second then third rope backflipping over Axle landing on his feet._

" _The amazing agility of Naruto."_

Naruto ran and hit a corner back elbow to the spine and again.

" _Naruto relentlessly on the attack showing the WWE universe how he is winner of that battle royal."_

Curtis dropped down and rolled out the ring.

" _Looks like Curtis trying to get some breathe in."_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back towards Curtis and senton over the ropes onto him.

" _Naruto over the ropes taking Curtis Axel down."_

Naruto looked around the crowd and threw up the Too sweet sign making the fans cheer.

Too Sweet clap clap clap

Too Sweet clap clap clap

Too Sweet clap clap clap

Too Sweet clap clap clap

" _The WWE universe standing behind Naruto."_

Naruto picked Curtis up and threw him back in the ring.

He proceed to climb up the apron and saw Axel charging at him, he gave a hanging soccer kick to the chin making a the crowd ooh at the sound.

" _Wow what a kick."_

Naruto saw Curtis dazed and backed up. Taking the chance he jumped on the ropes and springboard front dropkick Axel into a corner making him drop on his bottom,

Naruto kip up and looked at the crowd as they cheered. He made a triangle target with his fingers as he took aim.

" _Naruto looks to be taking aim."_

Naruto ran and gave a flying knee strike to the head.

" _Fox strike connected."_

Naruto pulled Axel out of the corner and went up to the top rope.

" _Folks get ready to be amazed."_

Naruto stood up and jumped hitting a 630 splash making the crowd cheer.

" _And their it is the 630 splash with the cover."_

1

2

3

The ref called for the bell.

Naruto theme's hit while he stand up and the ref raised his arm.

"Here is your winner Naruto Uzumaki." Lillian announced

" _And what a debut for Naruto Uzumaki here on Raw putting away Axel and i gotta say we hope to see more from him in the future. Let's take you back to look at this."_

The replay of the 630 splash in slow motion.

Naruto grabbed a microphone while standing next to his Trophy.

He breathe spoke "Who would have thought i would win this?" he asked looking at the trophy "Not to long ago i arrived here as i started as a NXT rookie. Then couple months later i had a match what was considered the best match of the year." the fans cheered

"Then a month later i'm at Wrestlemania." fans cheered on.

"And i shocked a lot of people when i took Big show over the ropes." fans cheered louder.

"That shows you that it doesn't matter if you are a newbie or a rookie as long as there's a fight in you anythings possible. so to everyone in the back that still thinks i got lucky for winning this." Naruto rubbing the trophy.

"You can stick it." Naruto finished making the fans oooh and cheer while his theme song plays.

" _what a statement from Naruto."_

Naruto was walking up the ramp on stage and looked back at the crowd he threw his arms out as they cheered.

* * *

 _*WWE Twitter*_

 _OMG Naruto is here #Raw_

 _Yes Yes Yes Naruto is here #Raw_

 _Too Sweet #Raw_

 _Can't Wait to see more of Naruto #Raw_

 _Congratulation to my brother show everyone what you're made of #DemonKing_

 _Wooooooooo what a debut for a future champion #RicFlair_

Congratulation #DanielBryan

Kick arse #BeckyLynch

Now that's boss style #TheBoss

Wooooo what my father said. #CharlotteFlair

What a debut for that handsome wrestler ?. #AlexaBliss

Pfft no big deal. #SethRollins

* * *

*Backstage*

Naruto walked backstage as wrestlers and divas congratulated him.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto heard his name and turn to see Daniel and Brie.

"Congratulation on your debut." comment Bryan shaking Naruto's hand

"Thanks." Naruto appreciated.

"You know after your statement some of the wrestlers were pretty P.O" Daniel told Naruto who shrugged.

"Let them. If they have a problem with my statement they know i'll be here." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" a deep voice said.

Both Bryan and Brie froze while Naruto turned and look up at the seven foot giant Big Show.

"Stick it huh." Big Show lean closer to Naruto face.

"Yeah, you heard me." Naruto not backing down.

Big show grit his teeth and spoke. "Me and you next week." Big Show pushed Naruto out of the way walking away.

Naruto looked at Big Show and clenched his fist tight.

"You alright?" asked Bryan walked up with Brie

Naruto nod "yeah. Big Show challenged me for next week." he said.

"Are you going to accepted it?" asked Bryan

"Of course i am." Naruto with a grin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? i mean Big show is with the Authority and we know they'll do whatever they can to stay on top." questioned Brie

"That may be true but the way Big Show seemed he'll most likely be by himself during his match But just incase I'll be watching from the back." Bryan said.

"Thanks." Naruto appreciated.

* * *

 _WWE Exclusive._

"Naruto congratulation on a debut here on Raw and again for winning the Andre the giant memorial battle royal yesterday. How do you feel making it to the main roster.

"It's the greatest feeling you'll have when you step through those curtains and hear those loud crowd cheer for you. A lot of people in the locker room do not know me, but next week that's all about to change, because i guaranteed you everyone will know the name. Naruto Uzumaki." he declared.

* * *

(Back in the Element Nation in Konoha)

Konoha was a sunny day as civilians worked and kids were playing. The people of Konoha seemed to be at peace..except for one person.

We find Tsunade in her office doing paperwork trying to keep her mind buy.

The Key word trying. It has been two years since Naruto ran away from Konoha. Jiraiya had been searching all over the nation and still had not found any hints of Naruto's whereabouts, even his spie's haven't been able to locate him.

Then there was more problems. Somehow the information about Naruto chakra seal due to the mission spread out and soon alliances with Konoha started to break. The Waterfall village was the first. The Mist was the second. Suna and Snow were the third and fourth and were a major blow. The Fire Daimyo came to Konoha and demanded what happen to the alliance.

After the explanation from the Civilians and clan heads. The Daimyo was furious with them and decided to cut their missions. A and B ranks would only come once every three months. C were once every two month and D ranks were only available.

Tsunade had tried hard to keep Konoha stand but even she questioned herself for how long.

A knock was heard and Shizune came in with paper.

"Here's the last of the work Tsunade-sama." she said setting the paper on her master's desk and looked at her who was in thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama?" she called out her master who broke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Shizune, yeah i heard you." Tsunade said going back to her work.

"You're thinking about Naruto?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade stopped and sighed as she got up and looked at the window looking at the village.

"I don't know Shizune." Tsunade said solemnly.

Shizune listen on.

" Naruto was the only reason i came back here, and because of those damn council. This village will slowly fall apart, i'm doing the best i can to Keep my grandfather's village alive. But i don't know how long i can do this." continuing to look at the village.

Shizune knew Naruto was like a little brother to her master and after years she still felt guilty of being helpless..

Before Shizune spoke Jiraiya appeared through the window.

"I think i got something." Jiraiya informed the two.

Tsunade ears perked up and listened.

* * *

 _(unknown cave)_

Nine hologram figures appeared on a statue.

"Zetsu what's the status of the Kyubi?" questioned a man with purple eyes with black rings around with a small dot iris.

A plant like creature spoke "I'm afraid i still haven't been able to locate the Kyubi Jinchuriki leader-sama."

"Seriously is it so fucking hard for you to find one brat." A man with a triple bladed scythe scowled.

"I like to see you try to find the Jinchuriki." a green eyed man mocked Hidan

"What the fuck was that you-

"Enough. This childish argument stops now," order the purple eyed man making the two glare at each other one last time but settled down

"For now Since the Kyubi still has not been found we'll have to focus on the other Jinchuriki's in one year the hunt will begin, that will be all.

"Hai leader-sama." Everyone had dismissed except for three.

"Zetsu is it possible for you to travel out the Nation?" questioned the leader

The plant creature spoke this time in a dark voice. " **It's possible, but it would take a lot of chakra to travel out since the outside world is different from ours."**

"How much chakra?" questioned a blue haired female.

" **It would take about the Ichibi tail."**

The leader was silent for a minute and spoke "very well, soon in a year we start hunting the Jinchuriki's. Zetsu as we transfer the Ichibi chakra I want you to immediately search for the Kyubi.

"Yes leader-sama." Zetsu disappeared.

"Soon...we will find you Kyubi. The leader's eyes glowed.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto_

"I said it'll be alright." Naruto trying to calm down Alexa who had a angry and worry/panic face.

"You're going against the Big Show a man who has knocked out every superstar, not to mention he's with the Authority."

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her again.

She looked at Naruto who had a serious look.

"You know i do." she said softly making him smile.

"Then trust me on this." he said to her.

She was silence for a few seconds and spoke "i do trust you." Alexa said.

"Good. now get some rest you may need it." he said.

She gave a playful pout. "Okay, call me tomorrow." she gave him a kissing face.

"Alright. Night babe." waving goodbye as she did and end the video call.

Naruto laid in bed as he would be in for a weekend training.

* * *

"Come on you can kick harder." Bryan shouted at Naruto who was helping him train.

Naruto again kicked the bag again harder this time and again and gave one last kick making the bag swing back and forth.

"All right take five." Bryan handed Naruto a water bottle

He gulped down the water and got a rag wiping his face.

"What do you think my chances are beating Big Show?" asked Naruto sitting on the ring apron.

Bryan stroked his beard and gave his honest answer. "Big show is a veteran when it comes to the ring but on the other hand he's never face a wrestler like you before. It can be anyone's match."

Naruto listen to Bryan

"Keep distance from Show's punches and avoid that huge KO punch." advice Bryan.

Naruto nod and took a drink of his water. "Hey you're traveling to Smackdown right?" he asked Bryan who nod

"Yeah i'm partnering up with Dolph to face Sheamus and Barrett" asked Daniel.

"You think he's alright though?, i mean he was brutally attacked by Sheamus after he brogue kicked you." Naruto said.

Now this left Daniel a problem he hadn't exactly found any update on Ziggler's condition since the attack.

"I'll be right back i'm gonna make call." Bryan told Naruto.

 _(5 minutes later)_

Bryan came back with a stress look.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto getting of the apron

"Ziggler is going to be out of action for at least two weeks." said Bryan rubbing his forehead.

"Shit." Naruto cursed

"Yeah, either i'll have to find a new tag team partner or face Sheamus one on one."

Naruto heard this and looked up at Daniel and gave a big grin.

"Tag team partner huh?" Naruto said."

* * *

 _-April 2 Thursday night smackdown. Save Mart Centro in Fresno California-_

 _Wade Barrett was on commentary while_ Sheamus was in the ring talking

"I won't rest until I put every one of your little underdogs out of their misery."

Daniel Bryan's music then hits to a big pop of Yes started.

He comes out with a microphone while the crowd chant Yes louder.

"From seattle Washington, he is the intercontinental champion, Daniel Bryan."

The music stops and he spoke "Sheamus you think i would come down here alone to face you one on one with your buddy Wade on commentary?" questioned Daniel

Sheamus pointed at him to come down the ring.

" _What is he scared?." mocked Wade on commentary_

"You see i know it was supposed to be a tag team match with you and Wade against me and Ziggler."

Sheamus laughed remembering the assault on Ziggler.

"Unfortunately Dolph will be out for two weeks." Daniel announced making crowd boo at this.

" _Aw How unfortunate." comment/mocked Wade_

"However. The director of operation Kane, gave me a choice, and that was find a tag team partner, or face you one on one." he continued

"And guess what Wade you're going to be in this match cause i found my tag team partner." The crowd was now curious of who.

Barrett took the headphone off and got in the ring both talking trash telling Bryan to bring it on.

Soon Vengeful one played and the crowd gave a pop as Naruto walked out with black wrist tapes. red biker shorts with black flames designs on the back and sides. Red long boots with the same design black flames.

He had his own shirt on which was black with the design of a black slit red fox eye with a white triangle target sight on it.

"His tag team partner from Tokyo Japan, he is the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal winner Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Talk about a surprise from Daniel Bryan with a tag team partner." commented Tom Phillips._

" _Naruto Uzumaki made his debut this past monday defeating Curtis Axel in a amazing way not to mention as your both heard he is the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal." Byron said_

" _You're right about that Byron, Both men not wasting anytime." Jerry.'_

Naruto and Bryan ran down the ramp and slid in the ring on the attack to both Sheamus and Barrett throwing right punches.

" _it's on now with Naruto and Bryan on the attack."Tom_

Daniel and Naruto clothesline both guys over the ropes to the outside.

" _And both men send Wade Barrett and Sheamus on the outside, man these guys are fired up" Byron_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back to them and senton over the ropes to a stand up Sheamus and Barrett while landing on his feet.

" _Over the ropes Naruto taking down both men." Jerry._

Naruto threw up the too sweet sign.

' _Too Sweeeeeet' the crowd loud,_

" _A too sweet from Naruto to the WWE Universe. First time ever Daniel Bryan and Naruto team up and already they're starting out good." Tom._

Daniel see both men getting up again and had run to the ropes and back to them hitting a suicide dive to both men.

" _Now it's Daniel taking out both men." Jerry_

Bryan did his taunt along with crowd.

' _Yes, Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, the crowd cheered._

" _The WWE Universe on their feet as both Bryan and Naruto are in control but for how long we'll find out when we comeback" Byron_

* * *

Naruto was tagged in as Bryan whipped Barrett to the ropes and came back jumping over Bryan's leg sweep but didn't see Naruto who hit a spinning mid air kick to the face taking Barrett down.

" _We're back live from commercial break, Ooh what a kick. I'll tell you for being tag team partners for the first time these too show good teamwork" Tom_

Naruto hit a backflip onto Barrett and ref count

1

2

Barrett kicked out at two

" _I'm agreeing with you on that Tom we'll take you back during commercial break of what you mean." Jerry_

 _The replayed showed Naruto and Bryan flipping Barrett over their shoulders landing on his bottom and was kicked in the chest follow by a dropkick by both of them._

" _Then we saw this that we thought would put Sheamus down." Jerry_

 _Naruto lifted Sheamus up power bomb position while Bryan tagged in and got on top of the turnbuckle and jumped hitting a dropkick follow by the powerbomb from Naruto._

 _The replayed ended_

Naruto sat Barrett up and put him in a chin lock

The ref asked Barrett if he wanted to give up but he refused.

" _You gotta be amazed of how this matchup is still in Naruto and Bryan's control." Byron_

" _And like you said to Tom, they have a good teamwork for being tag team partners with each other the first time." Jerry_

Barrett manage to stand up on his feet and lift Naruto up slamming him with a backdrop suplex.

" _Barrett now with a comeback." Tom_

Barrett stood up and picked up Naruto and put him in a suplex position which he then hit.

" _What a suplex and the cover." Tom_

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two.

" _Naruto at two still alive in this match as Barrett now has shifted this." Byron_

Barrett picked up Naruto and twisted his arm and dragged him tagging Sheamus.

" _Now Sheamus tagged in this could be bad." Jerry._

Sheamus got in as Barrett still hold Naruto's arm while he ran to ropes and back hitting a running knee lift Naruto follow by a neckbreaker and covered

" _Devastating knee lift by Sheamus followed by a neckbreaker will this do it?" Tom,_

 _1_

 _2_

 _Naruto again kicks out at two_

" _Naruto is in trouble." Byron_

Sheamus picked Naruto up by the hair while the ref warned to watch the hair.

He whipped Naruto into the ropes and came back ducking under a punch and ran to the other ropes and back to Sheamus but was hit with a running double axe handle.

" _Sheamus knocking Naruto down. Naruto looked like he try to reverse things but Sheamus not letting that happen." Jerry_

Sheamus grabbed Naruto's legs and put him in a cloverleaf sharpshooter.

" _Now Sheamus into that cloverleaf." Byron_

Naruto screamed in pain as the ref asked if he wanted to give up but he refused.

" _Sheamus putting pressure to those legs but Naruto still fighting through the pain trying to reach the ropes." Tom_

Naruto was crawling to the ropes and was an arm reach away. He manage to get to it but Sheamus still held the submission making the ref count till three forcing him to let go.

" _Naruto managing to get to the ropes but how much the damage has been done?" Jerry_

 _The ref turned his back to warned Sheamus who put his hands up._

Naruto was holding onto the ropes pulling himself up to his feet. At the last second he ducked under Barrett's bull hammer and had followed it up with a pele kick knocking Barrett off the apron.

" _Pele kick from Naruto. Wade try to sneak attack but Naruto ducked at the last second." Byron_

Naruto turn and saw Sheamus running to him.

Naruto ducked under Sheamus attack and hit another pele kick dazing Sheamus as he stumble back against the corner.

" _Pele kick again this time to Sheamus sending him in the corner." Tom_

Naruto got up ran to his corner and back to Sheamus with a body splash.

" _Body splash from Naruto." Jerry_

Naruto ran again and hit another body splash.

" _And another, we have seen this before from Naruto." Byron_

As Naruto went back to his corner ready to charge at Sheamus again. He felt Bryan tag in and had ran giving one last body splash to Sheamus.

Running back to Bryan he grabbed his arm and irish whipped him hard towards Sheamus.

" _Look at this, again good teamwork." Byron_

Bryan in full speed hit a front dropkick to Sheamus dropping him.

" _Oooh Bryan running in full speed and hitting a devastating front dropkick and this may do it." Tom_

 _1_

 _2_

Wade had manage to stop the count pulling Bryan out of the ring and clotheslined him.

" _Barrett in time breaking up the count and delivering a clothesline."_

" _I have no doubt that would of been it but Wade Barrett pretty much saved the match up."Jerry_

Barrett while looking down at Bryan didn't see Naruto running to him as he crobody over ropes landing of him.

" _Naruto flying over the ropes taking down Barrett again_." Jerry

Naruto got up and turned around getting hit with a battering ram by Sheamus from the apron.

" _Now It's Sheamus knocking Naruto down." Byron_

Sheamus grabbed Bryan and threw him back in the ring before he got in he looked at Naruto and gave a cocky smirk and got back down and grabbed Naruto and threw him in the ring.

" _Sheamus wants to sends a message loud and clear to everyone in the back and to take his word for it." Tom_

Sheamus wait for the two to get up and as they did he went to clothesline both but they ducked and gave a superkick to his gut dropping him to his knees.

" _Oooh what a kick Sheamus may have made a mistake by bringing Naruto in." Jerry_

" _You maybe right about that Jerry cause now it seems this may change things up." Byron_

Bryan had kicked Sheamus in the chest and then Naruto did the same .

The crowd started to chant Yes.

" _Do you hear those Yes chants coming alive?" Jerry_

" _Daniel Bryan and Naruto repeatedly striking Sheamus chest with those kicks." Tom_

The kicks by both men continued while the crowd chanted louder

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Yes

Ooooooooh

Both men stepped back and gave a low roundhouse kick to both sides of the head dropping Sheamus face first to the mat.

" _Oooh that was nasty but it was effective." Jerry_

Naruto looked at Bryan and nod as he ran to the ropes and back to Wade and hit a suicide dive headbutt to his chest slamming his back against the barricade.

" _Naruto colliding with Wade Barrett sending him against barricade." Tom_

Bryan went to the corner doing his Yes taunts along with crowd seeing Sheamus getting up.

" _Sheamus in big trouble now. Whatever you do don't turn around." Jerry_

Bryan charged and hit a hard knee strike to Sheamus and covered.

" _Ooh i told you" Jerry_

" _Cover." Byron_

 _The ref counted as did the crowd_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _The ref called for the bell as the crowd cheered_

Daniel bryan theme song played while he got up and the ref handed him his belt.

" _Here are you winners Daniel Bryan and Naruto Uzumaki." announced_

" _What a victory for both Daniel Bryan and Naruto Uzumaki and i'll tell you i hope we see more tag team action from these two." Byron_

Naruto rolled in the ring and had walk to Bryan raising his and his own arm up.

" _We'll i'll tell you i certainly love how this match turned out with the Intercontinental champion and the 2015 andre the giant winner standing tall._

" _Your winners Naruto and Daniel Bryan. Thanks you for joining us for tonight until next time. good night everyone,_

Daniel and Naruto were on top of the turnbuckle as they both did the YES celebration along with the fans as the screen faded to black.

 _End of chapter 6_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the debut and hope you like the story so far. Please leave comments and likes if you enjoy this story. What does Jiraiya have on Naruto? Can Zetsu really find Naruto? what will happened with Naruto vs Big show find out next time. This is Naruto4life1994 peace out_


	7. Chapter 7

**So far i got good reviews from you guys about the last chapter, now to answer a question you guys had asked. Yes when Konoha and others leave the element nation they lose their chakra leaving only enough for them to live which is civilian. if they were to contain a bijuu they still would be able to use some of their jutsu. So far Naruto has just made his main roster debut and had tag team with Daniel Bryan, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Warning i do not own Naruto or WWE.**

* * *

 **Bold-Kyubi**

 _Italic-Commentary,replays, thoughts,tv_

Chapter 7: the Bigger they are the harder they fall. Journey to become King

-WWE RAW april 6. Austin Texas-

We see Big Show standing at ringside with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins who was in the ring with Kane, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble.

Rollins keeps getting booed when he goes to talk."you sold out" chant starts and Rollins says he thought we're over all that. He talks about the Authority at WrestleMania 31 and puts them over for their wins. When he comes to Kane and Big Show, he says Kane and Big Show was just there time. Rollins declares himself the greatest champion of all time and makes joke about Kane and Big Show not doing anything significant at WrestleMania. Randy Orton's theme hits and out he comes to a big pop.

Orton congratulates Rollin on finally getting his WrestleMania moment and asks the fans to give it up for him but they boo. He says Rollins cashing in still doesn't change the fact that he beat Rollins at WrestleMania with the most spectacular RKO of his career. Fans chant "RKO" he then speaks from the stage saying he has earned a shot at the WWE heavyweight championship. Kane however said he would not get a shot but earn it in a triple threat match, him vs Ryback vs Roman Reign at Extreme rules, it's what's best for business.

* * *

(later that night in the arena)

Big Show theme song hits as he made his way down getting booed loud by fans.

The bell rang "the following contest is schedule for one fall introducing first from Aiken south Carolina, weighing in 455 pounds, The Big Show,." announced Lillian.

" _We are back ladies and gentlemen with Big show heading down the ring ready for a match against Naruto Uzumaki." Byron_

" _Big Show was not happy about Naruto's stick it remark and i'm sure that was not the best thing to say from him." JBL_

" _Let me tell you something, i get where this young man is coming from. The first NXT rookie to win the Andre the giant battle royal that is something that should impress a lot in the back and even though he still gets doubt he still proves what's he capable of." Booker T_

" _JBL you were there when Naruto eliminated Big Show tell us how that was for Big Show?" Byron_

" _I'll tell you i saw the disbelief look Big Show had when he was eliminated, everyone was in disbelief when Naruto picked him over the ropes but i'll tell you it was a Wrestlemania moment that everyone will not forget." JBL_

Big Show in his corner waiting for his opponent.

The Vengeful one played as the crowds cheered as Naruto came out.

he wore black leather pants with the right side design of a blue tidal whirlpool like wave. black boots. open elbow pads, white wristbands and his shirt brand.

He hype the crowd up making them cheer, he stood back and threw his arms out as two golden pyro went off.

"His opponent from Tokyo Japan, he is the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked down the ramp slapping some fans hand and Too Sweeting them.

" _This is a young man i been waiting to see up close regardless of his remark you can't help but be impressed at what he does in the ring." Booker T_

Naruto slid in the ring still looking at the Big Show.

" _You can see the calm look on Naruto's face but the look in his eyes knows he's ready for a fight." JBL_

The song faded, Naruto took off his shirt throwing it to the crowd.

" _As we mentioned before guys Naruto became the winner of that battle royal eliminating Big Show last. since then Big Show has not been in a happy mood." Byron_

" _You right about that Byron which could make things difficult for Naruto but he doesn't seem to be bothered that he's about to face a seven foot giant." Booker T_

The bell ring.

Naruto walked forward as did Show looking each other in the eyes in a glare.

" _You can feel the intensity between the two." JBL_

"You don't belong in my ring. You don't even deserve that trophy." Show trashed talking pointing at the trophy

" _Big Show trash talking Naruto saying he doesn't deserve the andre the giant trophy." Byron_

" _Big Show felt he should've won that battle royal saying he should be the one with the trophy."JBL_

" _There's no doubt Big Show was the dominant in that battle royal but things do have to come to an end as Naruto took the opportunity to get the win." Booker T_

Naruto shoved Big Show shocking the crowd.

" _Whoa." Byron_

" _That was not a smart idea." JBL_

Big Show stood for a few seconds and went to punch Naruto who ducked underneath it and went behind him and started to give chops to the chest.

" _Show looking for that knockout punch but Naruto ducking and now he's on the attack." Byron_

Show shoved Naruto back to ropes and held them. He charged at him but Naruto pulled the top rope down ducking under Show who went over the ropes.

" _Show over the ropes now." Byron_

" _I think i see what's Naruto doing Big Show is getting angry and that throws your focus off in a match and that can be your downfall," Booker T_

Naruto went to the top turnbuckle waiting for Show to get up

" _Naruto now to the top turnbuckle." Byron_

" _i agree with you Booker but at the same time Big Show has been in situation like this before so it should be no problem if he can stay focus- "JBL_

Naruto Senton from the top turnbuckle to the outside onto a stand up Big show taking him down.

" _From the top turnbuckle Naruto taking Big Show down." Byron_

Naruto got up and hype the crowd as they cheered. He went to the ring apron and held onto the ropes.

" _This is what Naruto needs to do to keep Big Show off his feet." Booker T_

" _Naruto now on the apron what's he got in mind now?" Byron_

Naruto springboard from the ropes and backflip onto Big Show but was caught on his shoulder.

" _Uh oh Big Show Now has Naruto and you can tell by the look on his face it's time for payback." JBL_

Big Show carried Naruto and was about to ram him into the metal turnbuckle pole.

" _Big Show about to ram Naruto-" Byron_

Naruto slipped out of Big Show grip as he was behind him and pushed Show into the metal post hitting his head in contact.

"Naruto slipped out and shoved Big Show into the steel post headfirst." Byron

" _Their you go keep the momentum going." Booker T_

Naruto got on the ring apron and ran delivering a boot to the Big Show crushing his head against the metal pole. Big Show dropped as his eyes looked dazed.

" _Good grief did you just hear that?" JBL_

 _Fans chanted_

 _TOO SWEET_

 _TOO SWEET_

 _TOO SWEET_

 _TOO SWEET_

 _TOO SWEET_

 _TOO SWEET_

Naruto was in the ring as the ref counted at five.

" _Big Show may be out." Byron_

" _That was a vicious boot but effective i mean look at this again, this is how you take down a giant." Booker T_

 _Replayed showed Naruto in slow motion delivering the boot that crushed Shows head against the metal post._

The replayed end as the ref was at eight Big Show made it in time.

" _Big Show somehow manage to pull himself in breaking the count. Naruto has to stay on him and keep him off his feets." Booker T_

" _That's the best thing he can only do Book." JBL_

" _Big Show still looks out of it after that devastating boot that crushed his head against the metal post." Byron_

Naruto went for the pin as the ref counted at two but Big Show kicked out.

" _Big show somehow manage to kick out at two." Byron_

Naruto got up and ran to the ropes and back to Big Show to deliver another boot but was slapped in the chest hard knocking him down and sit up holding his chest in pain.

" _A big slap outta nowhere to the chest knocking Naruto down." Byron_

" _This can be a turnaround for Big Show." JBL_

Big Show picked himself up and grabbed Naruto by the throat lifting him up high and gorilla press slam him on his stomach making him grunt in pain holding his stomach.

" _Oh man not a great fall for Naruto." Byron_

Big show stepped on Naruto's chest holding the ropes making Naruto grunt in pain, the ref counted.

" _Big Show now crushing Naruto's chest, that's 455 pounds just crushing down on your chest." JBL_

" _It's not the best feeling trust me. It's could do some serious damage to you." Booker T_

The ref was at four forcing Big Show to get off. He picked Naruto up and threw him across the ring.

" _Big Show is just decimating Naruto, Big Show wants to hurt him, he wants to make him pay." JBL_

" _You right about that Big Show may have the upperhand but i'm not counting out Naruto just yet." Booker T_

Naruto pulled himself up in the corner as he saw Show charging at him but he luckily boot him in the face stunning Big Show back.

" _A boot stops Big Show." Byron_

Naruto ran and slid between Big Show legs and ran to ropes and back but was clothesline.

" _Big Show knocking Naruto down. This could be trouble for Naruto again." Byron_

Big Show again picked up Naruto and put him in the corner and delivered big punches to Naruto's body who grunted in pain.

" _Big Show just delivering those vicious punches each blow can easily break something." JBL_

Show stopped the punches and held Naruto up against the corner.

" _Uh oh you know what's coming here" JBL_

Big show gave Naruto a big slap to the chest echoing around the arena.

" _Goodness." Booker T_

" _That's gonna leave a mark." JBL_

Naruto held his chest in pain and again was held up against the corner.

" _Oh no Big Show going for another." Byron_

Big Show gave another big Slap to Naruto's chest as the impact echoed louder.

" _Ooh I think that was harder than the first one." Byron_

Big show whipped Naruto to the opposite side in the corner and charged at him.

" _Big Show charging now." Byron_

Naruto dodged out of the way just in time as Big Show crashed into the turnbuckle backfirst.

" _Out of the way just in time." Booker T._

Naruto ran to opposite turnbuckle corner and back to Big Show jumping on the second rope and hitting a enzuigiri to the back of his head making a loud impact.

 _The fans oohed at this_

" _Whoa what an enziguri." Booker T_

Naruto rolled back to the corner as Big Show got out of his looking dazed after the kick, Naruto ran to the ropes and back hitting a flying double knee strike taking Big Show down.

"Naruto knocking Big Show down. can he shift things around? we'll find out when we return." Byron

* * *

Big Show side slams Naruto and went for the pin but kicked out at two.

" _We are back live on Monday Night Raw as you can see folks Big Show somehow was able to change things around we'll take you back what happened during commercial break." Byron_

 _Replayed showing what happened during commercial._

" _Naruto had again went for a suicide dive but Big Show caught him and this is where things changed." Byron._

 _Big Show tossed Naruto into the metal pole hard as the back of his head made contact._

 _The replayed ended._

Naruto was busted in the back of the head as Big Show picked him up and repeated heabutt to the wound.

" _Oh man that's not good." Booker T_

" _Busted from the back is very bad, you lose blood you lose consciousness." JBL_

" _Big Show working on that wound this is definitely bad for Naruto." Byron_

Big Show gave one last hard headbutt to Naruto dropping him.

" _Naruto stay down, there's always next time but if you don't there may not be a next time for you." JBL_

Naruto was trying pick himself up but then felt a exploding pain as Big Show elbow dropped on his back making Naruto shout in pain.

" _At this point Big Show just doesn't care i mean come on." Booker T_

" _Big Show warned Naruto and this is the consequences." JBL_

" _The cover." Byron_

 _The ref counted but Naruto kicked out at two_

" _Kick out at two, what is making Naruto keep going?" Byron_

" _It's heart, it's his determination no matter what spot he is in he keeps going ." Booker T_

Big Show got up and did his chokeslam taunt as the crowd boo.

" _Big Show is ready to put this away now." JBL_

Naruto started to get up on his feet. Once he got to them he turned around and was caught in a choke.

" _Big Show now has Naruto." Byron_

As Big Show picked Naruto up, he slipped out and grabbed Big Shows arm and surprisingly took him down to the mat on his stomach locking Shows arm between his own legs and his hands locked across the face stretching the neck back.

 _The fans cheered_

" _Guys guys look, Naruto somehow changed this around locking the crossface." Byron_

" _That's where he wants him in the middle of the ring." Booker T_

" _This may be a fatal mistake for Big Show as he now must try to get the ropes." JBL_

Naruto kept pulling the head while Show started to drag himself with one arm to the ropes.

Naruto pulled harder as Show still was dragging himself to the ropes.

" _Big Show is almost to the ropes but how long can he last, being in that position is not fun trust me." JBL_

Big Show dragged himself as he was now arm reach away from the ropes.

 _The crowd booed as Big Show was being pulled to the ropes with the help from J &J security._

" _Wait a minute." JBL_

" _The hell?" Booker T_

" _J &J security helping Big Show reach the ropes." Byron _

The ref counted and Naruto was forced to break the hold and the ref argued with J&J.

" _What this all about?" Booker T_

Naruto got up and saw both guys. He ran to the ropes and back jumping over the ref and ropes crossbody landing on J&J

" _Whoa." Booker T_

" _Crossbody dive over the ref and ropes taking out J &J." Byron_

Naruto got up and went up on the apron not seeing Big Show who grabbed him by the throat but Naruto counter as he hit a high hanging soccer kicker to the temple.

" _Naruto counters Big Show again." JBL_

Naruto saw Big Show dazed back which gave him the opportunity as he springboard and was gonna hit a flying forearm but was caught by Show and was chokeslammed.

" _Chokeslam that is it." JBL_

Big show covered. the ref pinned.

1

2

Th- Naruto kicked out at two in a half.

" _How?" JBL_

Big Show looked frustrated and had raised his hand up and shouted clenching his fist getting ready.

" _This is the end, Naruto put up a good fight but he's about to say goodnight." JBL_

Naruto used the ropes to help him up. Turning around he just in time dodged the punch and went behind Big Show locking his arms around his waist and with every strength he had he lifted Big Show up.

No one notice Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second and back to blue once slammed the back of Show's head with a german suplex.

The crowd cheered loud

" _Oh my god did he just!?" Booker T_

 _THAT WAS AWESOME CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

 _THAT WAS AWESOME CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

 _THAT WAS AWESOME CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

 _THAT WAS AWESOME CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

" _That was 455 pound that Naruto just lifted." JBL_

" _What incredible strength we had just seen." Byron_

Naruto manage to get up on his knee breathing heavy.

" _But how much fuel does he have? It looked like he used almost all of it on that german suplex to Big Show." JBL_

Naruto saw Big Show starting to get up and had suddenly bolt towards him and hit a Fox strike to the side of the head.

" _Fox strike from Naruto outta nowhere." Byron_

Naruto kip himself up as he was now feeling his adrenaline. The crowd cheered for this.

" _oooooooh here we go." Booker T_

Naruto climbed the turnbuckle and stood up on top.

" _But can he do it after everything he went through can he pull it off?" JBL_

Naruto steady himself and had jumped high and connected show with a 630 senton splash

" _Got him." Booker T_

 _The ref counted as did the crowd._

1

2

3

The the bell ring as Naruto theme song played as the crowd cheered

"Here is your winner Naruto Uzumaki." Lillian announced

Naruto sat up breathing exhausted as his arm was raised the victor.

" _What a victory for Naruto." Byron_

" _Bloodied and bruised Naruto still somehow comes out victory against a giant." JBL_

" _What we saw here boys is-" Booker T_

Naruto manage to stand up as his arm was raised but outta nowhere he was hit in the back of the head with a bull hammer from Wade Barrett.

The fans booed at this.

" _Wade Barrett from behind knocked out Naruto!" Byron_

" _The hell is this about?" Booker T_

Barrett looked down at a knockout Naruto with a smug grin.

The fans had then cheered as Daniel Bryan ran down to the ring But Barrett left the ring.

" _Daniel Bryan coming to the aid of Naruto but Barrett tails it outs." Byron_

Bryan looked at a still smug Wade Barrett as he walked back up the stage to the back.

Daniel went to check on Naruto while the ref called for the doctors who came over to look over him.

* * *

*Twitter*

Naruto the giant killer #RAW

what a victory for Naruto but Barrett had to attack after the match like a coward #RAW

Even bloodied Naruto still keeps fighting like a true wrestler #RAW

HOLY SH*T did Naruto really german suplex Big Show #RAW

I'll never get over how amazing the 630 senton is. #RAW

Thank goodness Daniel Bryan was there to help #RAW

OMG #Alexa

Welcome to the main roster and i'm afraid i got some bad news for you #Badnewsbarrett

* * *

(mindscape)

Naruto woken up in a beautiful meadow field with clear blue sky. He sat up thinking of what happened.

" **You were knocked out kit." a voice said to the left**

Naruto turned to see Kyubi out his cage and was sitting down looking out, he had chain necklace that had a tag on it with a kanji for seal.

" **After you won your match against that giant you were attacked from behind." said Kyubi**

Naruto started to remember as Kyubi explained.

"Do you know who?" asked Naruto

" **Yeah i would... but i think you're friend will tell you." Kyubi said lazy making Naruto sweatdrop but then had remember something.**

"Kyubi, when i lifted Big Show up i felt your chakra stir what was that about?." Naruto

" **You used little of my chakra to enhance your strength" Kyubi answered**

"How?" asked a confused Naruto **.**

" **The moment i accepted you as my Jinchuriki my chakra had started to slowly merge with your body enhancing your abilities, your speed, strength and pain tolerance will be doubled but there's a limit to all this." Informed Kyubi**

"What about my healing ability?" asked Naruto

" **Thats a problem kit, with the way your wounds are it would usually take a couple hours but since we're not in the element nation it would take couple of days." Kyubi said**

Naruto looked disappointed since he hated being injured but he will deal through it just like he has with his other past injuries.

Naruto felt himself fading away.

" **Looks like your regaining conscious we'll talk later kit." Kyubi said**

Naruto faded away.

* * *

Naruto eyes started open to a bright light and hearing someone call his name

Naruto

Naruto

"Naruto can you hear me?"

The brightness died down and his vision was beginning to clear.

Once it was clear he saw wwe medical staff, Daniel and Brie.

Naruto try to sit up.

"Please take it easy Naruto you suffered a hard blow to the back of the head on your wound were gonna have to staple it immediately" medic staff said helping Naruto up and cleaning the blood.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Daniel

"Wade Barrett knocked you out from behind after your match." said Daniel.

Medical staff held a needle "Ok Naruto you're gonna feel a poke and burn, 1 2 3." Medic slowly push the needle in the back of the head and inject medicine to numb the pain.

ten minutes pass by as the medic was finish stapling the wound.

"Alright Naruto all finished." said the medic

Naruto breathe and took a drink of a water bottle.

"So am i good to go?" asked Naruto

"I'm afraid not Naruto you had also suffered a hard concussion, so you're gonna have to take at least three weeks off." medic informed but this didn't sit well for Naruto.

"What three weeks! Come on i'm fine just wait till next-

"Naruto." Daniel stopped Naruto who looked to him.

"I know you're tough i seen that but even if you try to come back there's no doubt the Authority will find a way to send you back home." Daniel said.

Naruto looked down and knew Daniel was right there's no doubt the report of his injury will be looked by them and no doubt they'll send him back home from furthering harming himself.

Naruto didn't like it but had to along with it.

"Hey don't worry." Naruto looked back up to Daniel.

"By the time you come back you'll be in time for the King of the ring tournament."

"King of the ring, how do you know i'll be entering?" Naruto asked.

"I just got a feeling in my gut." chuckled Bryan and Brie giggled

"Well if i do enter, i hope that son of a bitch does too." Naruto angrily but took a breathe.

' _Just you wait Barrett..just you wait..you have never face anyone like me before.' Naruto in thoughts_

* * *

One week later.

Naruto was in gym doing chin up's. He wore a black tank top with orange basketball shorts and orange running shoes with black stripes.

He got done doing thirty chin ups and dropped on his feet taking a breathe.

Since he couldn't wrestle for a couple weeks didn't mean he would stop training. Since Kyubi informed him of his enhanced ability Naruto worked his speed, strength and agility. Running on the treadmill, lifting weights, jumping up and down steps.

Naruto was now on the bench prepare to lift over two hundred pounds.

Naruto laid back and grabbed the bars and took a quick breath and push the bar up and had brought it above his chest and proceed to do sets.

Naruto continued this as he thought about one man he wanted to crush...Wade Barrett. the King Of The Ring was coming this week and when he returns he'll make sure he enters.

' _Watch out Barrett..Naruto Uzumaki is coming back..and he's coming back strong'_

* * *

 _April 28 2015 WWE Network king of the ring_

"The following contest is the semi final of the king of the ring and it is schedule for one fall now the winner of this match will advance to the finals."

Sheamus theme song played as the arena went dark and his titantron showed

Seconds later the lights shined on him doing his pose and walks down the ramp.

"Introducing first from Dublin Ireland, weighing in 267 pounds, Sheamus." announced Eden

" _We are set for the semifinals Sheamus will be facing Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Luke harper this past monday to advance here." Michael cole_

" _And Sheamus is looking forward to go to the finals, he's confident enough that he will win this without breaking a sweat." JBL_

Sheamus in the ring waiting for his opponent.

Vengeful one played the crowd gave a pop.

Naruto came out on stage wearing his black and white biker shorts with the black and white fox design, white wrist tape, black knee pads and his brand shirt on.

He threw his arms out as the golden pyro went off.

The walk down the ramp too sweeting fans.

"His opponent from Tokyo Japan, he is the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal, Naruto Uzumaki." Eden announced

" _This past Monday Night on Raw Naruto defeated Luke Harper in the quarterfinals to advance, it was a bit of a struggle but he manage to pick up the win."_

Naruto slid in the ring and got up to dodged a clothesline from Sheamus and started to throw right punches backing him to the ropes.

" _Sheamus try to blindside Naruto but saw it coming and here we go."_

The ref called the bell to start.

" _There's the bell and Naruto still on the attack." JBL_

He then whipped Sheamus to the ropes but he reversed it sending Naruto to the ropes.

He came back and slid between Sheamus legs, he turned around only to get hit by a jumping back kick.

" _Jumping back kick, now Sheamus rolling out of harm's way." Michael_

Sheamus on the outside wiped his lips and looked at him irritated.

Naruto took his shirt off throwing it to the crowd and gave a 'bring it' taunt to Sheamus and gave a cocky grin which he knew would piss him off and it worked as he slid back in the ring and charge at Naruto who ran and ducked under the punch and hit the ropes and back to Sheamus knocking him down with a flying clothesline.

" _Flying clothesline from Naruto here's the cover." Michael_

Sheamus kick out at one. Naruto gave a headlock.

" _Naruto with the headlock on Sheamus. You gotta be impressed with how fast Naruto has made in the WWE, first ever NXT rookie to win a Andre the giant battle royal memorial then going on to tag team with Daniel Bryan defeating Wade Barrett and Sheamus and including beating the Big Show one on one." Michael_

" _I'm not gonna lie to you i see a future in this kid, i'll admit i had my doubt two weeks ago but he manage to beat the odds by defeating the world's largest athlete." JBL_

Sheamus manage to get on his feet and ran back first into the corner turnbuckle forcing Naruto to let go as he was crushed.

" _Now Sheamus forcing Naruto to break the hold." Michael_

Sheamus had started to land repeated punches to Naruto in the corner and had whipped him to the opposite side but Naruto jumped on the second and third rope backflipping over Sheamus.

" _Amazing agility." Booker T_

He charged at Sheamus who turned around as Naruto jumped on him and monkey flipped Sheamus high landing on his back hard.

" _Ooh did you just see how high Sheamus went." Michael_

" _Again Naruto shown display of his incredible strength." JBL_

Naruto wait for Sheamus to turn around and was gonna go for a running double knee but again Sheamus rolled out of the ring again.

" _Sheamus again rolling out of the ring." Michael_

Sheamus was on the outside getting frustrated as he turned his back at Naruto.

" _Sheamus is getting frustrated here and that's what Naruto is looking for." Booker T_

" _Yeah but he's gonna have to be careful Sheamus is different, the very first irish born WWE champion in history and world heavyweight champion, not to mention he also was a king of the ring winner before and he has shown us when you get him angry you're going to be in for a world of pain." JBL_

" _At the same time it can throw you off and that can cost you." Michael_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back to Sheamus going over the ropes with a suicide somersault senton taking him down.

" _Naruto over the top rope taking down Sheamus." Michael_

Naruto went over to Sheamus and had picked him up follow by a irish whip to the ring apron colliding into his ribs, giving a shout of pain.

" _Sheamus colliding into the ring apron. So far now Naruto has taken control of this match." Michael_

Naruto threw Sheamus back in the ring and had climbed up the apron and waited for him to get back up.

Naruto jumped on the ropes and springboard crossbody Sheamus with the cover.

" _The cover will this do it?" JBL_

1

2

" _Sheamus kicks out at two." Michael_

Naruto picked up Sheamus and brung him in the corner and then gave a repeated hard chops.

" _Naruto giving those repeated chops to the chest. What does Naruto have to do to put Sheamus away?" Michael_

" _Staying on Sheamus is all he can do for now, take every chance he has when he sees an opening." Booker T_

Naruto whipped Sheamus to the opposite turnbuckle corner and charged to hit a body splash but Sheamus charged back and hit a running double axe handle flipping Naruto inside out.

" _Ooh man Sheamus now may now change things around." Booker T_

" _This is what Sheamus needs." JBL_

Sheamus grabbed Naruto from behind and hit a belly to back suplex dropping Naruto on his head.

" _Sheamus now has the advantage." Michael_

Sheamus got up and pinned Naruto but kick out at two.

He picked Naruto up and locked him suplex position and hit a front suplex.

" _Planting Naruto and again the covered." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out.

" _Again Naruto at two, now what does he have to do to change things around Booker?" Michael_

Sheamus picked up Naruto and whipped him into the corner and had charged hitting a shoulder block to the stomach taking Naruto out of the corner as he held his stomach and was hit by a running knee lift dazing him as he fell down.

" _Oh man what knee from Sheamus and Naruto is down." JBL_

Sheamus had then went to turnbuckle and climbed up

" _Sheamus now climbing to the top turnbuckle." JBL_

Naruto manage to stand on his feet but as he turned around Sheamus dive battering ram him knock him down.

" _From the turnbuckle knocking Naruto down again and things are now going really bad for Naruto." Michael_

" _Naruto needs to finds just a little slip from Sheamus and if he can this can change around." Booker T_

Sheamus picked up Naruto and tossed him outside on the ring apron and had turned him around and proceed to do his signature move beats of bodhran.

" _Here we go boys were about to hear some beats." JBL_

Sheamus proceed to do nine hits but as he was about to connect the tenth one Naruto grabbed the arm and jumped down off the apron making the arm bounce off the ropes damaging it.

" _Their you go." Booker T_

Sheamus held his arm in pain but then was dragged out of the ring by Naruto who then whipped him into the barrier hard.

" _Naruto now taking the fight on the outside as he whips Sheamus into the barrier." Michael_

Naruto proceed to stand back and charged forward hitting a double flying knee strike to Sheamus chest against the barrier

" _Now a double flying knee to Sheamus against the barrier." Michael._

" _Just as we thought Sheamus had it in Naruto somehow slipped out of it and shifts things around." JBL_

Naruto picked Sheamus and threw him in the ring and had got back in as well. He picked up Sheamus and put him up on his shoulder rolling fireman's carry slamming him follow by a moonsault.

" _Fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault combo can this do it?" Michael_

1

2

Sheamus kicked out at two

" _Sheamus kicks out at two, man what a comeback from Naruto." Michael_

Naruto stood up and picked Sheamus up but was suddenly lifted up on his shoulders then switch to the back shoulders and was slammed.

" _White noise from outta nowhere." JBL_

" _Sheamus is a tough wrestler i'll give you that and there's no question of the accomplishment he has done in the WWE." Booker T_

Sheamus was sitting up giving a laugh and begin to get up.

" _Sheamus now getting up on his feet and Naruto is still down." Michael_

Naruto was being picked up and again Sheamus set him up and hit another white noise.

" _Another white noise this has to be it." JBL_

1

2

th-Naruto kicked out, the fans started to chant his name

 _Let's go Naruto clap, clap, clap, clap_

 _Let's go Naruto clap, clap, clap, clap_

 _Let's go Naruto clap, clap, clap, clap_

 _Let's go Naruto clap, clap, clap, clap_

" _The WWE Universe standing behind Naruto." Michael_

" _The guy is a fighter, no matter what you say about Naruto you gotta respect what he's doing." Booker T_

Sheamus went to the corner pounding his chest seeing Naruto beginning to get up.

" _This is it, if Sheamus connects this it's all over." JBL_

Naruto was up on his feet and as he went to turn around he just in time ducked under the brogue kick making Sheamus get caught in the ropes between the legs.

 _The crowd oohed at this._

" _Ooh Naruto just in time had ducked under the brogue!" Michael_

" _What does it take just to keep him down?" JBL_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back delivering a high jumping knee strike to the head of Sheamus.

" _Vengeance Naruto with a high Fox strike to Sheamus." Michael_

Sheamus fell off the ropes on the apron down to the floor.

" _My god did you hear that?" JBL_

" _Sheamus looks out cold." Booker T_

Naruto went on the outside and had picked up a barely conscious Sheamus and had manage to put him back in the ring.

" _Naruto putting Sheamus back in the ring." Michael_

Naruto got in the ring and stood back watching Sheamus trying to push himself up, he took aim making his triangle sight finger sign.

" _Oh no is he really gonna do-" JBL_

Naruto ran and had hit another Fox strike to Sheamus as the impact was louder.

 _The fans oohed at the impact._

" _Oooh man again Fox strike with authority." Michael_

" _That right there had to put Sheamus lights out." Booker T_

Naruto had breathed and started to climb up the turnbuckle.

" _Guys were about to see something amazing here!." JBL_

" _I love seeing this." Booker T_

Naruto stood up on the top turnbuckle and hit the 630 senton.

" _630 Senton with the cover." Michael_

The fans counted as the ref did.

1

2

3

The bell ring as Naruto theme song played

Here is your winner Naruto Uzumaki." Eden

" _What a win For Naruto Uzumaki in his career and now he advances to the finals to face on R-truth or Bad news Barrett." Michael._

 _Naruto gets up as his arm was raised as the crowd cheered._

" _What a match- wait a minute?" JBL_

Dolph Ziggler slid in the ring and started to beat up Sheamus.

" _Dolph Ziggler is not done with Sheamus yet, this rivalry has been going on for weeks and this is payback as Sheamus costed Dolph his chance to advance at King of the ring"_

Naruto looked amused and just shrugged his shoulder and left as the crowd laughed.

" _Oh come on Naruto be a good sport and help Sheamus out." JBL_

" _I think he doesn't care JBL." Michael._

Naruto return to the back

* * *

 _Later backstage._

Naruto watching the screen and saw Barrett pick up the win. It would now be him vs Barrett just like he wanted.

He had been waiting for this, this would be the ultimate payback.

You know what they say payback is a bitch.

Naruto went to the bathroom washing his face, drying he looked at up the mirror taking a breathe.

" **You got this kit." Kyubi spoke "You been training weeks for this, besides your vixen is probably watching. You wouldn't want her to see you lose too after you came to far to where you are."**

Naruto nod thanking Kyubi for his words, he had heard his phone go off and saw the name Alexa answering it.

"Hey you." Naruto spoke.

"Hey i saw your match, you were awesome." Alexa commented.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"You know you're going against Barrett right?" she asked

"Yeah." he answered

"Be Careful against him." she said.

"I will and believe me he won't see what's coming. How was your flight?" he asked

" It was ok, it would've been better if you were with me." she said in a kinda sad tone.

Naruto knew that tone, "i know, but after this i'll go down to see you." he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise on my word." he said with firm.

"Okay..but do me favor." said Alexa

"What?" he asked.

"Go out there and kick ass." she said with a giggle.

He grinned "you got it."

They hung up. He began to wrap his wrist tapes but was then interrupted.

"Excuse me Naruto we just heard the announcement that you'll be facing Bad News Barrett soon tonight can i get your comments about that?" asked Renee with a cameraman

Naruto looked down and gave a chuckle. "Some people expect me to complain or cry about how much i'm in pain and it's not fair well guess what you won't hear that from me. I have went through pain and struggle in my career in japan, i wouldn't care if i was in pain or tired i wouldn't stop till i got the job done. Tonight me and Barret are gonna settle a score." Naruto turned to the camera " Barrett..i'm afraid i got some bad news for you...tonight." Naruto said.

Commercial break

* * *

 _Later that night in the arena_

Wade Barrett theme song played played for a while as he came out and did his taunt pyro went off.

The bell ring

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and the winner of this match will be declared the King of the ring introducing first, from Manchester England. Weighting in 246 pounds Bad News Barrett.

" _We are finally here in the finals Bad news Barrett defeated R-Truth earlier to advance where he will face Naruto who earlier too had defeated Sheamus and i can tell you this is gonna get ugly." Michael_

" _Right about that Cole it was three weeks ago on Raw after Naruto's win against Big Show he was hit hard by Barrett's bull hammer causing a concussion and having him sidelined for three weeks." JBL_

" _This also will decide the winner of the King of the ring." Michael_

Barret in the ring did his taunt.

" _This is a big night for Bad News Barrett. Being King Of The Ring is a chance to be up there with other past winners, Stone Cold, Bret Hart, Macho Man Randy Savage, Triple H, Brock Lesnar. You'll get the respect winning this." JBL_

Barrett was in the corner as Naruto theme song played.

Naruto walked out on stage with no shirt on and walked in the middle throwing his arms out as gold pyro went off, walking down the ramp.

"His opponent from Tokyo Japan weighing in 205 pounds, he is the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal, Naruto Uzumaki." announced Eden.

" _JBL can you imagine if Naruto wins this, not only is he the winner of the 2015 Andre the giant memorial battle royal but also might become King Of the Ring winner?" Michael_

" _In the history of the WWE. A NXT rookie who just made the main roster winning the 2015 Andre the giant Memorial battle royal but already becoming King Of The Ring may be a shock but Barrett is not an easy man to beat." JBL_

Naruto got up on the apron and flipped over the ropes and rolling to the middle of the ring.

Naruto looked up as he gave a glare to Barrett who gave a smug look.

" _The intensity from these two are unbelievable, this seems more than just being King Of The Ring." Michael_

Naruto went to his corner still looking at Barrett.

The ref called for the bell.

" _Here were go." Michael_

Both men walked forward and circled around each other getting ready for a lock but Barrett had gut kicked Naruto and started to punch him on the ropes and whipped him to the opposite side but as Naruto came back he slid between Wade's legs and was on four like an animal and charged where he slid underneath a punch and once Wade turned around he was hit by a dropkick.

" _What speed from Naruto follow by a dropkick." Michael_

Naruto arm dragged a charging Barrett and again this time locking in an armbar.

The ref asked Barrett if he wanted to give up but Barrett refused.

" _Naruto now with the armbar, i think he is targeting Barrett's right arm, that's the arm that he uses for the bull's hammer." Michael_

" _You're right Michael good thinking from Naruto." JBL_

Naruto picked Barrett up still locking the arm and had twisted his wrist putting the arm behind the back and threw him back against the turnbuckle crushing his arm making Barrett hold it in pain.

" _Barrett is showing some damage done to the arm but Naruto is not done there." Michael_

Naruto grabbed the arm and jumped over the ropes to the ring apron and jumped down to the floor making the arm bounce off the rope causing more damage to it.

" _And again on the arm, Naruto is like an animal picking apart his prey." JBL._

Naruto got on the the ring apron and had springboard from the ropes hitting a corkscrew uppercut knocking Barrett down

" _Whoa what a springboard corkscrew uppercut from Naruto here's the cover." Michael_

1

2

Barrett kicked out at two.

" _Barrett kicks out at two, i'll tell you Michael Barrett seems in trouble since this match has started and Naruto is still working on that arm." JBL_

Naruto held the arm out as he stood back and jumped forward as his knee landed on the arm making Barrett hold it kicking in pain.

" _Ooh Naruto landing Knee first onto the damaged arm of Bad News Barrett." Michael_

" _Barrett needs to find a way to switch this around." JBL_

Naruto picked up Barret and had went to whip him into the ropes but as he did he was pulled back and Barrett hit a winds of change.

" _Winds of change from outta nowhere to an unexpected Naruto."Michel_

Both men were down while Barrett held his arm stomping in pain.

" _This is what Barrett was looking for but how much did it take out of that arm?" JBL_

Barrett was able to get to his feet and saw a down Naruto and picked him up hitting a belly to back suplex one arm.

"Barrett with a belly to back suplex with one arm here's the cover

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two.

Barrett picked him up whipping him to the ropes and hit a kitchen sink as he came back.

" _Barrett now starting to take control of this match but how much damage has been done to the arm?" Michael_

Naruto turned around trying to get up but was kicked in the ribs making back to the corner as Barrett picked him up and gave repeated kicks to the gut.

" _Barrett's arm is damage but not to severe which is a good thing if he somehow can connect that finisher he can put this away early." JBL_

the ref counted till he was at four Barrett stopped and whipped Naruto to the opposite corner but he jumped on the second and third rope backflipping over Barrett and had charged hitting a body splash.

" _The momentum has now shifted around as a body splash connects." Michael_

Naruto ran to hit another splash but was tossed over the ropes but held them as he landed on the apron. Barrett try to punch him but Naruto blocked it and grabbed the right arm and locked a cross armbreaker as he hung from the ropes causing Barrett to shout in pain.

" _look at this Naruto with cross armbreaker hanging from the ropes." Michael._

" _Now this right here can do serious damage right here." JBL_

The ref counted till he was at four making Naruto let go.

" _Naruto like you said John had now did serious damage more to the arm this is bad for Barrett." Michael_

Naruto got up on his feet waiting for Barrett to turn around and had went for springboard forearm but was caught by Barrett's big boot to the face knocking him down.

" _Oooh man what a big boot from Bad news Barrett." Michael_

" _That look liked it almost took Naruto's head off." JBL_

Barrett picked Naruto up and hit a swinging neckbreaker and covered

1

2

Naruto kicked out.

" _Bad News Barrett now with the headlock." Michael_

Barrett started to twisted Naruto head adding more pressure.

" _What a match so far, who do you think would win Michael?" JBL_

" _Well i honestly would say Naruto." Michael_

" _Even when you see him like this. Well i'm going with Barrett a three time intercontinental champion say a lot you." JBL_

Naruto got up on his feet and pushed Barrett against the ropes and try to whip him into the opposite side but Barrett reversed it as Naruto now was whipped into the ropes and back as Barrett picked him up and sidewalk slammed him.

" _Sidewalk slam and again Barrett holding the damage arm that has been targeted throughout the match." Michael_

Barrett dragged Naruto by the hair and sat him the ropes and lifted him up and proceed to do multiple knee lifts to the face.

" _I gotta admit Barrett seems to be handling this well even with that damage arm." Michael_

Ref counted as he was at four Barrett stood back and charged hitting a running big boot. Naruto fell on the ring apron onto the floor.

" _That's what i'm saying, Barrett is one tough guy, European bare knuckle champion. former leader of Nexus and the Core, three time intercontinental title he has come a long way." JBL_

" _Don't count Naruto out though. He's also had a tough road, growing up in the streets of Japan working at a very young age as a Dishwasher for few years till he started to wrestle, fast forward later he would become a two time champion in Mexico, a two time IWGP Tag Team champion, a three time IWGP Intercontinental champion and a IWGP Jr Heavyweight champion. Soon enough came to the WWE to NXT for a few months and made his Wrestlemania Debut winning the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle royal." Michael_

Barrett went on the on the outside and grabbed Naruto and was gonna toss him in the ring but turned around throwing him against the barricade, Naruto was on the ground holding his back in pain.

" _Barrett has Naruto on the ropes this seems very bad for him." Michael._

Barrett picked him up and was prepare to whip him into the the metal post but Naruto had then reversed it sending Barrett instead.

" _What a counter from Naruto sending Barrett into the metal post." Michael._

Barrett hit the post and fell to one knee, Naruto got on the ring apron and ran doing a baseball slide kick to Barrett's arm crushing it against the metal post.

Barrett was on the floor kicking and shouted in pain.

" _Baseball slide kick to again right to the damage arm, Naruto as we said had been targeting that arm through this match and that kick to the arm against the metal post had to cause more severe damage." Michael_

Naruto got down and threw Barrett in the and went in

" _Back in the ring, what's Naruto gonna do now?" JBL_

Naruto went to the corner doing his triangle target .

" _You question is about to be answered as Naruto takes aim." Michael_

Naruto charged but was all of a sudden hit with Barrett's bull hammer.

" _Bull's hammer that's it goodnight." JBL_

Naruto was on the floor on his back dazed out, Barrett was holding the arm in pain kicking around.

" _But the damage the arm, how much did that take out of it." Michael_

" _It doesn't matter just one would put any man down." JBL_

Barrett went for the cover quickly.

1

2

Th- Naruto kicked out as the fans cheered.

" _Naruto somehow still staying alive in this match." Michael_

" _How?" JBL_

 _Barrett looked in disbelief and had started to argue with the ref._

" _Barrett arguing with the ref, he's gotta be be careful not to get disqualified." JBL_

Barrett turned back around and was hit with a running double knee strike taking him down.

" _Whoa Naruto from outta nowhere with a double Knee strike, now Barrett seems the one to be in trouble." Michael_

Naruto stood up on his feet and grabbed Barrett and whipped him into the corner and ran hitting a body splash to him.

" _Body splash to Barrett into the corner." Michael_

Naruto ran back to the opposite corner and again charged hitting another body splash.

" _And again another body splash, Naruto is now fired." JBl_

Naruto again back to his corner and again charged with another body splash.

" _A third Body splash, now Naruto with Barrett on his shoulders." Michael_

Naruto hitting a rolling fireman's carry slam as he flipped landed on his feet and had springboard moonsault from the corner landing on Barrett.

" _Here's the cover." Michael_

 _1_

 _2_

Barrett barely kicked out.

" _Barrett still showing some fight left in him." Michael_

" _Barrett is in a lot of trouble here." JBL_

Naruto crouched waiting for Barrett to get up and as he did Naruto locked in one arm but all of sudden was picked up on Barrett's Shoulder and was hit with a wasteland.

" _Wastelands that's it cover." JBL_

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked out as the crowd cheered

" _Naruto still alive in this match." Michael_

Barrett banged his left arm on the mat in frustration.

" _Barrett is showing frustration. I don't blame him. What is it gonna take to put Naruto down?" JBL_

Barrett this time pulled his right elbow pad down and had ignored the pain due to his adrenaline.

Barrett taunted Naruto to get up as he was rolling his arm getting ready.

" _Barrett finally about to put this away." JBL_

Naruto got up on his feet as Barrett charged towards him but outta nowhere he had jumped backwards connecting a pele kick to the back of the head stunning Barrett stepped back and fell to his knee.

" _From outta nowhere a pele kick connected to the back of Barrett's head stopping him in his track." Michael_

Naruto rolled backwards up and got up and charged hitting Fox Strike.

" _Fox Strike, Naruto hit the Fox Strike." Michael_

" _What a comeback, now can he put Barrett away-wait a minute." JB:_

Naruto picked Barrett up and locked his arm around the waist and hit a snapping release german suplex, Barrett rolled backwards to his knee's as Naruto once again hit another Fox Strike.

" _Oh man a snapping releasing german suplex followed by another Fox strike." Michael_

Naruto got up the turnbuckle and stood up and jumped high hitting a 630 senton.

" _Got him is this it." JBL_

The ref covered as the crowd counted.

1

2

3

The bell ring as his theme song plays while the crowd cheered

" _He did it Naruto did it, he is the 2015 King Of The Ring winner." Michael_

Naruto manage to get up on his feet rubbing his jaw while the ref raised his arm.

"Here is your winner and the 2015 King Of The Ring, Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Can you believe this John, Naruto Uzumaki is The King Of The Ring." Michael_

" _I'm next to you Michael and we are witnessing history as this young man from NXT becoming King Of The Ring who not long ago won The Andre The Giant Battle Royal." JBL_

Naruto proceed to roll out of the ring and go up the ramp slapping the fans hands or too sweeting them.

" _Naruto fought a battle and he ended it like he said he would and he did say he got some bad news for Barrett and we can say this is the bad news, Naruto Uzumaki you're King Of The Ring winner._

Naruto was up on stage and saw Jerry The King Lawler holding a crown.

He approached Jerry and had went down to one knee

Jerry was happy to crown Naruto and had then wrapped a red King-Mantle around his neck and was handed a scepter.

Naruto rose up and holding his scepter and threw his arms out as the crowd cheered.

" _Naruto Uzumaki is your winner and King of The King." Michael_

" _I got a feeling things will get harder for Naruto, but again congratulation at becoming King Of The Ring." JBL_

" _Thank you for joining us ladies and gentlemen i'm Michael Cole with JBL until next time, good night everybody._

Naruto sat on a royal throne looking at the crowd while the put up the Too Sweet sign making them chant Too Sweet as the video faded to black.

* * *

*Tweets*

King Uzumaki is here. #Kingofthering

That Fox Strike always makes me cringe at the impact. #Kingofthering

Payback does hurt. #Kingofthering

Barrett did receive some bad news. #Kingofthering

Big congrats to my Brother in all but blood, you deserved it. #DemonKing

What a slobber knocker match but congratulation to Naruto #JRsBBQ

You making it their kid keep it up #steveaustinBSR

I'm so happy for you #AlexasBliss_WWE

Watch out cause Naruto Uzumaki is back and better then ever. #NarutoMaelstrom

* * *

End of chapter 7

 **Hope the small rivalry was good and the matches Naruto is King of the Ring what is next for him, leave comments likes or favorite. Untila next time peace**


	8. Chapter 8

i'm keeping my word and as I said my stories are updating so far Naruto is the king of the ring what will await him next find out

Warning I do not own Naruto or WWE or NJPW.

The Kitsune wrestler.

Chapter 8 opportunity

May 4 2015 Montreal, Quebec, Canada

WWE RAW

It had ben six days since Naruto won the king of the ring, after the show he went back to the hotel and to his surprise Alexa and Finn were their along with other NXT stars that congratulated him. Later that night as everyone left except Alexa she had a more bigger surprise for him...let's just say the next morning a shit eating grin never left Naruto's face

Monday Night Raw was live from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The show started as fans cheered throughout. The commentators talk about how Randy Orton will face Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match at WWE Payback for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd were loudly applauding Orton and chanting his name. He starts off by saying Payback is a fitting name for a Pay Per View. "It's fitting because Payback is exactly what I'm going to get on Seth Rollins in two weeks." Last week on RAW, the WWE Universe took it upon themselves to make this a triple threat match, which adds Roman Reigns to the fold. Reigns' name received boos. "Reigns will receive disappointment, but that's not my problem because I'm walking out as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and there's not a damn thing Rollins or Reigns can do about it."

Roman Reigns' music hits, and he makes his way to the ring through a hostile crowd. Reigns stands in the ring as the boos pour down on him. Reigns says all the things Orton just said isn't going down like that. If anyone is going to get Payback on Seth Rollins, it's him. The crowd is chanting, "RKO." Orton acknowledges them and walks around a bit. Reigns says the crowd doesn't fight for him. Orton fumbles a line before saying he's not going to stand by and let Reigns just get Payback on Rollins. Reigns says if Orton comes near him, he won't be standing. The crowd loudly boos that. Orton says Reigns has obviously forgotten who he's talking to. Reigns says Orton has forgotten about their past. Orton says he's a 12-time World Champion and been to 12 consecutive WrestleMania's. Reigns has only been to three and has never won a World Title. Reigns has some catching up to do. Reigns says the last time he checked, he beat Orton at SummerSlam. Reigns says he wants Payback on Rollins, but he doesn't mind breaking Orton in half one more time and taking the championship.

The New Day's music hits, and the WWE Tag Team Champions come out to the stage. Xavier Woods says all this negativity has to stop. A "New Day Sucks" chant breaks out. Woods says since they're the only champions out here, they feel that the burden falls on them to spread the power of positivity. Woods says they're both so negative. They're talking about which of them is going to get Seth Rollins. No one cares about their "Montreal Boo Hoo-job." Woods says, "Those days are over, and today is a New Day!" Kofi Kingston says both of them have squandered all their opportunities away (he's interrupted by a "New Day Sucks" chant), but what's in the past is in the past. Kingston says today is a New Day, and everybody knows New Day ROCKS. Big E tells Reigns not to let it bother him that he's never won the big one. Big E also tells Orton to not let it tear him up inside because not only does Rollins have his number, he has it on speed dial. They keep getting knocked down over and over again, but tonight they have the opportunity to do something positive and extraordinary. They can clap with The New Day. They start clapping, and the crowd chants, "New Day Sucks." Kingston says he knew they wouldn't do it because they're too hard headed. Big E says they're going to take on the WWE Tag Team Champions… all three of them. Woods says that comes straight from the Director of Operations, Kane. Big E says, "Thanks to Kane, you two will feel the pain." This match is going down right now.

-Commercial Break-

Naruto was wearing his black jacket with orange strips design down the arm over his black shirt and had on pair of blue light jeans with black shoes. Today he had his day off but decided to drop in. He was greeted by some of the producers and some wrestlers, he saw both J&J with Seth Rollins talking to the director of operation Kane which reminded him.

"Hey." Naruto called out catching the four attentions walking to them.

"what the hell were you cheerleaders doing being involved in my match again show." Naruto Questioned Rollins

"who you calling cheerleader." Shouted a short angry redneck.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa don't look at me I had nothing to do with that." Seth trying to act innocent.

"Seth." Kane called to him. "You have a match with Dean Ambrose, I suggest you get ready for it tonight." He suggested.

Seth didn't even argue for once and left with J&J

Kane turned to Naruto "Mr. Uzumaki, on behalf of COO and I the director of operation would like to give our sincere apology but we also like to congratulate you on your win at the King of the ring." Kane extended his hand while Naruto Awkwardly shook it.

"Uh...thanks I guess." Naruto said.

"But as I recall Mr Uzumaki you have your day off today so is there anything I can do for you?" Asked Kane

Before Naruto spoke he was surprised to see someone who too notice him and was surprised,

"Actually, that will be all Kane, thank you." Naruto left walking to the person.

The man had brown facial hair and short hair. He was wearing a black sweat coat with black tights and boots with the red initial designs SZ this was Sami Zayn a former NXT Champion.

"I'm surprised to see you." Naruto said shaking Sami's hand and giving a quick hug but notice a wince from him, he will ask about that later. "So, I'm guessing you got called to the main roster."

Sami nod "yeah, I did after my last match with Shinsuke." He said making Naruto eye's wide.

"W-What are you for real Shinsuke Nakamura is here." Naruto was really surprised at this. Shinsuke would always be consider his toughest opponent from his career in Japan.

"Yeah he signed up with company few weeks ago." Sami said

Naruto nod at this then asked. "Something wrong?"

Sami shook his head but Naruto gave him a deadpanned look making him drop his head, how the hell does Naruto always know when a person is lying or not.

"alright I messed my shoulder pretty bad and the medics want me to pull out." He admited

"on your debut against who?" Naruto asked.

"John Cena for the United States Championship." Sami said Naruto surprised.

"and let me guess your refusing to pull out." He concluded not even guessing.

Sami nod again "I have a chance to be Champion here, in my hometown, this is one of my biggest opportunity and I'm not going to let it slips by my fingers." Said a determined Sami

Naruto knew Sami had worked hard for years during his independent wrestling career to Ring of Honor to here, this was a huge opportunity for his career not to mention to be able to beat John Cena a man who had led the company for years.

"Sami, you're up." Said a producer.

"Good luck man." Said Naruto.

Sami nodded and took a breath walking to the entrance stage.

* * *

Naruto was watching the match and had saw Cena raised Sami's arm. Sami gave one hell of a fight, he knew he almost pulled everything out on Cena but the man

proved why he was a 15-time world champion.

Naruto saw Sami coming backstage and gave him a pat making him look.

"Champion or not, win or lose, you proved why you deserve to be here." He said to him.

Sami gave a small smile and nod heading to the medic room.

Once Sami left Naruto headed to the entrance stage.

* * *

The vengeful one blasted through the arena causing the crowd to cheer.

Naruto comes out walking on stage and looked around the crowd and threw his arms out as the golden pyro went off and proceed to walk down the ramp.

"They're he is the 2015 King of the Ring winner Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Sheamus in the pre-finals and then defeated Bad News Barret in the finals. I got to say gentlemen you both must be impressed what this young man has made in his young career, not long ago won his first ever Andre the giant memorial battle royal at WrestleMania 31 and now is the king of the Ring." Said Michael.

Naruto was too sweeting Fans and made his way up the metal stair to the ring apron stepping in the ring.

"Of course, I'm impressed, this boy has potential, I saw some of his career back in Japan and he has everything to back it up, he did that when he defeated Big Show and Barrett and many others." Said JBL

"let's me just say this guy's, I met and seen lots of young talents in my long career and never have I met or seen one like Naruto Uzumaki." Booker T

Naruto asked for a microphone.

"I wonder what's this about?" Asked Michael.

Naruto went to talk but didn't after chants of TOO SWEETS were erupting making him smile.

He spoke "First of all let's give one last cheer for the hometown hero Sami Zayn for a tremendous match." Said Naruto as the crowd cheered.

"What a match it was." Said Michael.

Naruto continued on "Secondly, I have a quick announcement and I hope your listening Cena."

The crowd now grew curious

"This should be interesting." Said JBL

"I have face the best of the best in Japan I won some and I lost some." The crowd cheered on

"Even when I arrived here, I have face many wrestlers...but they were not the best...one man I consider a brother pushed me to the limit...and I lost to the best." Naruto looked at the camera and spoke again.

"to make this short, John Cena I'm challenging you next week you and me for the WWE United States Championship." He said making the crowd surprise and cheer.

"Whoa." Booker T suprised

"What an announcement." Said JBL laughing.

"I want to see you at your best John because you're going to get the best from me, I'll see next week Champ." Naruto finished and too sweet at the camera dropping the microphone and stepped out of the ring tagging fans hands or too sweeting them while his theme song hits.

"What a major announcement declared by Naruto." Michael

"can you imagine the match between the two, it would be a dream match many fans would want to see." JBL

"But is Naruto ready for that next level? I believe he is." Booker T

Naruto threw his arms out at the crowd as the camera faded blacked

* * *

*Twitter*

Yes, Yes Yes a dream match come true #Raw

Now I can't wait for next week #Raw

Former Japan's best vs WWE's best #Raw

Cena better be prepared for what might be his toughest opponent in his career #Raw

Let's Go Cena #Raw

Let's go Naruto #Raw

i accept your challenge kid Next week you and me for the WWE United States Championship, I'll be sure to bring my A game but make sure you do too, you want some, come get some. #JohnCena

Oh, don't worry I will but be prepare for what your about to face #NarutoMalestorm

Page BreakWWE Exclusive

Right as Naruto was about to leave he was stopped by Renee.

"Excuse me Naruto, a while ago we found out John Cena has accepted your challenge for the United States Championship, can you explain why you choose John Cena at this time." She asked.

Naruto spoke "Sami Zayn was close of defeating John Cena but the man proves why he is a 15-time world Champion. After seeing the match, I thought it was time for a next step for me, and what better way than to face John Cena for U.S Championship." He continued

"Win or Lose I'm going to give a fight, and I hope John Cena will be ready." Naruto finished.

"thanks for your time Naruto." Renee appreciated he nod and left

* * *

May 11 2015 Cincinnati, Ohio

WWE Raw

Naruto had black tights with the orange fur down the sides and a pair of black long boots. He was wrapping up his wrist with white tape.

Naruto ignored everything of what's happening Tonight and had been focusing on his match against John Cena, this was a huge chance for him, whatever happens he's not going to go down without a fight.

 **"you ready for this?" Asked Kyubi**

He heard a knock on his door "Naruto your up in five minutes." Said a producer from the other side.

Naruto stood up and slipped on his sleeveless leather jacker with the back having a design flaming kanji for Uzumaki

' I am now.' Naruto said

He walked to the entrance stage.

* * *

-Arena-

The bell rings

"The Following contest is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship." Announced Eden Stiles

(My time is now-John Cena)

Once the music hit the entire arena had roared in small boos and most cheers.

John Cena came out on stage hyped up.

"Making his way to the ring, from Boston Massachusetts, weighing in 251 pounds, he is the current United States Champion John Cena."

He looked at the crowd then looked at the Camera pointing at the Championship. "this is what it's about." He smiled and gave a Salute and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"This is what I been waiting for half the night the U.S. champion John Cena against Naruto Uzumaki get ready to strap in your seat boys were ready for a fight." JBL

"This is the match that had the WWE Universe has been talking for the past week, you have to wonder what's going through the mind of Rusev Who demanded his rematch claws for the title and said no challenges are to be made for the title till he has his rematch." Michael Cole

"listen the man can demand all he wants but that's not John Cena the man lives up to Challenges every time he steps in that ring but now he's up against an unfamiliar wrestler who may have a chance to take the U.S. Championship from him." Booker T

Cena raised up the title getting cheers and small boos.

(Disturbed the vengeful one 0:18)

The fans cheered as the music hit

Naruto came out on stage looking at the crowd and threw his arms out as golden pyro went off and proceed to walk down the ramp Too Sweeting the crowd.

"The Challenger, from Tokyo Japan weighing in 206 pounds, Naruto Uzuuumaki."

"What an opportunity Naruto has here tonight, it was last week he challenged John Cena for the U.S. title, later on John said on twitter he accepts the challenge, guys who's your favorite to win this match?" Michael

Naruto got on the ring apron and flipped over the ropes rolling to the middle of the ring and stood up throwing his arms out at the crowd who cheered.

"It's hard to say, John Cena is a veteran when it comes to challenges but at the same time Naruto is always up for a challenge too." Booker T

"I have been in the ring with John Cena on many occasions over championships and when that's in play John Cena shows why he is a 15-time world champion." JBL

Naruto was taking his jacket off putting it to the corner.

"Naruto on the other hand has shown impressive victories, first ever NXT rookie to win the Andre the giant memorial battle royal by taking Big Show over the ropes, then later for the first time became king of the ring." JBL

Naruto was rolling his neck while Cena stretch.

The ref looked at the two and called for the bell.

The two-started to circle around each other and stepped close and locked an elbow tie up.

"Elbow tie locked up." Michael.

Naruto and Cena were pushing back one another but Naruto was able to get the upper hand and had Cena against the ropes.

"Break it up, 1 2," the ref count as Naruto slowly put his hand up. Cena stood up as Naruto made the too sweet sign against his forehead pushing his head back giving the crowd a big pop.

"Whoa." Booker T

"Hahaha, I love this kid." JBL

Two sweet chants were sounding off

"But was that a smart thing to do?" Michael

Cena wiped his lips and give a small smile and nod saying ok while Naruto stood back as Cena and him again circled around and locking an elbow tie this time Naruto followed it with a quick arm drag taking Cena down who got back up.

"Naruto quickly taking Cena down with the arm drag." Michael

He gave a quick jumping back kick to Cena sending him through the second ropes.

"Ooh what a kick from Naruto sending Cena through the second ropes." Michael.

Cena got up on one knee shaking his head and looked up at Naruto in the ring who was leaning back against the ropes and gesture him to come on

"Looks like Naruto is playing some mind games in this match." Michael

"That's a smart thing to do, get into your opponent's head, making him lose his cool, his focus I like that." JBL

"Cena is no stranger when it comes to those, he's had face them time after time before." Booker T.

Cena got on the apron and back into the ring making Naruto stand up and as they were going to lock again Cena gave a low gut kick making Naruto hunch forward.

"Cena with a gut kick to Naruto." Michael

Cena grabbed Naruto's head slamming it into the turnbuckle pa and had then grabbed his arm and Irish whipped him hard into the opposite turnbuckle making Naruto fall holding his back.

"Cena whipping Naruto in the turnbuckle hard, this is what happens when you get too cocky, but this what Cena may have needed to pick the match up." Michael.

Cena picked him up and put him against the corner throwing left and rights to the face and had threw him to the opposite turnbuckle.

"Naruto again, into the corner." Michael.

Cena charged at Naruto who lifted his boot up connecting his chin making him step back.

"Reverse from Naruto with a boot to Cena." Michael

Naruto charged and slid underneath his legs and was in a four stance like an animal and charged again, Cena turned around and was prepared to give a clothesline but Naruto again slid underneath his legs and went to the ropes whipping back to Cena ducking under another clothesline and springboard from the ropes giving a good backwards uppercut knocking Cena down.

"what an uppercut" Booker T

"theirs the agility we have seen from Naruto and here's the cover." JBL

1

2

Cena kicked out at 2.

"and Cena not out yet as he kicks out at 2." Michael

Naruto stood up and picked up Cena and gave a hard uppercut knocking him down.

"Hard uppercut knocking Cena down." Michael.

"so far it seems Naruto has things under control and he has to make it stay that way, if you give Cena that chance that tiny chance I guaranteed you it will not end well." JBL

Naruto ran to the ropes and back doing a rolling thunder and crashed down Cena's body making him sit up holding his stomach.

"Your right about that JBL, I have been in the ring with Cena and I have seen what the man can do when he sees a chance." Booker T.

Naruto gave a kick to the back Making Cena grunt in pain. He picked him up and gave hard chops to his chest back into the corner.

"you can hear those chops from Naruto backing Cena into the corner." Michael.

Naruto gave repeated chops till the ref counted three and then whipped him into the opposite corner and charged at him hitting a corner back elbow.

"corner back elbow into Cena in the corner from Naruto, this is not looking good for John Cena guys." Michael

"Naruto told John Cena to be prepared what he was about to face. " JBL

Naruto ran back to his corner and charged back to do a body splash but didn't expect to get hit with a lariat that almost turned him inside out.

"Oooh what a lariat from John Cena almost turning Naruto's inside out, now things may change things around." Michael

Cena was shaking his head and used the ropes to help him up and had picked up Naruto whipping him against the ropes and giving a scoop powerslam and went for the cover.

"what a scoop power slam the cover" JBL

1

2

Naruto kicked out at 2.

"Naruto at 2." Michael.

Cena had a head lock on Naruto while the ref asked Naruto if he wanted to give which he refused.

"I'll give Naruto credit he has face many bigger strong wrestlers in his career but I don't think he has wrestle a powerhouse like John Cena." JBL

"think about this what if Naruto wins this, think about it how it would do for the young man's career, he has that determination that fire that passion for that ring." Booker T

"To answer your question Booker, it would mean a huge victory for him not only to win the U.S. title but to beat a man like John Cena who has been leading the company for a decade." Michael.

Naruto manage to stand up and give a jaw drop to Cena breaking the hold.

"Naruto breaking out of the hold." Michael

Cena turned back holding his chin and was caught in a full nelson but elbowed Naruto in the face breaking the hold making Naruto hold his mouth and was grappled from behind and slammed backwards on his head with his shoulders down.

"German bridge suplex from John Cena with the cover can this do it?" JBL.

1

2

Naruto broke from the hold out at Two

"no Naruto at two." Michael

Naruto was holding the ropes to get up but Cena was up and whipped him into the ropes which he held from being rebound back..

"Naruto into the ropes now hanging on." Michael

Cena charged at Naruto who flipped him over the ropes as he landed on the apron.

"Naruto with the reverse but Cena now on the apron." Michael

Naruto did a jumping Pelee Kick knocking Cena off the apron to the floor.

"Pele kick from Naruto knocking Cena to the floor." Booker T.

Naruto shook his head and ran to the ropes and back to Cena and did a senton over the ropes taking him down.

"Naruto taking flight and it pays off." Michael.

Naruto got up and went over to Cena and picked him up ramming his back into the ring apron.

"Now Naruto has Cena where he wants him." JBL

Naruto grabbed Cena's arm and dragged him to the metal pole and brought his arm back and flung it against the pole making him shout in pain holding his arm.

"ooh man Naruto now targeting the arm of John Cena, this is where Naruto is dangerous when he goes after a limb." Michael.

'Your right about that Michael and Cena has had a history of Injuries with that right arm." Booker T

"When you see an opponent injured on a limb you go after it to get the job done and that's what Naruto is doing." JBL

Naruto threw Cena back into the ring and got on the ring apron and waited for him to stand up.

"Naruto now taking his moment waiting for John Cena" Michael

Naruto jumped and springboard from the ropes and went to hit a flying crossbody but Cena caught him and threw him up on his shoulder

"what strength from Cena now setting Naruto up for an AA." Michael.

Naruto starts to elbow Cena in the face causing him to let go.

"Not yet, John Cena was close but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen." JBL

Naruto grabbed him in a full nelson and threw the back on his head and covered.

"whoa, what a Snapping nelson german suplex from Naruto." Booker T.

"Are we going to have a new champion?" Michael

1

2

Cena kicked out at two and a half.

"John Cena two and half, the momentum has shift in Naruto's favor" Michael

"I'll tell you boys what a match up so far." JBL

Naruto was in the corner and waited for Cena to get up.

"Naruto now in the corner stalking Cena." Michael

Once he was on his feet Naruto ran and was about to hit a running double Knee strike but was flipped over Cena and landed back first.

"back drop from John Cena can he take advantage?" Michael

Cena got up and saw Naruto was up on a knee and ran to ropes and back hitting a jumping shoulder block knocking Naruto down.

"this is where John Cena builds up momentum." Booker T.

Cena again ran hitting Naruto with another jumping shoulder block twice. Once Naruto got up and went to punch Cena who ducked under the attack and picked him up from the back but he countered it as he flipped back landing on his feet.

"Naruto quickly escapes." Michael

Cena turned around and was hit with an Enziguri to the back of his head dropping him.

"Ooh man what a Enziguri, did you hear that?" Michael

Both men were down as the ref counted.

"Naruto may have the strongest kicks in WWE." JBL

The replayed showed "a kick like that could knock an ordinary man out but John Cena is no ordinary man." JBL

Naruto began to sit up and slowly got back to his feet and picked up Cena and grabbed his waist and deadlift him up.

"Look at the strength shown by Naruto." Michael.

Naruto turned and hit a gutwrench sitout powerbomb.

"what a powerbomb is this enough?" JBL

1

2

John Cena kicked out at 2.

"Cena again got the shoulder up at two." Michael.

Naruto got Cena's arm and jumped on it with his knee crushing it repeatedly making Cena shout in pain and had an armlock on.

"Again, Naruto targeting that arm and it showing effect against John Cena this could be bad for Cena guys." Booker T

The crowd chanted

'let's go Cena, Cena sucks

Let's go Cena, Cena sucks.

Let's got Cena, Cena sucks

Let's got Cena, Cena sucks

Ref asked Cena if he wanted to give up which he refused.

"Cena has to do something to change this around." JBL

Cena elbowed Naruto ribs and threw him over his shoulder, Naruto rolled on his feet and went to charge and hit his fox strike but Cena dodged the attack and lifted him up from behind and spun him and hit a powerbomb.

"John Cena with a spin-out powerbomb." Michael

Cena threw his hand up as the crowd cheered and looked down at Naruto doing the you can't see me taunt.

"you can't see me from john Cena.: Michael

He ran to ropes and back to him and brushed his shoulders falling down with a punch to Naruto's face making him hold his mouth.

"five knuckle shuffle." Michael

Cena got up trying to shake off the damage done to his arm and waited for Naruto to turn around.

"this may be over right here, I'll give Naruto credit he put up a fight." JBL

As Naruto turned around Cena had him up on his shoulders but he slipped out of it.

" Naruto slips out of the AA again." Michael

He jumped on Cena's shoulders and hit a reverse frankensteiner to him.

"Oh, my goodness what a frankensteiner." Booker T

Naruto panting got up and lifted Cena up on his shoulders and gave a fireman roll and had flipped on his feet and jumped on the second and then the third rope doing a moonsault crashing down onto Cena with the cover.

"fireman moonsault combo will this do?" Michael

1

2

Cena barley kicked out at two.

"Cena barley kicking out at two." JBL

Naruto pulled him up and whipped him into the corner and charged hitting a corner body splash.

"corner body splash from Naruto and another one." Michael

Cena ducked out of the third splash but Naruto jumped on the second rope. Cena lifted him and brought him in the center of the ring with a powerbomb.

"ooh man a powerbomb from Cena will the champ retain?" Michael.

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two.

"Naruto still hanging on to this match." Michael

Cena picked up Naruto and whipped him into corner and charged hitting a clothesline and had then lifted him up setting him on the top turnbuckle and got up with him.

"John Cena setting Naruto up on the top corner, guy's we rarely see this from Cena." Michael

Cena on the top rope set Naruto up and lifted him hitting a hard superplexe .

"What a superplexe from john Cena now the cover." Booker

1

2

Naruto again kicked out at 2." Michael

"What a match boy's, so far both men had taken a toll out of each other." JBL

Cena lifted up Naruto but all of sudden Naruto broke from his grasp and gave a superkick to the chin which echoed causing the crowd to oooh.

"Superkick from Naruto outa nowhere." Michael

Cena was dazed but still his feet, Naruto ran to the ropes and back as he jumped hitting a fox strike to Cena knocking him down and covered him.

"Fox strike good night." JBL

1

2

"Cena again kicks out at two and a half." Michael

"that knee came out of nowhere, I thought for sure John Cena would be down but he proves why he is a multi-world champion." JBL

Naruto looked disbelieved and shook his head and had got up and went to pick up Cena but was suddenly lifted up on the shoulders and hit with an AA.

Cena collapsed

"John Cena outa nowhere with an AA to Naruto." Michael

"Cena still has to cover." JBL

Cena crawled and covered.

1

2

Thre- Naruto kicked out making the crowd give a pop.

"Two and half Naruto is still in this match." Michael

Cena looked a little surprised.

"I think Cena was not expecting this kind of fight to go on long." Booker T

"You may be right about that Booker." JBL

This is Awesome clap, clap, clap

This is Awesome clap, clap, clap

This is Awesome clap, clap, clap

This is Awesome clap, clap, clap

"I'm agreeing with crowd this is awesome" JBL

Cena got up slowly panting and dragged Naruto in the middle of the ring and turned him around and performed the STF.

"STF. John Cena with the STF in the middle of the ring." Michael

Naruto shouted in pain feeling the neck stretch back, he desperately crawled to the ropes with every strength he had.

"I been in that position and it is not fun." JBL

Naruto was dragging himself with his arms few inches away from the rope.

"Just hold on Naruto." Booker T

Naruto finally got the ropes forcing the ref to break the hold and counted till three forcing Cena to let go.

"Naruto in time saved himself." JBL

"how much does he have left after enduring that STF." Michael

Cena sat up and panted and got up dragging Naruto near the corner and again sat him on the top turnbuckle.

"what does Cena have in mind?" Michael

Cena got on the top turnbuckle and lifted Naruto up on his shoulders,

"you're kidding me is Cena really going to." Michael

"yes, he is Michael." JBL

"if Cena hits this it's all over for Naruto." Booker T

Naruto in time started to elbow Cena in the face and was let go and landed on his feet but had Cena on his shoulders.

"whoa whoa whoa look at this." Michael.

Naruto had Cena in an electric chair position and held Cena's head down and pulled him over his shoulders slamming him down.

'I hope Kenny won't mind if I borrowed his finisher for the night' Naruto in his mind

"the cover." JBL

1

2

Thre-

Cena kicked out giving a pop.

"Cena still in this." Michael.

Naruto laid back on the ground panting and sweating.

"Naruto is probably thinking, what do you have to do to put this man, down for good." JBL

"no matter who wins or lose this match these two showed tremendous skill and amazed all of us tonight." Michael

Naruto got up slowly and saw Cena leaning against the ropes trying to lift himself up, once Naruto stood up he did his triangle target hand sign and charged hitting another fox strike to the side of Cena's head.

"Fox strike again Cena may be out." JBL

Naruto dragged the barley conscious Cena near the corner and made his way up the turnbuckle,

"This could be it." JBL

Once Naruto was up he saw Rusev up on the ring apron and charged at him but Naruto kicked him in the face dropping him.

"Hey it's Rusev what's he doing here?" Michael.

"the hell is this?" Booker T

Naruto payed attention to Rusev and senton from the turnbuckle onto him.

"Naruto taking out Rusev." Michael.

Naruto was not done there he picked Rusev and whipped him into the steel steps hard knocking the top off and was down in pain.

The fans cheered for this.

"well looks like Rusev is Takin care of." Michael

Naruto got up on the apron and climbed up on the turnbuckle but quickly Cena got up and ran to Naruto jumping on the second rope and picked him up on his shoulders and hit a AA from the second rope.

"John Cena getting up and outta nowhere ran and delivering an AA from the second rope, the cover." Michael

1

2

Thre-

Naruto kicked out suprising the whole crowd.

"No way." Michael

"how the hell did he kicked out of that?" JBL

"Cena even himself is surprised." Booker T

Naruto struggled to get up holding onto Cena who picked him up and set him up on his shoulders.

"here it is." Michael

As Cena threw Naruto down over his shoulder he landed on his feet and hit a pele kick Knocking Cena down to his knees.

"Naruto landing on his feet with a pele kick knocking Cena down.

Naruto got up and charge and landed another fox strike to the head of Cena.

"third fox strike." JBL

Naruto dragged Cena near the corner and went on the apron and climbed up the turnbuckle going to the top.

"Are we gonna see it?" JBL

Naruto stood up and jumped doing a 630 senton and covered

"there it is cover." Booker T.

The crowed counted as the ref pinned

1

2

3

The bell rang as Naruto theme song played.

"we have new champion." Michael

"here is your winner and the new, United States champion Naruto Uzuuuumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki has shocked the WWE Universe for the first time in his Career, he is WWE United States Champion, guys win or lose these men gave us a great match."

Naruto was one his knees panting can't believeing he won, he actually won. He saw Cena holding the title and held a hand out, Naruto took the hand and was helped up.

Their hands were still locked as the two were facing off but Cena gave a small smile shaking hands.

He presented the title to Naruto who held the title just lookling at it, John Cena took his arm and raised it up.

"Both these men show tremendous respect for each other." Booker T.

Cena left the ring letting Naruto celebrating his win.

"Congradualtion Naruto on becoming United states Champion." JBL

Naruto looked at the title and went to the turnbuckle holding it up as the crowd cheered for him.

Page Break

*Twitter*

Your new U.S Champion Naruto #Raw

That was the match of the night #Raw

Stupid Rusev almost ruined a good match, thanks Naruto #Raw

Finally, a better U.S Champion #Raw

I can't wait to see Rusev face next week #Raw

Who will challenge Naruto? "Raw

Congratulation, brother on your big win #TwoSweet #FinnBalor

I'm so happy for you, you deserve it 3 #Alexa

Page Break

WWE Exclusive.

"I'm here with the new United States Champion, Naruto congrats on your big win against John Cena how does it feel." Asked Renne

Naruto had the title on his shoulder "Renee, it was a moment for me a huge moment I thought it was all the dream but seeing this title presented by a man who is no doubt the toughest son of a gun in the WWE was enough for me to know it was real."

"now that you are WWE United States Champion who will challenge you for the title, Rusev or John Cena?" Renee aske.

Naruto spoke "I don't know really if Cena wants to do it next week im happy to accept the challenge or If Rusev wants a shot fine by me, all in all I'm going to fight to keep this title Cena now knows it but Rusev is another story but if you want a shot, you know I'm here." he said to the camera doing his hand signature as it faded to black.

End of chapter 8

Author note: ok guys sorry for the long delayed but if your read my other stories I had financial issues that had to be taken care of so hope you liked the story and I will again update this asap, anyways guys check out my other update story, the Last Uzumaki descendant and my new story Tales of The Blind Swordsman Kitsune. Anyways guys favorite or follow this story if you enjoy leave some reviews and suggestions and I will be back soon, have a good everyone this is Narut4life peace out


	9. Chapter 9

Updating the story like I said before and no Naruto won't be at the Payback PPV, I know some of you are upset but don't worry Naruto will be at the next PPV at Elimination Chamber where he will face... no spoilers you'll have to find out, anyways the result from Payback is the same, some of you wanted more Alexa and Naruto moments so you will get your wish. Anyways guys thank you for the support of the story to keep it going now onto the story.

*Warning I do not own Naruto or any Wrestling brands*

The Kitsune Wrestlers

Chapter 9 A Rivalry Clash.

May 12 Cincinnati Ohio at 12:00 midnight.

Naruto had just arrived in his in a hotel after signing some autographs.

He threw his bag on the ground and his title on the bed and fell down on the mattress Exhausted then sat up grabbing the title and looking at it.

'Can you believe it, I'm the United States Champion.'

 **"Kit I knew you could do it but I think that Cena guy didn't expect this from you even though you warned him.' Said the Kyubi.**

Naruto nod 'yeah I Know, but next time we get in the ring again...he'll be much prepared and that'll be more of a challenge.'

He broke from the conversation as his cellphone went off and saw it was a call from Alexa.

 **"We'll talk later Kit." Said the Kyubi.**

Naruto answered the call.

"Hey you." Naruto said in a flirt tone.

"Heyy to you the new U.S Champion." Alexa flirted back.

Naruto gave a grin "that's right baby and I plan to stay like this for a long time."

"I don't doubt that." She said

Naruto heard a knock on his door and was confused. "hold on someone's at the door." He got off the bed and went to unlock the door. Opening it a figure jumped and wrapped its legs around his waist and had gave him a deep kiss.

As the person pulled back it showed it was Alexa with a grin and a wink "Surprise."

Naruto answered by tossing her on the bed and had locked the door and jumped back on the bed and was on top of her and both started to make out.

Alexa started to run her hand underneath his shirt feeling his tone muscle body, Naruto stood up and took the shirt off and leaned to her continuing to kiss till she turned him around and was on top of him giving a sultry smile and took her shirt off revealing her purple bra containing her double C.

Alexa looked at the title and gave an idea. She stood up doing a little striptease taking her jeans off revealing her big curvy bottom with purple thongs and slowly took her bra off and had the title around her.

"You worked so hard, it's fair that you deserve another special gift." She said in an erotic tone walking to him while swaying her hips and climbing on top of him slowly.

Naruto gave a fox grin as the Two locked lips as the night went on filled with passion.

* * *

WWE Exclusive

"Hello and welcome everybody to our weekly interview on the WWE Network my guest this is week for the first time, he is also the new WWE United States Champion Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto it's great having you here." Michael Cole introduce and greeted.

Naruto had a plain orange shirt underneath his open leather black jacket and had on black jeans and his orange shoes and had the title on his shoulder.

"Thanks for having me here Cole it's an honor." Naruto said.

"First, I want to say congratulation on your big win against John Cena and becoming the new U.S Champion."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You have made an impact during your arrival in the WWE in short time, you were in NXT for a few months, participated and won the Andre the giant battle Royal at your first WrestleMania, then later becoming the winner of the King of the ring, and now you are United States Champion, did you ever think you would accomplish this much in short time?" Asked Michael

Naruto thought for a second "I be lying to you if I said Yes but in all honesty no, I never thought I would accomplish this much during my arrival, I did what I do best and it's to go the ring and give the crowd what they want and I been doing that."

"This past Monday Night Raw you went against John Cena a man what you describe was a tough son of a gun and the match blew the crowd away, some even had said it was the match of the night in the end you won, how did it feel when you had the title?" Michael asked

Naruto pat the Championship "it felt good, to win something like this is an honor, because this championship represents the fans that have stood by my side no matter what, even from Japan, I won't say it was a piece of cake cause if you saw the match you would see the exhaustion on my face, but still all through that, I got the job done."

"I been looking over your career back in Japan, you started from the bottom and later during the height of your career joined a famous faction making your way to the top and becoming an international star, did you ever think you would reach to that point?"

"At one point I didn't, but as my career started to take off, I didn't think, I knew it would get to that point, I went on to win multiple championship and make my name know almost everywhere…I look back at my wins, lost and accomplishments, sometimes I ask myself, man I can't believe I came here this far." He gave a small laugh along with Michael.

" It was announced on the WWE Network by the director of operation Kane that the winner of the I quit match between John Cena and Rusev at Payback will face you for the United States Championship, who do you expect to face?"

Naruto gave a pause thinking over it. "in all honestly it doesn't matter who wins, because as I said before I'm going to fight to keep this title, John Cena or Rusev, it won't matter, but I'll say is good luck to the both of them cause in the end they still have to go through one person to get this." Showing the title and doing his trademark triangle finger target.

* * *

WWE Raw May 18 Richmond Virginia.

Naruto was in the back watching the opening of the show when Stephanie and triple arrived in the ring and announced about Rollins successful title defense. They also said Daniel Bryan had surrender the title due to injury and she then went on and insulted him which was pissing Naruto off. It was this past week on Smackdown after Daniel Bryan finished a match Sheamus had ambushed him.

Naruto could not forgive himself for letting his buddy get hurt but Daniel forgave him but he hasn't forgiven himself.

Triple H said the Intercontinental champion will be decided in the elimination chamber six competitors one championship.

Sheamus theme played as he came out walking down the ramp with a smug grin.

He went on to apologized to both Stephanie and tripe H and says they won't need a chamber match, he continues and says he should be Rewarded the title for getting rid of the little troll.

Ryback came out with his ribs taped up, once in the ring he told him Daniel was a real man and a true champion unlike Sheamus who attacks from behind like cowards.

Triple H said the Intercontinental will be decided in the Elimination Chamber, but the two will face here right now.

Naruto went on to change into his black biker shorts with claw mark design on the side and the back had a red fox eye with a white triangle target, he next put on his kneepads and black boots and wrapped his wrist with white tape and slipped on a sleeveless red jacket with a wave like whirlpool design on the back.

He grabbed his title and went to the entrance.

* * *

The crowd stood on their feet and cheered as The Vengeful one played.

Naruto came on stage with the title on his waist and looked around the crowd and threw his arms out making the gold pyro go off and proceed down the ramp tagging fans hands.

"ladies and Gentlemen the New United States Champion Naruto Uzuumaki."

Naruto got on the ring apron stepping into the ring

"Welcome back everybody to Monday Night Raw, as you heard the new United States Champion Naruto Uzumaki if you missed last week Raw you have chance to watch it again on the WWE Network." Michael

Once the music faded away Naruto got a microphone and had let the fans cheered on, too sweets were ringing in his ears.

He spoke loudly. "What's going on Richmon Virginia." The crowd roared in cheers.

"Seems we got some Too Sweets out in this place." the crowd cheered on.

Too Sweet

Clap, clap, clap

Too Sweet

Clap, clap, clap

Too Sweet

Clap, Clap, Clap

Too Sweet

Clap, clap, clap

Naruto smiled "Music to my ears, before I say more I first like to congratulate John Cena on defeating Rusev at last night Payback." He gave a small clap as some crowd cheered and some booed.

"Now of course that means he will be facing me for the title." Naruto said patting the belt. Crowd cheered

"Unfortunately, he is not here due to the toll the match took out of him." The crowd booed.

Naruto put his hand up "Now I know you all wanted to see a U.S championship match, well not to fear because as of right now, the Naruto Uzumaki U.S open challenged starts right now."

Naruto took his coat off throwing it to the corner and was bouncing on his feet.

"Who's it going to be?" JBL asked

"Who will take the challenge, big opportunity." Michael

"Somebody got a chance of a lifetime." JBL

Naruto was pacing back and forth.

Fight theme blasted through the arena making Naruto stop and looked at the ramp shocked.

"Oh, my goodness." Michael

"What?" JBL

Kevin Owens with the NXT Championship came out on stage to a big pop.

Naruto eyebrows narrowed.

"This is extremely interesting." Michael

"Oooh boy." Booker T

"ladies and gentlemen that is the NXT Champion Kevin Owens." Michael

"that is the last thing I expected." JBL

"Those of you who are not familiar with NXT on the WWE Network that man Kevin Owens is as cold and calculated as they can come." Michael

Owens walked down the ramp and got to the steps and was in the ring.

"These two have cross path but have never met in the ring." Michael

Once Kevin got the microphone and his theme faded he spoke "Well, well, well, looks like you manage to finally get gold after all." Sarcastically and continued

" Now I'm sure you remember me, and if you all know me then you know who I am, and for those who don't know who I am then quite frankly those people are not worth my time to begin with." Some of the crowd booed

Naruto got his microphone. "Oh then let me help you out, ladies and gentlemen the NXT Champion Kevin Owens." Giving a mocking introduction and clap making some of the crowd laugh.

"Feel better?" Asked Naruto mockingly "you know I'm not really surprised that you haven't lost that arrogance, let me tell you something, the people you say aren't worth your time well guess what without those people you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be in this very ring, every day when I put my body on the line these people keep me going. Unlike you Kevin Owens I have accomplish much here in the WWE. I took a near five-hundred-pound giant over the ropes and won the Andre the giant memorial battle royal, I have become king of the Ring winner, and now I am the United States Champion."

The crowd cheered.

"Wow, what a touching speech, are you done? Let me tell you something, I have wrestled for 15 years from the bottom to the top like you but unlike you I didn't need a pathetic faction to reach the top." Kevin jabbing at Naruto making the crowd ooh.

"I didn't need no one's help, I have accomplished much by my own and again unlike you I won gold first, and soon I'm going to do something you couldn't do and beat your buddy Finn Balor and trust me, I'll enjoy seeing the look on your face after I'm finished with him." He finished with a smug grin.

Naruto gave small laugh. "let's cut to the chase, you came out here for one reason and let me tell you something I been waiting too damn long." The crowd cheered more.

"What do you say Richmond Virginia, Kevin Owens vs Naruto Uzumaki for the WWE United States Championship right here right now." The crowd cheered louder for this.

Kevin gave a small mocking laugh and spoke. "You know what I am a prize fighter, I am but guess what Uzumaki, I already have a prize and it's the NXT Championship." He said holding his title and continued "So, when it comes to your little U.S. open challenge. My answer... Is no." Making the crowd boo.

Naruto shook his head.

"But trust me, you and I, we are going to fight. Someday but it's going to be on my terms not yours." He said

Naruto shrugged saying fine.

"And If you think you got me all figured out you're going to realize-" Kevin dropped the microphone and gave a hard-gut kick to Naruto taking him down to his knees

"Ooh Kevin Owens with a cheap shot." Michael

Kevin whipped Naruto to ropes and came back throwing him up and hit a powerbomb.

"look at this, the pop up powerbomb, Owens pop up powerbomb to Naruto." Michael

Naruto was on the mat unconscious, Kevin snatched up his title up and then went picked up the U.S Championship and walked back to Naruto looking at the U.S title.

"Whoa" Booker T

He dropped the U.S title and stomped on it getting a heavy boo and held his NXT title high and bend down giving a mocking the Too Sweet sign to Naruto and left as his theme song played.

"that's a statement." JBL

"Yeah, a brash, rude, in your face statement from the NXT champion Kevin Owens." Michael

"I love it." JBL

"Who showed up on Monday night Raw tonight and completely disrespect everyone from the WWE Universe to the United States Championship to Naruto." Michael

"You do what you got to know there's another big dog in the yard." Booker T

Naruto woke up and slowly sat up holding his head turning around glaring at the stage where Kevin Owen was holding up his title

* * *

Naruto came out of the medic room holding a bag of ice to the back of his head.

 **' I swear the next time you see fat sack of shi-'**

' I Know Kyubi, I'm pissed off too, I can't believe I let my guard down.' Kyubi was taking a nap when the event happened and the pop up powerbomb woke him up, which was a big mistake.

 **"Next time this happens, I promise you I will take over your body and tear that fat lard apart." Kyubi warned.**

Naruto took his word and headed back to the locker room. While changing he heard his phone go off and saw it was Alexa and answered it.

"Hey babe." Naruto said.

"You ok? that was a nasty powerbomb." Alexa in concerned as she saw what had happened

He gave a chuckle "Don't worry, I've been through worst." He said,

"I didn't Expect Owens to arrive at Raw." She said.

"Me either, But I had a feeling we would face again." He said recalling the times they encounter each other

"Well you should take it easy tonight please, for me." She said in a pleading tone which she was doing on purpose.

Naruto sighed "alright, but remember, I'll be down in Florida tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She said excited.

"Alright I'll text you later." He said.

"Ok...iloveyou." She said quickly and hung up.

The three words had made Naruto heart stop, they were fast but he understood them, Alexa loves him.

He gave a big goofy grin as his mood brighten up and went to change.

* * *

The next day in Florida.

Naruto and Alexa along with Finn and Bayley arrived at a restaurant and decided to take a seat on the outside.

Once in their seats, some fans came up to them asking for autographs or pictures.

One of the fan who was a young little girl asked Naruto for a kiss.

He smiled and gave a peck kiss on the cheek making the little girl squeal and running back to her parents with an autograph.

As the fans left Naruto turned to Alexa who gave him a warm smile which he returned and everyone started to order.

"Still thinking about last night?" Asked Finn

He nods "yeah, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again soon."

Alexa rubbed his hand.

"I heard you're going against Tyler breeze." Naruto said to Finn

"Yeah, seems to have problem with me." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well I'm sure a coup de grace from you can fix that." Said Naruto making Finn chuckle and the girls giggled.

"Can you believe what Stephen said about Daniel Bryan." Said Alex making Naruto have an angry frown.

"Yeah, I know, then that Sheamus has the audacity to brag about taking out Daniel and should be the Intercontinental championship." Naruto said

"Well I for one hope he doesn't become champion." Bayley put her words in making everyone nod, soon the waiter arrived with their food.

Naruto ate a steak and chicken, Finn ate a plate of chicken with rice while Alexa and Bailey ate a salad with shredded strip chicken.

"Out of all your matches you had in Japan choose three of your toughest opponents you have faced." Alexa asked Naruto taking a bite of her food.

Naruto smiled and finishing his cup of soda wiping his mouth with a napkin "Well the first would Go to Shinsuke Nakamura I remember we wrestled before I left to the WWE. My second would probably be Tetsuya Naito and the last would be Minoru Suzuki."

"Oh yeah I remember that match you had against him, a really brutal one." Finn recalled.

"Who is Minoru Suzuki?" Asked Bayley.

"That's no Surprise you haven't heard of him, he's one of Japans Best Veteran wrestlers, he's mean and a tough one." Finn answered

"Yeah Suzuki is no joke, I still have the scar on the back of my head from when he hit me with a chair." Naruto added, it was true Minoru Suzuki was by far was one of the toughest son of a bitch in NJPW and Naruto learned that first hand.

"Ouch." The girls cringed.

"Alexa."

The conversation was broken as they turned and saw a man with half long light brown hair and full facial hair, he wore a black Jacket with the WWE logo and plain blue jeans and running gray shoes.

Naruto turned to Alexa and saw an annoyed expression on her face.

"What the hell do you want Matt?" Alexa spat the man's name like venom.

Naruto looked at Bayley "Who's this?" He asked quietly to which she answered back quietly "Her ex-fiance."

"I try to text and call you but you never answer or text back-" said the man

"Oh, I wonder why. Do me a favor and leave me alone." Alexa snapped him.

The man didn't take well in her tone and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up.

"You're coming back to the Hotel with me whether you like it or not." He said in a dark tone.

"I suggest you get your hands off the girl." Naruto threatened

The man turned to him. "And who the hell are you?" Questioned.

"Her boyfriend." Naruto answered standing up.

The man let go of Alexa and laughed annoying Naruto.

"Seriously Alexa your dating this Jap?" The man questioned and insulted.

"Excuse me." Finn rose from his seat in anger but Bayley pulled his arm down.

"At least he is faithful and truthful unlike your arrogance ass, you should leave now." Alexa warned him and turned to return to her seat but was again grabbed by the wrist and yanked turning her around facing him

"I said you're coming back with me-" he stopped as Naruto's fist connected his cheek and was tackled to the ground.

"Naruto stop!" Alexa shouted at him but he had so much adrenaline in him that he didn't hear her as he kept punching the man while the man trying to fight back.

Nearby two people saw what was happening.

"Jon do something?" Renee Young asked her boyfriend Jon AKA Dean Ambrose who was eating and watching the fight.

"Babe I'm sure the blonde guy has it under control." He said eating a piece of food.

"Jon." Renee threatened making him sigh and left his seat.

Soon both Jon and Finn pulled Naruto and Matt away from each other but the damage was done to Matt who had a cut on the lips his nose was dripping blood and had a black eye.

Alexa went to calm down Naruto who was taking breathes and then suddenly she turned around and smack the hell out of Matt turning his cheek red.

"You done enough, leave now." Alexa giving a cold glare to him.

Matt gave a snort and ripped himself from Jon's grasp and left.

"You alright?" Asked Renee who came to check up on Alexa.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks for sending Jon" Said Alexa feeling graceful.

"Hey it's no problem." Renee said.

"Should have let the blonde guy knock the guy." Jon mumble next to Renee who elbowed him in the stomach and said quiet.

Alexa smiled and turned walking to Naruto who was done talking to the manager of the Restaurant.

Seeing Alexa, he didn't want to look at her but felt her hands on his cheek making him turn and look in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for ruining our afternoon meal." Naruto apologized.

She shook her "Don't be, it was that assholes fault." She gave him a small kiss.

"Yeah but-"

"Hey buddy." Dean called out Naruto who looked at him.

"I would have done the same thing if someone put their hands on my girls so you shouldn't feel guilty for doing the right thing." He said wrapping his arm around Renee as she leaned into him.

Finn nod agreeing with this.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we all go out tonight, I heard of a new club opened up a few days ago." Renee suggested.

"That's a great idea, don't you think babe." Alexa asked Naruto who nod.

"Alright, you up for it Finn?" Naruto asked."

"If Bayley says yes." He looked at her who nod

"Alright then, well see you tonight." Said Alexa as she, Naruto, Finn and Bayley left.

* * *

*Later that night*

Naruto was in his hotel getting dressed. He wore some dark blue jeans with dress black shoes and had on a plain long sleeve button up shirt with the necklace that he won from Tsunade.

He looked at the necklace remembering his friends, Baa-Chan Tsunade, Shizune. He gave a small smile and resumed to get ready.

He heard a knock and answered it seeing Finn in a plain black shirt with his leather jacket, dark jeans and black shoes.

"what's up." Naruto greeted.

"you ready?" Asked Finn. Naruto nod and both left taking a cab.

* * *

The club was bumping up loud music while many drank and talked or danced on the dance floor. Both the girls were waiting for the boys.

Alexa was wearing black tight leather pant with a white shirt and a small black coat and black heals, while Bayley wore a light purple shirt with her jean jacket over it, dark tight jeans and white shoes.

They saw Renee arrived with Dean who wore a casual white shirt with his leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes, while Renee wore a red dress white heels.

"Hey girls." Renee greeted them.

"where's blondie and demon boy?" Asked Jon and was elbowed by Renee, "kidding kidding." Said Jon

The girls giggled and then saw the boys.

"Hey you." Alexa walking up and Kissing Naruto.

"Sorry, traffic kind of slowed us down." Naruto smiled.

Finn gave Baley a kiss which she returned.

"Alright everyone enough of the gushy stuff let's grab a seat." Jon breaking the moment which again earned him another elbow to the stomach from Renee.

The crew manage to find a booth and ordered drinks, few minutes later they were served a shot each.

Naruto held his cup up, "Cheers for our success in the WWE."

"Cheers." Everyone touching their glass and quickly drank their shots

"ooh, man that's strong," Naruto said patting his chest.

"lightweight." Jon joked making Naruto chuckle.

The boys left and fetched drinks for the girls who talked.

"How long have you and Naruto been dating?" Renee asked Alexa.

"For three months, but it feels like for years and I'm not exaggerating, it's like every time I'm with him times go by fast." Alexa said then fidget with her shot glass.

"Something wrong?" Asked Bayley.

Alexa took a deep breathe.

"I told him." She mumbled at the end.

Renne face was confused. "What."

Alexa again spoke this time in a normal tone. "I told him that...i love him." He confessed.

Both Renee and Bayley were surprised "Really?" Both girls asked at the same time to which Alexa nod.

* * *

"And you really love her back?" Finn asked Naruto while they were getting the girls drinks.

"I do." Naruto answered.

"Then what's the problem all you have to do is go up to her and say the three magic words?" Asked Jon giving a pat to Naruto.

"Easier said than done." Naruto answered getting Alexa's drink.

"That may be true but I think's it's best if you tell her." Said Finn taking his and Bayley drink

Naruto sighed and nod "when we have time I will, but for now boys, lets enjoy the night." He said as they return to their seats and handed the drinks.

* * *

Few hours later

"Suddenly out of nowhere as I'm about to climb back up the ring apron I felt something hit me on the back of the head so hard I was busted open, I almost lose consensus." Naruto telling the group of his match against Minoru Suzuki.

"What happen was the match stopped?" Asked Bayley

Naruto shook his head and took a drink of his beer and continued. "Nope. I wanted to continue, Matt and Nick the Young Bucks told me they were going to jump in but I told them not too."

"Why?" Asked Jon

"Bullet Club was always about prove to be the best of the best and to show why we were the most dominance force in Japan and that we didn't always rely help from our guys." Explained Naruto

Jon now understood, when the Shield was still together they became the most dominate force in WWE. even in single competition they would handle their own, it was another way to show they don't always rely on each other for help to win.

"So how long did you two kept fighting?" Asked Akexa

"About ten more minutes till he hit me with a cradle piledriver picking up the win." Naruto said

"Found it." Said Renee showing her phone to the group seeing video highlight fight between Naruto and Minoru.

"Oooh I bet that left mark." Bayley winced seeing Minoru suplexing Naruto on the ring apron.

Soon it showed Minoru hitting Naruto in the back of the head with a chair.

"Damn, reminds me back when I wrestled in CZW." Comment Jon.

The video ended with Minoru Suzuki arm raised as the victor while Naruto was being helped by Matt and Nick walking backstage.

*Lean On by Major Lazer*

"This is my song, come on babe let's dance." Alexa told Naruto who smiled and got up from his seat taking Alexa to the dance floor.

"Come on." Bayley taking Finns hand as they walk to the dance floor, while Renee took Jon as they too went to the dance floor.

The normal beats were going off as Naruto and Alexa dance to them, she started to dance closer to him as the beats bumped up a little more while Naruto was closer to Alexa.

 _Blow kiss fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _Blow kiss fire a gun._

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _blow kiss fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _Blow kiss fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on'_

The beats were louder and faster, Alexa started to swaying her hips turning around him grinding on him as she went low and danced her way back up turning around facing him giving him a wink continuing to sway her hips.

Naruto held her hips dancing with her and as the beats continued

The two were lost in each other eyes just dancing away to the beats,

She again danced turning around grinding down on him and dancing her way back up.

Naruto again held her hips and dance behind closer making her turn and giving a sultry grin making him give one back and lean in giving a deep kiss which she enjoyed.

As they separated from the kiss "I Love You too." He answered

Her heart felt like it stopped hearing him say those word. She always had thought she would never find love again after breaking her engagement to her ex after finding him in bed with another woman.

But Naruto may be the one for her.

The two again kissed enjoying the song

End of chapter 9

* * *

Author note: I know you all think it's short well I'm going to post this up and I need all your guys help to vote in the reviews who should face Naruto for the U.S Championship on this chapter, I will edit and put the match, votes are closed in two days or tomorrow.

Rusev

Zack Ryder

Or John Cena using his rematch claws to face Naruto again

Vote in the review, and hope I will get the results soon, have a good on this is Na


	10. Chapter 10

I know I said I would be editing chapter nine but so many people love the story where it's at, I hope you guy or girls liked the moments between Naruto and Alexa don't worry though more will come later but I had so many votes for Zack Ryder to face Naruto, honestly, I really expected to be John Cena or Rusev but Zack Ryder was voted so that will happen in this chapter

*Warning I do not own Naruto or any Wrestling brands*

The Kitsune Wrestlers

Chapter 10 The challenger

WWE Raw may 25 2015 Uniondale, New York

Naruto was in his locker room and changed. He wore black long tight pants with the design of a red demonic looking Fox on the left side, black boots with red claw marks design on the side, open elbow pads and white wrist tapes.

He sat down watching the show as it open showing the Authorities and Seth Rollins and had discussed of What Dean Ambrose did to Seth Rollins to get a WWE Heavyweight championship and that he was nothing but a thug making Naruto roll his eyes, what did you expect that Dean would simply forgive someone who put his head through cement blocks, Naruto knows he wouldn't.

Seth continued for them and says this isn't about him – it's about Ambrose, who is clearly a hero and role model to everyone in the WWE Universe. The audience loudly applauds that. Rollins goes to continue, but the crowd loudly chants, "We Want Ambrose!" Rollins says The Authority made that decision under duress, which is not how they operate because that's not best for business. Like Stephanie said last week, Ambrose didn't earn a title shot. Rollins then suggests they take the title shot away from Ambrose right now. The Authority could even fire Dean Ambrose right now. They considered it until Rollins asked them not to. Another loud "We Want Ambrose" chant starts up.

Rollins says he's a benevolent human being. Honestly, Ambrose isn't a threat to him. Ambrose isn't on his level and never was. Ambrose rode his coattails the entire time he was in The Shield. Triple H said it was an easy decision. While they have a verbal arrangement with Ambrose, we're going to need something a little more concrete. That means if Ambrose would like to receive his WWE World Heavyweight Championship match against Seth Rollins at Elimination Chamber, all he has to do is come down to the ring right now and sign this contract. Triple H is holding a contract.

Dean Ambrose's music hits, and he comes out to a massive pop from the crowd. Ambrose stays at the top of the ramp. Ambrose says they may find this hard to believe, but there may be something wrong with him. A loud "Ambrose" chant fires up. Ambrose can't sleep well. Instead of counting sheep, he counts punching Seth Rollins in the face. By the time he gets to 200, he sleeps like a baby. Ambrose says beating up Rollins makes him happy. Normally, he gets his jollies kicking the crap out of Rollins for free. Last week, he figured next time he kicks the crap out of him should be for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The crazy thing is it's actually going to happen. All it took was some cinderblocks, a steel chair, and a little imagination. Ambrose hopes the WWE Universe enjoyed it as much as he did. He knows The Authority appreciated it because there's a good chance their golden boy gets replaced by someone they call a "lunatic," but everyone else will call "the new face of WWE." When that happens, he'll make some changes. J&J Security will go barefoot like proper hobbits. Kane can wear a collar like the obedient lap dog he is. As for Rollins, he can drunk dial Selena Gomez like the Justin Bieber he is.

Naruto laughed his ass off and knew he would get along with him.

Rollins tells him to shut his mouth as a "Justin Bieber" chant starts up. Rollins wonders when the people will get it. They called him a sellout for so long like he wasn't proud of it. Now they call him Justin Bieber, who is rich and famous. Bieber is also the most successful artist of his generation, and they all wish they could beat Bieber like Ambrose wishes he could beat him. Ambrose will never be him. Ambrose is a cockroach. Cockroaches can survive a nuclear holocaust, but they never thrive or win. Ambrose is destined to be a loser his entire life. All he wants is to be the man standing in the ring. All he wants is to be him. Maybe it's a good thing Ambrose weaseled his way into the match this Sunday. If Ambrose has the guts to sign the contract, he'll gladly scrape his teeth off the bottom of his boot this Sunday. Rollins dares him to go down to the ring.

Ambrose says he'd rather be a cockroach than the wrong end of The Authority's Human Centipede. All he has to do is go down to the ring in the lion's den and sign the contract. It might be crazy and stupid, but it might be worth a shot. There's only one way to find out. Ambrose drops the microphone, takes off his jacket, and goes down to the ring. Ambrose circles the ring as Triple H taunts him with the contract. Roman Reigns' music hits, and he comes to a nice pop from the crowd. Reigns joins Ambrose by his side, and they bump fists. Some boos mix in for Reigns. Stephanie says these "Shield boys" are just inseparable. It's cute and sweet. Ambrose has until the end of the night to sign the contract and make his championship match at Elimination Chamber official. Until then, she's making a main event. Ambrose and Reigns will team up to face Kane and Seth Rollins. The best part is they don't have to wait until the end of the night because this match happens right now.

* * *

Naruto had now got on his sleeveless black coat with the back design of the red fox eye with a white triangle target and left for an interview with Renee

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time. He is the WWE United States Champion Naruto Uzumaki" Renee introduced Naruto who appeared on camera as the crowd gave a cheer.

"Naruto last week you had called on open challenge for your U.S Championship and surprisingly the NXT Champion Kevin Owen Interrupted you." The replayed showed what happen last week as Kevin Owens hit him with a cheap shot and then pop up powerbomb him, then showed him stomping the U.S title and holding up his NXT Championship.

Once the replayed ended Naruto face was stoic at the end.

"What's your respond to this?" Asked Renee holding the microphone to Naruto.

Naruto responded "My respond, well Renee I'll tell you my Respond, Kevin Owen ones again proves why he is cunning, cold and why he is NXT Champion, should I have seen that coming, yes I should I have but you know..." His lip started to form into a grin like a fox "At the same time I'm glad he attacked me." Renee and the crowd were confused at this.

"Because he may have awoken something inside me, something that I can't control, something that I haven't felt since leaving NXT." Naruto looked at the camera. "Kevin Owens, the next time we meet in a ring face to face... You're going to see another side of me...a side that you'll regret awakening..." The camera zoomed close to Naruto and then flashed with his face painted going to commercial.

* * *

Raw Arena

The Vengeful played and the fans gave a pop.

Naruto walked out with title around his waist and looked at the crowd and threw his arms out as golden pyro's went off and made his way down the ring.

"the following contest is an open United States Challenge, making his way to the ring, from Tokyo Japan, weighing in at 204 pounds, he is the current United States Champion Naruto Uzuuumaki.

"What a night, we've had so far, what better way than to have a Championship Match." JBL

"I'll agree with you on that JBL, but what I'm more interested in was that interview with Renee, it seems Naruto has sent a message to the NXT Champion Kevin Owen who last week appeared on Raw interrupting the U.S open challenge then blindsided Naruto with a cheap shot then a pop up Powerbomb to the U.S Champion." Michael.

"You got to give credit to Kevin Owens taking his opportunity to let the locker room know there's another big dog in the yard." Booker T

Naruto flipped over the ropes rolling to the middle and stood up throwing his arms out then doing his triangle target sign.

"None the less Naruto seems to be focus on this match, who will challenge him for the title?" Michael

Naruto set his coat to the corner and stretched getting ready.

Radio theme song played as the crowd gave a pop to New York's own.

Zack Ryder came out doing his woo woo taunt and walked to the ring.

"His opponent from long Island New York weighing in 224 pounds, Long Islands Iced-Z Zack Ryder."

"Speaking of Champion, New York's own Zack Ryder a former United States Champion, this should be interesting." Michael

"Zack Ryder has a chance to be Champion here at his home state, can you imagine if Zack Ryder wins, New York will have a party." JBL

Zack was on the top turnbuckle doing his signature sign.

"No doubt Zack Ryder will have the whole crowd behind him but I don't think that will bother Naruto, this is going be interesting as you said Michael." Booker T.

Zack Ryder took his sunglass and headband off and got in his corner.

The ref looked at the two and made sure they were ready.

"Ring the bell" called the ref as the bell rang.

"And here we go Naruto Uzumaki Vs Zack Ryder for the United States Championship." Michael.

The two men circled around each other but not before Naruto stuck his hand out which Zack Ryder return as they shook for respect.

"And good sportsmanship from Naruto a sign of respect." Michael

The two continue to circle around and came forward locking and elbow tie up and quickly arm dragged Naruto who rolled and caught himself while the crowd cheered for Zack Ryder.

"and a quick arm drag from Zack Ryder catching Naruto off guard." Michael

Naruto nod and got up and again both circled around.

"A reminder from Zack to Naruto "don't be thinking about Kevin Owens, you better think about this fight." Booker T.

They stepped close with an elbow tie but Zack quickly drop to his knee and fireman carry Naruto over his shoulder and had an arm lock the ref asked Naruto if he wanted to give up but Naruto refused.

"Zack Ryder takes Naruto down with an armlock, this is Naruto's first title defense do you think that adds pressure to the Champion?" Michael

"Possibly, Zack Ryder is in his home state of New York with the WWE Universe behind him." JBL

Naruto manage to stand up while Zack still had the hold and pushed him to the ropes where he then was Irish whipped to the opposite ropes and came back and was going to hit a clothesline but Zack jumped over him and rebound back to Zack who hit a jumping clothesline dropping him and covered.

"Zack with the cover." Michael

1

Naruto kicked out and was caught in a headlock

"Naruto at 1 not enough." Michael

"it's not simple to put Naruto down, Zack's going to have to wear him down." Booker T.

"I agree with that, Naruto may be young but he has experience, it's how he became United States Champion." JBL

Naruto started to get up to his knees and elbow Zack to the gut and repeated it as he stood up but was Irish whipped to the corner and Zack charged but Naruto put both feet up catching Zack in the chest followed with a stomp to the chest.

"ooh what a reversal with a stomp to the chest Naruto." Michael

Zack rolled out the ring to recover.

"Zack Ryder may be in trouble now." JBL

Naruto ran to the ropes and back and was about to Senton over the ropes but didn't expect Zack to jump on the ring apron and was elbowed stunning him.

"Zack Ryder out nowhere elbow Naruto stunning him." Michael

Zack went to the top turnbuckle and stood up.

"Zack Ryder going high." Michael

Zack jumped hitting a Missile dropkick to Naruto dropping him.

"It's pay off the cover." JBL

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two and was sat up in headlock

"Naruto kicks out at two. What does Naruto have to do to shift things around?" Michael

The ref asked Naruto if he wanted to give up but said no.

"he's need to do what he does best find an opening." Booker T

Naruto began to stand up and grabbed the back of Zack's head and dropped to his knees bringing Zack's jaw against his skull,

"Naruto, jawbreaker breaking the hold." Michael

"There you go." Booker T

Zack turn his back and was against the ropes holding his jaw and turned around to charge at Naruto who pulled the top rope down sending him to the outside.

"Zack Ryder over the ropes to the outside." Michael

Naruto quickly climbed and stood on top of the turnbuckle and saw Zack getting to his feet.

"looks like Naruto's going high risk." JBL

Naruto jumped doing a crossbody landing on Zack.

"Naruto crossbody from the top turnbuckle and it pays off." Michael.

Naruto used the barricade to stand up as he was panting a little.

"Naruto manages to reverse things can he keep it that way will find out when we return." Michael

-Commercial break-

The match was back as Zack gave a hard chop to the chest of Naruto who was in the corner.

"welcome back everyone from commercial break, what a match were having so far from these two, we want to take you back what happen during commercial break Naruto wanting to put Zack Ryder away early with a Fox Strike signature but when all of a sudden out of Nowhere hit Rought Ryder almost pulling the win.

The replayed showed Naruto to his corner charging at Ryder who was on one knee then jumped hitting his finisher with the count 1 2 but Naruto kicked out. End replay.

Naruto was thrown to the opposite corner and Zack charged and Naruto flipped over him ran to the ropes and back to Zack hitting a swing blade.

"Swing blade can that do it?" Michael

1

2

Zack kicked out at two.

"Zack Ryder kick out at two." Michael

"I'm really surprise Zack Ryder still in this." JBL

"What do you mean?" Booker T

Naruto got Zack's right leg and dropped on it with an elbow and twisted it.

"Well personally I mean Zack Ryder just isn't Championship material." JBL

"Well I disagree, Zack Ryder has worked for years to get to this point, he became U.S Champion at one point and now he has another opportunity to once again become U.S Champion and Zack knows that, that's why he's going to put up a fight." Booker T

Zack pushed Naruto back before he dropped the elbow. Naruto charged at him to the corner but Zack hopped up the third rope as his knees smashed into Naruto's face stunning him.

"Naruto runs into the knees of Zack Ryder." Michael

Zack grabbed Naruto's head and hit a tornado DDT.

"there you go that's what you need to do." Booker T

"Are we really going to have a new Champion?" JBL

Zack covered.

1

2

Naruto again kicked out.

"Naruto kicks out at two." Michael

The crowd cheered as Zack gave a grin and set up for his finisher.

"Zack Ryder setting up if he hit's this." Michael

Zack charged and jumped but Naruto caught him surprising everyone

"Look at this Naruto caught Zack Rider." Michael

"You want to see power take a look at this." JBL laughed

Naruto brought Zack down with a powerbomb with the cover.

"sit out powerbomb will this do it?" Michael

1

2

Thr-Zack kicked out.

"Zack Ryder barely kicked out, did you see the way Zack landed on the back of his head." Michael

Naruto rolled Zack around onto his stomach and brought his knee up and ram it into the Ribs of Zack.

"Knee shot to the ribs. Naruto has a background of using Mix Martial Art moves as it was popular back in Japan," JBL

After kneeing the ribs, the fifth time Naruto picked Zack up and whipped him to the corner and charged hitting a body splash.

"Body splash to Zack Ryder into the corner." Michael

Naruto proceed to pick Zack up on his shoulders.

"Now Naruto with Zack Ryder up on his shoulders." Michael

Naruto landed near the corner with a fireman roll and flipped on his feet and went to the second rope and flipped backwards to land a moonsault but Zack got his knees up damaging Naruto's body as he fell back rolling to the opposite corner holding his ribs.

"Zack Ryder stops the momentum." Michael

"just when you think Naruto has It, somehow Zack Ryder manages to shift this around." Booker T

Naruto used the ropes to get up and was in the corner and didn't have time to see Zack charging at him hitting an elbow smash to the face.

"Zack Ryder corner elbow to Naruto and he's not done." Michael

Zack ran back to his corner and charged hitting another elbow smash and threw Naruto out the corner and got up the corner second rope and waited for Naruto to get up.

"Now Zack Ryder up on the second rope keeping the momentum up." Michael

Once Naruto was up Zack had jumped and connected a missile dropkick sending him down.

"Zack Ryder missle dropkick cover." Michael

1

2

Naruto kicked out

"Naruto gets the shoulder at two, Zack Ryder completely in control now." Michael

"Zack Ryders has to stay on Naruto if he wants to pick up the win." Booker T.

Zack picks Naruto up and throws him to the ropes but Naruto held on to the ropes from coming back and Zack charged but Naruto tossed him over ropes to the outside.

"Naruto now shifting the momentum." Michael

Zack caught himself on the ring apron but didn't expect a pele kick from Naruto stunning him.

"Pele kick from Naruto and that stuns Zack Ryder." Michael

Naruto grabbed Zack and picked him up suplex position and brought him in the ring still holding him up.

"Look at this Naruto brought Zack Ryder back in and still holding him up." Michael

"hahaha I love it." JBL

"Wow." Booker T

After a few more seconds Naruto fell back making Zack land hard.

"oooh man what a suplex," Michael

"I think that did, the cover." JBL

1

2

Zack manage to kick out as the crowd cheered.

"Zack Ryder is not out just yet." Michael

Naruto was on his knees panting but got back up on his feet and grabbed him from behind and connects a fell nelson slam and covered.

"ooh what nelson slams Naruto covers again." Michael

1

2

"Zack again kicked out at two." Michael

The crowd cheered as the match continued.

Naruto sat up panting thinking it was time to put this away and got up and dragged Zack Ryder near the corner.

"Naruto looks like he's about to put this away." Michael

"I always love seeing this." JBL

Naruto went on the outside and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"here we go." Booker T

Naruto slowly stood up on the top turnbuckle, as he was about to jump Zack Ryder hit the ropes making Naruto fall down the top turnbuckle between his legs.

"oooh Zack Ryder stops Naruto in tracks." Michael

Zack punched Naruto and climbed up the second rope and jumped hooking his legs around Naruto with an avalanche Hurricanrana sending him to the ground hard.

"Whoa hurricanrana from Zack Ryder." Michael

Naruto rolled out of the ring.

"Now Naruto rolling outside the ring, " Michael

Zack ran to the ropes and back to Naruto and somersault flip over the ropes landing on him.

The crowd cheered

"Zack Ryder over the ropes to the outside taking Naruto down." Michael

Zack used the barricade to get up and picked Naruto up and tossing him back in the ring.

"Zack Ryders is pushing back harder with each reversal if he keeps at it, it may help his chance to pick up the win." Booker T

Zack Ryder climbed back on the ring apron and slingshot over the rope hitting a body splash with the cover.

"slingshot body splash here's the cover." Michael

1

2

Naruto kicked out at 2

"what a match we are seeing and performance from both superstars." Michael

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that." JBL

"Same here." Booker T

Zack Ryder picked up Naruto and put him to the corner and gave a hard chop to the chest.

"ooh man what chops." Michael

"that's going to leave a mark." JBL

Zack walked back into a corner and then charged back at Naruto landing an elbow smash dropping Naruto in the corner.

"Just where Zack Ryder needs him." Booker T

Zack backed into the corner and held his fist up

"Here we go." Michael

He pumped his fist up with a Woo Woo along with the crowd and ran connecting a boot to the side of Naruto's head.

"Broski boot right to the skull of Naruto." Michael

Zack Ryder was pumped up and back to his corner and waited for Naruto to get up.

"Zack Ryder in position." Michael

Naruto slowly got to his feet and as he turned to see Zack charging and jumped but he threw him up higher over him.

"Naruto throwing Zack Ryder over him." Michael

Zack landed on his feet and turn to Naruto who faked a high superkick and low superkick his knee dropping him down to it.

"Oh man what a kick right to the kneecap." Michael

Naruto gave a DDT to Zack and covered

"DDT Naruto with the cover will he retain?" Michael

1

2

Zack kicks out at two

"Ryder gets the shoulder up." Michael

Naruto used the ropes to get up in the corner and saw Ryder getting up. He charged hitting a running double knee strike knocking Ryder down.

"What double knee strike right to the sternum that'll knock the wind out of you." JBL

Naruto grabbed Zack from behind and lifted him up off the mat and backwards slamming him on the back of his head, but Naruto again rolled back still holding on to Zack and hit a release german suplex.

"wow did you just see that Naruto just picked up Zack Ryder right off the mat into a german suplex and again rolled back into another german suplex."

"that has to do it." JBL

1

2

Thr- Zack kicked out

"No Zack Ryder says not yet." Michael

The crowd cheered

This is awesome, clap, clap,clap,clap

This is awesome clap, clap,clap,clap

This is awesome clap, clap,clap,clap

This is awesome clap, clap,clap,clap

Naruto picked Zack Ryder up to his knees and locked a hold around his waist and lifted him up in the air but Zack grabbed Naruto's head slamming it on the way down.

"Zack Ryder slips out of a powerbomb and reverse it into a face buster."

"better get up Zack, you got a chance." Booker T

Zack began to stand up and waited for Naruto.

"Zack Ryder again is going to go for it can he do it?" Michael

Zack charged and jumped hitting the Rought Rider as the crowd cheered.

"Rought Rider, Rough Rider, cover." Michael

Zack covered.

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked out surprising the crowd

"No Naruto at two and a half." Michael

Zack looked shocked and surprised him.

"talk about close." Booker T

"Even Zack Ryder can't believe it." JBL

Zack again got to the corner pumped up.

"Zack Ryder again looking for a third Rought Rider." Michael

"Zack Ryder is pulling everything out on this one." JBL

Zack charged and jumped but Naruto caught him.

"Naruto catches Zack Ryder now on the shoulders

Naruto got Zack on his shoulders and landed a Death Valley driver and covered.

"Death Valley Driver cover." Michael

1

2

Thr- Zack kicked out

"Zack still in this match." Michael

"Zack Ryder determination to be champion is strong you guys, you gotta give him lots of respect." Booker T.

Naruto got up and picked Zack up and grabbed him in a full nelson and quickly slammed him with a snap dragon suplex.

"ooh man a Snapping dragon suplex from Naruto." Michael

Zack rolled backwards on his knees, and Naruto charged to hit fox strike but Zack suddenly moved and rolled him from under

"Wait look at this." Michael

"Zack Ryder may pull his biggest win." JBL

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked out in time. The crowd again suprised

"No Naruto barely just barely got the shoulders up." Michael

"Now that was really close." Booker T

Naruto rolled back up to his feet and charged to Zack who was up on his knee and connected to the side of his head.

"Fox strike goodnight." JBL

"man, that was just ugly Zack is probably out." Booker T.

Naruto dragged Zack near the corner and then went outside on the ring apron and climbed up the turnbuckle to the top.

"Naruto now is in position." JBL

Naruto jumped and hit the 650 Senton

"650 senton the cover." Michael

1

2

3

The ref called for the bell as it rang Naruto theme played

The crowd cheered for the match

"here's your winner and still the WWE United States Champion, Naruto Uzuumaki"

Naruto sat up and pant.

"What a match we had just saw, give credit to Zack Ryder he put out a lot in this match." Michael

"I'm impressed by both men, it's matches like these that keep the WWE Universe on their feet." Booker T.

"Alright I admit Zack Ryder showed some guts in this match and hey he came close to become Champion and the crowd is still proud of him." JBL

Naruto helped up Zack Ryder and while Zack looked disappointed for a minute he then held his hand out.

Naruto shook Zack's hand and then lifted his arm up as the crowd cheered for the both men.

"Pure respect from both men." Booker T

Zack got out the ring while Naruto celebrated his victory in the ring.

"Congratulation Naruto for a first title defense and-" Michael

Naruto was attacked from behind and knocked to the ground and the attacker revealed to be Kevin Owens.

"Kevin Owens where did he come from?" Michael

The crowd booed.

Kevin Owens lifted Naruto up.

"Oh, come on Naruto just finished a match up." Michael

"I don't think Kevin Owens care." JBL

Kevin Owens laughed at Naruto's face and then threw him to the ropes and came back.

"Not again." Michael

Naruto this time slid underneath Kevin Owens and locked in a full nelson

"Naruto this time slides underneath Kevin and looks like he's going for a snap dragon

The crowd cheered

Kevin broke out of it and rolled out of the ring and grabbed his title making the crowd boo

"But Kevin Owens avoids the attack and now is in retreat." Michael

Naruto yelled at Kevin Owens if he wanted some but Kevin backed up the ramp with a grin.

Naruto was panting with an express of anger, his theme played.

"I'll tell you, the heat between the two is rising up." Michael

"sooner or later Kevin Owens will get what's coming for him." Booker T

"Hey when your NXT champion you want to make a statement to the whole roster but with these two colliding it'll shake the WWE Universe."

"Never the less Naruto Uzumaki with a successful title win congratulation." Michael

Naruto up on the turnbuckle had the title on the shoulder and did his target signature.

In the backstage area the Authorities were watched the match and the end

Stephanie turn to her Husband with grin "You know how to pick them." She said

Triple H chuckled "Thanks, you know I like that Naruto guy, he's young, strong and has talent, I see potential in him."

Seth scowled. "Oh, come on I could have taken care of Zack Ryder faster."

"Are you sure about that?" Mocked Kane

"what's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Seth turning to Kane.

"Enough." Triple H said sternly stopping the two.

They continued to watch as Naruto Celebrated his win.

* * *

Backstage

Naruto was wiping himself with a towel heading back to his locker room

"theirs the kid I'm looking for." Naruto heard and stopped to see Triple H with Stephanie and Seth Rollins walking to him.

"Mr. Uzumaki congratulation on your successful first title defense." Stephanie Congratulated him.

Naruto bit his tongue back but spoke "Thank you Ms. Mcmahon."

Seth said Joke but cough, Naruto was not dumb and heard this.

Naruto stood a little close to Seth, "Something you like to say?" Naruto asked as if he dared him to say it again

"What?" Seth acted innocent.

Naruto stared off at him for a few seconds and backed away.

"excuse me." Naruto said to both Stephanie and Triple H and left.

He continued to walk the hall.

"You really hate that guy, do you?" Asked Kyubi already knowing the answer.

"He reminds me of him." Naruto said "he had his brothers and they had everything but later he stabbed them in the back for power and glory... just like Sasuke."

Kyubi was silent as he heard his container.

"so yeah I do hate him." Naruto said bluntly making Kyubi sweatdrop

Naruto continued to walk to his locker room.

End of chapter 10

I hope you all liked the match, John Cena will face Naruto for the U.S title at elimination chamber, now everyone I'm going to take a break from my writing on Christmas eve and Christmas day, so the next update will be in the mid of January, that's all everyone, hope you all have a good Christmas stay safe, and see you on the next update, this is Naruto4life signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello every and welcome to another chapter of the Kitsune Wrestler, now I know some of you have asked or questioned, why didn't I upload this past January, well sorry fans, I recently just came back from Washington yesterday back to Texas, now I know most of you been dying for the new chapter and you're going to get it. We are right now at elimination chamber where Naruto will go against John Cena, this chapter will be long so I hope you all enjoy it.

-Warning I do not own Naruto or any other wrestling promotions-

Chapter 11 The Big Clash.

May 31 2017 Corpus Christi TX, Elimination chamber.

-Backstage locker room-

The camera showed Naruto as the crowd gave a pop.

He wore his kneepads, white taped wristbands with black long tights with the right leg having a design of a demonic white skeleton Fox face and his black boots.

As he was practicing his shadow boxing he heard a knock.

"Come in." Naruto called out while continuing his punches.

Coming in were both Stephanie and Triple H with Rollins which the crowd gave a huge boo.

Triple H chuckled "looks like someone is getting ready." Naruto heard but didn't say anything as he continued to practice.

"We just want to wish you luck with your match against John Cena Mr. Uzumaki." Said Stephanie.

Naruto finished his practice and took a deep breath and turned his attention to both Stephanie and Triple H.

"thanks, but to honestly tell you I think I don't need luck, after all I'm the first Japanese wrestler to win the United States champion in WWE history." He said with confidence as the crowd cheered

He slipped on his sleeveless black jacket with the back design of a red nine tailed Fox and had his title around his waist.

"but I appreciate it." He nods to them and as he passed them he stopped next to Rollins and looked at him then eyed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Rollins caught this and gave a grin and pat his championship

"you know, you ever want to reach where I am, I can give you some tips." Seth said arrogantly/cocky.

Naruto face was stoic for a few seconds then busted out laughing making the crowd laugh, he left an angry frowning Seth Break

* * *

-At the Arena-

The Vengeful one played as the crowd stood and cheered.

Naruto came out on stage looking at the crowd all around and threw his arms out as the pyros went off and walked down the ramp tagging the fans.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship, introducing first, from tokyo Japan weighing at 205 pounds, he is the currents WWE United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki "

 _"their he is folks the United States Champion, Naruto Uzumaki who will face John Cena here one on one for the title." Michael_

 _"I'm really excited for this Michael, when your facing against a man like John Cena, you realize it's not easy as it seems, the man has passion for this every day and you can't forget what he has accomplished in his decade career here in the WWE. Now when we talk about Naruto, you think about what he has done so far in his young career here, he was the first NXT wrestler to win an Andre the giant memorial battle royal, he later became King of the Ring, and later beat John Cena for the United States Championship." Jerry the King Lawler_

Naruto jumped on the apron and jumped over the ropes rolling to the middle of the ring and stood up doing his triangle target signature.

 _"Both men are great competitors, last time the two faced, John Cena had the favorite to win but to a lot of people surprise Naruto won the Championship, now the favorite may go to Naruto." JBL_

Naruto was at his corner waiting for Cena, soon his theme music hit and mixes of boo and cheers roared around the arena.

As the intro played a few second and the hook played John Cena was not out.

Few more seconds and still nothing.

 _"where's John Cena?" Asked Michael_

 _"I got a feeling something's not right guys." Jerry_

Naruto asked the ref what was going on until the titantron showed John Cena who was on the ground unconscious, refree Mike Chioda tried to get him to respond and called help and tried to get again get him to respond and staffs were asking what happened.

"oh my god John Cena is unconscious." Michael.

"John can you hear us?" Asked Mike Chioda

"What happened?" Triple H asked the referee

"I don't know he was just like this when i found him." Said Mike

"is he going to be able to compete right now?" Asked Triple H

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid not." Responded Mike.

Triple H turned his head back "Go, you're competing and it's not for the title." He said to someone.

Naruto now had a new opponent. This didn't make him happy at all and paced back and forth.

Fight theme played.

The crowd cheered and booed at the same

Naruto stopped dead in his track and looked at stage seeing Kevin Owens coming out.

" _Are you kidding me?" JBL_

 _"this is a huge surprise." Said Michael_

"His opponent, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, he is the NXT Champion, Kevin Owens."

 _"this is not what we expected folks, but now we seem to have a match between Kevin Owens and Naruto Uzumaki, this is an incredible." Said Michael._

Kevin looked at Naruto who was glaring at him while he returned a cocky grin.

 _"don't it seem suspicious that Kevin Owens was there when Triple H arrived, something doesn't seem right." Said Jerry._

 _"don't be ridiculous Kevin Owens probably came as guest, for all we know anyone could have attacked John Cena." JBL_

Kevin Owens came into the ring and held up his NXT Championship.

 _"none the less I been told now, that John Cena has now been taken to a medical facility, remember guys this is not for the U.S Championship, but I can't wait to see what happens between these two. This rivalry goes back in NXT never stepping foot against each other but today they do." Michael_

As the theme ended Kevin Owens got to his corner.

Naruto was in his corner

 _"This moment can be big for Kevin Owens if he picks up a win against the United States Champion." JBL_

"there's no doubt about that, Kevin Owens has been wrestling for 15 years, he's a fighter and is tough as they come." Jerry

Kevin with a smirk held his title getting boo's

Naruto chuckled at this.

 _"We can't forget about Naruto here, he has study Kevin Owens throughout his career in NXT, and he still hasn't been pinned or submission since making his debut on the main roster, he's climbed up to where he is at and it hasn't been easy." Michael_

Naruto raised the U.S Championship getting a cheer from the crowds.

" _Again, this is not for the U.S title. You got to imagine the anger Naruto felt weeks ago when Kevin Owens not only attacking him but stomping on the U.S title." Michael._

 _"It was loud message Michael, Kevin told Naruto they would fight soon, and right now were about to see it." JBL_

the ref took the belts giving them to the time keeper and looked at both men and called to ring the bell.

Naruto and Owen circled around each other and locked in a grapple

 _"and here we ago." Jerry_

Kevin and Naruto pushed one another back but Owens got him in a head lock.

 _"this match up tonight came about, when John Cena who was supposed to face Naruto here tonight was found Unconscious in the backstage, Triple H having no choice but to send out Kevin Owens," Michael_

 _"brilliant move from the game he could have canceled the match but instead, we have match that the WWE Universe including myself wanted to see." JBL_

Naruto pushed Owens against the ropes and had irish whipped him to the opposite ropes and as he came back Naruto jumped over him as he came back again he was going to hit a mid-air spin kick but Owens held the rope and slid out.

 _"and Kevin slides out the ring avoiding that spinning mid-air kick." Michael_

 _"Kevin Owens saw what was coming, seems Naruto wasn't the only one who has study his opponent."JBl_

Kevin walked to left side of the ring and Naruto ran to the ropes and whipped back towards him

 _"Look at this." Michael_

Kevin moved out of the way but Naruto hand spring to the ropes and flipped back landing on his feet and laid on his side with his hand holding his head with a smirk to Owens.

The crowd cheered.

NXT

NXT

NXT

NXT

NXT

NXT

 _"Hahahaha I love It." JBL laughed._

 _"Naruto what looked like was going for a dive but it seems Naruto is playing mind games against Kevin Owens." Michael_

 _"it's won't be easy, Kevin Owens is familiar with head games, he has use them on many occasion in his wrestling Career, that's what makes Kevin Owens tough." Jerry_

Naruto got up and leaned against the ropes waiting for Owens who got on the apron into the ring.

 _"Kevin Owens back into the Ring." Michael_

as the two were going to lock horns, Kevin gut kicked Naruto dropping him.

 _"you make a great point King, Kevin Owens has used those head games before and they have lead him to championship wins." JBL_

Kevin punched Naruto knocking him down and picked him up hitting him with a hard forearm to the jaw knocking him down again.

 _"a nice forearm to the Jaw of Naruto, and King you been in the ring with Kevin Owens before, right?" Michael_

Kevin kicked Naruto in the ribs making him roll and again was picked up and hit with another forearm sending him into the corner

 _"Oh yeah, and I'll tell you Kevin Owens is not a guy you can intimidate, and as I said before, he is tough as they can come." Jerry_

Kevin started to punch Naruto in the corner dropping him and shoved a knee against his face, ref counted.

1

2

3

Kevin broke it up and yelled at the crowd getting little cheers and mostly boo's.

 _"I think Naruto is finding that out." JBl_

 _"we learned a lot about Kevin Owens on NXT which can be seen on the WWE Network every Wednesday night, Kevin Owens is cold and is calculated, he is remorseless, it's all about Owens." Michael_

Kevin whipped Naruto to the opposite corner but was reversed sending him into the corner hard.

 _"a reversal from Naruto sending Kevin Owens into the corner." Michael._

Owen held his back while Naruto ran to the ropes and back with a flying forearm smash to Owens knocking him down.

 _"Naruto flying forearm knocking Kevin Owens the cover." Michael_

1

Kevin kicked out at 1.

 _"Kevin kicks out at one, Naruto now taking control." Michael_

Naruto sat Owens up and gave a hard kick to the back, making him hold his back while Naruto ran to ropes and back to Owens landing a low dropkick to the face.

 _"oh man what a low dropkick and the cover again." Jerry_

1

2

Kevin kicks out at 2.

 _"only two Kevin Owens might be in situation with Naruto taking control." Michael_

 _"it will take a lot more to put Kevin Owens away, he loves to fight in that ring." Jerry_

Naruto picked up Kevin gave him a chop to the chest and another putting him into the corner.

 _"and those repeated chops from Naruto pushing Owens into the corner." Michael_

Referee counted till four making Naruto stop and back up.

 _"Naruto's got to be careful not to get disqualified." JBL_

Naruto went to grabbed Owens but the ref was behind him as Owens thumbed him in the eye making him turn his back.

"thumb to the eye, from Kevin Owens and the referee did not see it." Michael.

 _"you do what you got to do to get the job done, Kevin Owens has done this before, any advantage he sees he'll take it." JBL_

Naruto turned around as Kevin Owens lariat knocking him down.

 _"oh man, Kevin Owens as you said John takes advantage of this the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicks out at two.

 _"Naruto kicks out at two, Kevin Owens has said before, he is a better Champion and is the best then all the NXT rosters, even better than the ones that left." Michael_

Naruto tries to get up but was stomped on the head.

 _"this is where Kevin Owens becomes dangerous, taking his time to decimate his opponent." Jerry_

Kevin trashed talked Naruto who tried to again get up but was punched in the head and covered

 _"here's the cover hook on the leg." Michael_

1

2

 _"Naruto kicks out at two, but now Kevin Owen is control, what do you think is going through Naruto's mind?" Michael_

Kevin sat Naruto up and had a head lock on him and was wearing Naruto down.

 _"probably thinking of what he has got himself into." JBL_

 _"Kevin Owens just wearing Naruto down, cutting the airway with that headlock." Jerry_

Naruto had started to slowly get back on his feet.

 _"Naruto now up on his feet." Michael_

Naruto tried to break the hold and had then tossed him over his shoulders.

 _"Naruto breaking the hold as he quickly tossed Kevin Owen over his shoulder." Michae;_

Naruto was about to hit a fox trigger but Kevin dodged this and grabbed him from behind hitting a German suplex.

 _"German suplex from Kevin Owens, Naruto looked like was going for a fox trigger but Kevin Owens just in time dodges it and countering with german suplex, now the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out

 _"Naruto barely getting the shoulder up, just when you think Naruto has the advantage Kevin Owen stops him in his track, this is not looking good for Naruto." Michael_

 _"Let's took a look back at the German suplex, and look the way Naruto lands, a hard fall." Jerry_

The video showed Naruto German suplexed landing hard on the back of his head and ended.

Kevin waited for Naruto who got up and turned around and was hit with a boot.

 _"oh man, what a boot to the face." Said Jerry_

 _"the response from this crowd, it's electric in here." Michael_

 _"Champion vs Champion it can't any better than this." Jerry_

Kevin walked to a down Naruto talking trash to him.

 _"we haven't seen Naruto in this kind of trouble." Michael_

Owen picked up Naruto who then suddenly he started to throw repeated right hands.

 _"Naruto exploding out of nowhere landing big rights." Michael._

Naruto ran to the ropes and back sliding undeneath Kevin Owens who turned around getting hit with a spinning mid-air kick.

"spinning mid-air kick dropping Owens." Jerry

Kevin got up and turned around and Naruto lifted him up and invert atomic drop him making him hold his lower part.

 _"ooh, an invert atomic drop that will do damage." Jerry_

Naruto then low sweeps Kevin Owens knocking him back first on the ground

 _"Kevin Owens swept from underneath." Michael_

ran to the ropes and back to Owens hitting a somersault senton.

 _"somersault senton the cover hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Owens kicked out at 2

 _"Kevin Owens kicks out at two, Naruto now back in control of this match." JBL_

 _"Kevin Owens may have underestimated Naruto and now is paying the price." Jerry_

Naruto picked up Owens and whipped him into the corner.

"Naruto whipping Kevin Owens into the corner." Michael

Naruto charged to hit a body splash but was hit with a lariat turning him inside out.

 _"oh man did you see that lariat?" Jerry_

 _"Kevin Owens almost knocked Naruto's head off his shoulder." JBL_

Kevin Owens was on one knee holding the rope to pull himself up, he walked over to Naruto picking him up and lifted him up in a suplex position and dropped him on the top robe damaging his body.

 _"oh man Kevin Owens dropping Naruto on the ropes damaging his ribs, here's the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out.

 _"Naruto kicks out at two and a half." Jerry_

Kevin Owens got up and picked Naruto up whipping him into the corner hard dropping Naruto on his bottom.

 _"Kevin Owens sets Naruto where he wants him, watch this." JBL_

Kevin ran and flipped hitting a cannonball into the corner on Naruto.

 _"Oh man." Jerry_

 _"a cannonball by Kevin Owens heres the cover." JBL_

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two.

 _"Naruto still in this match up." Michael_

Kevin Owens got frustrated telling the ref it was three.

 _"Kevin Owens is now learning the determination that Naruto has to win." Michael_

Naruto was on his knees holding Kevin Owens who continued to talk trash and had punched him but Naruto returned the punch but was received a gut kick.

 _"Kevin Owens again stops Naruto's momentum." Michael_

Owens threw Naruto against the ropes and as he came back Owens was about to hit the pop up powerbomb but Naruto went over him.

 _"Whoa." Jerry_

 _"Kevin Owen's went for the pop up powerbomb." Michael_

Naruto quickly locked in a full nelson, hitting a dragon rush making Owens flip back hard on his head.

 _"oh man what a dragon rush, that may just do it right there." Jerry_

Naruto had looked at the crowd and they cheered as he did his triangle signature and ran to the ropes back to him but was thrown up and hit with a powerbomb.

 _"pop up powerbomb, Kevin Owens with the pop up powerbomb out of nowhere." Michael_

 _"that's it, cover." JBL_

1

2

thre

Naruto kicked out at two and a half making the crowed cheer.

 _"Naruto at two." Michael_

 _"What!?" Jerry_

 _"Owens hit the pop up powerbomb out of nowhere and Naruto was still being able to kick out" Michaels_

Owens sat up in disbelieve and looked at Naruto.

 _"Owens still can't believe it." Michael_

 _"You better believe it Kevin, this is Champion vs Champion." Jerry_

 _"Naruto his showing his own resilience, and you can't help but be impressed by it." JBL_

Owens dragged Naruto near the corner and climbed up on the turnbuckle.

 _"uh oh Naruto in trouble, Kevin Owens going to pull out all the stops." Michael_

Kevin Owens was on the top turnbuckle but Naruto got up kicking the ropes making him fell between the legs.

 _"uh oh, oh man." Jerry_

 _"Naruto doing what he can to buy himself some time." JBL_

 _"and #WWE Chamber, trending number one in the world right now."_

While Kevin try to recover himself, Naruto punched Owens and got up the second rope on the turnbuckle continuing throwing right punches.

 _"Naruto now up on the turnbuckle continuing those right punches." Jerry_

Naruto landed one last but harder right punch dazing Owens and had got on the third rope and hit a Frankensteiner flipping Owens to the middle of the ring.

 _"Whoa" Jerry_

 _"a frankensteiner from the top rope from Naruto to Owens." Michael."_

Naruto used the ropes to help himself up and looked at the crowd and they cheered. He did his triangle target.

 _"you know what's coming next" Jerry_

Naruto charged as Kevin got up and turned around and was hit with a bicycle knee strike to the chin echoing around the arena knocking him flat down on his back

 _"Fox strike, a vicious Fox strike from Naruto." Michael_

 _" Oh man, that was nasty." Jerry_

Naruto dragged Owens near a turnbuckle and climbed up.

 _"Naruto not wasting time wants to finish this, listen to this crowd, they know what's coming." JBL_

Naruto stood up the turnbuckle and did his 650 senton.

 _"650 Senton, the cover." Michael_

1

2

Thr

Kevin kicked causing a number of cheer and surprises.

 _"Owen kicks out." Michael_

 _"Wow." Jerry_

The replayed showed

 _"what a match so far you guys, let's take look at back at this Frankensteiner, the agility of Naruto is always impressive, then a Fox strike and 650 senton but Kevin Owens kicks out somehow." Michael_

Naruto was in disbelieve.

 _"the disbelieve on Naruto's face says it all." JBL_

Naruto lifted up Owens on his shoulders and was going for a fireman roll but he had escaped and super kicked Naruto dropping him

 _"what a superkick." Michael_

Kevin fell back against the ropes catching his breathe.

 _"Owens now with the upper hand but does have the strength to cover Naruto?" Jerry._

Owens went to pick Naruto up but stopped.

 _"this match is taking a great deal out of both men." JBL_

 _"wait a minute, what's Kevin Owens doing?" Michael_

Kevin Owens stepped back and did Naruto's triangle taunt mocking him.

"aw man, well he is called brash and arrogant." Jerry

Kevin waited for Naruto who got up and turned around where he was about to be hit with his own signature but he dodged, grabbing Owens taking him down and locking in the crossface.

 _"bad move Owens." Jerry_

 _"got caught now the crossface, will Kevin Owens tap out." Michael_

Referee was asking Owens if he wanted to give up which he refused.

 _"the longer that Kevin Owens in that hold the more the shoulder just tears." JBL_

Naruto broke the hold and dragged Owens but was shoved away.

 _"Naruto dragging Owens, wait a minute?" Jerry_

Naruto rolled back and charged at Kevin Owens but was lifted up and again pop up powerbombed.

 _"Pop up Powerbomb, another pop up powerbomb to Naruto." Michael_

 _"this will do it." JBL_

1

2

Thre

Naruto kicked out at two and a half, surprising the crowd as the cheered.

 _"And Naruto still in this fight." Michael_

This is awesome, clap, clap, clap, clap

This is awesome, clap, clap, clap, clap

This is awesome, clap, clap, clap, clap

This is awesome, clap, clap, clap, clap

 _"How is that possible?" Jerry_

Kevin was getting frustrated and pounded the mat arguing the referee.

 _"I thought for sure Kevin Owens had that win but Naruto showing us once again his determination to win a match, no matter what he goes through." JBL_

Naruto rolled near the corner and helped himself up just in time as he dodged Kevin Owen who slammed into the turnbuckle body first.

 _"Naruto dodging Kevin Owens, body first into the turnbuckle." Jerry_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back hitting Kevin Owens with a double knee strike to the chest.

 _"ooh, Naruto double knee strike to the chest, here's the cover hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Owen kicks out at two.

 _"Owens kicks out at two." Michael_

Naruto was on the floor and rolled out on to the apron and stood up on his feet.

 _"Your got to be impressed by both of these men, seeing how far they'll go to win" jerry_

 _"Naruto out on the apron measuring up Kevin Owens." Michael_

Naruto jumped and springboard dropkick to a stand-up Kevin Owens to the back of his head dropping him.

 _"Oh, what a springboard dropkick from Naruto to back of Kevin Owens head, now the cover again." Michael_

1

2

Owens kicked out again at two.

 _"Owens again kicks out at two." Michael._

Naruto sat up and got up to his feet and picked up Owens on his shoulder.

 _"Owens now up on Naruto's shoulder." Jerry_

Naruto had hit a fireman roll near the corner and flipped on his feet then jumping on the second rope and was about to do a moonsault, but surprisingly Kevin Owen jumped on the second rope and grabbing him from behind and hitting a German suplex.

 _"oh my god what a german suplex from the second rope, what agility we're seeing from Kevin Owens." Jerry._

 _"I am very impressed by Kevin Owens, first match on the main roster and he has handle himself very well, there's a reason why he is the NXT Champion." JBL_

Naruto was dragged by Kevin Owens but then out of nowhere he hits an enziguri to the back of Owens head dropping him.

 _"Enziguri to the back of Kevin Owens Head, now both men are down." Michael_

The referee counted as both men struggle to get up.

 _"as you said JBL this match is taking a great deal out of both men." Michael_

The ref was at five as Naruto and Kevin got up holding up each other and both exchange right punches.

 _"now both men exchanging punch after punch, not either one backing down." Jerry"_

 _"shows you how much these guys will do to pick up a win, no one wants to lose." JBL_

Naruto received another punch from Kevin Owens and returned with a Superkick dropping him, Naruto fell on his knee panting.

 _"superkick from Naruto dropping Kevin Owens." Michael_

 _"how much does Naruto have left in him?" Jerry_

Naruto got up and picked up Owens by the waist lifting him up a little and used what strength he had and connected the powerbomb.

 _"and a gutwrench powerbomb, the cover." Michael_

1

2

Kevin kicked out at two.

 _"Kevin Owens again kicks out at two." Michael_

Naruto was getting tired and though it was time to finish this and dragged him near the corner and got up on the turnbuckle.

"Naruto is about to put Kevin Owens away." Jerry

Naruto stood tall and went for the 650 but Kevin Owens moved out of the way making Naruto land on his leg rolling forward.

 _"Kevin Owen just in time moved out of the way just in time." JBL._

Naruto turned back charging at Owens and was thrown up but Naruto went over him landing on his feet.

 _"Kevin Owens was going for a third pop powerbomb but Naruto avoids it." Michael_

Naruto grabbed and under hooking Owens single right arm with his right arm from behind while reaching under the outstretched right arm to take hold of Owens head with his left arm while running a few short steps forward and flipping back executing the move. (Tetsuya Naito Destino.)

 _"what was that, I have never seen that from Naruto before, now the cover." Michael_

The ref counted as did the crowd

1

2

3

The crowd cheered

The bell ring as Naruto theme song played.

 _"Naruto's done it, he's beaten Kevin Owens, the NXT Champion." Michael._

" Here's your winner, The United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Announced Lillian

Naruto was on the ground panting as the ref raised his arm.

 _"what a match we just witness, this was one of the most intense match I have ever seen in my years in the WWE as commentator and that's saying something." Jerry_

 _"hands down King this was a fight, this was the most intense we seen from Naruto, believe me I don't think there can be another wrestler like Naruto." JBL_

Naruto was up on his feet as the referee handed him his belt and raised his arm.

 _"a big upset for Kevin Owens but what a win for Naruto and as you said king what a match." Michael_

Naruto rolled out the ring back up the ramps too sweeting them and had then turned around to see Owens sitting up holding his head and was glaring at him.

he did his triangle target sign and smirked at Owens.

"something tells me that this rivalry is far from over." JBL

Naruto held the belt up getting cheers.

End chapter 11

sorry guys for a long absence, I had a family emergency and had to go to Washington and forgot to take my laptop, just came back a couple days ago and started to work in this match, hope you guys like it, I'll be coming out with a Naruto Xiaolin showdown crossover but it will be in the Naruto world, but anyways I'll also be working on the last Uzumaki Descendent too, so be on the lookout for it, don't worry though this will not be forgotten or take long to update, hope you enjoy the story leave comments, favorite, follow my stories or me, this is Naruto4life1994, peace out.


	12. question

now i know you though this was a chapter but this is a quick questions and i need all your votes, should Alexa make her debut asap or no let me know now please, the chapter will be up tomorrow around evening thanks you all


	13. Chapter 12

Hello readers, you probably didn't expect another update soon on the Kitsune wrestler. Well I been watching wrestling a lot more and just started to motivate me more plus with WrestleMania coming up, anyways, last chapter Naruto faced Kevin Owens and had picked up the win, what will be next for Naruto, read to find out.

Warning I do not Own Naruto or any wrestling brands.

Chapter 12: Road to Money in the Bank. The new power couples.

Naruto had arrived at his hotel room dropping his title and fell back on the bed.

' _man, I never expected Kevin Owens to push me so far.' Naruto though_ t

' **that tells you, your slacking off, ever since you became champion you been careless with your training, starting at early in morning were training, no execuse.' The Kyubi said.**

'all right all right, I guess you're right.' Naruto heard his cellphone go off and look at the ID seeing it was Alexa.

 _'we'll talk later.' Naruto said and had answered the call._

"hey, I was thinking of you." He said

"me too, I saw your match, you believe Owens had to do with something with John Cena being knocked out?" She asked

"I wouldn't put it pass him, He said we would fight someday, and we did but I came out victories." Naruto said in confident

"you know, no matter how many times people catch you off, you somehow overturn it...I have some good news." She said in excitement at the end

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm getting a new makeover on NXT, they want me to be like an attitude girl, which I total love, they already got my new gimmick and its perfect." She revealed still excited.

Naruto smiled hearing his girlfriend happy. "that's great babe, I happy for you."

"I hope though the crowd will like it." She said a little nervous.

"oh, come on I know you're going to kill it, trust me, princess." He said

"you always know how to make me feel better, but that's why I love you." Alexa said.

Naruto smiled

"sorry Hun I got to go, William Regal wants to speak with me, I'll send you the pictures, I love you." She gave a kiss.

"alright, love you too." Naruto said.

Hanging up he then got the message and saw her in her gimmick, he was blushing up a storm.

 **"(whistle) Damn, you one lucky bastard." Kyubi said laughing**

'Sh-shut the hell up.' Naruto yelled.

Naruto had put her as his wallpaper, putting his phone away and changed into his pajamas and went off to bed.

* * *

June 1 2015 San Antonio, Texas

The Authority's music hits. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, Kane, and J&J Security make their way to the ring looking none too pleased. They get into the ring as the crowd loudly boos them. Stephanie McMahon says just because Dean Ambrose stole the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, it doesn't make him a champion. Ambrose is like a kleptomaniac; all he can do is steal. Ambrose has stolen the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, the WWE Intercontinental Championship, Rollins' Money in the Bank contract, and he was arrested for assault last week. Stephanie wonders if they should fine or suspend Ambrose. She then suggests they get rid of Ambrose. Triple H says they won't have to do that at all. While Ambrose may be crazy, he isn't stupid. Triple H gave Ambrose until the beginning of RAW to return what does not belong to him. Triple H tells Ambrose to crawl out of whatever little hole he's hiding in and bring the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with him. Ambrose needs to return it to the champion, and then they'll discuss what happens after that. A loud "Justin Bieber" chant breaks out. The Authority angrily looks at the crowd. Triple H tells the crowd to shut up before saying to Ambrose that he's waiting. Finally, Triple H shouts, "Ambrose, get your ass out here now!"

Roman Reigns' music hits, and he makes his way to the ring to a huge reception. Reigns gets in the ring and says it seems like San Antonio is happy to see him. Reigns says Ambrose isn't stupid, and he isn't here either. Ambrose may never come back unless at Money in the Bank he gets a rematch. Triple H just stares angrily at Reigns. Reigns says Ambrose doesn't just want any rematch; he wants a ladder match. That way there's no confusion. Whoever has the title will be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Stephanie says they're not going to negotiate with low life miscreants like Ambrose and Reigns. Reigns tells her to consider it because that lowlife beat Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Stephanie says he stole it. Reigns says hitting Dirty Deeds and pinning him in the middle of the ring sounds like a defeat. Rollins says he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The crowd chants, "You got beat!" Reigns says the writing is on the wall. Rollins isn't as good as he thinks he is. Ambrose has beaten Rollins. Reigns himself has beaten Rollins. Rollins isn't as cool without The Shield. Now he has the tiniest security force on earth. Rollins may be the worst WWE Champion ever.

Rollins angrily says that Reigns can tell Ambrose he has his rematch. Stephanie suggests they let cooler heads prevail, but Rollins insists he knows what he's doing. Rollins says Ambrose has his rematch. At Money in the Bank, he'll prove to everyone in the ring he doesn't need their help. Rollins doesn't need J&J, and he doesn't need a 7-foot piece of crap. At Money in the Bank, he'll prove who the WWE World Heavyweight Champion really is. Rollins then angrily storms off as Triple H tries to stop him.

Stephanie gets in Reigns' face and wonders who the hell he thinks he is. Triple H stops her and answers her questions. Triple H says this is Roman Reigns, one of the participants in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match in a couple of weeks. That's the event where you grab a contract, which is good for a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship any place, any time. Reigns remembers that contract when Rollins destroyed Reigns' hopes and dreams with that contract. Triple H remembers it too. Reigns is in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match… maybe. Maybe Reigns won't be after tonight. If Reigns loses tonight, he's out of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Reigns loses his hopes and dreams again. Just so there's no long, drawn out anticipation, Triple H tells him to stay in the ring. He's going to go find an opponent for him right now. Triple H and the rest of The Authority then leave the ring. We'll find out who is facing Reigns.

* * *

(Backstage)

As Raw came back on it showed Stephanie, Triple H and Seth discussing the title situation which got boo's.

They then heard a knock

"come in." Triple H said.

The camera showed Naruto who walked in getting cheers. He wore black wrist bands, his brand shirt, red long tights with three claw designs running down both legs and black boots

"Hope, I'm not interrupting anything." He said

"actually- Seth was cut off by Triple H

"No, we were just finishing, what can I do for you?" Asked Triple H

"I want in...i want to face Roman Reign to get a chance to be in Money in the Bank." He said getting loud cheers.

Triple H and Stephanie were surprised at this, Seth frowned at this.

"but Mr. Uzumaki, you're the United States Champion, you're already schedule to defend the title against John Cena since he didn't compete last night at Elimination Chamber." Stephanie said.

"Then I'll do both, I'll defend my title, then compete in Money in the Bank." Naruto said shocking and surprising the crowd.

Stephanie looked over at her husband and saw a grin form on his face.

"all right then, you have it, if you can beat Roman Reigns tonight, you'll get your spot." The crowd cheered for this.

Naruto grinned and nod and walked out of the office.

"I don't trust him." Seth said crossing his arms.

Triple H looked at him "it's not about trust, it's all about eliminating Reigns, I think we don't have to worry about that now." He said as him and his wife sat down on a couch tuning into the match.

* * *

-in the Arena-

Roman Reign theme hits and the crowd cheers as he walks out on stage down the ramp.

 _"the following contest is schedule for one fall, introducing first, from Pensacola, Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns." Lillian announced_

 _"welcome back everyone to Monday Night Raw if you were not here before commercial break will take back. Naruto Uzumaki requested the authority to wrestle against Roman Reigns to have a chance to be in the Money in the bank, not only that but has too defend the United States Championship against John Cena. What do you think guys?"_

 _"that a lot of guts coming from Naruto, you rarely see superstars compete in multiple matches in a single night, but this guy right here Roman Reigns right here is one of them." JBL_

Roman stepped into the ring going up the turnbuckle and raising his arms

 _"how well is Roman Reigns though, I mean you can't forget the beating he took from the world strongest man Mark Henry after the match." Booker T_

Roman gets down and looks on stage

 _"you make a great point Booker, Roman as you can see his lower body have been bandaged from the assault." Michael_

-Vengeful one 0:12-

The guitar hits and Naruto came out on stage as the crowd cheered. He stood back and thrownn up his triangle target sign as the pyros went off.

"his opponent from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 205 pounds, he is the United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki,"

 _"Naruto Uzumaki who emerged Victorias at Elimination Chamber against his opponent Kevin Owens, has a chance to be in Money in the Bank." Michael_

 _"it was one hell of match between them, this young man had been talked throughout the night, and again now has another big opportunity." JBL_

Naruto jumped over the ropes walking up the turnbuckle and doing his triangle target.

 _"he's even willing to defend his United States Championship on the same night, I never seen any wrestlers do that, it's confidence and I like it." Booker T_

The theme ended as Naruto took his shirt off throwing it the crowd and handed his Championship to the referee.

Once the two were ready the referee called for the bell.

Naruto and Roman circled.

 _"first time ever Naruto against Roman Reigns, if Naruto wins he will be qualifying in Money in the bank but that means if Roman were to lose he will lose his spot." Michael_

Naruto and Roman locked in a grapple.

 _"collar and elbow tie up to start this match." Michael_

Roman heavily shoved Naruto back against the corner surprising him, the crowd cheered

 _"Whoa Roman with a heavy shove to Naruto sending him to the corner." Michael_

 _"That tells Naruto right there, don't underestimate me just because I'm injured." JBL_

Naruto got out the corner adjusting his tights.

 _"I don't think Naruto is one to underestimate people, looks like to me Naruto wanted to get shoved." Booker T_

Naruto and Roman once again locked in a grapple but this time Naruto shoved Roman hard to the corner, showing his own strength surprising Roman.

The crowd cheered.

 _"Whoa now Roman shoved into the corner." Michael_

Naruto gave a grin and did a bring it gesture. Roman stood out the corner with a serious look.

 _"Roman reigns now realizes who he is up against the Unites States Champion, Naruto is someone who doesn't go down so easily he proved that last night against Kevin Owens." JBL_

The two were circling around and were going to lock up but Naruto kick Roman in the body damaging the ribs making him hunch and gave a side headlock takedown.

 _"Naruto taking the advantage on the injured ribs of Roman Reigns, now side headlock takedown with Naruto in control." Michael_

The referee asked Roman if he wanted to give but refused.

 _"Naruto always looks for an opponent weakness, and once he does he stays on it." Booker T_

Roman was on his feet still trying to get out of the headlock but felt a knee to his ribs making him let go.

 _"again, to those injured ribs, like you said Booker, once Naruto picks the spot for his opponent weakness he stays on it, this could be bad for Roman Reigns." JBL_

Naruto Irish whipped Roman into the corner and then charged but ran into a boot stunning him.

 _"Roman Reigns into the corner and a boot stopping Naruto in his tracks.: Michael_

Roman exploded out of the corner with a clothesline knocking Naruto down and covered.

 _"Roman Reigns exploding out of the corner taking Naruto, the cover._

1

Naruto kicked out.

 _"Naruto kick out at one." Michael_

Roman picked Naruto and whipped him into the ropes but as he came back he slid underneath Roman

 _"Naruto sliding underneath Roman, looked at this." Michael_

Naruto locked his arms around Roman waist but he was fighting out of it hitting repeated elbows to Naruto

 _"Roman Reigns fighting out of the lock." Michael_

After Naruto let go he backed into the ropes and saw Roman Charging at him, he quickly pulled the rope down sending Roman to the outside.

 _"Roman Reigns now crashing to the outside." Michael_

 _"So far Naruto is doing good, taking control so far." Booker T_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back and senton over the ropes on to Roman Reigns.

 _"Now Naruto taking flight and lands it, so far Naruto Uzumaki control of the match but for how long, will find out when we come back." Michael_

-after commercial break-

Naruto grabbed Roman Reign hitting multiple forearms and ran to the ropes and back but was then up on Reigns shoulders hitting a Samoa drop and covered.

1

2

 _"Naruto kicks out at two, welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the main event of the night, Roman Reigns Vs Naruto Uzumaki, If Roman Reigns loses, his spot will be lost to Naruto but if he wins he gets to keep his spot." Michael._

Naruto got up to his knees and was kicked making him roll back to the corner.

 _"Roman Reigns knowing what's at stake and that pushes him to do his best." Booker T_

Roman picked up Naruto and delivered an uppercut knocking him down.

 _"what an uppercut, here's the cover again." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two.

 _"Naruto again kicks out at two, so far Roman now in control, what do you thing he has to do to pick up a win?" Michael_

 _"that's hard to say Michael, all I can say is whatever Roman Reigns have in storage for Seth Rollins he better use it on Naruto." JBL_

Roman dragged Naruto near the corner and picked him up setting him up and did multiple corner clothesline.

 _"this is not a position Naruto wants to be in." JBL_

Roman delivered the tenth clothesline hard dropping Naruto against the corner, Roman lifted him up and delivered a headbutt wearing down Naruto,

 _"Roman doing what he can to ware Naruto down." Booker T_

Roman picked Naruto up and whipped him to the opposite corner but he jumped on the second then third rope flipping over Roman landing on his feet.

 _"the agility from Naruto helps him escapes." Michael_

 _"the agility that he poses are remarkable." JBL_

ran hitting a corner back elbow to Roman Reigns as he turned around into the corner.

 _"Corner back elbow to the Roman Reigns." Michael_

Naruto picked Roman up on his shoulder and hit a fireman roll flipping on his feet and jumping on the second rope then to the third and was going to hit a moonsault but Roman rolled out of the way unfortunately Naruto landed on his feet and did a stand up moonsault landing on Roman.

 _"whoa what reflexes from Naruto with the hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Roman kicked out at two.

 _"Roman kicks out at two, Naruto now has the advantage now," Michael_

Naruto rolled Roman over and delivered repeated knees to the ribs.

 _"Naruto again targeting the injured ribs, smart advantage you got to admit guys." JBL_

Naruto delivered one more knee making Roman roll to the outside.

 _"Now Roman rolling to the outside." Michael_

Naruto rolled outside the ring and went to get Roman but was elbowed in the gut and grabbed him slamming his head on the steel steps.

 _"Roman counters, slamming Naruto head on to the steel steps, the momentum has now shifted." Michael_

Roman threw Naruto into the ring and bring him forward and gave an uppercut.

 _"oh man, what a right hook." Booker T_

Roman went far to the left and ran hitting a drive by dropkick to the skull of Naruto.

 _"Drive by to the skull of Naruto." Michael_

 _"things are now looking bad for Naruto now." Michael_

Roman got in the ring and covered Naruto

 _"again, Roman with the pin, hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out at 2

 _"Naruto still in this match as he kicks out at two." Michael_

 _"Roman Reigns needs to pull out the big guns if he wants to win." JBL_

Roman Reigns got up and had his right hand up cocking it and slmmed it down the ground

 _"uh-oh you know what's coming." Michael_

Naruto got up and turned around and just in time grabbed the arm taking him down the ground.

The crowd cheered

 _"Roman got caught." Michael_

Naruto locked in the crossface.

 _"crossface, Roman Reigns in trouble." Booker T_

 _"in the middle of the ring, what perfect way, Roman better think of something," JBL_

The referee asked Roman if he wanted to give up but refused.

 _"the more that hold locks in the more damage it will do to the shoulder." Michael_

Roman had then rolled over closer to the ropes as this leg barley touching it, Naruto held on till the count of three breaking it.

 _"Roman somehow makes it to the rope, but how much has the damage been done?" JBL_

Naruto picked up Roman and whipped him to the corner.

 _"Roman whipped into the corner." Michael_

Naruto charged and hit a corner dropkick follow by jumping over the ropes on to the apron leg sweeping Reigns and jumped over the ropes back in with a slingshot corner dropkick.

 _"what a combination from Naruto," Booker T_

Naruto dragged Roman and hooked the leg

 _"here's the cover will this do it?" Michael_

1

2

Roman kicked out

 _"Roman Reigns stays in the match still, tables are turn as Naruto now in control." Michael_

 _"I'm enjoying this match very much and listen to this crowd." JBL_

Naruto pick up Roman reigns and whipped him into the ropes but as he came back he ducked under the spinning mid-air kick and came back hitting a jumping clothesline taking Naruto down.

 _"Roman Reigns takes Naruto down." Michael_

 _Roman fell against the ropes panting trying to regain himself holding his ribs._

 _"Roman Reigns trying to regain himself, this match has taken a toll out of him, and he realizes his injuries are not looking well, from the damage Naruto did." JBL_

Reigns goes to Naruto puts him between his legs and lifted him up and did a huge sit out powerbomb,

 _"Oh man, what a sit out powerbomb from Romans with the cover can this do it?"_

1

2

Thr

Naruto kicked out making the crowd cheered.

 _"Two and half from Naruto." Michael_

Roman looked kind of surprised and got up on his feet picking him up and hit a belly to belly suplex.

 _"belly to belly suplex from Roman Reigns, again with the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked 0ut.

 _"Naruto kicks out at two."_

 _"can we get a replay of that sitout powerbomb I mean that was just unbelievable."_

The replayed showed in slow motion as the powerbomb landed.

Roman resting up on his knee's seeing Naruto crawl to the corner

 _"Roman Reigns now in position, waiting for Naruto." Booker T_

Naruto used the corner to stand up and saw Roman charging dodging a body splash.

 _"Naruto moves out of the way Roman crashes body first into the corner." Michael_

Naruto grabbed Roman in a full nelson and flipped him back into the corner.

 _"Dragon rush from Naruto, now this may change things around" Michael_

Naruto charged and hit a body splash and ran to the opposite corner and back hitting another body splash.

 _"double body splash to Roman Reigns taking him down." Michael_

Naruto looked at the crowd as they cheered making him grin and did his triangle target.

 _"oooooo you know what's coming next." Booker t_

Naruto charged at Roma but didn't expect Roma to get up and delivered a superman punch to Naruto knocking him down

 _"superman punch, Roman Reigns just exploding out of the corner with a superman punch, now both men are down." Michael_

 _"that superman punch came out of nowhere surprising Naruto." Michael_

The ref counted at seven while both men started to stand up delivered right punch to one another.

 _"both these men want to be in the Money in the Bank badly." Booker T_

Naruto started to delivered fast right hands and gave a last hard right sending Roman to the ropes but had whipped back hitting the spear.

 _"spear, spear from Roman it's over." JBL_

Roman covered.

1

2

Thr

Naruto barley kicked out surprising the crowd

 _"No no Naruto kicks out at Two." Michael_

Roman looked shocked.

 _"you see the big shock on Roman Reigns face, he can't not believe it." JBL_

Roman got up and saw Naruto struggling to get up, he went to the corner stalking Naruto.

 _"Roman Reigns has Naruto now in position," Michael_

Roman reign did his war cry and charged at Naruto but was hit with a loud bicycle knee strike which stunned Roman Reigns but still on his feet

 _"Fox strike from Naruto out of nowhere, Roman Reigns still on his feet." Michael._

Naruto ran to the ropes and back hitting another Fox strike taking Roman down.

 _"another fox strike Knocking the big dog off his feet." JBL_

Naruto dragged Roman into the corner and got up on the top

 _"Naruto's going for it, can he hit this?" Booker T_

Naruto jumped and peformed the 650 but Roman moved out of the way making him miss but landed safely and rolled to the corner.

 _"Roman Reigns avoid the 650." Michael_

Naruto and turns around and just in time jumped over Roman Reigns avoiding the spear as he drives into the pole.

 _"Naruto just in time avoids the spear as Roman crashes into the metal pole shoulder first." Michael_

Roman stepped back holding shoulder while Naruto from behind ran and hit the same finisher he used in Kevin Owens.

 _"Burning will, Naruto calls that the burning Will, hook of the leg." Michael_

The crowd counted as the referee did.

1

2

3

The bell rings Naruto theme song plays

 _"he did it Naruto wins the match." Michael_

 _"here is your winner, the United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki."_

 _"what a huge surprised we had just witness, you know what this means guys?" Michael_

Naruto was helped up as the referee raised his arm in victory.

 _"Naruto is going to Money in the Bank." JBL_

Roman Reigns was on the outside can't believing he lost.

 _"you got to feel bad though for Roman Reigns, losing his spot." Booker T_

 _"that's what Roman Reigns gets for messing with the authorities." JBL_

 _"Nevertheless, Naruto will now be in money in the bank with five other superstars, but one spot remaining open. Next week will be decided, but congratulation to Naruto, for a huge victory." Michael_

Naruto was on the top rope holding his title up as the crowd cheered

Backstage the authorities were clapping for Naruto's victory.

"what did tell you, nothing to worry about." Said a cocky Triple H

Stephanie looked at her husband" now that Roman Reigns is out of the picture, we have nothing to worry about." She grinned.

"you don't think he can win Money in the Bank Right?" Seth asked them.

"Seth, you don't need to be so worried relax, besides we trust Kane to handle it." Triple H said.

They watched as Naruto celebrated his victory.

* * *

-backstage-

Naruto wiping his sweat and walked backstage in to his locker room and sat down on a bench.

'What a match.' Naruto said

 **"did good, better than last night." Said the Kyubi**

'geez thanks' he said sarcastic

Naruto heard a knock and asked who it was and it revealed to be the Triple H with Seth Rollins.

"hey congratulation on your match against Reigns, you earned your place at Money in the Bank." Triple H had his hand out.

Naruto hesitated but shook it, "I appreciate it, and thanks, for the opportunity." Naruto said.

"no problem, well I best be going I'll see around." Triple H departed while Seth gave a glare before he left.

'just you wait...once I win money in the Bank, you're won't know what hit you.'

 **Don't worry about him, all you need to worry about are your two matches. Said Kyubi**

Naruto nod and went to change

* * *

\- back in the Element Nation, Konoha-

Tsunade was in the office right now getting report from team seven who were sent to save the Kazekage to try to reform their alliance, it was barley a success but still were not on good terms.

The search for Naruto Uzumaki still continued but when Jiraiya informed her of a witness report seeing a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit jumping on the boat as it left to the outside world.

Now this was a problem, Tsunade had heard of the outside world a long time ago from her grandfather who once went there, from what she remembered he told her of the advance technology and military power, but most importantly was the fact chakra didn't exist there. Once stepping in to the outside world chakra will be useless.

She had no other choice but to hold the situation, right now dealing with the Akatsuki was the main goal.

'gaki, wherever you are I hope you're happy.' She poured herself a cup of Sake

* * *

-WWE RAW- June 8 New Orleans, Louisiana

WWE Raw kicked off as vengeful one played, Naruto came out on stage. He wore black long tights with the design of a fox eye with a triangle target on his right leg. He wore his sleeveless jacket.

He did his taunt as the pyros went off.

"ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki."

"what a way to start off Monday Night Raw with United States Champion making his way down the ring, last week Naruto faced Roman Reigns to earn a spot in Money in the bank." Michael

"that's right Michael, and what an explosive match between both men, doing everything they can to be in Money in the Bank, but in the end, Naruto comes out victories." JBL

Naruto got into the ring and grabbed a microphone, his theme died and he hears the crowd cheering.

he grinned raising the Microphone. "So, this is New Orleans? I can certainly feel the electricity from this place" He said making the crowd cheer.

"you know last night, I was watching some videos of past Money in the Bank matches, from the first winner of it the Rated R superstar Edge." Naruto said making the crowd pop at the name.

"to last year's winner, Seth Rollins." The crowd booed

"Now...I have seen what this match can do, and it's not fun. You always wonder how far a person will go, to reach up and grab that briefcase?" He pointed up at the briefcase

"not only to become Mr. money in the Bank but to have a chance to become Champion whenever you want." Naruto said.

"I look at the briefcase and I think, man wouldn't it be great to have another Championship on my shoulder." The crowd cheered

"I'm a person that takes any opportunity I see, just like last night when I went up against Roman Reigns, some people didn't like it. But let's face it, did any of you really expect Roman Reigns to win." He chuckled the crowd booed some cheered.

"but back to the main point. The point is whenever I see the opportunity, I will take it, whether people in the back like it or not." Naruto said. Tiny boo's but mostly cheers.

"come this Sunday, I'm going to beat john Cena, retain my Championship, and go on to become the first United States Champion to be Mr. Money in the Bank." He was fired up making the crowd cheered

Kane theme song played as he came out on stage the crowd booed

"the director of operation Kane." Michael

"You seemed confident Mr. Uzumaki, you must know too I was a former Mr. Money in the bank cashing it the very same night to become World Heavyweight Champion." Kane walking down the ramp.

"I'm here to inform you and everyone else that I will be too participating in the Money in the Bank." The crowd booed

"and if anyone is going to win the Money in the bank, it will be-

Kane was cut off as Dolph Ziggler theme played.

"here's another man who was former Mr Money in the Bank. Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph got into the ring with the microphone. "I hope you were not just going to say you were going to win, because that's funny, I mean old corporate wouldn't do that unless the authority of course pulling your strings like a puppet."

"And as for you." Dolph looked at Naruto "I respect your determination, just like you I take opportunities, and it led me to Championship wins. But I hate to disappoint you kid, I think may be going over your head, because this Sunday I'm going to do what I done before, climb to the top of that ladder grab that Money in the bank contract and then go on to become WWE world Champion." The crowd cheered

Before Naruto responded R-truth music hits confusing the everyone.

 _"R-truth what's he doing here?" Michael_

 _"whats up, my man R trizzle." JBL_

"New Orleans, What's up?" R-truth shouted

"whats up." The crowded shouted.

"let me tell you what's up, you see at WrestleMania I conquered my fear in ladders, this Sunday at Money in the Bank-

"wait, wait, wait, wait, what are you doing out here?" Kane questioned.

"I'm talking about when the truth is going to do in Money in the Bank this Sunday."

"You're not even in the match." Kane said.

R truth took off his sunglasses and looked confused. "I'm not?" He asked still a confused "you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive." Kane said.

"That's- this- this is was on me, this is on me, Kane my bad" Truth apologized.

Naruto and Dolph were laughing.

"New Orleans I'm sorry, ya'll be good." Truth left

"now with that out of the way, I would like to also announce that everyone-

Kane looked irritated as he was cut off as the New Day theme song hits

 _"another participant in Money in the Bank Kofi Kingston alongside Xavier Woods and Big E Langston, ever since this trio came together, they have been dominating the tag team division." Michael_

"pardon us gentlemen, but we are here before out brother Kofi Kingston to tell you all what will help him climb the ladder." Big E said as they climbed in the ring

Kofi spoke "the power of positivity." "and when I become Mr. Money in the Bank."

Xavier spoke "we all. become Mr. Money in the bank." The crew was fired up

"and that's because, New day rocks, New Day rocks, New day Rocks." Xavier repeated the crowd went along but instead of saying rocks they said sucks.

Kane cleared his throat breaking the chant. "As I was saying, everyone that is participating in Money in the Bank- sheamus theme played

Kane was now getting more irritated as he was again cut off again

"the Celtic warrior Sheamus." Michael

Sheamus spoke walking down the ramp "the fact that any of you believe, you will win the Money in the Bank contract puts a smile on my face, a smile as big as the one when I bounced Randy Orton around the ring last Monday Night on Raw." He got in the ring.

"Before this spiral out of control, I would like to announce that all the participants in Money in the Bank will compete tonight, as for the final opening spot, there will be an over the top 15 men battle royal, the winner will earn the spot."

"and Sheamus your match starts now against, this man." Kane annoounced

Randy Orton came out to the crowds cheering.

 _"the Apex Predator, Randy Orton." Michael_

Randy walked down the ramp.

* * *

-locker room-

Naruto was doing a few stretches and warm up as his match would start in a hour.

He sat down drinking his water and had tried to call Alexa but she wasn't picking up, which was strange since he knew she has a day off.

Naruto saw the tv and saw Nikki Bella who then bragging about being the best diva's Champion, and best female wrestler ever and that no one can change that.

He then heard a familiar theme but it sounded different and he spat out his water as he saw his girlfriend Alexa Bliss in her new gimmick. She had pink streaks in her blonde hair that was in a pigtail one bow tie was blue and the other was red. She had on fingerless gloves with bone claw designs.

"Oh my god, that, that's Alexa Bliss." Michael in shocked

The crowd pop at this

"one of the toughest female superstar on NXT, this is unbelievable." JBL

Naruto continued to watch still shocked.

once the theme stopped She had the microphone and spoke walking down the ramp "Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, you say you're the best Diva's Champion in the WWE. well I'm not going to disagree with you, because I totally agree." She said making the crowd confused.

"But, when you say your best female wrestler. I'm sorry I couldn't just help but... laugh." She laughed

Nikki looked angry while Brie calmed her down.

Alexa got in the ring.

"seriously though you best female wrestler? Your either good like you say you are... Or is it cause all those so-called divas in the back are weak like I thought and can't wrestle." She said as the crowd oooh.

Alexa walked up to Nikki and spoke "if your good as you say you are, prove it here then." she continued

"put your title on the line and prove me wrong, if you got the guts little girl." She smirked making the crowd fired up.

Nikki had a look of anger while Brie backed Nikki trying to calm her down when all of sudden she turned nailing Bliss and the Twins stomped at her.

Naruto was angry at the cheap shot.

Nikki said she was on and yelled for a referee who ran down the ramp into the ring.

 _"come on this isn't fair, Alexa's was just attacked by the Bella's." Michael_

 _"Alexa provoked Nikki and now may pay the price." JBL_

Alexa was on her feet in the corner.

The ref rang the bell.

Nikki charged at Alexa but had moved out the way as Nikki hit the corner and Alex rolled her from underneath.

"Alexa slips out the corner rolled underneath are we going have a new champion!?" JBL

The ref was going to pin but Brie distracted him

"and Brie is distracting the referee come on ref turn around." Michael

Alexa broke the hold and charged at her delivering a hard forearm knocking her off the ring.

"oh man what a forearm from Alexa Bliss taking care of Brie." Bryon Saxton

Alexa turned around just in time ducking under the clothesline from Nikki.

 _"Alexa dodges Nikki." Michael_

as Nikki turned around she was kicked in the stomach and hit with Bliss DDT.

"Bliss DDT, and she's not done there." Michael

Alexa climbed up the turnbuckle and hit her finisher twisted Bliss.

"that's known as twisted Bliss cover." Michael

The crowd counted with the referee

1

2

3

The crowd cheered

Alexa theme played

"we have a new Diva's champion." JBL

"here is your winner, and the new Diva's Champion, Alexa Bliss."

Alexa stood up and looked emotional holding her mouth as the referee handed her the title.

"what a shocking moment here on RAW, and a dream come true for the new divas Champion." Bryon.

The ref raised her hand as she held the title.

"what a debut to start." JBL

She turned around saw Naruto and had jumped on him hugging him tight as the crowd cheered.

"would you look at that." Bryon

"the United States Champion and the Divas Champion guys, can you believe this." JBL

Alexa pulled Naruto in a deep kiss as the crowd cheered and whistled

"whoa." Bryon

"Now I do JBL." Michael

They separated and Naruto lifted Alexa up on his shoulder while she held her title up and Naruto's

"looks like we have another power couple in the WWE Cole." JBL

"your right about that JBL but stay tuned everyone as Naruto Uzumaki will take on Kofi Kingston next when we return." Michael

the screen faded to black

End of chapter 12

Hope you guys enjoyed Alexa Bliss Debut and Naruto match against Roman Reigns. Now yes, I did change some stuff but it's called fanfiction for a reason but anyways, next chapter Naruto will face Kofi Kingston, let me know what you think so far, favorite or follow the story if you enjoy it, also I have another announcement, should Naruto have a second girlfriend, vote yes or no and who in the comments, the vote closes in a week, this is Naruto4life1994 have a good one and peace out.


	14. Chapter 13

Whats up everyone I'm here again with the update now I got lots and lots of comments about the votes if Naruto should have a second girlfriend and here are the results

Yes 27

No 28

So, this will be a strictly Naruto X Alexa, sorry to readers that wanted yes but I got to respect other readers decision, also Naruto will be a tweener and will be blunt like CM Punk and have heel moments, Alexa Bliss will also be a tweener but with the same heel attitude, hopefully you guys like this. Also, should Naruto create the club and when he reunites with Finn it will be Balor Club, let me know, now on to the story

Warning I do not own Naruto or any wrestling brand

Chapter 13 Mr. Money in the Bank, Mr WWE World heavyweight Champion.

 _"welcome back to Monday Night Raw. We have two men participating in the Money in the Bank ladder match come this Sunday, here facing one on one Naruto Uzumaki vs Kofi Kingston. Joining us on commentator, the new Diva's Champion Alexa Bliss. Alexa is good to have you here with us." Michael_

 _"What you talking about Cole, this is better than good it's great, how are you doing Alexa?" JBL_

Naruto was in his corner looking at his opponent

 _"I'm doing great, thanks for asking John." Alexa_

Referee called for the bell to start

 _"here we go, Naruto Uzumaki facing Kofi Kingston one on one, one of seven men will climb the ladder retrieve a briefcase inside a contract." Michael_

 _"this is interesting too because Kofi has been in five Money in the Bank ladder matches but Naruto Uzumaki is going be entering his first." Bryon_

The two circled around.

 _"I need to stop you there Bryon because even though it will be his first time in Money in the Bank, he's had experience with ladders a lot, so don't think for a moment he is at a disadvantage." Alexa_

 _"yeah Bryon what's wrong with you?" JBL_

The two locked collar and elbow tie, Kofi grabbed Naruto's arm twisting it taking control and switched into a headlock but Naruto pushed him against ropes then threw him to the opposite side and he came back running into a boot knocking him down and had crawled backed to the ropes, while New Days talked to him.

 _"big boot knocking Kofi Kingston down." Michael_

 _"I wasn't trying to say Naruto is at a disadvantage but you got to admit Alexa, anyone can win that contract." Bryon_

Kofi got up and the two again circled around and as they were going to lock a grapple, Kofi slipped behind him and again had a headlock then twisting the arm behind and back into the headlock and tried a takedown but he didn't budge

 _"you don't get it, look back at the accomplishments he has done in short time, when was the last time a wrestler walked in and managed to do that, I'll tell you, no one, and he's going to do the unthinkable and win the Money in the Bank contract as United States Champion this Sunday." Alexa_

Naruto lifted up Kofi from behind but he flipped back landed on his feet

 _"Kofi escaping from Naruto." Michael._

Kofi charged at Naruto but was picked up and dropped down on the knee between his legs and leg sweep, he fell on his back while Naruto ran to the ropes and back hitting a somersault senton.

 _"Naruto takes advantage and goes for the cover." Bryon._

1

2

Kofi kicks out at two and rolled to the outside as New day helped him up

 _"Kofi kicks out at two, now rolls out to find some breathe." Bryon_

 _"can you imagine if Naruto wins the Money in the Bank Contract on Sunday, already this year, he's won the Andre the Giant battle royal, King of the Ring winner, and then later on becoming United States Champion." Michael_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back towards new day.

 _"look at this." Bryon_

New day broke apart but Instead of diving Naruto hit the ropes and back rolling forward laying on his side with his fist holding his head and smirked at New day.

The crowd cheered

 _"mind games from Naruto here in this match." Michael_

 _"Naruto always knows how to get into his opponent's head and throw them off their game." Alexa_

 _"I got to ask Alexa, what do you think Naruto strategy is to defend his United States Championship against John Cena, he will first have to compete in the Money in the Bank ladder match, and I don't think he'll come out one hundred percent." JBL_

New day huddled up strategizing a plan

 _"Naruto knows he won't come out one hundred percent, but even if he was at 0, 20 or 40 percent it wouldn't matter, because he doesn't back down from a challenge, you've seen it. He is the definition of a true champion." Alexa_

Both Xavier and Big E Langston went to the side of the ring.

"looks like New day has a strategy." JBL

Both men climbed up the apron while Naruto kept his cool not bothered.

"New day surrounding the ring and Naruto not even pay attention, but just keeping his eyes on Kofi just like a prey." Michael

As Big E stepped in Naruto quickly rush to knock him off but had jumped off and Kofi took advantage and kicked his leg and repeated it backing him to the corner and kept kicking him.

"Kofi takes the advantage from the distraction." Bryon

Kofi took Naruto out twisting his arm and kicked his body three times dropping him to his knee and was hit in the back of the head dropping him.

 _"you don't seem too worry about Naruto Alexa." Michael_

 _"of course, Michael there's nothing to worry about, every time the odds seem against him he always somehow changes it around, plus I know for sure he expected this from New Day." Alexa_

Kofi picked Naruto up and uppercut him into the corner and started to shoulder thrust to the guts breaking the count till three and uppercut him one last time as he backed away.

Naruto fell out the corner and started to stand up, he saw Kofi go into the ropes and back but caught him up on his shoulder.

 _"uh oh now Kofi Kingston up on Naruto's shoulders." JBL_

Kofi Kingston slips out but Naruto knew this and faked a superkick making Kofi cover his face and didn't see the superkick that connected his knee dropping him down on it.

 _"Naruto faking a high superkick but connected it lower to the knee dropping Kofi." Michael._

Naruto ran to the ropes and back hitting a running low dropkick to the head.

 _"Naruto with the hook of the leg." Bryon_

1

2

Kofi kicked out.

 _"Kofi escapes at two, Naruto headlock control, Alexa I got to ask, what drives Naruto to push himself?" Bryon_

 _"to be the best of all time. That's what pushes him, he's been proving to everyone that he can be the best of the best, and he has been doing that since his arrival here in WWE." Alexa_

Naruto got up still holding the lock but Kofi managed to throw him to the ropes and jumped over him as he came back but once he came back again he was hit with a dropkick.

 _"Kofi Kingston with a dropkick taking Naruto down." Michael_

Kofi picked up Naruto and whipped him to the corner and charged but Naruto jumped outside on the apron as Kofi crashed into the turnbuckle, he then grabbed the arm and hanged down locking in an Arm Bar.

 _"look at this Naruto hanging on the outside but has an arm bar locked in." Michael_

Kofi screamed in pain as the ref started to count till four making Naruto break the hold.

 _"forced to break the hold but how much damage has been done to that arm?" JBL_

Kofi backed against the ropes holding his arm but didn't see till the last second as Naruto clothesline him over the ropes as he crashed outside.

 _"Now Naruto sends Kofi over the ropes to the outside." Bryon_

New day were going to help him up but the Referee told them to back away while Naruto when on the outside and picked up Kofi, he drove him back first into the announce table.

 _"Oh man, Naruto driving Kofi back first into our commentary table." Michael_

Naruto then drove Kofi to the ring apron grunting in pain, he looked at New day giving a smirk taunt.

 _"this is like a new side of Naruto we have not seen, more aggressive than ever." Bryon_

 _"duh, he has too, like you said Kingston has been in five of these Money in the Bank ladder matches, so he will be a problem, as he said before he will take any opportunity he sees, and the opportunity he has is to damage Kofi as much as he can before Money in the Bank." Alexa_

 _"smart idea, you got to admit guys." JBL_

Naruto threw Kofi back into the ring and bring him towards the bottom rope, he stood back and charged hitting a boot to the skull of Kofi, sending him rolling back to the outside and New Day were helping him up.

 _"a boot to the skull of Kofi Kingston, and Naruto has taken over." Michael_

 _"Naruto has been doing very well in this match, but now what does Kofi Kingston have to do?" Bryon_

New Day went to the other side of the ring near the ramp trying to strategize.

 _"New Day regrouping back," Michael._

Naruto got on the top turnbuckle and had crossbody but Kofi got back in the ring leaving Big E and Xavier to get hit.

 _"Look at this, Naruto flying from top turnbuckle taking out New Day, Kofi Kingston back in the ring in time as Xavier and Big E take the hit." Michael_

Naruto got up and was hit with a dropkick to the jaw from Kingston through the ropes knocking him down.

 _"and here comes Kingston, Kofi has taken over thanks to his New Day buddies." Michael_

-commercial break-

Naruto was in a sit up headlock with Kingston in control.

 _"we are back live on Monday Night Raw, and it's been all Kofi Kingston during the commercial break or should I say all New Day, which is really a three on one affair, show you what happened before the commercial break." Michael_

Replayed showed Naruto from the top turnbuckle doing a crossbody to the outside landing on new Day and then dropkicked by Kofi.

 _"Naruto just takes out Xavier and Big E getting the advantage but Kofi takes advantage of his own." JBL_

 _"and during commercial break again New Days takes advantage watch this clothesline from Big E, oh man." Michael_

Replayed showed getting Naruto clotheslined and ended the replay.

Naruto was up on his feet punching Kingston in the gut breaking the hold, he ran to the ropes and back but was knocked down by a dropkick and was covered.

 _"and here's the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicks out of two

 _"and a kicked out at two, again with us as guest commentator the New Divas Champion Alexa Bliss, Alexa it seems Naruto is in a tight situation right against Kofi thanks from the New Day, what can he do to get out of it?" Michael_

Naruto tried to get up and then was kicked in the ribs and again covered.

 _"again, the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out

 _"and again, kicks out at two." Michael_

 _"Naruto waits for an opening on his opponent, even the tiniest opening he'll jump on it." Alexa_

Again Kofi locked a hold but again Naruto stands up and punches him hard in the stomach and once he breaks the hold he went to the ropes and back but Kingston was too fast as he followed behind him slipping out the ring and grabbed Naruto's foot making him fall face first.

 _"oh, Kofi using his quickness." Michael_

 _"Kofi got tricks." Bryon_

Kofi got the apron climbing up the top turnbuckle and was in position.

 _"Now Kofi Kingston has Naruto where he wants him." JBL_

Kofi jumped and hit Naruto with a double axe handle.

 _"Kofi off the top rope down goes Naruto, cover by Kingston hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out at two

 _"Naruto again kicks out at two." Michael_

Alexa took of the headphones and went to the opposite of the ring.

 _"the new Divas Champion Alexa Bliss, where is she going?" Michael_

Kofi ran to the ropes but then was grabbed by the foot stopping him and he saw Alexis who quickly let go.

 _"wait a minute what's Alexa doing?" Bryon_

New day argued at what she did, while the Referee was asking what she was doing. While Alexa had her hands up acting innocent.

 _"Alexa Bliss, grabbing the foot of Kofi Kingston, stopping his momentum." Michael_

Kofi turned buck around and was hit with a loud super kicked knocking down.

 _"Superkick from Naruto, taking advantage of the distraction thanks to Alexa Bliss." Bryon._

 _"cunning idea and I Love it." JBL_

Naruto picked up Kofi and whipped him into the corner and charged hitting a body splash, he then went back to the opposite corner and back hitting another body splash.

 _"Naruto now all fired up not stopping there." Michael_

Naruto went back to the opposite corner and charged again and hit a corner dropkick to Kingston follow by jumping over the ropes onto the apron and leg sweeping him making him fall on his bottom and jumped back in the ring followed by a slingshot corner dropkick.

 _"slingshot corner dropkick, now Naruto taking control." Bryon_

Naruto dragged Kofi up out the corner and got him up on his shoulder and fireman rolled him near a corner flipping on his feet and jumping on the second rope in the corner and hit a moonsault landing on Kingston and covered

 _"Fireman roll, moonsault combo is it enough." Michael_

1

2

Kofi kicks out at two.

 _"near fall by Naruto." Michael_

Naruto got up and thought it was time to finish this and picked up Kofi but he broke out of his grasp and gave a spinning low kick to the gut pushing him back.

he went for a lariat and was caught by Kofi and was going to hit a SOS but he broke out of it slipped behind and locked in a full nelson and threw him back.

 _"snap dragon suplex from Naruto, Kofi looked like he was going for the SOS but was counter." Michael_

 _"this is really bad, better not get up Kofi." JBL_

Naruto slowly started to get up and saw Kofi still down, he grinned at the crowd making them cheer as he backed into the corner and did his triangle target sign.

 _"he's not going to like what he sees when he gets up." Bryon_

Big E went on the apron trying to clothesline Naruto but he ducked and hit a pele kick knocking E off the apron.

 _"see ya Big E." said Michael_

Naruto quickly and saw Xavier who stopped and begged no.

 _"I think Xavier better think twice." Bryon_

 _"not the smartest idea." JBL_

Naruto approached him but Xavier slid out the ring, Kingston used the distraction and rolled Naruto from underneath.

 _"Kofi Kingston from behind using the distraction is he going to steal one away." Michael_

1

2

Thr-

Naruto kicked out

 _"Naruto at two and a half, Kofi trying to use the tights but still Naruto managed to kicked out." Michael_

Kofi was in the corner as Naruto charged but was caught with a boot to the face stunning him back and Kofi jumped outside on the apron climbing up to the top turnbuckle,

Naruto saw Kofi jumping to him and out of nowhere hit the bicycle knee strike connecting the jaw sending Kofi crashing down.

 _"Fox strike just out of nowhere." Michael_

 _"Good night Kofi." JBL_

Naruto picked Kofi Kingston up and hit the burning will and hooked the leg.

 _"burning will, cover." Bryon_

1

2

3

the crowd cheered as Naruto theme played

 _"Naruto with the win." Michael_

"Here is you're winner Naruto uzuuumaki." Lilian announced

 _"I think new day hurts." Bryon_

New Day dragged Kofi outside the ring.

Alexa came in the ring as Naruto stood up and looked at her while she handed him the title, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and gave a grin while she returned one.

 _"the new power couple of the WWE, imagine if Naruto wins that Money in the Bank contract, plus with Alexa Bliss at his side they can rule the WWE." JBL_

 _"so, you basically think Naruto is going to win this Sunday?" Michael_

 _"I can't guarantee on that Cole but all I can say is by the looks of it Naruto is ready for Money in the Bank." JBL_

Naruto lifted her up on his shoulder while she held his and her title.

* * *

*Twitter*

Narubliss #RAw

They make such a cute couple #Raw

That kiss had the girls squealing, congratulation you two #Raw

Never saw the kissing coming, congratulations #Raw

Yes, about time we have a real female wrestler, you tell them Bliss #Raw

That fox strike was awesome #Raw

Congratulations to you both *Hugs* #Bailey

Finally, we have a new bad a** Diva's Champion and wrestler. #Raw

Congratulation to the New Divas Champion and to the new power couple of WWE #KingofKings

* * *

-Backstage-

Naruto and Alexa were sitting on a crate.

"you totally surprised me." Naruto said making Alexa giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you would." She said then looking at her Championship "I didn't think I would win this so soon, I mean who would ever had though the little fairy of NXT can change into such a badass on her debut winning her first Championship."

"I knew you could do it, that's why I had faith in you, you have everything to call yourself Diva's Champion, you have something that most Diva's in the back don't have... guts, determination, courage. that's what makes you a Champion, that what makes you a women wrestler and not a Diva." He said

She smiled and both leaned in for a kiss but were cut off as Renee arrived.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but you think I can get an interview with you Alexa?" She asked

"yeah sure, no problem." She stepped off the crate.

The camera man signals they were on live.

"ladies and gentlemen, it's been a night so far on Monday Night raw and right now I'm here with the New Diva's Champion, the debut of Alexa Bliss." Renee introduced

Alexa smiled holding her Championship on her shoulders getting cheers from the crowd

"Alexa first off what a debut for you, your first night on Monday Night Raw, you captured the Diva's Championship by beating Nikki Belle earlier, how did it feel?" Renee asked

"I'll be honest with you Renee, I worked so hard for years to get where I am, I had been fighting through personal problems for years growing up, but this shows you and to all the girls watching that no matter what problems come at you, you just have to keep fighting and fighting no matter how bad the situation is." Alexa said.

"it's also been announced at Money in the Bank, you will have to face Nikki and Paige in triple threat match. for the Championship, what are your thoughts?" Asked Renee

"it'll be challenge, of course Nikki would probably be no problem as for Paige...I'm sorry but the girl has lost her touch. If they don't like what I have to say, then they both can try something this Sunday at Money in the Bank. But I plan to stay Champion, for a very, very, long, long, time." Alexa said. Making the crowd cheered.

* * *

-later on-

Naruto and Alexis were watching as Roman Reigns won the 15-man battle royal putting him back in Money the Bank.

 _"Roman Reigns is back in money in the Bank, as now there will be seven participants, seven men, one briefcase contract, who will emerge victorious?" Michael_

"I got to admit the guy never quits." Naruto said truthfully.

"yeah but I'm sure it'll be no problem for you, right." She said with a grin pushing her breast against his body.

"you're such a tease you know that." Naruto playfully scowled

She winked at him.

"why don't you do something about it foxy," she playfully taunted but was surprised as Naruto lifted her up bridal style, she gave him a sexy smirk.

"So eager aren't you." She said.

"I blame you." He scowled

She laughed

* * *

-Money in the Bank- June 14 2015

Naruto next to Alexa was on stage with almost everyone as they were paying honor to the late Dusty Rhodes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen to honor the life of WWE Hall of Famer, the American Dream Dusty Rhodes, please rise as we toll the bell ten times." Announced Lillian

The bell rang while everyone was silent. Naruto had met Dusty during his time in NXT and had helped from him, hell he knew if it wasn't for Dusty his NXT career wouldn't have gone anywhere. he noticed tears running down Alexa's face, he put a hand on her for support, he also knew how important Dust Rhodes was to her as he too helped her during her NXT career.

The bell continued while everyone still silent, as the tenth bell toll everyone cheered for Dusty and his theme song played as everyone clapped with the song and chanted thank you Dusty.

* * *

-later in backstage-

Naruto was in the back doing stretches. He wore his shirt brand plus black biker shorts with the sides having a five-mark claw design, the back had his triangle target fox eye signature. He had black wrist tapes, black long Kneepads and white wrestling boots.

Naruto saw on tv first Roman Reigns coming out, who received boo's.

He felt a pair of small arms around him and smelled perfume.

"you ok?" He said not looking back knowing it Was Alexas

"Yeah...you look ready." She said to him

"yeah I am, I know for sure I'm going to be sore though after this." He said

"awww poor baby, how about this. after you win tonight, a long nice massage is what you deserve." She said sultry,

he to turned to her as she smiled and gave her a kiss.

He saw Sheamus enter the ring and knew it was his turn.

"wish me luck." He said and she gave him one last kiss.

"for good luck." She said as she smiled

he nod and went to the entrance stage.

* * *

-in the arena-

Vengeful one played as Naruto came out on stage with his title around his waist. he looked all around as he throws up his triangle target signature as the pyros went off.

"and from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 205 pounds, he is the United states Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian anoounced

"Naruto Uzumaki making his way down to his first Money in the Bank ladder match." Michael

 _"you see no fear on that young man's face, but the fire in his eyes says he's ready for whatever." JBL_

 _"Naruto earned the spot couple weeks ago after defeating Roman Reigns couple weeks on Raw, now we get to see what's Naruto capable of in this match," Jerry_

Naruto jumped on the apron flipping over the ropes and was in the middle and took his belt of holding it up getting cheers.

 _"don't forget gentlemen, Naruto will also have to compete tonight against John Cena for the United States Championship." JBL_

Naruto took his shirt off throwing it to the crowd and gave his title to the timekeeper, he was back against the ropes and looked around the six participants.

The bell rang

"and here we go were underway." Michael

Everyone went at each other except Kofi who slid out the ring. Naruto went after Roman and was hit in the gut and thrown to the turnbuckle and Roman was going to strike but Naruto ducked out the corner and gave a chop to the chest backing Reigns into the corner and hit another chop.

 _"your right we are underway, and they're wasting no time" Jerry_

 _"King any particular strategy in a Money in the Bank contract ladder match?" Michael_

Everyone was still attacking each other while Naruto shoulder thrust into Reigns ribs against the corner.

Kofi looked under the ring and pulled out the ladder and slid it in the ring.

 _"yeah, well there's part of the strategy right there. Kofi Kingston kickin it off with getting that ladder, get it under that briefcase and climb up it." Jerry_

Kofi set up the ladder.

 _"and this is interesting because as the others six men are fighting each other right now." Michael_

 _"look at this no one is paying attention." Jerry_

 _"keep your eye on Kofi." JBL_

 _"Kofi Kingston setting up the ladder and looking like-" Michael_

Kofi was about to climb up but everyone stopped fighting and looked at him

 _"well thought he was going to sneak up and grabbed the contract." Michael_

Kofi looked at everyone and quickly climbed up but was pulled down by everyone and started to beat him down.

 _"now he's the center of attention." Jerry_

Randy and Ziggler climbed the ladder but Randy was pulled off by Reigns while Naruto ran to the left side and grabbed Ziggler's foot and with the help of Randy, they pulled Ziggler down.

Taking advantage Naruto climbed up the ladder fast close.

 _"look at Naruto." Jerry_

 _"and Naruto going for the briefcase as well." Michael_

Naruto was grabbed by Roman but he was punched in the gut by Orton.

 _"and Roman Reigns and Randy Orton fighting each other off." Michael_

Orton ripped Naruto off the ladder but was then kicked in the gut making him hunch and was grabbed by the back of his head and slammed into the corner then getting hit by chops.

Sheamus climbed up but was pulled down by Kane

 _"now it's Sheamus heading to the top, and its Kane playing defense." Michael_

Ziggler was on the top and just touched the briefcase but was pulled down by Kane.

 _"and now Dolph Ziggler trying his turn, and he actually had his hand of the briefcase." Michael_

 _"look at this now, this is like, I don't know, a race a chase to the top of that ladder " Jerry_

Naruto climbed on the right side up and was pulled down by Sheamus and he instantly delivered chops to the celtic Warriors chest into the corner and started to kicked him in the gut bring him down and shoved his boot in Sheamus face.

 _"the key is to get that briefcase, doesn't matter if it's quick, late, early, pretty, ugly, doesn't matter." JBL_

 _"Romans not going to be thinking about a briefcase for a little while" Jerry_

Kane throws out Orton Ziggler, Roman, while Naruto threw out Sheamus.

 _"Naruto and Kane eliminate the other five superstars." Michael_

Naruto charged and hit a flying forearm knocking Kane down.

 _"look out, Naruto knocking down Kane." Jerry_

 _"what a perfect chance Naruto has here." JBL_

 _"with everybody down and out it makes, look out Kane stopping Naruto." Michael_

Kane pulled Naruto down and grabbed his head and was going to slam it against the ladder but he grabbed the ladder and elbowed Kane in the face hard and grabbed his head and slammed it against the ladder.

 _"Oh man." Jerry_

"Naruto slamming Kane face first into the ladder step." Michael

Naruto jumped down and closed the ladder holding it and threw it down on Kane's head knocking him down holding his head.

"Oh man, Naruto using the ladder as a weapon skull first into Kane dropping him, this shows you how physical this match will be." Michael

"good strategy from Naruto using that ladder as a weapon, that's what you want to use to take out everybody." JBL

Naruto saw Ziggler and Charged at him with the ladder but Ziggler dropkicked the ladder into his chest as he fell back holding his chest.

 _"Naruto again went to use the ladder as a weapon again, but Ziggler counters with a dropkick taking down the United States Champion." Jerry_

Ziggler set the ladder up and started to climb up

 _"and now it's Ziggler turn, Dolph Ziggler climbs the ladder, he's won it before, is he about to win it a second time?" Michael_

Roman got in and stopped Ziggler and pulled him down but was caught in a DDT headlock but he threw him off but had landed on his feet, he hit the rope coming back but Roman caught him with a Samoa drop.

 _"Samoa drop from Roman Reigns," JBL_

Roman punched Orton off the ring apron to the outside and saw Sheamus sliding in a ladder and before he came in the ring he was uppercut hard in the chin knocking him down off the apron.

 _"Sheamus trying to get back in, Roman Reigns with that uppercut." Michael_

Roman picked up the ladder that Sheamus slid in and charged at Orton knocking him out the ring through the ropes and went to hit Naruto but he slid underneath his legs and superkick the ladder damaging Romans chest as he fell back.

 _"superkick, Naruto avoids the ladder as he is back in." Jerry_

Naruto saw Sheamus running but he quickly dropped on his stomach and hooked his legs around Sheamus foot taking him down as he fell face first into the ladder making him hold his face in agony.

 _"oh man, Sheamus what looked he was trying a sneak attack but Naruto using his reflexes counters, listen to this." Michael_

The replayed showed as Sheamus fell on the ladder face first and ended.

Naruto shoves Roman Reigns to the outside and grabs the ladder that was brought in and dropped it outside on him.

 _"now Naruto taking out Roman Reigns." Jerry_

Naruto went to the outside and kicked a recovered Orton and slammed his head against the commentary table and then threw him against the barricade.

 _"for being in his first Money in the Bank ladder Match, Naruto seems to be handling himself well." JBL_

Naruto picked up another ladder going to the right side of the ring Charging at Kane knocking him.

 _"guys, guys, look in the ring. That's Kofi Kingston setting up the ladder climbing up, Kingston is near the top." Michael_

 _"he's got it." Jerry_

 _"six times he's been in Money in the Banker ladder match, is six his lucky number." JBL_

Naruto quickly slid in the ring and went after Kingston hitting him on the leg bringing him down.

 _"Naruto making sure, it doesn't happen." Michael_

Naruto turned around and grabbed Kofi Kingston by the waist, bring him off the ladder in the air in powerbomb position.

 _"Look at this, Naruto with Kofi." Jerry_

Naruto landed a hard powerbomb getting cheers.

 _"oh man, what powerbomb from Naruto to Kofi Kingston." Michael_

 _"Kofi Kingston almost had it but Naruto said not today." JBL_

Naruto got up and slid to the outside and looked under the ring and pulled out a small ladder and sliding it in.

 _"uh, I don't think that's enough to reach the briefcase." Jerry._

 _"Naruto must have something planned." JBL_

Naruto got in the ring as Kofi managed to stand up but was quickly knocked down by a clothesline.

Naruto folded the tall ladder close and set it down near the corner and set the small ladder on the turnbuckle. He picked Kofi up on his shoulders and went towards the ladder but Kofi slips out as he was behind him and started to kick his legs

 _"oh no, Kofi Kingston in danger but manages to get out of it." Michael_

Kofi was about to whip Naruto into the corner but was reversed sending him to the corner instead. Naruto charged and had caught Kofi's legs and threw them aside between the ropes turning him and did a neckbreaker.

 _"man, what a vicious neckbreaker from Naruto." Jerry_

Naruto got up and turned around and was hit with a flying forearm knocking him down by Ziggler.

 _"and look at Dolph Ziggler." Michael_

Ziggler ducked under a charging Sheamus Brogue kick and was behind him hitting the Zig-Zag.

 _"Ziggler with the Zig-Zag, Dolph Ziggler is now alone with the perfect opportunity." JBL_

Dolph got the ladder, setting it up and was going to climb but Kane turned him around a gave an uppercut knocking him down.

 _"Kane back into the ring vicious right to Dolph Ziggler." Michael_

Kane grabbed Ziggler by the throat and pick him up high to chokeslam him but he broke the hold landing on the ladder.

 _"look at this Dolph Ziggler breaking Kanes grip landing on the ladder, climbing up quickly." Michael_

Kane went to the left side climbing up and punched Ziggler who returned one back.

 _"Now Kane and Dolph Ziggler fighting on top of that ladder, who's going down first?" Jerry_

Roman got in the ring and pushed the ladder sending both men crashing against the ropes.

 _"and Roman Reigns, takes down both men down." Michael_

Roman picked up the ladder but Naruto kicked him in the ribs and then kneed him dropping him down to his knees.

 _"and Naruto back in the ring again, targeting those ribs." JBL_

Naruto picks up the ladder and slammed it down on the back of Roman Reigns making him shout holding his back.

 _"Naruto again using that ladder as a weapon." Michael_

Naruto set the ladder down near the corner and had went to Reigns, dragging him up and placing him on his shoulders.

 _"Uh oh Roman Reigns now up on Naruto's shoulders." Michael_

Naruto hit him with a fireman roll on the ladder follow by a front flip landing on his feet and jumped on the second rope grabbing the small ladder and did a moonsault holding the small ladder crashing on to Roman's chest, but it had damage Naruto too.

 _"Look at this." JBL_

 _"oh my god, I think that may have shattered something." Jerry_

 _"Naruto with a moonsault holding that small ladder landing on Roman Reigns" Michael_

The crowd cheered

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

Roman held his chest in pain still on the ladder. "what we just seen was incredible." JBL

Naruto got up holding his chest backing into the corner catching his breathe.

 _"but it seems the damage had been done to Naruto as well." Jerry_

Naruto saw Ziggler charging but got out as he hit the turnbuckle, he then took a dazed Ziggler up on his shoulder and looked where Reigns was at. He gave a crazy grin look

 _"Naruto with a crazy look in his eyes, he has something planned." Michael_

Naruto circled around the ring "I can do this all night, you son of a bitch." He said as he fireman rolled Ziggler on top of Reigns and flipped on his feet jumping in the second rope and moonsault crashing down on Ziggler and Reigns.

 _"oh no, again Naruto with the fireman moonsault combo landing on Ziggler and Reigns." Michael_

Naruto rolled out the ring holding his body, he got another ladder closing it and bring it in the ring and set it up in the middle and started to climb.

 _"nobody in the ring to intercept Naruto, climbing up the ladder but Kane in pursuit." Michael._

Kane climbed up and grabbed Naruto pulling him down but had kept elbowing him but had then felt a gripped around his throat and was chokeslam from the ladder.

 _"and a chokeslam, from the ladder by Kane." Jerry_

Naruto rolled out of the ring, while Kane climbed up to the left but Randy grabbed Kane but was kicked but had continued to pull him down.

 _"now Kane going up the ladder, looking for his second win." Michael_

 _"Randy Orton back in now. Doing whatever he can." Jerry_

Orton managed to pulled Kane down, once he landed on his feet Orton hit the RKO.

 _"RKO from the viper." Michael_

 _"goodbye Kane." Jerry_

 _"better go for it now while you have the chance Randy." JBL_

Randy climbed and was close but Ziggler intercepted punching his back and bring him down but that was a mistake as Orton landed on his feet he hit a RKO to Ziggler out of nowhere.

 _"RKO out of Nowhere." Jerry_

 _"Randy Orton, has been the most favorite to win, will it come true?" JBL_

Randy Orton was so focused on the briefcase that he didn't notice Kofi behind him who springboard from the ropes and jumped over him landing on the ladder.

 _"look at this, Kofi over Orton, climbing the ladder." Michael_

Orton grabbed Kofi's foot and yanked him off and hit a RKO as he came down

 _"Orton making Kingston pay with another vicious RKO, RKO city tonight for Orton" Michael_

The crowd cheered

Orton paced back and forth then climbed back the ladder on the right side.

 _"that may be the first time, we seen an RKO quite like that one." Jerry_

 _"and Now Randy Orton could be moments away, Orton on top of the ladder" Michael_

 _"he's all the way up their he's got it." Jerry_

Orton try to unhook the briefcase but Sheamus climbed up behind and punched him then ripping him off the ladder and climbed.

 _"the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, in pursuit, Orton actually had the briefcase in hand momentarily." Michael_

 _"yeah but you gotta be able to unfasten that handle of that briefcase and bringing down with you." Jerry_

 _"what a physical rivalry these two had for the past couple of weeks, all about the Contract." Michael_

Sheamus was to the top with the briefcase in his hand but Orton hitting him forcing the briefcase to slip from his hands and he slid down.

 _"Sheamus was so close, he could taste it, but the viper wouldn't allow it." Michael_

Orton grabbed Sheamus and went to slam him into the corner but Sheamus stopped it and punched Orton in the body and gave a right punched and went for another but Orton ducked grabbing Sheamus from behind hitting the backbreaker.

 _"backbreaker, now Orton looking again to climb the ladder." Jerry_

Orton was close grabbing the briefcase but Sheamus climbed up behind and punched his back bringing him down.

 _"Orton had the briefcase at hand but remember you got to unhook the briefcase with the contract inside to win this." Michael_

The two-exchange punch after punch but Orton took advantage and kicked Sheamus in the stomach and punched him but Sheamus kneed him in the stomach and threw him against the ladder knocking it over.

 _"Sheamus turning the tables around on the Viper." JBL_

Sheamus hit a Brogue kick to Orton.

 _"Brogue kick by Sheamus, knocking Orton silly." Michael_

Sheamus set the ladder up and climbed up but Ziggler quickly climbed the ladder stopping Sheamus.

 _"Dolph Ziggler the show off with quickness climbs back up the ladder." Michael_

Ziggler hit Sheamus with rights and headbutts and try to unhook the briefcase but Sheamus punch Ziggler in the body and climbed up, the two exchanged punch after punch.

 _"these two men know what's at stake doing whatever they can." JBL_

Sheamus managed to get Ziggler on his shoulders and was going to hit White noise.

 _"oh no not from there, not from there." Jerry_

 _"if this hits Ziggler, he'll be finished." Michael_

Ziggler managed to slip out behind Sheamus and got the sleeper hook locked.

 _"look at this Dolph Ziggler got the sleeper hold on Sheamus on top of the ladder." Michael_

 _"if he puts Sheamus asleep they'll both come down." JBL_

 _"yeah and come down hard." Jerry_

Ziggler had then hit the Zig-Zag on Sheamus from the ladder

 _"look out." Jerry_

 _"oh no." Michael_

Sheamus was near the corner and soon Naruto was climbing up the turnbuckle.

 _"guys, guys, look at Naruto." Michael_

 _"What's he doing?" Jerry._

Naruto stood up.

 _"he's not going to, is he?" JBL_

Naruto jumped and 650 senton crashing down on Sheamus as the crowd cheered

 _"650 Senton by Naruto." Michael_

 _"he said before he will do anything to win Money in the Bank." JBL_

 _"I can never get over this I mean good grief." Jerry_

The replayed showed as Naruto did the 650 senton and ended.

Ziggler set the ladder up and climbed while Naruto helped himself up also climbed.

 _"Dolph Ziggler now close to the briefcase." Michael_

Once Naruto was on top of the ladder he was punched by Ziggler again and again till he blocked the fourth one and grabbed Ziggler's head and did a hard strong loud headbutt knocking him off.

 _"good grief did you hear that headbutt that connected Ziggler?" Jerry_

Naruto looked up and was bleeding from his forehead.

 _"Naruto busted opened from that headbutt against Ziggler." JBL_

 _"Naruto now has chance. Just needs to unhook the briefcase." Michael_

Naruto tried to unhook the briefcase but Kane got a hold of his leg pulling him down.

 _"Kane not going to allow it, Naruto was so close." Michael_

Kane gripped Naruto's throat.

'Gag' Jerry

Kane lifted Naruto up but he slipped out of it and landed behind him.

 _"Naruto avoids the chokeslam." Michael_

Kane turned around but Naruto jumped and hit a bicycle knee strike to the chin sending him falling back.

 _"Fox trigger from Naruto." Michael_

 _"oh man, what a shot." Jerry_

Naruto fell against the ropes panting.

 _"what a performance so far in this match." Michael_

Naruto folded the ladder and picked it up waiting for Kane

 _"smart strategy from Naruto to take the big man out, Kane has stopped almost everyone from reaching the briefcase." JBL_

Naruto charged but Kane boot the ladder knocking him back holding his chest and rolled out the ring.

 _"oh man," Jerry_

 _"Kane now back in control." Michael_

Kane dragged the ladder near the outside and ran to the ropes and back baseball sliding the ladder crashing it into Dolph.

Unknowingly to Kane, Reigns was behind up and cocked his right hand slamming it to the ground.

 _"uh oh." Michael_

as Kane turned around he was hit by a superman punch.

 _"look out." Jerry_

"Superman Punch" Michael

Kane was down and rolled outside with everyone else.

Roman paced back and forth.

 _"Roman realizing he's the only one in the ring." Michael_

 _"but no ladder." Jerry_

Roman looked at everyone on the outside bouncing on his feet and looked to the ropes, He ran to them and back jumping over the top rope landing on everyone.

 _"Roman Reigns taking everybody out." Michael_

 _"my god. Well we know he can do a superman punch, I didn't think he was able to leap tall building in a single bound." Jerry_

 _"look at how high Reigns gets up there to clear that top rope." Michael_

The replayed showed in slow motion and ended

 _"that is athleticism at his finest." JBL_

 _"but John i think Roman hurt himself as well, all seven men are down and out."_

New Day ran down the ramp helping Kofi up and set him on the apron rolling him in the ring and putting in the ladder

 _"look at this, Xavier Woods and Big E, Kofi's buddies from New Day and there are no disqualification obviously in this match, so Big E and Xavier Woods have come out here to help Kofi Kingston trying to win this." Michael_

 _"yeah, first they deposit Kofi back in the ring now they place a ladder in his hand." Jerry_

 _"the New day is about to win that Money in the Bank contract, get up there Kofi, for the positivity in the world." JB:_

 _"Big E and Xavier Woods checking everybody out putting up a line of defense as Kofi Kingston sets up the ladder and looks to win this contract." Michael_

Kofi set up the ladder and started to climb up.

the New Day were pounding down the ring apron as everyone said New Day sucks. Out of nowhere Reigns hit a drive by taking out both Xavier and Big E.

 _"Reigns out of nowhere drive by taking out both Xavier and Big E. but Kofi Kingston halfway up the ladder, now Kingston realize the urgency started going a little bit quicker up the ladder, Roman Reigns on the other side, what's he going to do here." Michael_

Kington had his hand of the briefcase but Roman pulled him but he kicked him back and was close reaching the briefcase again.

 _"wait a minute." Jerry_

 _"get up their Kofi." JBL_

"Kingston's there." Michael

Kofi was again pulled but kicked Roman in the face again.

 _"this young man's dream may come true." JBL_

Roman again grabbed him.

 _"but the briefcase just slipped away." Michael_

Roman got Kingston powerbomb position and ran throwing him over the ropes on to everybody.

 _"ahhhh." Jerry_

 _"Kofi Kingston deposited." Michael_

 _"look at this Randy Orton from behind." JBL_

Orton turned Roman around and went for the RKO but Reigns pushed him off and went for a superman punch but Randy dodged it but as Roman hit the rope he came back hitting a spear on Orton.

 _"spear from Reigns, Randy Orton tried to go for the RKO, but Roman Reigns turns things around." Michael_

Roman was fired up and pulled the ladder to stand and started to climb up

 _"Roman Reigns has been so close to win that Championship." JBL_

 _"is this Roman Reigns moment, will he be Mr. Money in the Bank?" Michael_

The whole arena was blackout.

Soon seconds later the lights came back on showing Bray Wyatt shaking the ladder.

 _"oh my god it's Bray Wyatt what's he doing here?" Michael_

 _"Romans was at the briefcase." JBL_

 _"Reigns was closing in on the win and Bray Wyatt going after Roman Reigns" Jerry_

Wyatt pushed the ladder it making Roman fall on the ropes to the ribs and was caught with Sister Abigail

 _"Sister Abigail, Bray Wyatt with an obvious premeditated attack on Reigns but why?" Michael_

The crowd cheered Yes as Wyatt left.

 _"Roman was so close again." JBL_

 _"Roman Reigns had his hands on the contract and Bray Wyatt, Bray Wyatt ruined Reigns dream" Michael_

The camera showed everyone down

 _"look at this everyone is down." Jerry_

Sheamus got in the ring and slowly got up getting the ladder

 _"Except Sheamus who's back in the ring, the only man standing with the ladder." Michael_

 _"and no one can stop him, this is all Sheamus." JBL_

Sheamus climbed to the very top and tried to unhook the briefcase but a busted open Naruto climbed up.

 _"Guys wait a minute, Naruto, Naruto climbing to the top still bleeding from that headbutt earlier." Michael_

Naruto grabbed Sheamus head and gave repeated hard headbutts.

"listen those repeated headbutt Shot's to Sheamus." Jerry

 _Naruto gave a hard seventh headbutt making Sheamus fell a little._

He reached up for the briefcase and got the hold of it trying to unhook it.

 _"Naruto may steal one from Sheamus." JBL_

Sheamus got back up and grabbed Naruto by the hair and tried to toss him down.

 _"and Sheamus getting Naruto by the hair." Michael_

Naruto shouted and glared at the Celtic Warrior and grabbed the front of his mohawk and slammed his head on the top ladder three times making Sheamus let go.

"Naruto returning the favor and drives Sheamus face into the ladder." Jerry

Naruto looked at Sheamus and spat in his face, followed by a very hard headbutt knocking Sheamus off

 _"and Naruto spit to Sheamus with one last hard headbutt, now he's down. Naruto has it, he has it." Michael_

 _"Just need to unhook it." JBL_

Naruto climbed up and had unhook the briefcase.

 _"he's done it" Michael_

The bell rang as everyone cheered as Naruto theme played

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen your winner, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced_

Naruto held up the Money in the Bank as everyone cheered.

 _"the unpredictable one, Naruto Uzumaki, has a guaranteed WWE World Heavyweight Championship opportunity any time he wants to cash it in." Michael_

 _"I knew Naruto Uzumaki could do it, first time in Money in the Bank and comes out victories, guys we might be looking at possibly the new face WWE." Jerry._

 _"can't argue with that King, looking at this young man's record here and you can't say he doesn't deserve to be Mr. Money in the Bank." JBL_

Naruto slid back in the ring with his title and the briefcase climbing the ladder and sitting on the top with his championship on his shoulder and holding the briefcase.

 _"what a sight, Naruto Uzumaki promised the WWE Universe that he would be the first United States Champion to be Mr. Money in the Bank and he didn't break it." JBL_

 _"congratulation Naruto Uzumaki for his first time as Mr. Money in the Bank." Michael_

* * *

*Twitter*

What a match #MoneyintheBank

Thank goodness Naruto won, better than Roman or Sheamus #MoneyintheBank

What a performance from Naruto that was Too Sweet #MoneyintheBank

That headbutt was nasty, how did he still manage to hang on? #MoneyintheBank

Mr. Money in the Bank Naruto Uzumaki #Moneyinthebank

That moonsault was awesome #Raw

The Uzumaki Era will start very soon. #NarutoMaelstorm

-Backstage-

Naruto got out the medical room after his forehead was stitched up. On his way to his locker room he was congratulated by some of the veteran wrestler and new ones, he thanked them.

once arriving near his locker he walked in and saw his girlfriend Alexa wearing his brand shirt, which was cute since it was a little big for her.

"Hey gorgeous." he said and Alexa turned around and saw him holding the briefcase, she squealed and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply which he returned and few minutes later they separated getting some air.

"I knew you could do it." She said with a smile

He returned the smiled at saw on Tv Paige coming out.

"you better get going, kick ass and take names." He grinned and gave her a kiss and slapped to the ass.

"you know I will." She winked and grabbed her Championship and left still wearing his brand shirt

* * *

-later on backstage-

Naruto smiled as he saw Alexa's retain her Championship. He was happy too that she had been using moves that he had taught he.r

he saw her coming and handed her a bottle of water which she accepted and taking a drink.

"you did better then those two." Naruto said to her

She grinned "of course I did, did you ever doubt me." She playfully pouted blowing her cheeks.

Naruto pinched her cheeks.

"you know your match doesn't start for half the hour, why don't I give you the massage like I promised." She gave a sultry smile pulling his hand leading back to his locker room.

"I could actually use one, I feel sore after that ladder match." He said as Alexa was leading him.

"aww poor baby, don't worry, Dr Bliss will fix that." She said playfully

"I think I'll like that." He grinned as they disappeared in the back

* * *

-in the arena-

The vengeful one played as everyone cheered.

Naruto came out with the championship around his waist and set the briefcase down and did his triangle target sign as the pyros went off, he picked the briefcase up walking down the ramp too sweeting fans.

"this contest is set for one fall and it is for the United States Championship, introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 205 pounds, he is Mr. Money in the Bank and the current United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki getting ready for his second match up after a brutal Money in the Bank match, how do you think he feels." Michael_

 _"not one hundred percent that's for sure, and you can see the stitch Naruto has on his forehead after delivering many headbutts." Jerry_

 _"your right about that King, Naruto may not be at one hundred percent but he is still willing to fight and I respect that." JBL_

Naruto got in the ring and set the briefcase to his corner as he got on top of the turnbuckle and did his triangle target sign and got down lightly jumping on his feet in the corner.

A minute later a man was talking to Lillian who nod and spoke

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been informed by the Authority, that John Cena has not been medically cleared for tonight." Lillian

 _"what?" Jerry_

 _"I'm confused so, there's no match." Michael._

"however, the Authority have decided to make this a non-title match, against." Lillian said.

Naruto again was confused asking the referee.

Seconds later Fight theme played making the crowd cheered and booed.

Naruto looked on stage narrowing his eyes.

"wait a minute." Jerry

Kevin Owens came out stage holding the NXT Championship

"his opponent, from Marieville, Quebec Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, he is the NXT Champion, Kevin Owens

 _"this is a surprise here, we didn't even know Kevin Owens was here tonight." Michael._

 _"I told you guys, this rivalry was not finished, Kevin Owens must have felt humiliate on his main debut." JBL_

 _"Kevin Owens and Naruto Uzumaki had clashed before with Naruto picking up the win, but I think you right JBL, Kevin Owens was humiliated, losing on his main debut but look, he had been pushing Naruto around who \ fought back and won, the downfall was his cockiness" Jerry_

Kevin climbed into the ring holding his championship. He went over to Naruto who leaned against the rope and was not paying attention, the referee had his arm between both men.

 _"Naruto not even acknowledging Kevin Owens here." Michael_

 _"trying to get in the head of Owens, that's what he's doing." JBL_

 _"and it helps more to know that Naruto has held a win over against him and that must drive Owen nuts." Jerry_

Once Owen went to his corner and handed his title to the referee giving it to the time keeper. The Referee again looked at both men as he called for the bell.

The two circled around.

 _"here we go, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kevin Owens the rematch." Michael_

 _"remember Kevin Owens has been in the ring with Naruto and has seen what he's capable of, that lost against Naruto may have ignited a fire in Kevin Owens, he won't make the same mistake twice." JBL_

The locked in an elbow tie up and Kevin got him in a side headlock.

 _"we're going to find out,_ _elbow tie up at the start, now Kevin Owens with side Headlock to Naruto." Jerry_

 _"big fight atmosphere here at the Nationwide arena in Columbia's, 15277, WWE fans on hand." Michael_

Naruto threw Owens against the ropes and had come back to him but he jumped over him and he came back again but Naruto slid underneath Owens legs behind him.

 _"Naruto using that quickness and agility to his work." JBL._

Kevin turned around and Naruto did the unthinkable and spat in the face of Owens, making the crowd ooooh.

 _"What! did Naruto just spit in the face of Kevin Owens." Jerry_

Kevin turned his face and was stunned/shocked as he slowly wiped the spit off his face and looked at it, he started to shake with anger.

 _"I don't think that was the smartest idea from Naruto." JBL_

Naruto grinned and put his hands up making a bring it on gesture.

Kevin charged at him but he dodged and was behind Owens and landed a six-slap combination.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki using Owens anger against him and as he lands those combination." Michael_

Naruto spin kicked Owens in the stomach taking him down to his knees and ran to the ropes and back hitting a low dropkick taking Owens down as he rolled to the outside.

 _"running dropkick low dropkick, as Kevin rolls to the outside." Jerry_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki begining this match in his favor." Michael_

Naruto hit the ropes and back towards Owens who pretended to move out of the way as Naruto hit the rope and was gonna go back but Owens grabbed his foot making him fall face first and was dragged out.

 _"Oh and Kevin Owens not falling for the same trick now dragging Naruto to the outside." Michael_

 _"just when you think Naruto may have it, Kevin Owens shifts things around." JBL_

Owens grabbed Naruto and rammed his back against the ring apron making him shout in pain.

 _"Kevin Owens ramming Naruto back first into the ring apron, and you can tell Naruto back still sore from that Money in the Bank ladder match._

 _"not this time." Owens shouted in Naruto's face as he again rammed his back into the ring apron_

 _"Kevin Owens just staying on that back, keeping Naruto down." JBL_

Kevin tossed Naruto back in the ring and climbed back in.

 _"now the two men are back in the ring." Michael_

 _"Kevin Owens now in control, you still think that spit was a good idea Cole." Jerry_

Kevin ran and hit a running senton on Naruto and covered.

 _"Owens with the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicks out and was put in a chinlock

 _"Naruto kick out at two." Michael_

Kevin talked smacked to Naruto pulling the neck back, the referee asked Naruto if he wanted to give but he refused.

 _"Kevin Owens loves to talk a little smack in the ring." Jerry_

 _"Kevin Owens will do anything he can to gain the advantage but I don't think those trash talking won't get to Naruto" JBL_

Naruto started to slowly make his way to his feet and started to break the hold

 _"Naruto up on his feet almost breaking the hold." Michael_

Owens kicked him in the gut and gave a DDT.

 _"oh no." Jerry_

 _"Kevin Owens with a gut kick and a DDT drops Naruto hook of the leg with this do it." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicks out

 _"and Naruto kicks out at two, that DDT must had effected on Naruto, and oh no." Michael_

Naruto stitched slightly opened as he bled.

 _"and that stitch has been opened again this could be bad." Jerry_

Kevin was on top of Naruto and grabbed his head and repeatedly punched the wound.

 _"Kevin Owens going after the wound on Naruto, like a shark attacking its prey." Michael_

The ref counted till four forcing Owens to break.

 _"Kevin Owens will do anything to win this match and redeem himself." JBL_

Kevin ran and booted Naruto in the head and covered him

"Kevin Owens again with the cover." Michael

1

2

Naruto kicked out and rolled to the outside

 _"Naruto still in this match." Michael_

 _"this is not looking good for Naruto, with that wound open and the blood pouring, he'll becomes weaker." Jerry_

Kevin went to the outside and grabbed Naruto dragging him near the announce table and slamming his head down on it.

 _"Kevin Owens slamming Naruto down on to our commentary table." Michael_

"Kevin Owen is enjoying every minute of this." JBL

 _"what's he going to here?" Jerry_

Kevin grabbed Naruto's arm and whipped him towards the steel steps but was reversed sending him into the steel steps instead. Moving them as he fell holding his arm

 _"and Kevin Owens into those steel steps, Kevin Owens tried to send Naruto into the steel steps but was reversed." Michael_

 _"this is what Naruto needs to change this." Jerry_

Naruto got up grabbing the apron and helped himself up and went over grabbing Owens and put his head under his arm and lifted and a quick snap suplex on the outside mat making Owens hold his back.

 _"oh man, snap suplex from Naruto on the outside." Michael_

 _"but look at Naruto holding his back, it has done damage to him as well." Jerry_

Naruto got up holding his back and wiped the blood away from his forehead and went to Owens picking him up and threw him back in the ring.

 _"Naruto getting Owens back in the ring." Michael_

Naruto saw Owens getting up and had charged at him with a running double knee to the chest knocking him down

"and a running double knee, from Naruto and the cover." Michael

1

2

Owens kicked out

 _"Owens kicks out at two." Michael_

 _"I'm impressed how well Naruto is handling himself well in this match just after competing in Money in the Bank." Jerry_

Naruto picked up Owens and whipped him into the corner

 _"Kevin Owens whipped to the corner." Michael_

Naruto charged at Owens but had a boot up stunning him back.

 _"Kevin Owens with the boot stunning Naruto back." JBL_

Kevin Owens went for a lariat but Naruto ducked under it and turned him picking him up on his shoulders.

 _"now Kevin Owens up on Naruto's shoulders, you know what's next." Jerry_

Naruto hit the fireman roll and jumped on the second rope but Owens got up and grabbed Naruto from behind and hit a german suplex from the second rope.

 _"No, Kevin Owens stops him behind hitting a german suplex from the second rope." Michael_

Both men were down but Owens was up holding the ropes to help himself up.

 _"Owens now up on his feet." Michael_

Kevin Owens picked up Naruto and hit a belly to belly suplex and covered.

 _"Kevin Owens with the cover again." Jerry_

1

2

Naruto kicked out.

 _"and Naruto still in this, Kevin Owens looks to punish Naruto and going after the wound again." Michael_

Kevin got on top and repeatedly punched his head making Naruto bleed till the ref counted four

 _"Kevin Owens shows why he is NXT champion for a reason, I can't blame him." JBL_

Kevin picked up Naruto and whipped him against the ropes and threw him up but had went over him.

 _"Kevin Owens going for the pop up powerbomb but Naruto clears him." Michael_

Naruto was behind and jumped hitting a reverse frankensteiner making Owens flipped back on his head and rolled to his knees and fell.

 _"reverse frankensteiner from Naruto." Michael_

 _"this is what Naruto needs to change this around." JBL_

Naruto stood back and did his triangle target sign and saw Owens get up and ran to hit a fox trigger but Owens stepped out of the way in time grabbing Naruto and again hitting a german suplex released

 _"whoa" Jerry_

 _"german suplex release there to Naruto." Michael_

Kevin got up and saw Naruto in the corner

 _"Kevin Owens now got Naruto in position," Jerry_

charged and flipped landing a cannonball on Naruto in to the corner.

 _"cannonball into the corner on Naruto and covers, will Kevin Owens redeem himself hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Thre

Naruto kicks out

 _"Naruto still staying in this match at two and a half." Michael_

 _"just as it seemed this was going to end, Kevin Owens always somehow manages to slip out of it." Jerry_

Owens was panting and got up holding the ropes and walked over to Naruto who started to get up slowly and suddenly punched Owens in the gut and the two started to trade punches.

 _"and now Naruto and Kevin Owens trading punch after punch, neither man backing down." JBL_

Naruto started to fire up hitting faster punches then running to ropes and back ducking under a lariat and waited for Owens who turned around and was picked up and dropped down on to a knee between his legs.

 _"oh man, that must not feel well." Jerry_

then leg sweep him making him fall on his back and ran to the ropes again hitting a senton and covered.

 _"Naruto hook of the leg will this do it?" Michael_

1

2

Owens kicked out

 _"and again, Owens kicks out at two." Michael_

Naruto sat up panting.

 _"you can see the exhaustion on his face this match has taken a toll out of him Naruto." JBL_

Naruto dragged Owens near the corner and went to the outside climbing up

 _"Naruto now climbing to the top rope, looking to end it here." Michael_

Naruto stood tall and jumped doing the 650 Senton but landed on Kevin knees who got them up damaging the back.

 _"650 Senton but Kevin Owens gets the knees up." Michael_

Naruto rolled holding his back.

 _"again, right to that damage back." This is perfect Chance for Owens." JBL_

Naruto used the ropes to help himself and turned around and was superkicked by Owens and covered

 _"superkick by Owens the cover will this do it?" Jerry_

1

2

Thr

Naruto kicked out

 _"Naruto, manages to get the shoulder up at two and a half." Michael_

 _"he is showing why he is Mr. Money in the Bank and United states Champion." JBL_

Kevin Owens panted and got up then picking up Naruto up and threw him against the ropes.

"Naruto now in trouble and whipped to the ropes." Michael

 _Naruto came back and was thrown up and hit with a powerbomb and covered._

 _"pop up powerbomb that's it." JBL_

1

2

Thr

Naruto kicked out at two surprising the crowd as they cheered.

 _"Naruto somehow powers it out at two and a half." Michael._

Kevin Owens got up yelling at the referee saying it was three but the ref said it was two

 _"Kevin Owens is getting frustrated thinking, what the hell do I have to do to put this match away." JBL_

Kevin goes to Naruto and land forearm shots to the wound.

 _"and Kevin Owens again at the wound of Naruto." Michael_

 _"that's what Kevin Owens needs to do to pick this win up." JBL_

The ref counted till four making Owens stop the attack.

 _"I don't think Naruto will last much long with the amount of blood he's losing I'm surprised he still conscious." Jerry_

Kevin picked up Naruto and slammed his face into the corner and lifted him up, setting him down on the top turnbuckle.

 _"Kevin Owens setting Naruto on the top turnbuckle, what's he got plan?" Michael_

Owens got up the second rope and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him back to german suplex him off the turnbuckle.

 _"oh no this is bad, this is really bad." Michael_

 _"not from there." Jerry_

 _"Kevin Owens will do what he must to redeem himself." JBL_

Naruto quickly elbowed Owens in the face and flipped back going under Owens in an electric chair position.

 _"now it's Kevin Owens who's in trouble." Jerry_

pulled his head down slamming him down grabbing the leg back.

 _"Now Naruto with the cover." Michael_

1

2

Thr

Kevin kicked out

 _"and Kevin Owens manages to kick out at two and a half." Michael_

The crowd cheered

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

 _"yes, I agree with the crowd, this is Awesome" Jerry_

 _"what a physical match." JBL_

Naruto got up and stood tall seeing Owens getting up he rushed to the ropes and back connecting a fox strike.

 _"fox strike, fox strike from Naruto and that connected perfectly in the jaw." Michael_

 _"Kevin may be out cold." Jerry_

Naruto picked up Owens then turning him around and hit the burning will.

 _"burning will from Naruto, hook of the leg." Michael_

1

2

Thre

Owens kicked out surprising the crowd

 _"and Kevin Owens barley just barley breaks the count." Michael_

 _"What!?" Jerry_

Naruto looked at the referee and said it had to be three but the referee said no it two and a half.

 _"and Naruto questioning the Referee's count." Michael_

 _"we got the best Referee Mike Chioda and he never makes mistakes." JBL_

Naruto got up panting and picked up Owens and whipped him into the corner and ran connecting a body splash.

 _"Kevin Owen whipped into the corner and body splash to him." Jerry_

Naruto lifted up Owens setting him on the top turnbuckle and went up the second rope then the third.

 _"Naruto now setting Owens to the top turnbuckle." Michael_

Naruto looked behind and to Owens was going to hit a frankensteiner but Owens held on.

 _"oh no, this is bad, this is really bad." Jerry_

Kevin lifted Naruto up powerbomb position and jumped from the second ropes connecting the powerbomb.

 _"oh my god that must broke Naruto in half." Jerry_

 _"now the cover." Michael_

1

2

Thre

Naruto barely again kicks out as the crowd surprised again

 _"Naruto again barley getting the shoulder up." Michael_

 _"these two are beating the hell out of each other, I though Owens had it here, how many wrestlers can kick out of that." JBL_

The replayed showed Owens jumping from the second rope hitting the powerbomb in slow motion and ended.

Owens got up looking frustrated and got up yelling Naruto to get up.

 _"Kevin Owens might put this away." JBL_

Naruto got up turned around and was thrown up but went over Owens landing on his feet.

 _"Naruto avoids the pop up powerbomb." Jerry_

Naruto superkicked Owens as he fell down near the corner.

 _"Superkick from Naruto caught Kevin Owens off guard." Michael_

Naruto backed up into the corner panting and waited for Kevin Owens to get up.

 _"now Kevin Owens in position for Naruto." Jerry_

Naruto charged but was thrown up and hit with a pop up powerbomb.

 _"Kevin Owens out of nowhere, pop up powerbomb the cover." Michael_

1

2

Thre

Naruto again manage to kick out making the crowd go wild

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

THIS IS AWESOME, clap, clap, clap, clap

 _"Naruto, somehow, someway, is still in this, listen to the crowd they are now on their feet." Michael_

Owens banged the floor shouting in anger and got up yelling, why won't you stay down.

he picked Naruto up and grabbed his face giving looking at him with a glare and threw him against the rope and to hit another pop up powerbomb but it soon to be a mistake as Naruto came back jumping and hitting a fox strike knocking him down.

 _"Fox strike, Naruto with fox strike out of nowhere." Michael_

Naruto pick up Owens and hit another burning will. But had again lifted him up hitting another.

 _"two burning will's hook of the leg is it enough." Jerry_

The crowd counted with the referee

1

2

3

The bell ring as everyone cheered Naruto theme played

 _"he's got it." JBl_

 _"Naruto's has done it." Michael_

 _"here is your winner, the United states Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced._

Naruto rolled on his back panting hard.

 _"what a match we had just seen." JBL_

 _"these two men again steal the show, that was as my old commentary partner JR said, a slobber knocker." Jerry_

 _Naruto sat up and was handed his briefcase and title, he got up as the ref raised his hand as the victor._

 _"no doubt Kevin Owens brought out his best to change history but It has been repeated tonight." Michael_

Naruto was up the ramp and turned around holding up his briefcase and title as the crowd cheered for him.

* * *

*Twitter*

What a match. #MoneyintheBank

I may not like Kevin Owens but damn I respect his skills." #MoneyintheBank

Even busted opened Naruto Uzumaki doesn't stay down #MoneyintheBank

This match stole the whole show. #MoneyintheBank

So many best moments #MoneyintheBank

is Naruto even human #Raw

That the way to do brother #DemonKing

* * *

-Backstage in the medical room-

Alexa was with Naruto who was finishing getting his forehead re-stitched

"alright, your free to go Naruto." Said the WWE medic

"thanks, doc." Naruto appreciated and left with Alexa.

Alexa wrapped her arms around his left arm as they walked.

"how you feeling?" Asked Alexa

"to be honest with you, I felt like I got hit by a train." He chuckled.

She leaned her head against his arm. "can't believe the Authority had the audacity to send Owens to face you without first telling you." Alexa upset at the Authorities action.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. "don't worry about them besides." he trailed off as he saw Rollins grab the title and fell off the ladder holding on to it.

"they're about to be in for a surprise." Naruto said and looked at Alexa and gave her a kiss, "hold this for me, this will be quick." Naruto handed her the title and took off with his briefcase.

* * *

-in the arena-

Rollins was celebrating his win against Ambrose while Stephanie and Triple came out clapping for his Victory.

Rollins pointed at the two and clapped for them.

then all of suddenly the lights went off

 _"what the hell?" JBL_

 _"King what happened to the lights?" Michael_

 _"you got me." Jerry_

Soon the lights came back on and everyone cheered as Naruto appeared in the corner behind Rollins.

 _"It's Naruto." Michael_

 _"oh my god." Jerry_

Stephanie and Triple H yelled at Rollins to turn around warning him but Rollins couldn't hear them and was confused.

 _"Triple H and Stephanie trying to warn Rollins what's behind him." JBL_

Rollins turned around to get a microphone but that was a mistake as Naruto charged and connected Fox strike to Rollins almost knocking him out

 _"Fox strike to Rollins." Michael_

Naruto grabbed his briefcase and saw the referee outside the ring and slid out, going to the referee handing him the briefcase making the crowd cheered.

 _"'I'm cashing this in." Naruto said._

 _"you want to Cash it in?" Referee asked_

 _"right now, hurry," Naruto said urgently_

And the referee said alright going over to Lillian quickly telling her Naruto wants to cash in.

 _"Naruto is cashing it, he's cashing in." Michael_

Lillian nod and spoke "ladies and Gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki is cashing in, his money in the Bank contract.

the crowd cheered

 _"we have a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match right now." Michael_

 _"Naruto said he'll take any opportunity he sees, and he's doing it now." JBL_

Naruto rolled into the ring into a corner seeing Rollins had stood up and turned around still dazed and the ref called for the bell.

Naruto charged and hit another fox strike taking Rollins down.

 _"a second fox strike connects." Jerry._

Naruto picked Rollins and hit burning will

 _"burning will, hook of the leg." Michael_

The crowd counted as the ref pinned

1

2

3

the bell rang and everyone cheered, Vengeful one played

 _"he's done it, Naruto is WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Michael_

"Here is your Winner and the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced

Naruto dropped to his knees bowing down to the mat so many times, he can't believe it, he felt like this was all a dream but as the referee presented the belt he knew it was no dream, he really was WWE World heavyweight Champion.

 _"what a dream come true for this young man, here at Columbus Ohio, listen to this crowd." Jerry_

 _"every word, every word Naruto said this past Monday were kept." JBL_

Naruto stood up as the referee raised his hand.

Triple H and Stephanie couldn't watch this anymore and left.

 _"the looks of the authority says they are not happy." JBL_

 _"Nevertheless, we have a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Naruto Uzumaki." Michael_

Naruto turned around and was jumped on by Alexa. he held her waist while she had her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss getting whistles and cheers.

"whoa" Jerry

"Naruto Uzumaki the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion and United States Champion and Alexa Bliss the Diva's Champion, standing tall before you.

Naruto lifted Alexa on his shoulder and had his arms out holding his two Championships while Alexa did the same holding hers..

* * *

YES YES YES new WWE World Heavyweight Champion #MoneyintheBank

Again, Naruto makes history here #MoneyintheBank

the new power couple is Too Sweet #Raw

Alexa is lucky to have a man like Naruto #MoneyintheBank

Big congratulation to my brother/student wait till I get my title Too Sweet

#DemonKing

This is the beginning of the Uzumaki Bliss era #NewPowerCouple

End of chapter 13

Well everyone, i really hope you like this chapter, took me a while to get it done, so this story may be on hold for a while as i need to work on my Last Uzumaki Descendent story, but don't worry this won't be on hold for too long, anyways everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm thinking on some ideas, like bring back the European Championship and Hardcore title let me know what you think if I should do it yes or no. Also, to remind you all, this will be a strict Naruto x Alexa, and remember to vote if Naruto should build the club and get members, if yes let me know who, have a good day everyone. this is naruto4life1994life, peace out


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys I said I would take a break, but watching more wrestling classic matches got me motivated to continue with this, we ware days from WrestleMania who do you think will win, AJ or Nakumara, leave your comments in the review, now I been getting yes that Naruto should build his club which I will do, yes Finn Balor will join once he's on the main roster, the name of Naruto stable is Bulletproof and the theme is bullet proof 4 life, the name and theme suggestion goes credit to one of my followers, scarface-6191, also it seems I'm still getting votes if Naruto should have another girlfriend or not, I reviewed all the votes and these are the final results

No:34

Yes:33

It was close but the results don't lie, this will be a strictly Naruto X Alexa. Now some people don't like the fact that I want to bring in the European title cause it's old, no use or cause it's the United Kingdom championship was made, it's just looking at NJPW they have lots of titles and I want some to be made so give me suggestions readers, one of my followers suggested a woman tag team titles which I had planned for a while, I plan to add some NJPW wrestlers to Bulletproof, not too many but maybe two or three, now without further delay enjoy, the story.

-I do not own Naruto or any wrestling brands

* * *

Chapter 14 The Birth of Bulletproof, new recruits, Face to Face with a beast,

WWE Raw June 15 Cleveland Ohio

A replayed showed last night tribute to Dusty Rhodes. Then it showed Naruto winning Money in the Bank and later cashing it in after connecting the fox strike to Rollins, winning the WWE Heavyweight Championship and him carrying Alexa on his shoulder holding his Championships.

-at the arena-

The crowd were cheering all around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, The Divas Champion Alexa Bliss and the United States Champion and New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced.

Vengeful one played as the crowd cheered.

Naruto came out with Alexa Bliss. They wore the same outfit except Naruto had his sleeveless jacket closed while Alexa had her hair in a pony tail.

he had unzipped his coat, opening it wide showing the United States and WWE World Heavyweight Championships around him, he extended his hand to Alexa who took it and had spun her towards him holding her around the waist looking down at her and gave a kiss and walked down the ramp while she followed.

 _"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw, we are live in Cleveland Ohio, we are 24 hours removed from Money in the Bank, and as Lillian said, we have New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, that young man Naruto Uzumaki won the Money in Bank ladder match against six other competitors, then later on going to face John Cena but instead a brutal match against Kevin Owens, then shockingly before the end of the night he would deliver a fox strike, or two I should say, then a Burning Will, picking up the win." Michael_

Clips were replayed from last night.

 _"the youngest wrestler to ever to become Mr. Money in the Bank and WWE World Heavyweight Champion at age 21 while the second youngest is Randy Orton who won the World Heavyweight Championship at 22." JBL_

 _"Naruto also the first to be holding both the United States and WWE World Heavyweight Championships at the same time, it's really impressive." Bryon_

Naruto held down the second rope letting Alexa step in. He came in and went to the turnbuckle doing his signature sign and stepped down and was handed a microphone.

The music died down and the crowd were still cheering.

He was going to speak but was cut off as Too Sweet chants broke out.

TOO SWEET CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,

TOO SWEET CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,

TOO SWEET CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,

TOO SWEET CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,

TOO SWEET CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,

Naruto spoke. "Cleveland Ohio seems fired up." The crowd cheered and he continued

"for those, who are new to this channel and new to this sport allow me to introduce myself properly...My Name is the Unpredictable one, Naruto Uzumaki, the United States Champion and New WWE World Heavyweight Champion." He said proudly getting cheers, he looked over at Alexa's extending his arm to her.

"and besides me, is my queen, the Women who will shake up the whole Diva division, your Divas Champion Alexa Bliss." He introduces her as she did her pose getting cheers.

"at Money in the Bank I had made history, I competed against six other wrestlers and came out Mr. Money in the Bank. Then when I was supposed to face John Cena he was not medically cleared, but I had a brutal match against Kevin Owens. Then before the end of the night as I was in the back watching the screen, and saw Seth Rollins Vulnerable...I took my shot, you see that's why I'm called the unpredictable one, Seth Rollins was so wrapped up about getting his Championship back that he probably didn't pay attention to the winner of Money in the Bank." He continued

"now some people didn't like how I handle it." He said getting tiny boo's "but most of you did." Getting lots of cheers.

"let me tell you all something a buddy of mine in Japan told me once, in the world of wrestling there's no such things as good guys, or bad guy but depends on the person, I never got what he meant by that, but as my career skyrocketed, I understood."

"whether you agree with it or not, that's what I live by, I'm not a good guy or a bad guy, I'm someone who will do whatever, whenever I want. Whether you like it or not."

"Seth Rollins is not here, but I guaranteed he will be going to the Authority for his rematch, so I'll make this quick, the WWE locker room has been lacking, there are many talents in the back that have been overlooked but I have seen potential in them, just like this man." Naruto said pointing at stage.

Cesaro music hits and the crowd cheered and soon the Swiss superman came out in a suit and sunglass.

"the Swiss Superman Cesaro, who we have not seen in the past week due to injury." Michael

"I agree with Naruto about talent in the back being overlook like this man, the Swiss Superman the first man to win the Andre the Giant Battle Royal." JBL

Cesaro enter the ring and shook Naruto's hand and giving Alexa a hug.

The theme died down.

"Cesaro, the Swiss Superman." Naruto said making him shrugged jokingly

"Cesaro, you have potential, you have the strength, skills, looks, hell you have everything to call yourself a champion, but you still have not earned a title shot?" The crowd booed

Cesaro frowned a little as this was true.

"Now I'm sorry to hear about your partner Tyson Kid, but now you got to think about yourself as a single competitor, think of this though, you stand by my side, and I guaranteed you, you will be champion." He looked at Alexa and nod while she handed him a black shirt.

"Cesaro, it is within my honor to ask you, will you be the first member of Bulletproof?" he opened the shirt and the design was a bullet that had two Kanji engraved into it that stand for Bulletproof but had the name in english under the bullet.

Cesaro looked at the crowd as they were chanting yes all around the arena.

He looked at Naruto and had the Too Sweet sign up as Naruto joined making the crowd cheered, Alexa clapped.

Bulletproof 4 life theme played

 _"well it seems now there's a new group in town, Bulletproof, what you think John?" Michael_

Cesaro took off his blazer and buttoning long sleeve trying the shirt on.

 _"I love it, brilliant idea from Naruto, and who better to recruit first then the Swiss superman." JBL_

Naruto and Alexa grabbed Cesaro's arm lifting it up and pointed at him.

 _"I have feeling you guys that Bulletproof, is going to be big." Bryon_

* * *

*Twitter

Bulletproof 4 Life #Raw

Cesaro deserves a title shot #Raw

Great choice for Cesaro #Raw

This group will be Too Sweet #Raw

The Bullet club of WWE #Raw

Hmmmm any room for more? #DemonKing

* * *

-backstage office-

The show returned as Triple H was on the phone while Stephane was on the couch, and were booed

"all right, I'll see then both." Triple H got off the phone looking at his wife. "they're on their way." He told her.

She smiled but before she could reply Seth barged it getting booed.

"Can you believe that!?, that little punk had the balls to attack me and take my Championship after I won, I want my rematch tonight" Seth demanded

"Seth calm down, may I remind you who your talking too." Stephanie said sternly settling him down and she continued "You're going to have your rematch, but not tonight."

"What Why?" Seth questioned

"because I just got off the phone with the number one contender." Triple H stepped.

"whoa whoa, hold up, number one contender, what are you talking about?" Seth asked

Stephanie took over "we had already spoken to him personally, when you were supposed to have the title, he would get a shot, but Hunter has informed his manager of the changes, so at Battleground, you will get your shot but so will the other person, in a triple threat Match." The crowd cheered.

Seth looked down taking a breath to calm down and looked at them "Who is the third man?" He asked

"Triple H chuckled "you'll find out tonight and so will Naruto, trust us." He pat Seth's shoulder.

* * *

-later that night at the arena-

The Usos returned in ring action from injury and won against the Prime Time Players.

Darren Young got up and was then suddenly attacked from behind revealing to be Naruto shocking the crowd, Titus tried go after him but was too attacked from behind by Cesaro.

 _"what the hell, Naruto and Cesaro, what are they doing?" Michael_

Both men continued to stomp on Prime Time but Jimmy and Jey stopped them pushing them back asking what the hell were they doing.

 _"And the Usos pulling both Cesaro and Naruto off Prime Time Players, what's going on?" Bryon_

Naruto pointed over at Prime Time and then at Jey telling him something.

Jey looked over at Prime Time and went over to help up Darren Young, but as he lifted him up, he all of a sudden superkick him dropping him, even more shocking to the crowd.

 _"oh no." Michael_

Jimmy looked at his brother and pushed him back. he and Jey started to argue while Cesar and Naruto watched how this would play out.

Titus was on his Knee checking on Darren when out of nowhere Jimmy superkick Titus.

 _"and now Jimmy with a superkick to Titus O'Neil." JBL._

The crowd booed at this.

Naruto took out two black shirts and threw him towards the Usos who caught them.

 _"you know what this means." JBL_

The Usos looked at each other than at Naruto taking their shirt off and putting on Bulletproof shirt.

Naruto clapped and shook hands with them giving brother hugs, he went over asked for a microphone.

He spoke "Everyone, say hello to Bulletproofs newest member, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, the Usos." He announced.

"we are Bulletproof, we do what we want, we take what we want." Naruto dropped the microphone.

'Bulletproof four-four-four-four life' the theme played as the group joined as they Too Sweet.

 _"Bulletproof, making a statement to the WWE Universe and with the new recruits Jimmy and Jey Usos." Michael_

 _"Bulletproof is about to take the WWE Universe by storm." JBL_

* * *

*Twitter*

Wow I did not see that coming #Raw

Why Usos why? #Raw

They did what's best for them #Raw

Looking at the new Tag Team Champions #Raw

First Cesaro then the Usos, who will be next? #Raw

This is the start of Bulletproof we guaranteed. #BulletProof4Life

* * *

-Later that night-

King of King theme played and the crowd booed

Seth Rollins came out with the Authority down the ring "ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the COO of WWE Triple H, the CBO Stephanie Mcmahon and Seth Rollins."

 _"And we are back live ladies and gentlemen, we are finally here to find out who will be the third contender to face Naruto and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match at Battleground." Michael_

 _"They told Seth not to worry, but all of us have been wondering who it is?" JBL_

 _"well Triple H said he spoken to the manager and they will be here, I'm like everyone else wondering who it can be?" Bryon_

The Authority were in the ring with Rollins.

"now before we get started, I like to ask Naruto Uzumaki to come out please." Triple H said.

Bulletproof theme hit and Naruto came out wearing his Championship walking down the ramp and getting into the ring.

Triple H extended his hand out while Naruto shook it and Stephanie.

The theme died down.

Naruto got a microphone and was across from Rollins who glared at him.

"first off Naruto, on behalf of me and my wife allow me to congratulate you for making history by becoming the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion and to hold both the United States and WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Naruto nod spoke "thanks Triple H, but I know Justin Bieber over their wants to get something off his chest." Naruto thumb poinred at Rollins who looked livid and the crowd laughed and Justin Bieber chants broke out.

Soon it stopped and Naruto spoke looking at Seth "so you got something to say." He asked.

Seth got a microphone and was face to face with Naruto. "you, do, not, deserve, to, wear, that, title. You think you're the best after beating up a man who just got done winning a ladder match, no that's not what makes you the best, what makes you the best is defending that Championship every night like I did, so in my eyes. You're not the best."

"in fact, it makes you at the same level as that idiot Dean Ambrose, you stole my Championship, and just like what I did to Ambrose last night, I'm going to do much worst and reclaim what belong to me at Battleground." Seth said to his face.

Naruto gave a smirk and a small chuckle

One everything was settled Triple H spoke "you both are consider the diamond of WWE, you two have stuff in common, Seth with you and your days back in ROH and Naruto with you back in Japan, you both have clawed your way to the top in hopes of one day going to WrestleMania." Triple H pointed at the WWE Heavyweight Championship, "carrying that title around you. You both have made success in NXT, you both made an explosive impact once you arrived on the main roster, you both were in group and once you departed, you made your names around the world."

"Seth you proved last night, you didn't need the Authorities or back up's help against Dean Ambrose, you did it all on your own like we trusted you." Triple H complimented

Seth patted his chest looking pleased at this.

"Naruto, you been taking the WWE by storm since you came here, and I'll admit I'm a little jealous, never could I accomplish so much as quick as you, hell even being the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Championship is an accomplishment."

Naruto didn't say anything looking satisfy and patted his titles

"But at Battleground, one of you have a chance to walk out New or still Champion, Seth you have beaten the best, Naruto you have beaten the best, but now...the pressure is on." Triple looking at both Men.

Seth had aggressive confident look saying he was ready for whatever.

Naruto had a feeling something was going to happened, but he was ready for whatever.

Brock Lesnar theme played and the crowd lost it.

Seth confident look fell as he had a dread face.

Naruto eyes harden clenching his fist, seeing the Best incarnate come out the ring with his manager Paul Heyman

 _"Oh...My...God." Michael_

 _"that's not pressure, that's the beast incarnate." JBL_

Brock was lightly bouncing on his and did his taunt as the Pyros went off.

 _"that is a fighting machine." JBL_

 _"I cannot believe what I'm seeing." Bryon_

They walked down the ramp towards the ring.

 _"we saw what this man was capable of, the night after WrestleMania, and guys Brock Lesnar been clamoring for a rematch, ever since Seth Rollins cashed in Money in the Bank at WrestleMania never pinned Lesnar who was the Champion," Michael''_

Brock just circled around the ring watching both men like an animal watching its prey.

 _"Brock Lesnar has been reinstated, oh my god, Hell, just opened up." JBL_

 _"Again. Lesnar was never pinned, when he lost the Championship at WrestleMania." Michael_

 _"but now Rollins is not Champion, Naruto is." Bryon_

 _"I think Brock Lesnar doesn't care, Seth was the one who took the title from him from the start." JBL_

 _"Naruto has been keeping eyes on Lesnar since coming down here, no doubt, he has seen what Brock Lesnar is capable of." Michael_

Lesnar jumped on the ring apron bouncing on his feet and stepped in the ring.

Seth was still frozen in place and you can see his hands shaking looking at Lesnar.

Naruto watched the interaction between the two as Lesnar stepped forward close to Rollins who looked down and slowly looked up, he stepped back slowly but that Made Lesnar step forward close.

Suplex city chants broke out

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CIT, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

SUPLEX CITY, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

Seth was against the ropes and got outside next to Triple H and Stephanie looking at them.

Brock had slowly looked back at Naruto who stared back and made his way towards him as the crowd cheered.

The two were face to face eye to eye, not one word was said but the tension was thick.

Naruto knew he would have to be prepared for this moment.

 _"Naruto staring face to face with a beast, not intimidated one bit." JBL_

 _"very brave or foolish of Naruto" Bryon_

Naruto took off his Championship and lifted it up in the air.

Brock Lesnar gave a little smirk.

Seth Rollins attacked Naruto from behind pushing him into Lesnar, he turned and went after him but got out the ring.

Naruto called out Seth a coward then all of a sudden as he turned he was lifted on Lesnar shoulder.

 _"Oh my god Naruto up on Lesnar's shoulders." Michael_

Naruto got out in time and got behind the beast incarnate and delivered a fox strike knocking Lesnar back who was still on his feet.

 _"fox strike, but brock is still on his feet." JBL_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back to hit another one but was charged against the ring and shoulder thrust into the corner.

 _"Naruto driven into the corner, this does not look good for him as Brock lesnar is on the attack." Michael_

Cesaro and the Usos came in and attacked Lesnar.

 _"Bulletproof coming to the assistance of their leader." Michael_

Brock pushed of the Usos and repeated knees to Cesaro.

 _"but it's not enough, Brock Lesnar is too much." Bryon_

Lesnar got Cesaro up on his shoulder and was about to hit a F5 but as he turned, he was superkick by both the Usos at the same time letting Cesaro go stunning him down to one knee.

 _"and the Usos with a double Superkick stunning the beast." Michael_

Naruto charged and hit Fox strike finally taking Lesnar down.

 _"and another fox strike this time putting Lesnar down." Bryon_

Paul shouted for Brock to get up seeing his beast incarnate down.

 _"the worried look on Heyman's face, that's rare especially involving Brock Lesnar but you can't blame him." JBL_

Naruto looked down at Lesnar who was still trying to recover, he looked at the Usos and told them "get the tables.", the Usos went to the outside and checked under the ring pulling a table out, getting cheers

 _"oh man, this is not good for Lesnar." Michael_

 _"the numbers have the advantage." JBL_

The Usos slid the table in and set it up.

Naruto picked up Lesnar and put him between Cesaro's legs and was hit with the neutralizer.

 _"Neutralizer from Cesaro." Michael_

Naruto told the Usos to put him on the table,

 _"Now the Usos setting Brock Lesnar up" JBL_

Naruto nod at Jimmy who went outside on the apron climbing the top turnbuckle.

Heyman was screaming and pleading but Naruto made a gun sign to Lesnar pulling the trigger, Jimmy jumped and body splash him through the table.

 _"Brock Lesnar through the table, Jimmy Uso with a body splash has sent the beast through the table." Michael_

Paul Heyman had a look of horror as he covered his mouth.

Jey helped up his brother and they all came together looking down at Lesnar. Naruto held his title up and they all made a gun sign as the crowd cheered

BULLETPROOF, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

Bulletproof theme played.

Naruto looked up at Stage at Rollins who was next to the Authority, pointing at him and then at the title making a gun sign pulling the trigger.

 _"Bulletproof with another statement." Bryon._

 _"yeah, we can possibly be looking at the most dangerous group of WWE, and their name, is Bulletproof." Michael_

 _"yes, indeed Michael, yes indeed," JBL_

* * *

*Twitter*

Bulletproof is Too Sweet #Raw

That table crash though #Raw

You're with them or against them #Raw

Brock Lesnar should've known better #Raw

You mess with Bulletproof you mess with all of them #Raw

Lesnar only got a little taste of what's coming to him on Battleground and Rollins, I'm coming for you two #Bulletproof4Life

* * *

-WWE Exclusive-

The group were shown laughing Too Sweeting each other

"ladies and Gentlemen, I'm standing, with the new stable of WWE, Bulletproof, Naruto since you're the leader of this group, I have to ask, what's next for Bulletproof and what do we expect to see?" Renee asked.

Naruto with Alex in his arm spoke "well that's a very simple answer Renee. claim every Championship gold there is, what you're going to see in Bulletproof is something that everyone won't forget, we are going take over WWE, why, because we are Bulletproof.

Jey spoke "That's right me and Jimmy, we had a choice and it was the best choice, no longer will you see us in war paint, bright colors, we going show you the real Usos and how we real throw down."

Jimmy in the back said oh yeah.

Cesaro spoke next "and next week, thanks to the Authority I'm getting an Intercontinental shot, and I'll be happy to bring the it to Bulletproof, because we are the best, so Ryback be prepared because the Swiss Superman, is coming for that title."

Alexa spoke "to all the pathetic Divas backstage, god that makes me want to throw up, what happen to the Women division, what happened to the ones that had made the Women division meant something, they were all extinct, but now you see a survivor...and they are very much more alive, soon the Women division will rise again and i will be known...as a Goddess."

Naruto spoke again "Brock Lesnar has felt the wrath of Bulletproof, and one day, so will Rollins but for now...were just going to celebrate right everyone." He looked at the group as they cheered.

he spoke on last time "Bulletproof is for life." He made the gun sign

* * *

End of chapter 14

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the members so far, next time the Usos get a title shot and Cesaro will get the Intercontinental title shot, hope you guys liked the name and the song, if you don't like the song I'll just use the bullet club theme but replace bullet club name intro with Bulletproof, anyways, if you have championship ideas leave your thoughts and if I like I'll use them and of course the credit will go to you and like i said i might add one or two NJPW, again thanks to my follower on this story scarface-6191 for the name and song, I'll be working on the next chapter, have a good day everyone. this is Naruto4life1994, peace out.


	16. Chapter 15

What's up everyone I'm glad everyone had enjoyed the last chapters and the members of Bulletproof, Cesaro faces Ryback for the Intercontinental and Prime Time Players will put their belt on the line to get at the Usos, now some have given me good ideas, but an idea from follower rapasil1994 gave me ideas, like the X-division Championship but will be call the skeletal championship, and like the X-division Championship, they can vacate it to get a WWE world Heavyweight Championship match, and there will be a trio championship belt, maybe a belt called the ultimate grand championship, but, anyways, hope you enjoy the story and chapter, now on to the story

Warning I do not own Naruto or any wrestling on here as the belong to the original owners

Chapter 15. Bulletproof takes over, newest members.

Brock Lesnar's music hits, and the crowd immediately gets to their feet. Lesnar makes his way to the ring in a "Suplex City" shirt, which is customized for Indianapolis. Paul Heyman accompanies him to the ring. A replay is shown of Triple H introducing Lesnar as Seth Rollins' WWE World Heavyweight Championship opponent last week on RAW. They will face at WWE Battleground. Heyman grabs a microphone, and the crowd gives him a nice hand. A "Suplex City" chant breaks out. Heyman starts by saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and tonight, as his advocate, it is my honor and my pleasure to give to you the official return to Money Night RAW of the beast, the conqueror, Brock Lesnar!" Heyman says for those who may be a first time viewer or have been wondering how RAW has survived without him, perhaps they'll take his suggestion and watch a refresher course of the last time Lesnar got his hands on someone on RAW. A video package highlights the events from the night after WrestleMania 31. Lesnar attempted to invoke his rematch clause, but Seth Rollins wound up denying him. Lesnar then assaulted Booker T, JBL, Michael Cole, and a cameraman. That led to Stephanie McMahon suspending him indefinitely.

Heyman says there is no mystery or cliffhanger here. How did he negotiate Lesnar's return to WWE? What they want from the unrepentant beast is an apology. Not in writing or in private. The demand for him to return is for him to apologize in public right here, right now, tonight. The crowd boos this. The crowd starts to chant, "No!" Heyman says if Lesnar does not apologize to Michael Cole and JBL, then he will not be allowed to return to WWE and will not get a title shot against Seth Rollins at Battleground. Booker T is away filming WWE Tough Enough. Byron Saxton is on commentary in his place. Michael Cole says this isn't necessary. Lesnar looks toward Cole and JBL. Heyman talks to him, and Lesnar gets out of the ring. Cole and JBL seem very nervous. Lesnar comes around the table to JBL and stares at him. Lesnar then extends his hand, and JBL shakes it. Lesnar then looks at Cole, who seems absolutely terrified. Lesnar comes around to him, and Cole is stuttering and not making eye contact. Lesnar shakes Cole's hand before giving him a headlock and a noogie. Lesnar then sits him down and asks if they're good. Cole says they are. Heyman says his client has complied with the terms and conditions for his return to WWE.

Heyman says it is incumbent on him to also offer a public apology in advance for what his client is going to do to that slimy, repulsive, repugnant, dirty, lousy, rotten, parasitic thief Seth Rollins, the champion who won the title from the challenger. Rollins has been protected in NXT from day one and protected by his brothers in The Shield. The Authority has protected Rollins as well for selling his long-term soul for the short-term gain for being listed in the history books for holding the title in 2015. When the Authority made the decision to sacrifice the future of WWE to the conqueror Brock Lesnar, that's what's "Beast for business."

"as for Mr. Uzumaki and Bulletproof. I admire their courage to stand to up and make a name for themselves, but the biggest mistake is when you attacked and put my client through a table."

Brock had a death glare remembering last week.

"but at the same time, I like to thank you Mr. Uzumaki. Thank you because what you and Bulletproof did last week, has woken the true beast, the destroyer, the monster, the fighter in this man, I guaranteed you all that Naruto Uzumaki and Seth Rollins will not be flying to Battleground on July 19, but will have one-way ticket, to Suplex City Bitch."

The crowd cheered

Heyman dropped the mic as he and Lesnar exit the ring while Lesnar music hits.

 _"strong words from Paul Heyman, no doubt Lesnar still fired up after last week." Michael_

 _"I hope Naruto heard every word from Heyman, because Brock may be on the hunt and is prepared for Battleground." JBL_

 _"moving on, later on tonight we will have two Championship matches, first Bulletproof's Usos against Prime Time Players who put their title on the line for a shot at them." Michael_

 _"and then Bulletproofs Swiss Superman Cesaro faces Ryback for the Intercontinental Title, what a night were going to have here guys." Bryon_

 _"Yes, we are." JBL_

Commercial Break

* * *

-Backstage-

Camera showed Naruto talking to Cesaro and the Usos who wore a different attire. Jey had a black bandana around his neck, black hat and black sleeveless shirt that had the Bulletproof logo, black jeans and white shoes.

Jimmy wore the same as his brother but had a hoodie with the Bulletproof logo and no hat.

Cesaro had the Bulletproof shirt on and his trunks were the black and white with the logo in the back,

The crowd had mixed reaction

"you boys have a chance, at the Tag Team Championship, this is a big opportunity for the both of you and same goes for you Cesaro for the Intercontinental Championship, this is a chance to show that your better and Bulletproof is no joke and is real." Naruto said as the trio nod.

"What are you going to do about Lesnar?" Alex asked him, she wore a different color in her attire which was black and white and had her hair straight.

"I'll deal with him later, no doubt though he'll wait- " he stopped mid-sentence and looked at his phone answering it.

"yeah...good so you guys here...alright then we'll see you soon." Naruto hung up.

"who was that?" Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked at the trio, "guy's we're going to be having four new members." He said surprising them.

"Who?" Asked Cesaro

Naruto chuckled. "wait till tonight everyone's going to be in for a surprise." He said to them.

The trio looked at each other but shrugged.

* * *

-Later on, the night-

Jimmy Uso was tagged in and charged at Titus knocking him off the ring apron and then charged at Darren young but was backdrop and Darren was crawling to the ropes.

Jey was going to come in the ring but the referee stopped him which Jey argued, as the referee was dealing with him Titus use the barricade to get up but all of a sudden, a fan who had a black hoodie not showing his face and black gloves quickly sprayed black paint in his face dropping Titus as he rolled in pain holding his face, and the fan sat down quickly.

 _"what the hell?" JBL_

 _"that fan just spayed painted Titus in the eyes, Security need to get over their now." Bryon_

Darren got up and saw his partner down he was going to help him but was body splash into the corner by Jimmy and was dragged.

 _"the Usos taking advantage." Michael_

Jimmy tagged Jey and he climbed up the turnbuckle and body splash to Titus and covered.

 _"no not like this come on." Michael_

1

2

3

The bell Ring as boos and cheers were heard

(the Usos theme 2018)

"Here are you winners and the new Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Jey, the Usos" annunced Lillian

The Usos hugged each other and ripped the Championships from the referee hands and held it them up patting their chest.

 _"We have new Tag Team Champions." JBL_

 _"oh, come on John, do they really deserve to be Champion after what we saw." Michael_

The hooded man got up and hopped over the barricade while the Usos stopped and looked at the man who got in the ring.

 _"who is this guy?" Michael_

 _"looks like were about to find out." Bryon said_

the theme died as the man sntached his hood off causing the crowd to cheer loud as it turned out to be the former Impact wrestler and hottest free agent, Homicide.

 _"oh my god that..that's one of the hottest free agents, Homicide." Michael_

The crowd chanted

HOMICIDE

HOMICIDE

HOMICIDE

HOMICIDE

HOMICIDE

Homicide took his coat off revealing him wearing a sleeveless shirt that had the Bulletproof logo showing the crowd and held up the Too Sweet sign.

The Usos looked at each other and stepped up joining in.

The crowd cheered.

(Homicide ROH theme song without the kill bill intro and LAX intro)

 _"looks like Bulletproof has another member." Bryon_

The broke apart as the Usos stepped on the second ropes holding up their Championship, while homicide pointed at the two nodding his head at his theme.

"this is what Bulletproof is all about, the Usos have captured the Tag Team Championship bring more gold and thanks to the help of the newest member, Homicide." Michael

 _"you better believe Bulletproof cause right now, I do." JBL_

* * *

*Twitter*

HOLY SH##! Homicide #Raw

YES, a million times #Raw

Bulletproof is for real #Raw

Welcome to WWE Homicide #RAW

Most shocking moment on Raw #Raw

Welcome Homicide to the Bulletproof #Bulletproof4Life

* * *

-Later on-

Alex had team up with Tamina and had won but she wasn't done as she picked up Nikki by the hair and was behind as she grabbed her right arm turning her and gave a hard-short lariat. (Basically, the rainmaker but I call it Diamond maker)

 _"and Alexa not done, and she calls that the Diamond maker." Michael_

She turned and saw Brie being held by Tamina and gave a satisfy smirk.

 _"and now Brie is in trouble" Bryon._

Tamina shoved Brie to Alexa who kicked her in the gut and did the Bliss DDT.

 _"and now a Bliss DDT." Michael_

Alexa looked at Tamina and walked to her lifting her arm up.

Tamina got Alexa her title and a microphone handing it to her.

Alexa had her title on her shoulder and spoke "Everyone, say Hello to the first member of the female division, the former Diva, Tamina Snuka." She introduces and dropped the Microphone as she raised her title up

* * *

-later Cesaro vs Ryback-

Cesaro had ducked under Ryback Meat Hook clothesline and clothesline him hard to the outside.

 _"and Ryback sent to the outside, Cesaro barley managed to ducked under that clothesline, what a match so far you guys." Michael._

Cesaro was going to go outside but the referee stopped him and Cesaro started to argue.

The Usos came out under the ring surprising the crowd.

 _"Guys, guys, look the Usos." Bryon_

Ryback got up and turned around as he was superkick by both men taking him down.

"superkick by both Jimmy and jey, how the hell did they get under the ring?" Michael

They quickly got back under the ring.

 _"and now the Usos disappearing back under the ring." Bryon_

 _"Brilliant, this was the plan from the start." JBL_

Cesaro got outside the ring and threw Ryback inside the ring, he went back in and picked Ryback up putting him between his legs and picked him up hitting the Neutralizer.

 _"Neutralizer, cover." JBL_

The crowd counted with the referee

1

2

3

The bell ring as the crowd cheered.

 _"we have another new Champion." Bryon_

Cesaro theme played.

"here is your winner and the new, Intercontinental Champion, Cesaro." Lillian announced

Cesaro was on his knees screaming in the air as the referee presented the title as he took it and stood up holding it as his arm was raised up.

 _"what a moment here gentlemen, three new Champions. The Usos and Cesaro, Bulletproof has all the belts." JBL_

The Usos, Homicide came in hugging congratulating Cesaro.

Cesaro looked at Ryback who was still down and looked at the Usos and Homicide as they started assault Ryback.

 _"and Bulletproof now assaulting Ryback," Michael_

The group set him near the corner as Jimmy got up the turnbuckle and body splashed Ryback.

 _"Body splash from Jimmy." Bryon_

Jimmy got up and the joined group as they were in the middle of the ring and were doing a gun sign while Homicide was on one knee doing two-gun signs.

Bulletproof theme played.

 _"Bulletproof has become unstoppable they now hold all the Championships in WWE," JBL_

 _"someone going to have to stop them." Michael_

 _"Who Michael? cause right now that is hard to believe, we have never seen this much domination from a group since the shield" JBL_

 _"Bulletproof leader Naruto said their purpose to collect every Championship and they have." Bryon_

* * *

*Twitter*

Bulletproof is unstoppable #Raw

Who can stop them now...nobody #Raw

Bulletproof is F****** real #Raw

First the Usos now Cesaro what a night for Bulletproof #Raw

Congratulation Bulletproof, this is Too Sweet #Raw

"hmmm you missing one more Championship, and I'll be glad to bringing it to Bulletproof #DemonKing

Page Break

-Backstage-

The Authority looked at the celebration Bulletproof was having.

"their strong." Stephanie said.

"they're just what we need, especially that Homicide guy, that's why next week we'll reveal the new Championships, I'm sure they'll be interested, just got to play our cards right." Triple H kissed his wife

* * *

Late that night

Seth Rollins music hits and he makes his way to the ring looking quite serious. Once in the ring he spoke saying in life, sometimes it is easier to pretend you're right than admit when you're wrong. Rollins says he's here to be the bigger man and admit he was wrong. Rollins asks Kane, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury to come to the ring so he can apologize to each of them individually. Kane's music hits, and they come to the ring. Rollins says a team is only as good as it's foundation. They are his foundation. The crowd boos this. Before he gets on with this, this has nothing to do with Brock Lesnar. Rollins says he is not afraid of Brock Lesnar. He beat Brock Lesnar before and could do it again but his target is Naruto and plans to take back what rightfully belongs to him. But right now, this is about them. This is about family. The crowd chants, "Suplex City!" Rollins tells them to shut up. Rollins says he's so sorry to J&J Security. They're all cut from the same cloth. They're champions. Rollins says he's looked up to them all his life. Rollins says he patterned his style after them. They've always been there for him. Rollins apologizes to J&J Security individually and collectively. Rollins says he'd love it if they'd be part of his family again. Noble and Mercury talk about it and look around as the crowd chants, "No!"

Rollins tells them to take a second to think about it while he talks to Kane. Rollins says out of everyone in the ring, he owes Kane an apology the most. He's said and done a lot of crappy things to him. Last week he called him a dinosaur, but he's far from it. Dinosaurs are extinct, but Kane is alive and well. A "Justin Bieber" chant breaks out. Rollins says Kane is like a fine wine that keeps getting better with age. Kane will always be the Devil's Favorite Demon and his favorite WWE Superstar of all time. Rollins begs him to accept his apology and let this be a family again. The crowd again chants, "No!" Kane and J&J just stare at him.

Rollins says he's begging them to accept. What more do they want from him? Rollins pleads with them to take him back. Rollins extends his hand, but Brock Lesnar's music hits! The crowd pops huge for that as Lesnar and Paul Heyman approach the ring. Lesnar circles the ring as Heyman smiles maniacally. Rollins stands in the ring with Kane and J&J Security by his side, but they haven't accepted the apology yet. A "Suplex City" chant breaks out. Lesnar jumps up to the apron, and the crowd is really buzzing with excitement. Kane and J&J Security then leave the ring and leave Rollins alone. Rollins looks stunned. Lesnar smiles at Rollins. Kane then pulls Lesnar off the apron and punches him, but Lesnar takes him down with a short-arm clothesline on the floor. Lesnar then demolishes J&J Security in short fashion!

Lesnar gets in the ring, and Rollins attacks him. Lesnar immediately takes him down with a German Suplex! Lesnar hits a second German Suplex, and the crowd chants, "One more time!" Lesnar hits a third German Suplex, and Rollins is limp. The crowd continues to chant, "One more time." Lesnar scoops Rollins up for an F-5, but Kane grabs him by the throat and backs him into the ropes. Lesnar knees away at him, but he runs into a Chokeslam! Kane stares at Lesnar, who slowly gets to his feet. Kane goes for another Chokeslam, but Lesnar knees away at him and connects with a German Suplex! Rollins runs in, and Lesnar goes for an F-5, but Kane chop blocks him. Lesnar powers Kane into the corner and shoulders him, but Rollins attacks him from behind. Kane and Rollins double-team Lesnar before bringing him to the ring post. Rollins slams Lesnar's leg off the ring post, and Kane cracks him in the same leg with a steel chair.

Lesnar holds his leg in pain as Kane and Rollins get in the ring. They continue to stomp away at Lesnar. He pushes Kane back, but Joey Mercury runs in and punches away at him. Jamie Noble may be injured as there is a stretcher at ringside and he is nowhere to be seen. Kane and Mercury hold Lesnar up, and Rollins connects with a flying knee off the top rope. Kane drops Lesnar with another Chokeslam. Rollins takes off his shirt and tells Kane and Mercury to give him Lesnar. Rollins then drops Lesnar with a Pedigree! Rollins gets up looking at the crowd.

The lights went off and everyone was wondering what was going on.

 _"again, the lights what's going on?" Bryon_

 _"don't look at me." JBL_

Soon the lights came back on and again the crowd lost it as James Storm was in the ring with the Usos.

He was in the ring wearing black jeans, his signature hat and the Bulletproof shirt, and brown shoes.

 _"guys, guys, that's, that's James Storm." Michael_

J&J and Kane looked confused while Rollins got quickly and all of sudden Both Mercury and Noble were superkick knocked out.

 _"superkick from the Usos knocking out J &J security." Michael._

Kane went after the Usos but they ducked under his attack and he was superkick by James knocking him down.

 _"Now Kane is taking down by the Storm." JBL_

The Usos were fired up and in the ring, while Rollins was walking back up the ramp he turned around and stopped seeing two men in black hoodies and camo army pants and boots blocking his way, one was about 6'7 the other person was six feet.

They took their hood off as the cheers were louder.

 _"Karl Anderson and Luke Gallow are here too?!" Michael_

Rollins had his hands up pleading and as he turned back around he was superkick by Naruto.

 _"Naruto out of nowhere with a superkick." Bryon_

Naruto looked at both men who took their coats off revealing them wearing Bulletproof shirt, he picked up Rollins and dragged him to the ring throwing him back in and came in.

 _"Bulletproof is just laying waste to the Authority." JBL_

Homicide picked up Noble and Jey again superkick him, and the same to Mecury who was superkick by Jimmy.

 _"again J &J being taken care of this is chaotic." Michael_

Security rushed down to stop the fight which made the crowd boo

 _"and now security has to get involved to stop this." Michael_

Naruto saw a referee come in and superkick him.

 _"superkick to the security from Naruto." Bryon_

Jimmy, Jey and Storm were just superkicking the hell out of every security card that came in the ring. Karl, Gallow, Homicide and Cesaro who came out took care of the security outside

 _"Bulletproof is just dropping every security guard that comes in the ring with superkicks, Homicide, Gallow and Anderson taking care of security outside." JBL_

Jimmy picked up a security and held him while storm superkick him dropping him again.

Gallow and Anderson were near the Commentary table and Homicide took it apart.

 _"homicide taking apart our commentary table what do they got plan here?" Michael_

Homicide took out a can of spray and sprayed BP on the commentary table.

Naruto charged and hit a Fox Strike taking Kane down again.

Karl picked up Security and stood him up as Gallow put both hands around the throat and lifted him him and slamming him down on the table breaking it.

The crowd was cheering loud.

"Luke Gallows sends Security through our commentary table." Bryon

Karl and Luke yelled at the crowd getting cheers.

Naruto stands up Noble and Homicide wrapped his arms around Nobles and flipped him back holding him and hit a vertebreaker called Da Killa.

Naruto picked up Rollins in the middle of the ring on his knees and looked at him in the eye and lifted him up hitting a hard reverse STO, called the last shot, he got up and looked at the carnage all around and soon they pushed the knocked-out Security guards to the outside.

Bulletproof all came together in the ring and Naruto grabbed a microphone.

"well everyone, I hope you liked our surprised." Naruto said

"please welcome the four newest member and my good friends, Karl the Machine Gun Anderson and Luke Gallow, and a honor to join us the amazing Homicide and James Storm."

"you have seen what we are capable of." Naruto looked at Lesnar who was on the outside still trying to recover.

"and if that's enough for you... maybe this will." Naruto told the Usos and Gallow to drag Lesnar back into the ring which they complied and went to the injured beast but Lesnar tried to fight back but the damage from earlier was taking effect, the Usos and Gallow stomped him down till he was weak and then dragged him in the ring.

Naruto was in one corner the Usos were in a different corner while the same for Storm.

Brock started to get up slowly and was on one knee but as he lifted it up the four men all together superkicked the beast, knocking him out.

"four superkicks all together." Michael

Bulletproof was fired up, Luke went under the ring and pulled out a flag pole with the huge flag having the Bullerproof logo and Naruto grabbed the microphone.

"now that you have seen what we can do, we hold all the gold, who can stop us? no one can, no can tell us what to do, no one can tell us to stop, and certainly no one is better than us."

"we are greatest wrestler...no... we are the greatest professinal club on this earth."

"So, to end this night I Naruto Uzumaki your WWE World Heavyweight and United States Champion will close this show for you, this is brought to you by Bulletproof who will always be F-F-F-F-For Life and that is Too Sweet. "

he dropped the microphone and did their pose while Behind Luke raised the flag and having up the Too Sweet sign up, homicide was on knee doing two-gun signs along with the Usos. Cesaro, James Storms and Karl were next to Naruto.

Bulletproof theme played

The crowd were chanting Bulletproof

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

BULLETPROOF CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

* * *

*Twitter*

Wow #RAW

I bet Bulletproof will interfere in the match at battleground #Raw

That's was just Too Sweet #Raw

James Storm is Bulletproof holy crap #Raw

Luke Gallow and Karl Anderson #Raw

Most dominant group of WWE #Raw

Get ready WWE cause Bulletproof is about to take over. #Bulletproof4Life

* * *

-WWE Exclusive-

the whole group were just laughing cheering as they drank beer celebrating their wins and debuts.

"Naruto first of all huge celebration for Bulletproof as the Usos capture the Tag team championship and Cesaro capturing the Intercontinental title and the debut and newest members James Storm, Homicide, Luke Gallow and Karl anderson what's next though now that you have all the gold?" Asked Renee

He spoke "taking all the gold was just the first of our takeover, but we still have long way to go but that doesn't mean were going to stop, next week you're going to see the action that Bulletproof can do even alone, the Cowboy James Storm, Homicide, Luke Gallow and The Machine Gun Karl Anderson. You're going to see a lot of what they can do."

Jey spoke "being Tag Team Champions thanks to the homie Homicide, but that's what Bulletproof does, we win, it's what we do all day every day, so if any Tag Team wants to step up and tried to take our Championships, they'll have to face the wrath of the Usos." Jey said Jimmy nod.

James talked "the Storm has come to WWE and it just got better with Bulletproof." storm cheered Naruto and drank

Cesaro spoke "the Four Horseman, NWO, the Shield, Evolution, DX, there are all great but Bulletproof is the greatest.

Karl spoke "WWE will never, ever be the same again, we're taking over."

"I said Rollins would face the wrath of Bulletproof and it so happened that J&J and Kane payed for it too, to all the Ones listening, be prepared for Bulletproof." Naruto drank his beer as the guys started to celebrate.

end of chapter 15

i just wanted to post the chapter of the new Champions and new member, the superkick party idea is from scarface-6191 so thank you for that, i added homicide cause i personal think he is a great luchador and Storm once was in WWE NXT but not for long so i made him a part of this, and i been getting lots of request of Luke and Karl, plus yes Finn will join and so will Braun but that's it only ten members, Alex will recruit some members for her group, Tamina is the first who will be next, and it's decide next time there will be new championships, the Trio tag team Championship, the skeletal championship, the Ultimate grand Championship, hope you like the story and yes the tournament will take place, Storm, Luke and Karl for the trio, the Skeletal Championship for Homicide and the Ultimate grand Championship will be a surprise when i post again, hope you all enjoyed the story, favorite or follow the story, leave reviews, please no flame, thank you all, have a good day this is Naruto4life1994 pace out


	17. Chapter 16

I decided to make another chapter for this story, couple of days left till WrestleMania, I decided to change some names in the championships Names. he Skeletal Championship will be called the open challenge Championship, the Ultimate grand Championship, Yes, the name is from Impact except instead of Impact it is Ultimate, I just think the belt deserves to be in WWE so don't complain, the trio championship will be called The Six Man League Tag Team Championships, Women Tag team Championship will be included, now onto the story.

Warning I do not own Naruto or any Wrestling brand or other materials.

Chapter 15. The Tournament of gold begins, Bulletproof strikes again

WWE Raw June 29 2015 Washington D.C.

Seth Rollins makes his way to the ring with Kane and J&J Security. There is a small table set up in the ring. Rollins welcomes everyone to Monday Night Rollins before saying they're live in Washington, DC, a city that is obsessed with power. Rollins then points out that no one in the arena knows what true power really is nor do they know how to gain it. You gain power by doing things that no other person is capable of doing. You do something that Roman Reigns couldn't do at WrestleMania or something John Cena couldn't do if his life depended on it. You can do something that even The Undertaker couldn't do, which changed the history of WWE forever. You gain true power by taking it. Last week, he took power when he conquered the conqueror. Rollins is talking about Brock Lesnar. Rollins says he took a trip to Suplex City and burned it to the ground. The crowd lightly boos that.

Rollins says for those waiting for Brock Lesnar to show up, that's not going to happen for a while. Lesnar is about as far away as you can get. Lesnar is boarding a plane to Japan right now. Rollins hopes that every second of that 18 hour flight will have Lesnar thinking about what they did to him last week after he injured his friend and mentor, Jamie Noble. Noble has his head down. Lesnar ran Noble into the barricade and broke three of his ribs. The crowd lightly chants for Noble. Rollins says Noble is tougher than every person in this arena. There is not a chance that Noble would've missed their moment of triumph. Rollins tells the crowd to get off their butts and show Noble the appreciation he deserves. Rollins says the Slammy Award for Most Inspirational Moment of the Year is locked up. Rollins tells the crowd to show The Authority some respect.

Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, and Kane are absolutely incredible. They helped him slay the beast, so he got them something. Rollins takes the red cover off the table and reveals three Apple Watches. Kane and J&J Security put the watches on. Rollins says they're always a step ahead of everyone on social media. Now they can do it in style. Noble thanks him and says it's incredible. Noble says no one in the arena has gotten an Apple Watch for being faithful. Rollins tells the crowd to go on YouTube and relive the most epic beat down in WWE history.

As for Kane, he got something extra special for him. Kane debuted in October 1997 when he ripped off the door and made an impact at Hell in a Cell. A lot has changed since 1997. Bill Clinton was president and the Internet was still on dial up. Apple Watch wasn't even an idea. Paul Heyman was a fat, disgusting, slimy, rotten, filthy piece of crap… so not all that much has changed. For the past seventeen years, Kane has been the glue that's held the WWE together. The crowd gives Kane a nice round of applause. During that entire period, Kane never asked for anything. Tonight, Rollins is bestowing upon him his very first vacation. Rollins unveils a poster of Hawaii. Hawaiian music plays and dancers come out to absolutely zero reaction. Kane says this is very nice. Rollins says he's earned the vacation. How about they send him off in style? How about they team up to destroy Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in a no disqualification match? The crowd lightly responds to that.

Rollins responds by saying, "But wait, there's more." Rollins says he saw J&J Security arriving to the building in a crappy rental car. His boys travel in style because nobody reeks of style like J&J. Someone that looks like Noelle Foley points at the side of the stage, and a red Cadillac drives in to, again, no reaction from the crowd. J&J excitedly make their way to the car. Rollins talks about the features of the car for some time, and J&J gets in. Rollins is acting like the "Price Is Right" announcer. This goes on for quite a while.

"and before I forgot i have one more other thing to say, for the so called Bulletproof Leader, I hope your listening because what you did to me and the Authority was a big mistake you ever made. You and your so called Bulletproof are nothing but a bunch of cowards and animals, if you are called the greatest group of WWE as you say you are, then come out here, alone one on one, right now." Seth called out.

For the first time the crowd cheered for Set

"Seth Rollins calling out Bulletproof leader Naruto is that a smart idea?" Bryon

"I may be a Seth Rollins guy but I don't think that may be the smartest idea." JBL

Seth waited but the King of King theme played confusing him and saw both Stephanie and Triple H coming out with staffs carrying somethings.

"that is not Naruto but Stephanie and the COO Triple H, Rollins looks confused not expecting them to be out here." Michael

"maybe it has something to do with the staffs bringing something to the ring." Bryon

Steph and Triple H stepped in the ring and shook Rollins hands while staffs had set the objects on the table as it was covered by a red sheet

Triple H spoke "Seth I don't mean to interrupt this... surprise for J&J and Kane but I think we have a very, very important announcement to make, if you don't mind."

Seth let him have it clapping for him.

Triple H spoke "to the WWE Universe, men and Divas in the locker room, tonight we will have very special tournament, and it's called the tournament of gold. new Championships have been made for this tournament, before I go on to the men division, my wife has a something for the Divas.

Stephanie spoke "to all the Divas Division, allow me to introduce you to the start of the Women revolution, i present you... The WWE Women's Tag Team championship." Stephanie unveiled the Championship.

The strap was white, the middle plate was silver with two gold eagles behind had a world globe, it said Womens above the eagle's head and Tag Team on the bottom of its talons and Champion under Tag Team, the small plates had a globe and the WWE logo.

People cheered for this.

"for many years, the Women's Tag Team Championship have been delayed and put off for too long but no more. There will be eight group of tag team Women who will compete tonight. The two finalist's teams will face at Battleground. the winners will be crowned the first WWE Women Tag Team Champions." Stephanie announced.

the crowd cheered for this.

Triple H spoke "now moving on to the men division, six new Championships, allow to introduce to you, the WWE Open Challenge Championship." Triple H revealed the belt, the strap was black, the middle plate was gold and had a globe design with the WWE logo and had the word Open above the globe and Challenge below it.

Seth, J&J and Kane clapped for this.

"with this title, just as the Money in the Bank contract, you can vacate the title and get a shot at any Championship you desire." Triple H explained

Seth clapped for this as he knew if he could win the title, then there's a chance to get back his WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"as for the second title, please allow me introduce, to you, the Ultimate Grand Championship."

(imagine the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship but Instead of UFC Logo it has the WWE logo and underneath is Says Ultimate Grand and Championship below it

"Now for this title, the two finalists must fight in a two out of three falls match, simple as that."

"and finally, allow me to finally introduce you, to The Six Man League Tag Team Championships." The three belts had a middle plate silver Hexagon with the globe design and three crowns on it. Above it said Six Man then league across the globe and Champions at the bottom.

Crowd cheered for this.

"now time for me to explain. Each superstar will compete in either one of these three tournaments. for the open Challenge Championship, eight men will compete. Those picks are, Dolph Ziggler, Homicide, Kane, Ryback, Sheamus, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reign, Seth Rollins."

The crowd booed for Rollins.

"for the Six Man League Tag Team Championship, eight three tag team members will be entering this tournament. First round the New Day will face off against Goldust, Stardust and R-truth. for the second round, the Wyatt Family will take on the team of Los Matadores and Adam rose. Third round. Lucha dragons and Zack Ryder will face the Ascension and jack swagger. For the fourth round representing Bulletproof the Team of Karl the Machine Gun Anderson, Luke Gallows and the Cowboys James Storm will take on Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Fandango."

"finally, for the Ultimate Grand Championship just as the open challenge championship. eight men will be chosen. Bad news Barret, the Miz, Randy Orton, and Kevin Owens, Mark Henry, Big Show, Bo Dallas, and someone from bulletproof. "

"the finalist will face at Battleground. With that said.. let the tournament of Gold...begin." Triple H smirked as King of King theme song played."

" _can you believe Michael?" JBL_

 _"I'm on the same boat as you John, what a huge announcement from COO, the Tournament of Gold has now started." Michael_

 _"yeah but what about the mysteries person that will compete for the ultimate grand Championship from Bulletproof?" Bryon_

 _"we'll just have to wait and find out; no doubt Naruto is watching this and has a plan." JBL_

* * *

-Backstage-

Camera showed Naruto was in his locker room talking to Karl, Homicide, Luke and James.

He wore his Bulletproof shirt, black wristbands and had on long black tight pants with two huge Kanji for Bulletproof on his right leg and the left side had his triangle target Fox eye logo

The crowd cheered

"this is it guys it's time to take Bulletproof to another level, six new titles for you guys to collect, Homicide I trust you to win the tournament by any means necessary" he said

"don't worry homes I got this." Homicide with confident.

"Karl, Luke, Storm I know you guys won't have trouble since you both have worked in Tag Teams."

"oh, don't worry, everyone that stands in our way were just going to run over them and show everyone who is now owning the place." Karl said and Luke laughed Too Sweeting him.

"hey what about the Ultimate Grand Championship?" asked Storm.

Naruto gave a chuckle. "Oh, your all going to be see him and you won't believe it."

Alexa came in with her hair in a pigtail and was in her ring gear but her top had the Bulletproof logo. behind her was Tamina.

"Hey you." She greeted her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"hey I was just going to ask you-"

"about the Women Tag Team Championship Tournament Yeah I did. Tamina will be participating and I already got her a partner." Alexa said.

"Who?" He asked and she smirked and looked back.

"Come on in." She called out.

The Camera showed Naruto's reaction which was eye wide and looked at Alexa who still smirked.

"you are an evil little genius...I love it." He kissed her.

* * *

*Twitter*

Who is it? #Raw

My man Homicide is going in to win #Raw

Finally, at least their called the Women Tag Team instead of Divas Tag Team #Raw

Who is going to the be in the Ultimate Grand slam? #Raw

Alexa is always hot with her hair in a pigytail #Raw

My Moneys on Luke Karl and Storm #Raw

* * *

-Women tag team tournament-

Alicia Fox and Cameron were in the ring waiting for their opponent.

Alexa Bliss theme blast through the arena as the crowd stood and cheered and she walked out on stage with Tamina behind her.

 _"the WWE Diva's Champion Alexa Bliss and accompanying her Tamina Snuka who is participating in this tournament but we don't know who's her partner could it be her?." Michael_

Both Alicia and Cameron glared and taunted her.

 _"remember last week Alexa degraded the entire Divas Division, no doubt Alicia and Cameron heard and they look like they can't wait to get their hands on her." Bryon_

"She is the WWE Divas Champion, she is just firing up the locker room to do better." JBL

 _"didn't seem like it." Bryon_

 _"shut up Bryon." JBL_

Alexa Bliss had a microphone. "aww what's wrong, did I hurt your feeling last week." She mocked pretending to be sad and Tamina chuckled.

"I'm just telling how it is girls, you always worry about your looks, worry about how men in the locker room will look at you, and frankly I'm sick and tired of it, you have made a mockery of the Women Division for far too long." She said and continued.

"Tamina here has seen it and she is tired of it to and has seen the light. So, you're going against her but, sorry not me too." She smirked.

Alicia and Cameron taunted her.

"you're going against her instead." Alexa pointed at stage.

seconds later Force of greatness theme played and the crowd lost it

 _"no way." Michael_

Nia jax came out and the crowd roared.

 _"it is, the most dominance Women to be reckon with on NXT, Nia Jax." Michael_

 _"this is incredible." JBL_

Nia stood by Tamina and looked at her and Alexa who nod and the three made their way down.

Alicia and Cameron were nervous now.

 _"and you see the expression on Alicia and Cameron, I don't blame them." Bryon_

Alexa was on commentary table.

 _"looks like we're going to be joined by the Divas Champion Alexa Bliss." Michael_

 _"how are you doing Alexa?" JBL_

 _"I'm great, thanks JBL." Alexa said_

The theme died down and the referee called for the bell. Nia Jax and Alicia started

 _"here we go, the Women Tag Team tournament begins Nia Jax and Alicia Fox start, Alexa what is your relationship with Nia?" Asked Michael_

The two locked elbows but Nia just shoved Alicia down hard and she looked up holding her head while Nia smirked.

 _"and theirs the strength of Nia Jax we always heard of." Bryon_

 _"I have known Nia since my time NXT, you can say were BFF's, we both share a common purpose, not only to bring back the Women Division but become the most dominance women wrestler in WWE, and you're looking at it firsthand." Alexa_

Nia picked up Alicia by the hair and threw her across the ring.

 _"oh my god, this woman is dangerous." JBL chuckled_

 _"Nia tossing Alicia just like a rag doll." Bryon_

Alicia got up and tagged Cameron and got out.

 _"and Alicia Fox quickly tagging in Cameron and she can't believe it." Michael_

 _"I don't blame the girl." Alexa_

Cameron was in shock and yelled at Alicia and didn't see Nia behind her and was grabbed by the hair and thrown over the ropes into the ring.

 _"now Cameron the one to be in trouble now." Bryon_

Nia picked up her up and whipped into the corner and charged crushing into Cameron and she fell.

 _"that's it, it's all over." Alexa_

Nia tagged Tamina who got on the top turnbuckle and diving splash into Cameron.

 _"Superfly Splash hook of the leg." Michael_

Referee pinned

1

2

3

The bell rang as Tamina song played.

"here are your winners, Nia Jax and Tamina Snuka." Lillian announced.

 _"what display of tag team and impressive power by Nia Jax." Michael_

"boy's your looking at the first ever Women Tag Team Champions." Alexa took the headphones off and had enter the ring going over to the two and raising their arms.

 _"I'm with Alexa, we could be looking at the first ever Womens tag team Champions." JBL_

 _"so now Tamina and the newly Nia Jax will be advance to the semifinals next week and we still have six more teams to go, but as you said JBL we could be looking at possibly the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions." Bryon_

* * *

*Twitter*

Nia just destroyed Cameron #Raw

The most destructive Women Tag Team #Raw

Hands down Nia and Tamina the first ever Women Tag Team Champions #Raw

Nia Jax is about to bring pain to all the Divas #Raw

Perfect Tag Team #Raw

* * *

-Open Challenge tournament-

Homicide kicked Ziggler in the gut and locked a suplex hold lifting him up and falling down and twisted around getting back up to his feet still holding Ziggler and repeated this twice and falling back hard on the last one and covered.

"and the three Amigo's from Homicide with the cover." Michael

1

2

Th-

Ziggler kicked out.

 _"Dolph Ziggler barley gets the shoulder up." Michael_

Homicide gets up and went to pick up Ziggler to end this but he broke out of the grip and superkick Homicide dropping him and Ziggler fell with the cover.

 _"Dolph Ziggler with a superkick out of nowhere with the cover is it enough?" Bryon_

Referee covered

1

2

Thr-

Homicide just got the shoulder up

 _"Homicide now barley getting the shoulder up." Michael_

 _"what performance were seeing from both men, so far in the tournament Kane picked up a win against Ryback, Sheamus picked up a win against Dean Ambrose, the next will be Roman Reigns against Seth Rollins but right now one of these men will advance e for next week." JBL_

Homicide used the ropes in the corner to help himself and saw Ziggler charging but he charged out towards him and hit a running boot knocking him down hard.

 _"oh my god, Homicide almost took Dolphs head off with that boot." JBL_

Homicide panted holding the ropes and picked him up by the hair and was behind him locking his arms around Zigglers and picked him up and flipped him back and had hit Da Killa and covered.

 _"Da Killa as he calls it the cover." Michael_

Referee pinned

1

2

3

 _"And Homicide advances." Bryon_

The bell ring and Homicide theme played

"here is your winner Homicide." Lillian announced

Homicide got up as the referee raised his hand, Lana had checked on Ziggler.

 _"Naruto has to be pleased that Homicide is advancing," Michael_

 _"Homicide showed why he deserves to be in Bulletproof." JBL_

Homicide got in the face of the camera. "this isn't nothing this is just the start. la próxima semana, el perro Kane está a punto de ser puesto." He made a gun sign the pulling the trigger and left the ring.

* * *

-later on, in the ring- Ultimate Grand Champion

Bo Dallas was in the ring giving his so-called inspiration speech.

As he continued on a huge big muscle man came out stage walking down the ramp, he was 6'8 with a big beard, his hair was faded on the side but kept it in a ponytail, he wore a black tank with the Bulletproof logo, camo pants, black boots and black wristbands.

 _"oh..my..god, look at the size of that man" Michael_

 _"I-is this man really representing Bulletproof?" Bryon_

The large man got on the apron and over the ropes and Dallas was still facing the crowd not seeing the man walking behind him.

 _"that is a freak of nature." JBL_

Bo Dallas stopped as he felt something breathing down on him. He slowly looked back and almost fainted as he had the first look on the big man.

 _"if I were you Bo, I start running right now." JBL_

Dallas gave a small smile and then tried to bolt out of the ring but the big man was too quick and was grabbed by the hair.

 _"Bo Dallas trying to bolt out and I don't blame him." Michael_

 _"you see how fast that man was." Bryon_

He threw Bo Dallas high across the ring like a sack of potatoes and landed hard.

 _"and Bo Dallas thrown across the ring, did you see the height that Dallas was thrown." Michael._

The man screamed at the referee to start the match and not wasting time the referee did.

The bell rings

 _"smart idea for the referee to start this match now." JBL_

Bo Dallas got up in the corner but that was mistake as the man charged and crushed into him and he dropped.

 _"oh man, Bo Dallas crushed into the corner, I still don't know this man's name." Michael_

The man picked up Bo Dallas dragged him to the middle of the ring and had him up on his feet and pulled him back and slammed his forearm down to the chest of Bo dropping him.

 _"good god, that must have felt like a sledgehammer to the chest." JBL_

The man picked up Bo and got him up on his shoulder and ran hitting a powerslam.

 _"Bo Dallas, just crushed with that running powerslam and the hook of the leg." Michael_

Referee pinned

1

2

3

The bell ring

"here is your winner Braun Strowman." Lillian announced.

 _"Braun Strowman is that man's names, what a display of power shown from Strowman and wait a minute." Michael_

Braun lifted up Bo and again had him up again on his shoulders and run hitting another powerslam.

 _"and another powerslam, from Braun Strowman, good night Bo" JBL_

Braun got up and shouted lifting his arms up.

 _"what a monster we just seen." JBL_

 _"yeah, this Braun Strowman is the real deal, just handled Bo Dallas like child's play." Bryon._

Braun got out the ring heading up the ramp.

 _"is anyone safe from this man?" Michael_

* * *

*Twitter*

OMG that man is huge #Raw

I almost feel bad for Bo Dallas #Raw

For being a big guy he's really quick. #Raw

I felt that that forearm smash to the chest #Raw

I guess that is the muscle of Bulletproof #Raw

* * *

-Later that night in a six-man tag team tournament-

Karl whipped Heath into the corner and charged and with the assist from the rope jumped and hit a bicycle kick to Heath.

"Bicycle kick to the face of Heath slater in the corner." Michael

"I'm impressed by Luke, Karl and Storms teamwork, you don't see many wrestlers work so well in three but these guys are unbelievable." JBL

Karl tagged in Luke and he got in and grabbed him whipping him towards Slater landing a clothesline then Luke charged and crushed into Slater dropping him and Luke tagged in Storm and once he got in both Luke and Karl ran and took out Fandango and Jinder.

"Now smart plan from Bulletproof taking care of Jinder and Fandango." Bryon

Storm was in the corner setting up and once Heath was on his feet he turned around and was superkick by Storm and hooked the leg

"Last call by James Storm the cover." Michael

The referee pinned

1

2

3

"Bulletproof advances to the semifinals." Michael

The bell ring as Bulletproof theme played.

"Here are your winners, Luke Gallows, Karl the Machine Gun Anderson and the Cowboy James Storm." Lillian announced.

James got up and was joined by Luke and Karl and the Referee raised his arm up and they threw the Too Sweet sign up

"five member of Bulletproof are heading to the Semifinals, Luke, Karl and Storm will face Lucha dragon and Zack Ryder, Homicide faces Kane and Braun Strowman faces Big show." Michael

"next week is going to be even more explosive, and I can't wait." JBL

"coming up next who will advance to the open challenge between these men, Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins a rivalry that will ignite again, it's next." Bryon

* * *

-later that night -

Roman Reign had deliver a superman punch to Seth Rollins.

 _"Superman punch to Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns now has where he wants him." Michael_

Roman was in the corner fired up and gave a war cry but saw Noble climbing up the apron but he superman punched him knocking him down on Mercury.

 _"Jamie Noble trying to get involved but is taken care of." Bryon_

Rollins rolled Reigns from underneath.

 _"Seth with a roll up he may steal one right here." JBL_

1

2

Thr

Roman just kicked out.

 _"Roman Reigns just barley breaks the count." Michael_

Rollins rolled back and saw Roman still down and charged to hit a curb stomp but was speared hard.

 _"spear, almost cuts Seth in half, the cover." Michael_

Roman covered

Crowd counted with referee

1

2

3

The crowd cheered as the bell ring and Reigns theme hits

 _"Roman advances to the semifinals." JBL_

"here is your winner, Roman Reigns." Lillian announced.

Roman got up and the referee raised his arm but was then attacked from behind by Kane and J&J.

 _"now Kane and J &J security going right after Reigns." Michael_

 _"this this is the same assault they used on dean Ambrose." Bryon_

Kane and J&J stomped down at Reigns, Seth stood up and told J&J to lift Roman up.

 _"what does Rollin have plan here?" Michael_

Seth mocked Reigns impersonating his war cry and together with J&J they set him up for the triple powerbomb.

 _"oh, come on not this." Michael_

J&J and Seth lifted him up and threw him down hard.

 _"Triple powerbomb, from J &J and Seth Rollins to Roman Reigns." JBL_

The Authority came together and looked down at the injured Reigns, but then Bulletproof members Luke, Karl, Homicide along with the Usos jumped over the barricade and got in the ring attacking anyone in the ring

 _"and Bulletproof out here again taking the fight to the Authority." Michael_

 _"this is now turning chaotic." JBL_

The Usos along with Homicide were beating Kane down, Luke and Karl were beating down J&J, Seth Rollins got out the ring quickly.

Big show came down the ramp.

 _"uh-oh, the Authorities back up, Big Show making his way down." Bryon_

He got on the ring apron and grabbed both the Usos and shoved them back hard.

 _"Big Show shoving away the Usos away." Michael_

Big show got in the ring and grabbed Karl headbutting him hard knocking him down. Gallows attacked but was too grabbed and knocked down by a headbutt.

 _"Big Show now just taking it to Bulletproof." Michael_

Big Show grabbed Homicide and had him in a gorilla press position and saw James and Cesaro running down the ramp.

 _"James Storm and Cesaro coming to the aid." Bryon_

Big Show chucked Homicide to the outside onto both men.

 _"Big Show sending Homicide crashing into Cesaro and Storm." Michael_

"for the first time Bulletproof is being handled." JBL

Big Show turned around and was clotheslined hard by Braun Strowman.

 _"Braun Strowman, where did he come from?" Michael_

Braun looked down and grabbed big show and amazingly lifted him up on his shoulder.

 _"oh my god you got to be kidding." Michael_

 _"No way." JBL_

Braun screamed as he ran and hit a powerslam shaking the ring.

 _"Braun Strowman with a powerslam to the Big Show shaking the entire ring." Bryon_

The Crowd went wild

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

Braun yelled raised his arms up. Naruto came down the ramp and saw Homicide, Storm and Cesaro getting up.

 _"the WWE World Heavyweight and United States Champion, making his way down." JBL_

He stepped into the ring seeing the damage and looked satisfy but then looked a Kane who had a pleading look that he wanted no more.

He dropped his title and grabbed Kanes leg and locked in a straight ankle lock and Kane screamed in pain.

 _"Naruto going after the Kanes leg, the same leg that put Kane out of action for nearly seven months." Michael_

Kane was tapping out but Naruto didn't let go and kept turning arching, Kane was just in agony.

 _"Kane is just screaming in agony, I have never seen him in this kind of pain before." Bryon_

Referee and officials tried to get in the ring but Bulletproof wouldn't let them.

 _"and officials trying a way to help but Bulletproof won't let them." JBL_

Naruto finally let go and Kane rolled to the outside as he cried in pain holding his ankle, medics were checking on him.

Naruto got up getting his belts and demanded a microphone.

He spoke. "Oi...Kane...don't take this personal...but you see your just an obstacle that's in Bulletproofs way." he turned to a down Big Show.

"I see you met the muscles of Bulletproof, allow me to introduce you, to my Bouncer...Braun Strowman."

he looked at the crowd.

"this is all just a reminder to everyone in the back of who we are, if you think you can step to us...we will break you...and trust me, I'll enjoy hearing the sounds of you bones cracking just as I did to Kane." He looked at him.

"I hope you'll be ready for next week Kane...Cause Homicide here... is coming for you." He looked the crowd

"remember this...Bulletproof is and always will be...For Life." He dropped the microphone and held his titles high in one arm and did his gun signature along with the group, Homicide pulled out a big banter which had the Bulletproof logo

Bulletproof theme played.

 _"the second attack from Bulletproof on the Authority, this time Naruto may have gone too far." Michael_

 _"the way that Naruto had that ankle twisted and pulling it." Bryon_

 _"who's going to stop them, Naruto said before, you mess with Bulletproof, you mess with all of them." JBL_

The show ended showing Bulletproof still in the ring and the crowd cheered.

* * *

*Twitter*

Too Sweet #Raw

Did Naruto really break Kanes ankle? #Raw

Naruto isn't playing #Raw

Does anyone think Naruto went too far... no okay #Raw

Good luck. If anyone tries to get Naruto they'll have to go through Braun #Raw

I'm with Bulletproof 4 Life #Raw

* * *

July 4th Tokyo Japan, Beast of the East. Finn Balor vs Kevin Owens.

Finn Balor charged and hit a front dropkick sending Owens crashing into the corner.

 _"missile dropkick sending Kevin Owens into the corner." Michael_

Balor went back to his corner and charged back hitting another front dropkick in the corner to Owens

 _"and again, this time in the corner." Bryon_

Finn Balor got up and outside on the ring apron climbing up the turnbuckle and stood up.

 _"can Finn pull this off?" Michael_

Balor jumped at hit the Coup De Grace and hooked the leg.

 _"Coup De Grace, Coup De Grace cover." Michael_

Referee counted as the crowd did.

1

2

3

The bell ring and the crowd cheered

Finn Balor theme played

 _"we have a new NXT Champion." JBL_

"Here is you winner and the New NXT Champion, Finn Balor." Announced Lillian.

Finn Balor was on his knees panting and the referee presented him the title and got up holding the title and had his arm raised.

 _"what a match we had just seen, guys." Michael_

"indeed, a match Michael, I seen many great matches throughout the years here in WWE but this by far is the best." JBL

Finn was on the turnbuckle holding up his title and as he got down he turned and saw Naruto along Alexa, Bayley, Luke Gallows who carried the Bulletproof and Karl.

 _"and look at this." Michael_

Bayley went up to Finn and deep kissed him getting the crowd to whistle and cheer

"whoa didn't see that coming." Bryon

Naruto hugged Finn Balor congratulating him and lifted his arm up then

 _"Student and Teacher in the same ring, this crowd know the history between these two." Michael_

Karl and Luke congratulated Finn giving him a hug.

Karl and Naruto lifted Finn on their shoulders and he held his NXT title throwing up the Too Sweet sign, Bailey and Alexa clapped while Luke waved the Bulletproof flag.

End of Chapter 16

Hey guys were two days away from WrestleMania my prediction so far, Aj Style will win, the Miz will win, Roman Reigns of course will win (Rolls eye), Randy Orton wins. Kurt and Ronda will win, Asuka will win but I have a feeling that Carmella will cash in and if she wins I'm going to be P.O for real or she may lose to Asuka.

Anyways, thanks you all for showing this story some love, thank you for the follows and favorites, the semi Finals will be in the next Chapter, plus Naruto will be in action next chapter so look out for that, I was planning on having Braun Strowman debut at battleground but many of you wanted him already, votes closed last week but I'm still getting reviews for Naruto Second girlfriend thing, so I'm going to make it perfectly clear... This is a Strictly Naruto X Alexa Story No Harem or second Girlfriend... Thank you, oh and I almost forgot, Naruto will show Alexa around Tokyo and yes, he will run into old friends...but I'm not going to say who, thank you all for enjoying the story, don't forget to Favorite or Follow it if you enjoy it, have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 Peace out.


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everyone it's been a huge while since the update, sorry if i have been slow on the update but with me working it's hard to keep track of but nevertheless I said i would update this around July which again i'm sorry for the delay, now i been getting reviews about theirs too many titles, i decided after Braun strowman wins the Ultimate Grand championship the belt won't be mentioned again and as for the WWE open challenge Championship after Homicide wins and cashes it in, the belt won't be mention again but i still plan to keep the Six Man League Championship belts and the Women tag team Championships now with no more interruptions enjoy the story.

The Kitsune Wrestler

Meeting old friends, The Show off

-Tokyo July 5 2015 -

Naruto groaned as the sun rose and the light hit his eye. He slightly stirred as he started to wake up seeing he was on a big bed. What a night, after the show him and Alexa including Bayley took Finn out to celebrate his title win which result in some drinks.

No more drinking for at least a month.

He felt a weight on his chest and look down to see Alexa sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good Morning Handsome." she said surprising him.

"Morning Beautiful, sorry if I woke you." he sheepishly said.

She snuggled closer and looked up at him giving the smile that he loves. "It's alright, I was starting to wake up too."

He leaned down giving her a kiss which quickly turned to a hot makeout as her hands were running down his abs. He quickly flipped her over as he was now on top making out with her.

But unknown to them a figure was creeping up to their door with a cellphone and a air horn can.

Just Before Naruto could go any further the door was kicked opened and an air horn went off scaring Naruto as he fell off the bed and Alexa went under the covers.

The man had laughed at this. "I knew it would work."

Naruto stood up still naked to the world and saw a light flash.

"Nick?" Naruto in surprise

"Oh Hey Dude don't mind me i'll just tweet this out to your fangirls." said Nick as he took off.

Naruto shook his head and just realized about the picture.

"HELL NO YOU'RE NOT!" Naruto called out getting his pants on and a tank top quickly leaving the room.

Across from his room he saw Matt rushing out of a room which revealed to be Finns as he came out with a white shirt and sweatpants.

"Dammit Matt!" angrily called Finn.

Naruto joined him "Let me guess he surprised you with air horn and took a picture of you naked and may right now be tweeting it to all you're fangirls." Naruto deadpanned at this.

Finn had a sweatdrop.

"Don't ask come on." Naruto said as the two went after the Young Bucks.

Two of the men's door opened and came out were Alexa and Bayley wearing a pair of sweatpants and their boyfriends brand T-shirt. They looked at each other with confuse expressions wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

30 Minutes later.

Bayley and Alexa got fully dressed and went down to the lodge. Once they got their they saw their boyfriends laughing with the guys that they were chasing.

"Your an asshole you know that." Naruto said

Nick grinned. "Hey you know what they say about Karma, right Matt?" he asked his Brother who nod.

"Oh yeah, you two had got what's coming to you." chuckled Matt

"Alright alright enough jokes now delete the pictures." Finn said trying to be serious.

"Okay okay Killjoy." Nick pouted

Naruto chuckled and saw the girls. "girls come over here we want to introduce you to someone." he called them over as they came.

He had his arm around Alexa's waist "ladies these guys are long time friends of ours, you probably heard of them, the Young Bucks."

Alexa and Bayley had remembered their boyfriends old stable back in Japan and their members.

"Oh so you're the guys that got pranked by Naruto." Bayley realized.

The guy looked deadpan at Naruto who chuckled nervously.

Lucky Finn came through "Since we're all here lets hang out." he suggested

"That's a good idea. Hey where is Kenny and AJ by the way?" Naruto asked them.

"Getting ready, they both got a match tonight in Osaka to defend their titles." said Nick

"Hmm how long will it take to get their?" Naruto asked.

"Only a couple hours if you drive,." Matt said

"Wait I got a question. How did you know where to find Naruto and Finn?" asked Alexa

"We saw on TV when Finn winning his title so we drove down here plus when we saw a bunch of people outside the hotel holding Bullet club signs we figured you were here." Nick told them.

"Alright than, me and Finn will be back." Naruto said as the guys headed back to their rooms.

* * *

-Osaka-

The group had arrived in Osaka as the girls were admiring the place looking around a few shops while Naruto and Finn were talking to the Bucks.

"So how is it being the top wrestlers in WWE?" asked Nick.

"It's not so bad but schedule is always crazy busy so we barely have any time off but I'm not complaining since I'm Champion. I expected this." said Naruto

"Yeah, once you get to the top you got a lot to live up too and to show everyone why you are champion." commented Finn.

Nick and Matt nod at this since they themselves were IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and were the top of the Tag Team division.

"So what's been going on with the others?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kenny has been IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion for six months, AJ is still IWGP Heavyweight Champion and were currently are the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions which we got to defend, Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa are competing for the IWGP Tag Team Championships." Matt told them.

"Seems Bullet Club is still stronger than i last remember." commented Finn

"With Styles still the leader of Bullet Club I don't see the group becoming weak anytime soon." said Naruto.

The girls came out of a shop with bags of stuff they had bought and were wearing Bullet Club shirts but Alexa's was different instead of a human skull hers was a fox.

Naruto gave a small grin "Love the shirt." he commented which she grinned and gave a wink to him.

"Who's Hungry?" asked Finn as his arm wrapped around Bayley.

"Your read my mind, we know a good place come on." Matt and Nick lead them.

* * *

-Later on-

The guys and girls left the Restaurant after a delicious meal and were currently following Nick and Matt who said they know where Kenny was at.

They arrived at a gym and had enter. Their were weights lifts, red ground matts and a Ring.

The Group saw AJ and Kenny sparring. Naruto quietly went up behind Kenny getting in the ring. He locked a sleeper hold.

"Gotcha Kenny, You're halfway asleep I could of killed you in nine different ways." Naruto hissed and then laughed letting him.

Kenny laughed rubbing his throat and gave a brother hug. "I thought I recognized that voice."

Naruto saw AJ walk up and gave a brother hug.

"How you doing Kid?" AJ asked him.

"I'm doing great, I've been busy. Looks like you've been handling yourself well." Naruto said.

AJ smirked "Well what do you expect from the Phenomenal One."

"True, but tonight your going against one of New Japan's best wrestler so you better not hold back." Naruto told him.

"Trust me, I won't" grinned AJ

Naruto called Alexa over and handed her his coat. He looked at AJ. "Since you're getting warmed up, why don't we spar like old times."

"You're so on." AJ declared.

Kenny got out the ring as the group watched Styles and Naruto circling around and tangled up.

* * *

-Later on at Night at Dominion 7.5-

The guys and girls got a front row seat as the Young Bucks came out with their IWGP Junior tag team titles, He cheered as did Alexa for them.

The match started once their opponents were in the ring. after 25 minutes of non stop action the Young Bucks came out victories.

"They still got it." commented Naruto.

"They're still good as the day they Joined." said Finn.

* * *

-Kenny Omega VS Kushida Match-

After 30 minutes of amazing performance the group was on their feet as Kenny was going to hit the one winged angel but Kushida got out of it locking a submission hold forcing Kenny to tap out.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed

"Almost had it but Kushida is one to never underestimate." Finn said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

* * *

-AJ Styles Vs Kazuchika Okada-

AJ went for a Finn's old move bloody sunday but Okada broke out of it, AJ went for a swing however Okada ducked going behind locking his arms around the waist which styles try to break out of hitting reverse elbows to the face but Okada didn't let go as he turned backwards backsliding AJ and pulled him up forward holding his wrist hitting the Rainmaker.

It didn't stop their as Okada pulled him up going for another Rainmaker but this time Styles ducked underneath it going behind locking the waist but Okada Counter getting out of it quickly and was behind him locking around the waist and hitting a German suplex but he was not finished there as he got up holding Styles and hitting the Rainmaker and covered 1 2 3.

Naruto got up and clapped for AJ, even though he didn't win he gave one hell of a match. He saw the Bucks helping AJ walk backstage.

"Come on let's go see them." He told Finn as they and the girls left their seats.

* * *

-Backstage-

The guys greeted a lot of their old friends as they headed to Bullet Clubs locker room, entering they saw AJ disappointed as was Kenny who held a bag of ice on his knee. The Bucks try to cheer them up.

Naruto pat Styles shoulder. "Win or Lose you both gave a hell of a match." he commented.

"Thanks, but I ain't giving up yet, this won't be the last time we face each other I guaranteed it." Styles said.

"Tonight was just not our night, but this isn't over, not by a long shot." Kenny put in.

Naruto put out a Too Sweet sign as did Finn. "Just for old times." he asked.

AJ gave a small smile putting in Too Sweet and then joined by Nick,Matt and Kenny

* * *

WWE Raw July 6 2015 Chicago Illinois-

Bulletproof 4-4-4-4 Life

the crowd cheered as Naruto goes out on stage by himself dressed in spandex black pants with a skull fox design on his right side, black boots, his fox target shirt and was wearing the U.S and WWE World Heavyweight Championships.

 _"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw we are Live in Chicago Illinois as we kick off with the United States and WWE World Heavyweight Champion Naruto Uzumaki." Michael_

 _"I'm surprised he doesn't Bulletproof out here with them." Byron_

Naruto walked to the ring as there was no ramp and too sweeting fans.

 _"This shows the confidence in that young man. In two weeks at Battleground he will face his most toughest challenge. Naruto VS Seth Rollins VS Brock Lesnar triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." JBL_

Naruto stepped in the ring and was handed a microphone as his theme died down but the crowd was cheering loud.

Some of the crowd were wearing Bulletproof shirts and signs saying Too Sweet or Bulletproof 4 Life.

'Too Sweet'

'Too Sweet'

'Too Sweet'

'Too Sweet'

'Too Sweet'

Naruto gave a smirk holding the microphone. "Looks like Chicago is a big fan of us." The crowd cheered loud and Bulletproof chants broke out.

As the crowd died the chants down he continued. "I'm not here to talk about the success that Bulletproof has had for the past week but i'm here to talk about this coming PPV Battleground."

"Now most of you think that the odds are stacked against me as I have not one but two targets on my back. On one corner you have the beast incarnate, a fighting machine, a man who is relentless who will stop at nothing till he gets what we wants. Brock Lesnar" He paused for a few seconds and continued.

"Then on the other corner I have a man who is the self proclaimed architect and the so call creator of the shield, Seth Rollins." he stopped and chuckled.

"Now If i know them both, Seth will of course bail to leave me fighting against Lesnar which i expect, and Brock I know you're back their and ready to tear me apart but of course Paul Heyman knows what's best for his client so Heyman come out." Naruto called out and waited.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki calling out Paul Heyman this should be interesting." Michael_

 _"Yeah but will he be coming alone?" Byron_

Heyman came out by himself with a microphone and the crowd cheered.

Heyman looked all around and lifted the mic up. "Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the Nightmare of Suplex City. Brock Lesnar!" the crowd cheered.

"Mr Uzumaki, out of all champions alone you my sir are a cunning champion." Heyman walks to the ring. "Past two weeks you have not once but twice hurt my beast." he stepped in the ring.

"Now, my client would love nothing more to come out here and F5 you in the middle of this ring and to drag you unconscious body around this arena...But you are right, I do know what is best for my client, besides his main target now is the one person that took his title away in the first place but regardless, when Battleground comes and you're staring dead eye into the Beast, it's all business."

Naruto took his WWE World Heavyweight Championship adjusting it on his shoulder and looked down giving a small smirk and looked at him leaning close which Paul learned back hesitant.

Naruto spoke. "I'll be waiting." he dropped the microphone and walked out the ring as Heyman turned back looking at him.

Naruto held up his Championship as Bulletproof theme played

 _"Bold word from Paul Heyman." Byron_

 _"Yeah and who's to say he's telling the truth about Rollins being the main target." Michael_

 _"You can't argue with the man not when he has a Beast behind his back." JBL._

 _"Nonetheless, Tonight we continue off with the Tournament of Gold, we start off in the superstar division. In the WWE Open Challenge Championship. Roman Reigns will take on Sheamus in the semi finals, then Homicide will face Kane, the winners will advance to the finals." Michael_

 _"Don't forget about the Ultimate Grand Championship,Braun Strowman will face Big Show and Randy Orton Vs Bad news Barrett, winners will head to the finals. And how about this, the Six Man League Championship, Bulletproof members, Luke Gallow, Karl Anderson and James storm will take on Lucha Dragons and Zack Ryder. Also The Wyatt Family will take on New Day, two team will advance to the finals and face at Battleground." JBL_

 _"What about this gentlemen, the Women Tag Team Championship, Tamina and Nia Jax will take on Paige and Natalya one of these team will be heading to the finals to face the Bella Twins who were given a pardon and to see who will be crowned the first Women tag team Champions. Guys what a night were going to have." Byron._

The bell ring.

 _"The following contest is schedule for one fall, the winner of this match will advance to the Finals for the Ultimate Grand Championship." Lillian announced._

Big show theme played and came out was the largest athlete, lots of boo's from the crowd.

 _"Making his way to the ring, weighting in at 455 The Big show."_

Big show stepped in the ring not happy.

 _"Big Show has been in a foul mood ever since the attack from Braun Strowman and guys just think how dangerous this man will be." Michael_

 _"I have learned first hand to never anger a giant but the power that was displayed by Strowman as he lifted that man on his shoulder delivering a power slam is scary." JBL_

 _"Everybody was stunned as the way Big was was manhandled easily, never before anyone in the WWE could do that to him." Byron._

I am Stronger theme played.

Braun strowman came out and stopped looking all around and gave a loud roar.

 _"His opponent, weighing in at 385 pounds, Braun Strowman." Lillian announced._

 _"This man Braun Strowman is powerhouse." Byron._

 _"Remember he is also Naruto's bouncer, and I don't see anyone anytime soon stepping up to this man except the Big Show." JBL_

Big show got out the ring going after Braun Strowman and tried for a punch but Braun caught it and threw big punches of his own.

"Big Show wanting strowman now and things are not going as Show planned." Michael

Braun continued to throw punch after punch to Show pushing him back, Braun charged holding him and slamming his back on the ring apron making him cried out.

 _"Braun Strowman slamming Big Show Backfirst against the ring apron, that'll do damage." Byron_

Braun pulled back and repeated this three more times to Show weakening him. The referee was yelling to take him in the ring.

 _"Braun Strowman not stopping as he continues the assault." Michael_

Braun had threw Show back in the ring and stepped, the referee looked over Big show asking if he's going to continue which he didn't respond and got up against the corner making the ref call the bell.

With incredible speed Braun charged and slammed his body into Show stunning him as he got out the Corner but Braun was not done as he whipped against the rope back to show delivering a big boot knocking Show down.

 _"Braun Strowman with the attack and now Big Show is down, guys I can't believing what i'm seeing, Big Show is down and Braun Strowman has been Dominating since the bell rang." Michael_

 _"In my years in this business I have never seen anyone dominate over Big Show it always the opposite but what were seeing here, is just unbelievable." JBL_

Braun had picked up Show and with all his strength got Show up on his shoulders.

"You gotta be kidding me, Big Show now on Strowman's shoulder!" Michael

Braun charged halfway delivering the powerslam.

 _"Powerslam, the cover." Byron._

1

2

3

The bell rang

 _"And just like that." JBL_

"Here is your winner, Braun strowman." Lillian announced

 _"Guys I can't believe what I just saw, what we just saw. that might have been one of the most dominant match against Big Show." Michael_

Braun raised his arms in victory giving a roar.

 _"That is not a human being, that is a monster." Byron_

Replayed showed in slow motion as Braun picked Show up on his shoulders

 _"That is just freakish strength, I don't know about you guys but i have my bets on who will be the first Ultimate Grand Champion." JBL_

Braun stepped out the ring walking away before looking back giving one last roar.

-Backstage-

Camera showed Naruto who had his arm around Alexa's waist watching as they had a satisfy smile seeing Braun advancing to the finals.

"Man you weren't kidding about him." Alexa said looking at her lover.

Naruto smirked. "I'm I ever wrong." he said making her giggle and both leaned in for a kiss till a clear throat killed the mood.

He turned his head as did the camera showing Dolph Ziggler who had Lana by his side.

Cheers were echoing for the Show off.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting something between you love bird but you see." Dolph looked at Naruto "Like you, every opportunity I see I take..and right now...I see one." he eyed the U.S championship and back at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled adjusting his Championship. "I know where you're going with this. Fine by me but remember, you asked for this." he took Alexa with him as they left.

Lana looked at Dolph who watched Naruto walked away and smirked.

* * *

-Commercial break-

The show was back on and Dolph Ziggler music hit as the crowd cheered.

He came out with Lana who was clapping as he did his taunt and was fired up.

The bell ring "the following contest is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship. Introducing the Challenger, from Hollywood, florida weighing in at 218 pounds, Dolph Ziggler."

 _"Welcome back everyone to Monday Night Raw if you're just joining us, before commercial break Dolph Ziggler had made a challenge to the United States Champion Naruto Uzumaki for the WWE U.S Champion, this should be interesting guys what do you think?" Michael_

 _"I think it's going to be great, two young athletes at their finest and have accomplished many things in the WWE, Dolph has proven every night why he is the Show off." JBL_

 _"Both of these men have shown tremendous talent there's no doubt about that both have some similarities, they both were Money in the Bank winner, both have won world championships this is going to be exciting" Byron._

The Vengeful one played and the crowd cheered. Naruto came out with Alexa by his side. he stood and threw both his hands up doing the Too Sweet sign as the gold pyro's went off and had continued the down the ring while Alexa was following,

 _"His opponent weighing in at 205 pounds, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and the current WWE United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki." Lillian announced._

Once close to the ring he took his shirt off throwing it to the crowd and handing the Heavyweight Championship to Alexa and gave a deep kiss to her.

 _"And the good look kiss as Alexa calls it." Michael._

 _"He may need luck as he is stepping in with one of WWE's greatest talented wrestler." Byron._

Naruto jumped on the apron catching the ropes and flipping over them rolling in the middle of the ring in a crouch position and stood up looking at Dolph and held his championship off hight getting his attention as he stepped close make the ref stepp in tell them to get in their corner.

"Already you can feel the tension between these two and the match hasn't even started."Byron.

The two stared off for a few seconds and went to their corner as Naruto too handed the belt to the referee who held the title high for everyone to see and gave Dolph a few seconds to look at it before handing it to the time keeper.

The referee looked at both men who were ready and called for the bell.

(Bell ring)

The two men circled around sizing each other up and stepped close at each other locking on a hold at each other pushing one another back for dominance.

 _"Dolph Ziggler and Naruto locking in a grapple." Michael_

Dolph got Naruto against the ropes with the hold still, the ref counted till three as Dolph had his hands up and backed up and gave a smirk to Naruto.

 _"Dolph Ziggler playing mind games here, we don't see that often from him" Byron._

Naruto got off the rope straightening himself out as the two circled each other and locked a hold to which Naruto went behind quick picking up Dolph and slamming his body down to the mat while still locking the hold around his waist and turning around going for a front headlock but Dolph got out rolling back and got up while Naruto smirked.

 _"What good amaterutre moves from Naruto, smart idea to start off the match." JBL_

Ziggler brushed his hair back taking a breathe and got up.

 _"Dolph realizes now things are getting serious." Michael._

The two stood close and had their arm raised and interlock a hold but Naruto suddenly kicked Dolph in the gut making him hunch and was pushed back against the ropes with a chop to the chest and irish whipped to the opposite side.

 _"Gut kick follow by a chop from Naruto now has Dolph where he wants him as he whips him in the ropes." Michael._

Dolph came back towards Naruto who went for a clothesline but Ziggler ducked underneath it and hit the otherside of the ropes coming back to Naruto sliding underneath him and landed a dropkick taking Naruto down who got back up and was hit with another dropkick sending to the outside,

 _"Now Dolph Ziggler changes things around as he sends Naruto to the outside." Michael_

 _"Dolph knows he now has the upper hand and he better take advantage of that if he wants to win." JBL_

Naruto held his neck and used the barricade to get up while Dolph stepped outside the ring and grabbed Naruto who anticipated this and slammed him back first on the ring apron hard making Dolph cry out in pain.

 _"Naruto slamming Dolph back first on to the apron, We've always talked about Naruto deceiving his opponent and that's what we saw." Byron._

 _"You gotta do whatever you can to have the advantage over your opponent by any means necessary." JBL_

Naruto again slammed Dolph back first to the ring apron then again this time to the barricade twice making him again cry out.

 _"And again slamming Dolph back first this time into the barricade twice." Michael._

Naruto threw Dolph back in the ring and got back in.

 _"Naruto now back in control as both men are back in the ring." JBL_

Naruto ran and hit a mini shooting star press onto Ziggler with the cover

 _"Mini shooting star press by Naruto hook of the leg." Byron_

1

2

Dolph kicked out as the ref counted two.

 _"Dolph gets the shoulder up at two." Michael_

Naruto sat Ziggler up and put a headlock on him.

 _"What a way for Naruto to start as he is in control, This young man has always wow the WWE Universe. Whether you like him or not you got to respect what he's accomplished here in so little time." JBL_

Naruto had repeatedly kneed into the back of Ziggler and putting more pressure in the headlock.

 _"Naruto ramming his knee into Ziggler you can see the result from the expression on his face." Byron_

Naruto sat him up and ran to the ropes rebounding back hitting a low dropkick and covered.

 _"Low dropkick from Naruto can this put Dolph away?" Michael_

1

2

Dolph kicked out.

 _"And no Dolph Ziggler kicks out at two." Michael_

Naruto stood up and pulled Ziggler up by the hair while the ref warned him to watch the hair and was set up on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto with Ziggler up on his shoulders and you what's coming next." JBL

Naruto landed a fireman carry slam flipping on his feet near the corner and jumped on the second rope springboarding into a moonsault but Ziggler had the knees up making Naruto land on them and fell back holding his stomach.

Lana cheered for Dolph and Alexa had a worry expression.

 _"Dolph with the knees up catching Naruto off guard., Alexa now looks concerned." Byron_

Dolph got to the ropes and pulled himself up while Naruto was in the corner trying to recover.

 _"Dolph Ziggler has now shifted the momentum and now Naruto trying to recover, this is where Dolph Ziggler takes the advantage." MIchael._

Ziggler picks Naruto up against the corner and whips him to the opposite side of the corner and charged at him jumping on the second rope grabbing him and hitting a monkey flip making Naruto land on his back and held it.

 _"Monkey flip sending Naruto in the middle of the ring. Dolph Ziggler such an amazing athlete. Time and time again whenever we saw Dolph at a disadvantage you always manage to shift things around." Byron_

Dolph stood up and gave repeated jumping elbow drops to the heart of Naruto and covered him.

 _"Elbows drops right to the heart Now Dolph with the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out.

 _"And Naruto kicks out at two." Michael._

Naruto try to sit up shaking his but Dolph pick him up and gave a hard chop to the chest making Naruto hold it in pain.

 _"Oh man what a chop to the chest." Byron_

Dolph gave another hard chop setting Naruto in the corner and gave one last hard chop and went to the opposite corner.

 _"Now Dolph setting Naruto in the corner what's he planning here?" Byron_

Dolph charged and gave a jumping clothesline into Naruto and then threw him out the corner as he went to the top turnbuckle.

 _"Dolph now to the top turnbuckle in position." Michael_

Naruto stood up and Alexa tried to warn him but it was too late as he turned and was hit by a dropkick to the head which was nasty.

 _"Oh my god what dropkick by Dolph Connecting with the here's the cover." Michael_

1

2

Naruto kicked out as the ref counted two.

 _"And Naruto manages to kick out at two. Guys we've never seen Dolph Ziggler this aggressive against his opponents." Michael_

Naruto was catching his breath trying to recover, Dolph stood up picking Naruto up and lifted up for a suplex but Naruto got out of it as he landed behind him and was about to lock in a full nelson but Dolph was fighting back

 _"Naruto slips out the suplex and looks for a full nelson but Dolph is not going to let that happened." JBL_

Dolph hit three reverse elbows to the face and then ran to the ropes rebounding back but Naruto jumped locking his legs around the neck landing a hurricanrana.

"Quick Hurricanrana by Naruto and Dolph is rolling out the ring." Byron

Alexa cheered on for Naruto who was getting up as he heard her pounding the ring apron while everyone clapped to the beat making his blood pump as he got up seeing Ziggler on the outside, he grinned at this.

 _"Naruto up on his feet and that grin means things he's fired up." JBL_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back to Ziggler and swanton over the ropes taking Dolph down.

 _"Naruto with a senton over the ropes landing on Dolph Ziggler." Michael_

Naruto did his target sign getting cheers. He picked up Dolph tossing him back in the ring and got on the ring apron climbing up on the turnbuckle waiting for Dolph.

 _"Naruto has where he wants his target." JBL_

Naruto jumped connecting a missile dropkick to the back of Ziggler dropping him.

 _"A missile dropkick from Naruto right to the back of Dolph Ziggler." Michael_

Naruto sat up still pumping with adrenaline and got on his feet and went over to Ziggler picking him up by the hair and had him in a suplex position and quickly did a snap suplex close to the corner making Dolph hit backfirst into the turnbuckles.

 _"Oh man that didn't feel good for Dolph." Byron_

Naruto dragged Dolph in the middle of the ring as covered.

 _"The cover this might do it." JBL_

The ref counted

1

2

Dolph kicked out as the ref counted two.

 _"Dolph Ziggler still alive in this match." Michael_

Naruto sat up and panting as he held his stomach and slammed his fist down the mat fighting through the pain.

 _"Naruto still feeling the effects after moonsaulting and landing on Dolphs knees." Byron._

 _"That landing on Dolphs knees was nasty and as you said Byron it is taking effect but he's trying his best to ignore it." JBL_

Naruto used the ropes to get up and saw Ziggler on his knee using the ropes trying to get up, Naruto ran to the ropes rebounding back and was about to hit a Fox Strike but Ziggler got out of the way just in time.

 _"Naruto going for a Fox Strike and Dolph moves out the way in time." Michael._

 _"Dolph was inches away of saying goodnight." JBL_

Naruto turned around as Dolph charged at him but was then thrown up in the air but anticipating this Ziggler came down catching Naruto's head hitting a DDT.

 _"Whoa Dolph Ziggler now taking down Naruto. Both men are down as this match continues on for the WWE United States Championship on Monday night Raw live when we return._

-Commercial break-

The show came back on as Dolph had Naruto facedown on the mat with a headlock while the ref asked Naruto if he wanted to give which he refused.

 _"We are back live ladies and gentlemen for this Championship match the Current United States Champion Naruto against Dolph Ziggler who has been on a roll through the commercial we want to take you back the moment we left." Michael_

The replayed showed Naruto rebound against the ropes to Ziggler who hit a echoing dropkick to the jaw.

 _"Watch this dropkick right to the jaw, because of this Dolph Ziggler has been in control." Michael_

 _"The Show off proves why he is called the Show off, but Naruto is not one to stay down." JBL_

Naruto stood up and repeatedly elbowed Ziggler's stomach forcing to break the hold.

 _"Naruto managing to break the hold." Byron_

Naruto ran to the ropes and back to Ziggler and skidded around behind locking a hold around the waist hitting a dragon bridge suplex.

 _"Dragon bridge suplex with the pin."Michael_

The ref counted

1

2

Thr- Dolph kicked out at two and a half

 _"Dolph just kicks out in time, I honestly thought Naruto had that." JBL._

Naruto got up and charged at Dolph who threw him over his shoulder over the ropes but Naruto caught the ropes.

 _"Naruto over the ropes but caught himself now on the ring apron." Byron._

Dolph turned back and charged at Naruto who stopped him as he rammed his shoulder to the stomach through the middle rope.

 _"Ziggler stopped in his tracks." Byron._

Naruto grabs Dolph tights going in a suplex position and lifts him up but he got out of it landing on the ring apron and kicking Naruto in the stomach with a DDT on the ring apron.

The Crowd ooh at this and Alexa gasped holding her mouth in horror.

 _"Oh my lord a vicious DDT right onto the ring apron by Dolph Ziggler to Naruto." Michael_

Naruto fell on the ground half conscious after the impact, Dolph picked him up and threw him back in the ring.

 _"This is a big opportunity for Dolph Ziggler, managing to hurt the WWE World Champion." JBL_

Dolph went to the top turnbuckle and got the crowd to cheer as he jumped and landed a elbow drop right to the heart of Naruto and covered.

 _"Dolph Ziggler with the elbow drop from the top turnbuckle we might have a new champion." Byron_

The ref counted

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked at two and a half surprising the crowd.

 _"And no, Naruto kicks out at two." Bryon_

Dolph sat up taking breathes while Naruto crawled to the corner using the ropes to get up.

 _"Dolph has to keep Naruto off his feet, you have to stay on him or it will cost you." JBL_

Once up on his feet Naruto saw Dolph charging at him and connecting a body splash then pulling him out the corner for a neckbreaker but Naruto slipped out and did a reverse hurricanrana taking dolph down.

 _"Reverse hurricanrana by Naruto, a reversal is what he needed to change this match around." Michael_

Alexa was pounding the ring apron trying to again fire him up.

 _"What a match we are witnessing guys, two of the best talent of this generation." JBL_

Naruto was starting to get slowly up to his knees panting, he pounded the mat hard to get his body pumping and got to his feet.

 _"Naruto up now on his feet this could be bad for Dolph Ziggler." Byron_

Naruto went over picking him up and locked in a grapple around the waist and deadlift him walking to the middle of the ring and picked him up high and falling with a powerbomb with the cover.

 _"Gutwrench powerbomb with authority with the cover, will Naruto retain his U.S title?" Michael_

The ref counted

1

2

Thr-

Dolph kicks out in time.

 _"Dolph still fighting Dolph Ziggler still in this match." Michael_

Naruto looked at the ref saying it was three but the ref said two and a half.

 _"Naruto had thought for sure that was it, i'm sure the WWE Universe did too." JBL_

Naruto looked at Dolph and picked him up from behind and took his time locking in a full nelson and flipped him back but Dolph barley landed on his feet.

 _"Dolph Ziggler landing on his feet barely catching himself." Byron_

Naruto turn around where he was kicked in the gut making him hunch and Dolph hit the famouser.

 _"The famouser Dolph hits the famouser and the cover can this do it?" Michael_

The ref pinned

1

2

thr - Naruto kicked out in time.

 _"Not yet, Naruto still manages to get the shoulder up." Michael_

 _This is Awesome clap,clap,clap,clap'_

 _This is Awesome clap,clap,clap,clap_

 _This is Awesome clap,clap,clap,clap_

 _This is Awesome clap,clap,clap,clap_

 _This is Awesome clap,clap,clap,clap_

 _"What a championship match so far and the crowd loves it." JBL_

Dolph brushed his hair and thought it was time to put Naruto away as he got up waiting for him and calling out to get up.

 _"Dolph Ziggler thinking it's time to put this away." Byron_

Getting to his knees Dolph went for a super kick but Naruto caught the kick and got to his feet shaking his head at Dolph.

 _"Superkick stopped by Naruto as he shakes his head you better watch out Dolph." JBL_

Naruto spun Ziggler around locking in a full nelson and quickly throwing him back as he landed on his head and rolled facedown

 _"Dragon Rush taking Ziggler down, the table has now changed around boys." JBL_

Naruto picked up ZIggler up and set him in a suplex position and lifted him up and landed a brainbuster with the cover.

 _"Brainbuster oh my god that's nasty with the hook of the leg." Byron_

The ref pinned

1

2

Thr- Dolph manages to kick out surprising the crowd.

 _"Dolph Ziggler still alive." Michael_

Naruto sat up looking at Ziggler and got up dragging him near the corner.

 _"Ha ha ha ha, yes we're about to see it." JBL_

Naruto got on the ring apron climbing up the turnbuckle.

 _"If Naruto hits this it can be over." Michael._

Naruto jumped going for the 650 but Ziggler moved out the way but Naruto luckily landed rolling forward.

 _"Dolph Ziggler moves out the way, Naruto landing on his feet." Byron_

Naruto got up turning back to dolph who charged and jumped grabbing his head and hit a DDT.

 _"Dolph Ziggler satellite DDT the cover now." Michael_

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicked out in time.

 _"And Naruto still manages to stay in." Michael_

Both men were exhausted on the floor as the ref counted

 _"Both men have been giving what they got, back and forth these two have been going at it." JBL_

Both had manage to get to their feet and Naruto charged where he was caught by a superkick dropping him as Ziggler fell on him.

 _"Superkick, a superkick catches Naruto off guard now the cover new champion perhaps?." Bryon_

1

2

Thr-Naruto kicked out again surprising the crowd even Dolph as was Lana but Alexa was relieved.

 _"Naruto manages to kick out at the split second." Bryon_

The ref told Dolph two and a half making him pound the mat in frustration.

 _"The frustrating look of Dolph Ziggler tells you what the man is thinking of, what does he have to do to put this match away." JBL_

Ziggler picked him up and gave an uppercut and another one sending Naruto dazing back.

"Dolph Ziggler in control with two vicious uppercuts." Michael

Dolph ran back against the opposite side of the ropes rebounding back towards Naruto going for a jumping clothesline but just as he was in mid air Naruto jumped hitting Fox Strike right to the chin echoing around the arena and Dolph dropped

"Fox Strike, Fox Strike out of nowhere good night." JBL

Naruto held on the ropes for support did his target sign and went to pick up Ziggler setting him up for a swinging reverse STO or the last shot.

 _"This is it say goodnight Ziggler." JBL_

Naruto attempted the swing which Ziggler broke out of and hit the Zig Zag and covered.

 _"Wait a minute ZigZag, ZigZag new champion, new champion." Byron._

The ref pinned

1

2

Thr- Naruto kicks out in time shocking the crowds.

 _"No way!" Byron_

 _"And Naruto somehow is still in this match." Michael_

 _"That is what you call a fighting champion, Dolph may have to figure something out." JBL_

Dolph picked Naruto up to his knee.

 _"Naruto still stun from the Zigzag, You know what's coming next." Michael_

Ziggler had went for a superkick but Naruto dodged it and rolled up Ziggler.

 _"Wait a minute Naruto with the roll up." Michael_

1

2

Thr- Dolph broke out of it as he rolled back and charged but fell to the same move as he did into a superkick dropping him.

 _"Superkick this time by Naruto." Bryon._

Naruto picked Ziggler up from behind and hit the Burning Will with the cover.

 _"Burning Will from Naruto and the cover." Michael_

The ref pinned

1

2

3

The crowd cheered as the ref called for the bell.

Naruto theme played

Naruto rolled on his back panting.

 _"Here is your Winner and still the WWE United States Champion, Naruto Uzuuumaki" announced Lillian._

 _"What a Championship match we just saw guys, these two men gave one hell of a match." JBL_

 _"What a great performance from both men, Dolph Ziggler may not have won the Championship but you have to give him credit for his performance." Byron._

 _"Have to agree with the both of you, both men showed tremendous talent throughout the match, Win or lose you gotta respected both the competitors, but congratulation to Naruto for a successful title defense." Michael_

Naruto was being helped up by Alexa having his arm around her for support but he manage to stand tall a little and held his Championships high and gave a deep kiss to Alexa.

* * *

Back in Tokyo A man was on a sofa going through TV channels trying to find something entertaining to watch till he passed by a channel and stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned back the channels and stopped seeing someone that he has been looking for the past few years.

"Naruto." The man had mumbled as the person revealed to be a white long spiky hair old man.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage

 _End of chapter chapter 17_

* * *

 _Author notes: I know lots of you did not have patience about this story, I'm sorry. I got back into working a few months ago and haven't had much time but i'm doing the best I can._

 _I'll try to update more on other stories, but now that this will be updated my other targets are my Dino Thunder and DB Super story but I won't forget this story, anyways i hope you enjoyed the match next time the other bulletproof face their opponents in the tournament of gold then we'll go to Battleground since lots of people want to see the fight between Naruto and Brock, if you enjoyed the story and want to read more don't forget to hit the follow and like button, please no flames, hope you all have a good day or night, i will see you in the next story, this is Naruto4Life1994 peace out_


End file.
